Midnight Skylight
by TheOneandOnlyRikki
Summary: Bella finally let's her beloved Jacob go and Jacob can't cope. Until Kai Raze comes to live with her cousin Emily to be closer to her mother. Jacob tries to resist the thought of Kai but realizes he can't. Also what is Kai keeping from her crush? JacobXOC
1. Me Without Her

**FIRST FANFICTION! But not first story. I'm writing stories all the time. Feel free to cricize in every way. **

**I don't own any characters. Except: Kai Raze, Terra Valentine, Delilah Fig, Marcus Tenah, Cameron Haida etc. **

When I was 8 I would jump about a yard away to get to my bed. I'd put a chair in front of my closet and pull the covers over my head at night. I thought this would protect me the dangerous creatures that stalk the midnight streets. Somehow..., somehow it didn't save me from the animal I have become myself. The creature I cannot control. As hard as I've tried. The change was unbearable. The worst was that I thought no one would love the monster I had become.

"Bella! You can't let him do this. You're human and that's all you have," Bella and my conversations became more and more intense each time we talked. I missed her. After finding out about her needs of becoming a bloodsucking vampire, I didn't really want to miss her. The fact that she'd betray me was all I needed to let her go.

"Jacob.. I'm sorry. I have to. It's the only way," Her voice was strain. I hope I wasn't making her cry.

"The only way? It's a 50/50 choice Bells. I can't... I can't let h.. I can't love you Bella," I thought that was the perfect time to disconnect the line but I couldn't let her go. The pause was aching.

"Jake. That's fair." The crackling of the line was getting worse. Edward's cell phone needed an upgrade.

"No it isn't! Why can't you see what you're doing? Don't you want to live and die like a normal human!? He.. He probably doesn't even really love you!!" I heard a gasp and a click. I insulted her.

I threw my beat up cell to the ground and buried my head in my hands. I was drowning in my palms. The tears were coming fast. I punched my wall once again and made the twelfth hole in it. The phone rang. Was it her?

"Hey Jacob? I'm waiting outside." It was only Quil. Embry in the background pushing him to tell me to hurry up. I forgot about Emily's Halloween party. I wondered if it would cheer me up.

"Oh right. I just need to uh.. Find my-" I searched for my keys that had seemed to slip away while I was talking to _her._

"Hurry Jake.." Embry took the phone. "Emily said there were gonna be some smoking hot girls there! We're late." I chuckled at the thought of Emily saying 'smoking hot girls' the way Embry had said it.

"Well if you'd let me put the phone down maybe I can find my keys and you won't have to be late.." The click of the phone upset me again. I rummaged around in my room. Finding no sight of keys.

"Dad where are my keys? There's a council meeting at Emily's and I'm late." I hated lying to my dad. He didn't deserve it, but I hated the personal questions he asked. And the change made me so anxious and impatient. My dad had to suffer from my anxiety.

"Check your jacket pocket son," My dad murmured while keeping his eyes on the paper.

"What are they doing here!?" Knowing that I never where anything more than an undershirt I figured my father was wearing my hand-me-downs again. (hand-me-ups?)

"Well thanks Dad, I'll be home pretty late. Don't wait up," Without waiting for a response I searched for the door knob and stepped out into the mucky mess of Forks, Washington. I myself did not like to say that I lived in Forks. La Push was my town. Pretty civilized. Not as crowded as Port Angeles and not as rainy as Forks.

Quil and Embry were outside waiting in Quil's 1989 Mazda. I noticed Embry first when I got in the car. He cut his hair again. His wolf appearance grew hair so quickly. The longer your hair is as a human even longer once you've _mutated._

"Geez Jacob. You reek!" I wafted my black undershirt realizing I hadn't showered in three days when I keep promising myself I would. I sighed. I didn't want to go to this "council meeting" smelling like a rampaging banshee. Or better yet a rampaging wolf.

"Oh damn. Five minutes!" Without caring about their response I jumped out of the car and ran into my house for a change of clothes. Without a word from my dad or a fall or trip to interrupt my hurried pace I was back to the car in less than 3 minutes.

"Well, off to Emily's party," Quill sounded annoyed as he put the car in reverse and backed out of my dirt trail of a driveway.

"Sorry guys! Do you really want me to go to this party the way I smelt? If you guys really are my friends then I don't think you should answer yes to that question.,"

"They wouldn't care! Right Embry?" Quil added sarcastically.

"Well what if he found his I.G. Quil? He wouldn't put that great of an impression on her, eh?" Embry sided with me. I.G. Was our acronym of Imprinted Girl. I sighed at the thought of Bella Swan. That was her. And the legend says you can only have one. It also says she can choose whether she wanted me or not.

"That's not possible," I whispered hoping that didn't hear me.

"What? Do you really still think _she _is the one still?" Embry complained. I shivered at the way he said she instead of using her name. I could handle the thought.

"Hey guys! I'm over her. She made it clear that we were just friends," _Very clear._ I lied about the over her part.

"I.G.'s don't have only have to be lovers Jacob" Quil turned to look at me.

"Quil just keep your eyes on the road," This five minute drive seemed like it was lengthened to thirty. I was ready to get out of this tense car and get over her.

* * *

**Did it end too quickly? (: I'm sorry. Next chapters already uploaded anyway. Thanks: Nicole. Taylor. Jackson! Astrid for reading in U.S. History and getting in trouble by Mrs. Espinosa.**


	2. A Change in Pace

**Read&Review. I love comments and criticism *that's a lie* I hate cricism. (:**

* * *

Once we turned into Emily's ancestor's land of about 10 acres I realized I had to... Try. Really I am over _her _but at it's hard when I find her letters, old pictures, and worst of all her scent. One shirt in particular. The one I wrapped around her shoulder when she fell off her motorcycle. She was bleeding so much. I wondered how the leech would react to the same problem. I didn't know why I kept that stained shirt. It only makes me wonder. Wonder how much she's changed.

"Jake? Jacob? Why aren't you in costume?" Coming back to life, I saw Emily waving her hand in my face. Her Wilma Flintstone costume was right on key. I wondered if Sam was wandering around as Fred somewhere.

I was so blanked out that I hadn't even realized that I actually made the effort to go to the kitchen and poor my self a drink. To make it worse I consumed the entire cup.

"Would you like a refill Jacob?" Emily asked with a half smile.

"What.. Hmm, no..." I walked away rubbing my head. Emily grabbed my arm.

"Wait!" She called.

"What?" I could tell I sounded annoyed.

"I want you to meet my cousin. She's super cool. I promise it won't disappoint you," Emily was persuading but I had no patience at the moment/

"Nuh," I mumbled and scooted through the crowd. She followed.

"Jacob! Be positive. At least meet her. Stop being rude!" _Rude? _I thought. How is being in love with someone else rude? I quickly whizzed back around to Emily's scarred face.

"No, not now Emily!," I hissed, "It's not a good time. Maybe sometime next week," I wondered why I had suggested that specific time. It was random. She paused.

"Next week?" Emily shrieked, "she may be leaving this Monday," I now wondered why we were still on the subject of this mystery girl. I decided to play with Emily.

"What does she look like?" I didn't really care.

"Jake, she's curvy! I know you'd like a curvy girl after well... Bella. And she has long black hair. She's about 5'5" and--"

"What's she like? Personality wise," I cut her off but I still didn't have much interest.

"She's does absolutely everything, she's well..." Emily stammered while trying to describe her cousin to me. I wondered if this girl was even exceptionally nice. I felt walking away at this point. "Jacob she's perfect..." I hesitated as I began to turn to the door. Emily stared up at me with her hazel almond shaped eyes.

"Monday. South Beach. Quil, Sam, and I are taking a swim around 7 a.m. Bring her," I sounded demanding, but it was meant to sound annoyed.

"Great then! You can spend the entire day with her. She's leaving at around 8 that night!" I didn't see the point/ Even if I did like her she'd leave once I got used to her.

I decided to stay about thirty minutes later. Avoiding Emily every chance I could so I didn't have to speed the meeting process of meeting Mystery Girls as I've called her now.

Embry stayed over Emily's and Quil gave me a ride home.

"Good time?" Quil asked as he started the car.

"Suppose..." Quil looked confused.

"You didn't meet anyone?" Quil nagged?

"Do I ever Quil? Do you really think _she _can be out there?" My voice trailed off.

"Yes. Yes I do. You don't try..." Quil responded in a light, caring tone. "I met the girl. She's pretty amazing. If I hadn't found Claire I think she may have been the one for me," He chuckled ironically. Claire was three now and called Quill 'brudda'.

"What's her name?" I can't lie now. I somewhat did care now that my best friends had approved.

"Oh so you care? Woah..." Quil's tone was getting annoying now.

"Just tell me,"

"Her name's Kai Raze. She's adopted," I was caught by his words now.

"Why's you tell me that?' It was a random fact and something she could tell me.

"You'll see why on Monday. Now get the hell outta my car," We were waiting in my driveway. I was tired and didn't feel like moving but I reached fo r the handle and carried my long, heavy legs to my front door.

My dad was sleeping on the couch. He had waited up for me. I scurried to my room too off my shirt and jeans and settled with sleeping in my boxers. Geez I couldn't get her out of my head though. Not Bella, Mystery, Er I mean Kai seemed to put an impression on my friends. I tried to put the descriptions together in my head. The long black hair, and the curvy body. Emily was right, a curvy body could be nice for my tall, muscular one. I tried to fit the 'perfect' personality to the curvy body.. Wow. I was looking forward to Monday, but I wasn't looking for love. Just a new best friend.

* * *

**Hmm!. Why is she adopted... And poor Jacob. He doesn't want love just a new bestie (: Thanks: Nicole. Taylor. Jackson! Astrid for reading in U.S. History and getting in trouble by Mrs. Espinosa.**


	3. Why do I have these head movies?

**R&R... RECAP: Jacob's confused and all he wants is a friend.**

**P.S. I love Tropic Thunder! *Head Movies* xD**

* * *

I woke up cranky the next morning, but I dreamt of her. I knew I would. After having dreams of me being a wolf for the rest of my life, I was happy to have a change.

We were near a lake. No woods or forestry. It must have been man-made. Mystery, Kai and I were walking around the lake. Eight times to be exact. She took my hand and sparks came from our clasp. Kai's face wasn't confused like mine. Not at all, as if she knew what was happening. The lake turned yellow, then purple, then red and finally the side I was on was my favorite shade of blue. Her side was a deep original green. Fish started jumping out of the water on the side I was on, but hers was very still. No movement what so ever. The fish in mine stopped. Her side began boiling and I became confused again. Her eyes turned a deep red and fangs grew from her teeth. She threw a silent temper tantrum and fell to the ground. She turned on her belly and back to her back. She wasn't Kai anymore. She was a very pained and struggling Bella. Bella was crying and the scent of her new vampiric figure burned my nostrils. I normally do not get scared of my dreams but this was unusually frightening. I couldn't help her. She was too dangerous. So I ran. Ran and ran and she didn't follow. I woke up.

I put on a pair of my signature cut off jeans. A pair that fit me perfectly in my somewhat skinny days. I decided to got to Sam's and get a talk from him He seemed to give the best advice when I'm as confused as I am now.

"Hey Sam," I said as I barged into his oversized new home.

"Yeah, totally break into my house why don't you?"

"Uh, I need to talk to you Sam," I usually didn't talk to Sam about my girl troubles. Since I have only had one girl that gave my troubles.

"Did you meet Emily's cousin last night?" I asked. I plopped down on Sam's loveseat. It seemed to be only a seat when I sat in it.

"Yeah man, you should have gave her a chance before you turned her down.. I've known you for years Jacob and I know what's good for you and she is prime!" He chuckled.

"What? I didn't turn her down! I practically asked her out!" He looked sarcastically confused.

"Huh? That's not what Emily told me," Sam shifted his weight to his left side and leaned against the refrigerator.

"Yeah! I invited her to the beach o tomorrow. I hope Emily didn't forget, I mean--"

"Jake, I was only kidding. I heard about the plans. I just wanted to see your reaction," he was laughing in my face. I hated it when he played with me that way.

"Sam, don't test me!" I didn't know what I was still so cranky. "I had a dream about this Kai girl last night. It's unusual that I'd have a dream about a girl I've never seen before. Even worse: about a girl that I've never met,"

"Oh pooh. Jakey likes a girl he doesn't know," I heard Emily come through the front door.

"That's not possible though. I don't know her. You're getting me off subject anyway. It was a bad dream. Kind of. Well Bella was in it," I heard a slight gasp come from Emily.

"Oh please do tell,"

I told them the dream in every detail. I was happy that I even remembered it well enough. Sam still has a smirk on his face when I concluded the dream.

"This isn't funny Sam. I haven't dreamt about Bella since she left," I was proud of myself. I said her name aloud.

"I'm not laughing. Maybe it means you'll see her again. Bella not Kai," I thought about it. Did I really want to see Bella again? She was entirely different now.

"I don't want to see her," I didn't think I was lying. After this Kai person was introduced to my mind I haven't really had to think about Bella. This made me anxious. I started to feel worried. I wanted to think of Bella, but my mind always seemed to find it's way back to Kai whenever I tried.

I decided to go back home and think about Kai. Then I stopped myself while I began putting my key in the red Rabbit that I adored.

_Why am I thinking about her? I don't even know her! And why am I so damn depressed? _I clenched the wheel remembering to keep my strength to a minimum. I started my too-small-for-a-werewolf car and drove to Emily's. _Maybe she's home. I can apologize._ I shook my head.

"Snap out of it Jake! You do not like her," Outside of Emily's house was a silver Mazda. The same one that had been there on the night of the party. It should've been hers. I couldn't work up the strength to get out of my car though. I stomped the gas pedal and bustled back to my home.

"She's a complete stranger Jacob! It's just not right that you like her. B/c you don't," The thought made me furious, but gave me a strange amount of butterflies. They were entirely involuntary

When I arrived home no one was there. Well not like anyone but my dad and I lived there. It gave me time for at least a two hour nap before patrol in the woods tonight. I didn't feel like getting comfortable in my too-small-for-a-werewolf bed so I just dove into it.

I woke up angry again. The butterflies were still there too. This time we were in an alley. She had her long hair tied up in a ponytail. And the same original green color of the lake as the color of her sweater. As I wore the blue sweater that I only wore on occasions. A waiter came out and brought us spaghetti and a dandelion for table decor. The table cloth was a plaid blue, red and black. The candle wasn't lit. I pulled a lighter from my pocket. The lighter had a beagle on it. The collar read Jackson. I hadn't seen a beagle since Tiger, my dad's old hunting dog, died when I was thirteen. It took me a while to realize that we were now dogs scarffing down the spaghetti on our plates. Lady and the Tramp. It was Quil's fault. He made me watch the Disney Masterpiece Collection with he and Claire. I lit the candle. The candle's flames was turning colors like the lake did. Finally it ended a burning bright blue.

"What a beautiful night it is?" She said. I didn't respond, but we continued eating. I wondered how far it would get until the "noodle kiss" came, but I woke up before I could find out.

* * *

**Lady and The Tramp (: I'm sorry I just had to! Thanks: Nicole. Taylor. Jackson! Astrid for reading in U.S. History and getting in trouble by Mrs. Espinosa.**


	4. I do not have the IQ of 15

**R&R RECAP: Jacob is having dreams about Mystery Girl and it's troubling him. Goes to Sam for advice. It doesn't seem to work out.**

* * *

I left the house and met the guys on a cliff near the north woods. Obviously there were still vampires around if our gang was getting larger. Two newborns have been added to the pack. Cameron and Marcus were pretty immature if you ask me. Cameron never listened to Sam or I and Marcus was constantly thinking about other things while on patrol

"...Cameron and Jacob can take the bay of the woods and Embry and I will stay near these parts,"

"Wait! I'm with Cameron? He never listens to me," I pulled Sam aside.

"I talked to him. Give him time. He's only fifteen,"

"I don't think that's his age. Most likely his IQ," I muttered

"Give him a break Jacob, you weren't as good as Cameron when you were his age and--"

"Well that's because I didn't have as much training as he does. And I had no one to learn from," Sam's face hardened.

"Take the bay area by yourself or take Cameron with you now," That was too dangerous for me. So Cameron and I quickly darted east and found the ending of Port Angeles Bay.

I knew this was a real bad time for me to thing about Kai knowing that five others were listening in on all of it, but goodness it was hard. Wondering why I might like a girl who was practically a figment of my imagination.

"She's real though right?" Cameron asked kneeling down in front of a boulder in human form.

"Stop that! You're not supposed to bring the thoughts up,"

"Since when is that a rule?" Cameron said chucking. Cameron's brute body hadn't fully developed yet so the way his muscular arms didn't match his chicken little legs made me grimace.

"Well. . . I just. . . Yes, she is real, but I haven't met her yet. And it has troubled me. The whole I.G. has been on my mind just as much as she has been. And it feels right to think about her though,"

"I also noticed you weren't thinking about _her_," I hated it when they didn't say her name. It made me feel like I was mental or something. Like if I heard her name I'd attack and not remember what I had done only minutes before.

"Yeah, I haven't," I sort of grinned but it was involuntary. It wasn't forced. I didn't need Bella. The more I think about Mystery girl the happier I am. Even happier than thinking of Bella.

"Well maybe you shouldn't worry. Take a chance maybe," He was right Bella has a new life now and she didn't want me to be apart of it. I was fine with that.

"You're right Cam, and maybe you shouldn't fantasize about Jessica Alba naked for the next hour. It's a great sight, but you should concentrate on protecting yourself," We laughed and changed back into out wolf forms.

I heard Sam wonder why he hadn't heard our thoughts in a while. I thought back

"Am I not allowed to talk to a friend w/o others listening as well?"

"Well no action tonight guys. Mind as well just head home. Early morning tomorrow," Sam thought. I completely forgot! South Beach on Monday at 7 a.m. I ran as fast as I could ricocheting through the trees like a happy dog after their master calls him for a treat. I heard Cameron baffled at the wonder of why I was moving so quickly. I was finally happy for myself. I finally couldn't wait to dream about her.

I ambled towards the tree where I put my extra pants and shoes. I quickly put them on as fast as I could and then slowed down when I noticed Sam and Embry out of my peripheral view. They were gossiping about me. Probably because I had a huge nerdy grin on my face. The one _she _liked. I walked over to Sam with a slightly smaller grin.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"Nothing, just the one guy who has been moping around La Push for the past few weeks is finally smiling. It's just ironic to see him so jolly. Why are you so happy anyway?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, well I don't know, I do know that this Cameron kid is alright," I finally saw Cameron's deep russet brown wolf come out of the wood. He took human form and slipped his clothes on behind a tree. He walked into our conversation. I took his head and put it in a headlock. The nuggie I gave him was a bit rough, but he could take it. My dad did the same thing when I did something that made him proud. I was proud of Cameron. My look of him has made a turn around. Cameron wasn't as immature as I though.

Since Cameron usually walked home from patrols I offered him a ride. We rode up to his burnt red brick house and he started to get out of the car. I stopped him

"I respect you Cam. Thanks," He nodded and smiled. I think the huge smile on my face made him smile the way he did.

"Yeah man. No problem," I didn't know if he grinned because I was or because he had appreciated what I had said.

When I reached my house I hurried to my room and looked at my clock. It was two in the morning. I decided to set my clock to 6:30 in stead of 6:45. An extra fifteen minutes to pamper myself. I hoped that I'd sleep tonight. I feared I wouldn't and have to be eager all night I wondered how she'd be. Artsy and creative or athletic and fun. I wondered why Quil had told me she was adopted. I wondered why it was so hard for Emily to describe her. I wondered what my dreams meant. Then I realized I was awake and only slept two hours. It was 6:15 and I got up to take a long shower. I needed it after three days of not washing my pits. After that I picked the perfect muscle shirt and my striped swimming trunks. It was only 6:37 after this. I brushed my teeth for about five minutes and getting my hair exactly right in a ponytail for a another ten.

Well it had seemed like it. Now it's 6:48.

"What are you doing up so early?" I noticed my dad was sitting in his chair for a while until I acknowledged him.

"Beach with the boys, Emily, and some other girl," I felt real bad for the way I said _some other girl. _

"Why so early? Is this going to be a regular thing? I don't like to be woken up son,"

"Dad, I'm sorry..." My dad grinned. He wasn't serious. He was just happy to see me happy.

"Bye Dad. I have no idea what time I'll be home," I kissed my father's forehead. Something I hadn't done since I was twelve. I waited for a response.

"Just have fun son," I hasted out of the front door gracefully only realizing it was 7:02. How long was our conversation!? It took an extra ten minutes to get there. I passed by Emily's and didn't see the Mazda. I panicked a little. Then I passed Sam's house and the silver car sat in the driveway. I slowed down now. This meant I would be there before she was. I was hoping it would be the opposite. I saw Embry and Quil getting out of Embry's van and pulling their surfboards from the top of it. They still had mine, but I didn't think I'd be on the waves today. I didn't want to seem big headed and conceited,

"Hey guys," Quil reached for a bro hug and then I passed it on to Embry. We talked a while and then noticed a car pulling up. The butterflies in my stomach were unbearable. They seemed like they were jumping from my stomach. Emily and Sam got out of the car first. I waited for her, but then turned around and waited for her to come to me. Emily and Sam reached Quil, Embry and I.

"Where is she?" I asked anxiously. "Did you forget? Did she not want to come since I didn't want to meet her. I'm sorry about that by the way,"

"Jacob calm down! She's right there,"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Finally Kai's here.. **

**Thanks: Nicole. Taylor. Jackson! Astrid for reading in U.S. History and getting in trouble by Mrs. Espinosa.**


	5. Woah Oh

**RECAP: Kai finally arrives in the story and Jacob's pretty much on a candy rush. "WHERE IS SHE!? WHERE IS SHE?" Oh Jakey (:**

**Read&Review.**

* * *

Emily pointed to a girl wearing blue skinny jeans and a blue plaid flannel. The same plaid that was in the dream. She was having a hard time getting out of the car trying to carry a bag and an oversized camera at the same time.

She wasn't the girl I saw in my dreams. She was... Black. Now I got why Quil had told me she was adopter. At the same time she still had the same face. Long black hair that flowed over the thick brimmed glasses she wore. The perfectly curved body Emily had described. She looked like the artsy creative type. I sighed but honestly I would have settled for either. As she got closer the butterflies in my stomach became more defiant and the closer she got the slower my heart bet. The closer she got the slower the world moved.

Visions in my head played. Not like the future or anything, just of us.. Together. Over years. Like we'd be together forever.

The visions finally cleared and stopped. I realized everyone was in the water while I was staring aimlessly. Everyone except Kai. She was adoringly beautiful. More than I thought she'd be. Her skin might have been just two shades darker than mine. Her eyes were a dark brown but not dark enough to the point that her pupils had disappeared into the ring around them. She was sitting on the beach tikering with her tattered camera. I wanted to go over and introduce myself so very badly, but at the same time I wanted her to come to me. I felt so childish. I usually do not do things on my own, but I had to make it a first.

"Hi, I'm--"

"Jacob. I know. The one who totally dissed me at the party. Take a sit down," She didn't let me finish.

"Ah! I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be rude. I was in a--"

"Bad mood. Yeah yeah, Emily told me," She was smiling behind the camera. A beautiful smile. I was struck by her beauty by this point. I felt if there were a comet plummeting to the earth I'd save her before assuring my safety so that her beautiful bone structure would never be destroyed.

"Ha, yeah. So... Nice camera," The tension between us was awkward.

"Thanks," She wasn't interested. I could tell she had no interest in knowing me. I sighed.

"So what do you like to do?" She asked with a half smile. She let her camera hang from her neck and laid back on her arms.

"Oh," She caught me off guard. "Uh, I fix cars--"

"And motorcycles right?" The way she kept finishing my sentences made me laugh. It was cute how she was taking control.

"Yeah. I actually fixed up the one I ride every now and then. You should come for a ride tom-- Oh you're leaving. Never mind," I was very disappointed I completely and totally forgot about her leaving. I felt the butterflies become painful. I clenched my stomach,

"What? I'm not leaving... I came to live with Emily for the rest of high school," _What? _Emily! She only said that so I'd meet her! That devious, clever woman!

"EMILY!" I screamed to the shore of the beach. I shot her a I-hate-it-when-you-trick-me-into-crap look. She smiled and replied with "What?" and went back to playing splash with Sam.

"She told you I was leaving today didn't she?" She looked quite annoyed as well.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" She was reading my mind now? Even cuter!

"Just a guess," She looked at me with the smile she gave me the first time. Goodness. I wanted her. Badly to the point that. . . I don't even know.

"Well you guess very well," I smiled my smile, but I sounded like a total loser. I let my head fall realizing she was laughing at me.

"By the way I'll take that offer on the motorcycle,"

"Oh yeah, great!" I glowered down at her.

"What else do you like?" She asked while she took a picture of Embry and Emily on their surfboards.

"I like to take long walks on the beach--"

"Haha, and hanging out with your mom on free nights right?" She laughed but noticed my expression. Hard and serious looking the opposite way.

"What's wrong?" Her sincere face made me smile. I wanted to take her hand and respond: _Nothing now that you're here. _I realized how creepy that would be to her.

"My mother died a while ago,"

"Oh," She didn't ask how. I didn't want to tell her how.

"It's cool. Don't worry about it,"

"Do you miss her?" I felt like she knew my pain. Her face was so worrisome but comforting.

"Yes. A lot, I feel like since she left my sensitive and feminine side was washed away and now I'm filled with 100% testosterone," I realized I was staring at her smile now. Her dimples were drowning. Her entire face was addicting. I hadn't taken my eyes off her for a while now.

"So you wanna play a game?" She grabbed my hand as she stood up then pulled it away as if she touched a hot stove.

"What?" I asked.

"You're hot!" She exclaimed

"Why thank you, you're quite beautiful yourself," I stood up and took her hand again, but she pulled it away again.

"No. Your hand it's burning up! Are you sick? Maybe I should take you home. I'll make you soup,"

"That's a great offer, but I'm fine. Really. Can we play the game now?" She looked down at my hand. She thought about taking it again, but kept walking.

"Yeah, come on."

"You don't want to swim Kai?

"I don't swim..."

"Why not?" She was walking extremely fast mow. I couldn't lie thought. Walking behind her was a great sight.

She whirled around which made me stop a little more quickly that I had planned. I became unbalanced and tripped over my large feet.

"I just don't okay?" She kept walking.

"Alright, alright. Where are we going?"

"I wanted to go somewhere where no one would be spying on us. Somewhere where I can take pictures with better lighting.," She waved the camera in front of me.

"Oh, well what's the game?" I quickly realized where we were. The huge driftwood log was Bella's log. Kai sat down and patted the place next to her. She didn't say anything when I sat down.

"Do I really have to ask again Kai?

"What!?"

"The game?"

"Oh yeah.. Ok, it's not really a game. You just ask questions and--"

"Yeah yeah, just start," I said mocking her.

"Don't make fun of me!" She hit my chest, giggled, and covered her mouth after.

"Haha! You snorted," I got why it was so hard for Emily to describe Kai's personality. Perfect. It really was the only way.

"Ah! Shut up! Anyway, let's play. I go first. Why aren't you swimming with the other dogs?" Her choice of words left me in dismay. Did Emily tell her? Kai just laughed. I decided to test her.

"They're not dogs. They're my friends,"

"I'm sorry Jacob. It was the only way I could describe them," She giggled and I sighed in relief.

"Why else would I be here with you. To make up for my douchebagness at the party," She smiled and nudged my ribs.

"I understand Jacob,"

"My turn. What's your favorite color?"

"Green! Like the deep natural green on Emily's bathing suit," I looked up at her suit and noticed the color was the same color as the lake and sweater in my dreams. "What about you?"

"Blue. Like the deep natural blue," I was making fun again.

"Ugh, shut up. Hmm, do you have or did you have any pets?

"Yeah, I had a beagle names Tiger a few years ago," I saw her face light up as soon as I mentioned the beagle part.

"Oh my goodness! I have beagle back at home. His name's Jackson!" _Jackson!? _The name of the beagle on the lighter. This was getting weird. She pulled out a picture from her wallet and showed it to me,

"Isn't he pretty?"

The picture was the same exact one on the lighter as well. How could I have seen it though?

"Yes he is 'pretty' Kai dogs can't be pretty," She laughed and I watched her dimples deepen.

"It's my turn. What's your favorite food?" I asked turning to look at her smile again. Spaghetti. I'd officially be freaked if it were spaghetti.

"Italian," She gasped. I did the same.

"Like spaghetti?"

"Yes! You should, try my birth mother's spaghetti," The mentioning of he mother threw me off guard.

"You've met your mother?"

"Well yeah. I visit her every other month or so here in Washington. In fact I'm moving in with her after high school so that I can be closer to her,"

"You forgave her for leaving you for the past years?"

"She didn't have choice Jacob. She wasn't even really into high school when she had me. I still had a relationship with her. She sent my foster family postcards and presents for my birthday and Christmas. There wasn't anything or anyone to forgive,"

"How old was she? When she had you I mean,"

"Fourteen...," she sighed. I got her thoughts now. "Can we talk about something else? I hate defending my mother,"

"Yeah sure. How old are you anyway?"

"How old do I look?

"Like eighteen which is older than I am,"

"Ha, nah. I'm turning sixteen in two weeks."

"You're only fifteen? Wow.." Her age surprised me. She honestly looked around twenty. Her features were so mature.

"Yeah, I'm a sophmore,"

"Oh, I'm a--"

"Senior. It's obvious,"

"Oh right," I smiled my goofy smile and saw Sam and Emily walking towards us.

"Ugh Sam's back, She kid with Sam. He sent her and angry look though. "I was only kidding. Geez,"

"Yeah sure. Well we're tired and want to go back to my place for a couple of horror movies. Are you guys coming?" I wanted to say no but it was too early for alone time with Kai and Sam's new renovated theatre room was perfect for talking. I stood up and grabbed her hand to help her up.

"Yeah, I want to go home and get a few flicks myself though. You want to come Kai?" Great excuse for time with her.

"Hmm, no. Embry why don't you accompany Jacob? She shot me a huge smile telling me she was only rejecting me to mess with my head.

"Well Embry, would you like to come with me?"

"No thank you Jake, I have to drive my van anyway. Kai he gets depresses and lonely very easily. Just go with him," Embry persuaded.

"Yeah Kai. He's right I'm sensitive and I need someone loving me at all times!"

"Wait you said you're.. Oh never mind. Come on you big baby," She grabbed my hand again. This time she didn't pull away, but to not make it look like we were a couple she moved her hand up to my wrist. Either she did it to make it not look like we were a couple or she couldn't bare the pain.

* * *

**I don't end chapters well do I? Hmm, I'll work on it. Mkay? P.S. My writing skills are about to kick in. I noticed they haven't been shining very well. It's making me look like the bad writers on FanFic. xD JkJk.**

**Thanks: Nicole. Taylor. Jackson! Astrid for reading in U.S. History and getting in trouble by Mrs. Espinosa.**


	6. Tell Me Why You do What you do

**Aw. Kai and Jacob are finally getting used to each other. I love how Kai pretends she doesn't like him (:**

**Who wouldn't love a masculant, buff, always warm man in your life at all times!**

* * *

"Geez Kai, how tall are you?" looking at her directly beside me made her seem short.

"You can't talk about height. You're just abnormally tall. Giant!" She snickered.

"Well I'm 6'7" but--"

"My goodness. You're a full foot taller than me! I'm only 5'4","

"Ha-ha, well I don't have a problem with that Kai," I beamed down at her.

"Good because if you did, I don't think I'll be able to talk to you anymore Mr. Jacob," She glowered up at me. Her beauty was the equivalent of a ray of sunshine. It blinded you but you couldn't look away.

"Stop staring at me like that," She screeched. That's when I noticed I hadn't took my eyes off her.

"Sorry, sorry," She let go of my wrist. I shuffled to the passenger door and opened it for her.

"Oh, what a gentleman," She grinned.

I drove home slowly, but not slow enough to the point that she would notice.

"So what do you like to do?," I asked realizing I didn't know much about her.

"Everything," She replied.

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"Well I literally do everything. I'm an artist. I'm a photographer," She held up her camera and snapped a picture of me, "I play volleyball, I'm a contemporary dancer, I write storied, I write songs, I play guitar, and I'm a great friend," So she wasn't just the artsy and creative type. She was athletic too. Two for one.

"You're just a creative girl aren't you?" I chuckled.

"And fun! Don't forget that. I swear I'm not really the artsy type. I'm athletic too," She was doing it again. Reading minds must've been a quality she forgot to mention.

"I wouldn't care either way Kai," I reached for her hand, but chickened out and pretended to pick up a pen that was sitting in the cup holder. Hopefully she wasn't reading my mind again. I realized that we had been sitting in my driveway for a while before I had moved.

"Is this it?" She asked searching for the handle, but seemed to not be able to find it.

"Yes it is. It's farther to the left by the way," It was adorable how she had to look at her hands and make and L with both to recognize her left hand.

"What? You don't know your left from your right?" I asked shutting the car door. She frowned and said

"No, I don't know how to tell analog time either," I laughed and responded

"Well how 'bout I teach you. I promise not to go too fast," We laughed as we entered ,y too-tiny-for-a-werewolf-and-friend home and found my dad scavengering through the refrigerator.

"Home already son? And you brought a lady friend. Finally!" He rolled over to Kai and held out his hand for a handshake. She had a pleasantly surprised look on her face. She took his hand. I guess I forgot to tell her that my dad was in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

"And what is your name?" Kai opened her mouth to speak, but I answered for her while walking to my bedroom to get the movies.

"Kai Raze!" I yelled. I grabbed a few classics. Child's Play, Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween, and the last three Saws. I didn't know how long we'd be watching movies but I wanted to be prepared.

I heard the living room roar of laughter. I ran out to see Kai and my father in deep conversation. I don't think they even noticed me gone.

"...yeah, Jake didn't grow hair on his legs until he was fifteen. I took him to the doctor and he said he was just late," I covered my father's mouth to stop the acid spewing from it.

"Dad really? I was gone for like ten seconds. What other totally embarrassing things could you have put into Kai's mind?" I uncovered his mouth so that he could respond.

"Your entire life probably until puberty..." He chuckled and didn't sound ashamed at all. I grabbed Kai's hand and cantered towards the front door. We got in the car and headed for Sam's.

"Who's Bella?" She asked with slight doleful voice. I clenched the steering wheel when I heard her own form of acid spew from her mouth.

"Did my dad tell you about her?" I gripped the steering wheel more.

"Yeah, right after the wetting your bed until you were ten and the 'I'm going to write a will at the age of seven because my dad is gonna kill me' parts," She snickered and looked up at me. Sad envy in her eyes.

"What did he say about her?"

"Just that you were 'head over heals' for her," The look was wiped from her face. Now she was smiling.

"Not really it was just a crush. The only one I've really had," Until now, but this wasn't a crush I had with Kai. It passed that stage after my first dream about her.

"Well can I meet her?" I looked down at her. Deep hostility in my eyes and didn't realize it until she gave me a worried face.

"I'm sorry Kai. No you cannot meet her," I got out of the car and Quil came to the door to let us in.

"Took you guys long enough," Quil took the DVDs from my hand and sorted through them.

"You have Freddy vs. Jason!? I've been looking for this movie since it came out. Couldn't find it. Thanks bud," Quil attempted to give me a hard pat on the back, but I caught his arm before he could do so.

"My dad told Kai about Bella,"

* * *

**BAD BILLY! Telling current love about past love. How dumb canya be?**

**Thanks: Nicole. Taylor. Jackson! Astrid for reading in U.S. History and getting in trouble by Mrs. Espinosa.**


	7. So tell me why again?

"What? Why? What did he say? How did she react?"

"I don't know. You know how my dad is, any chance he has someone new to talk to he'll tell them anything. Since the topic was me he brought up about everything about my embarrassing life," I sighed. I haven't realized how embarrassing my life really was.

"And her reaction? Well I mean how much does she know?"

"I don't know. She said that she said that he told her that I was head-over-heals for her. She seemed jealous though" I snickered at the thought of Kai liking me already.

"Oh. So he didn't tell her that she chose your sworn enemy over you. And that they ran off together. No vampire/werewolf stuff?" I nudged his ribs and we walked into Sam's enormous house.

When Sam's grandparent's struck oil on the reservation a few years before he was born the entire Uley family was given a part of the fortune.

We all trugged into the theatre room. We decided on Child's Play for the first movie.

"Jake, go get us some popcorn and candy or something," Sam demanded looking over his shoulder at Kai and I and grinning a devious smile.

"Sure. Why not Samuel," I smiled back and got up. Kai grabbed my wrist and got up too. I looked at her funny.

"What? I have to teach you the proper way of popping popcorn," I laughed.

"There's a proper way of popping popcorn?" She was still holding my wrist when we approached the kitchen.

"Well yeah. There's a proper way of doing everything. Now where's the cabinet?"

"Why do you do that?" The question didn't cross my mind before I had asked.

"Do what?" I looked down at her hand on my wrist but she kept her sight on me.

"Why do you hold my wrist like that?" I chuckled, but she didn't move her hand.

"Oh... I don't know."

"It's like you're trying to hold my hand, but you don't want to. It's weird," She finally snatched her hand from my wrist.

"Well I do, but. . ." _She did? _I became a little more excited than I should have been. I grinned. "Well I don't want to hold, hold your hand. I only do it when I lead you places,"

"What? You think I'll get lost?" I said handing her the popcorn packet.

"Well you never know," She smiled but didn't look up at me. I noticed her soft black hair shining in the light we were in. I wanted to do something. To let her know that I wanted her to be with my forever and most of all to be safe forever, "Can I ask you a question now?"

"Yeah go ahead," She was smashing the packet flat so that the kernels were spread apart. There really was a proper way to pop popcorn.

She looked up at me and the extended beauty surprised me.

"Why do you stare at me like that?" Her question was even more surprising,

"Like what?"

"Like that!" She pointed at my facial expression. Smiling and eyes determined to stay on her. I realized I was staring at her _like that_.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Whenever I'm looking the opposite way I can always see you staring t me like that! It's quite weird," Thank goodness she was giggling.

"Oh I didn't notice," I smiled and we sat watching the popcorn rotate in the microwave. I got some of Sam's old Halloween candy and threw it into a big bowl while Kai popped two more bags of popcorn. I got three more bowls and poured them into those. One bowl for Embry and Quil, one for Sam and Emily, and one for Kai and I.

Four rows of four in the theatre room. Kai wanted to sit in the very back and I could never object to her begging face.

I handed a bowl of popcorn to Sam, "Thanks baby," He put his arm around his fiancée .

"You welcome sweetie pie," I responded. I walked back to Kai and Sam started the movie. We all got settled.

It took a while for me to realize I had the bowl of my popcorn in my Lap and not between us. I moved it onto the cup holder between us. We both reached at the same time and our hands touched. She giggled and said

"Total typical movie moment, eh?"

I t made me sad she wasn't afraid of any of the movies, but I knew as soon as we put SAW in she'd object.

"What's in next?" Embry asked while finishing the last few kernels from the oversized bowl in his lap.

"I don't know, but who wants popcorn refills?" Emily asked.

"I think everyone does and we should watch some thing disgusting, gorey!" _Perfect. _At least he thought the same.

"SAW!" I said aloud.

"Ew! No!" The two girls said in unison.

"Come one. I'll let you bury your head in my chest if it gets too gross,"

"And hold your hand?" She said smiling.

"If you can handle the temperature," I responded.

"Fine. We can watch SAW," She said scooting closer to me. _Success! _I've reeled this girl in perfectly. I still think she doesn't care though.

"Good, but one more condition,"

"What is it?" Maybe I'll let her find out herself.

"Never mind."

"Sam started the fourth movie and Emily returned with the third round of popcorn. I didn't want to look like a total _dog _in front of her so I pushed the bowl towards her. She stuck out her tongue towards the bowl and then looked up at me and said,

"Yuck! I can't eat another popcorn kernel for the rest of the week,"

She pushed the cup holder up and scooted closer to he. She linked her arms to mine, but I moved it to fit around her. I look at her and snickered.

"What?," she simpered, " I was cold and your heat was a sure bet to keep me warm! Don't get any ideas!" She giggled.

"Yeah sure, I think you just want to get closer to me," She didn't respond and got closer while I tightened my grip around her small body. I wanted her to be in this position forever. In my arms. I've only known her for half a day, but it felt like an eternity.

The movie came to the part when the guy has all of these thick steel rings pierced to his body and are attached with huge metal chains. Then he has to yank them all out to get away! It was disgusting and made my stomach churn. Kai buried her head in my chest and she stayed there for a while.

"It's over Kai," I rubbed her back and she picked her head up

"You smell really good," She giggled her angelic laugh. Thank goodness I showered and decided to spray that cologne my dad got me for my birthday. I smirked and tightened my grip while she laid her head on my shoulder.

It was night out by now and the gang was still in for one more activity. I proposed a bon fire.

"There's plenty of driftwood on the shore and we can start a fire by ourselves." I persuaded.

"We have plenty of franks and buns at my place, and s'mores ingredients. Come on Sam! It'll be fun," Quil agreed.

"Fine, fine," Sam took his car keys from his blue jeans and headed for the door. "but promise me one thing,"

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Embry said anxiously while grabbing his coat.

"You guys have to be up and ready for patrol tonight," Sam quickly covered his mouth and covered his mouth. We all peered at Kai.

"What?" she said. Confused look on her face she asked,

"What? Are ya'll security guards or something? That's cool," She smiled and we sighed in relief as we walked out the front door.


	8. Mustard or Ketchup?

**I end my chapters a certain way so get used to it.**

**P.S. This is going to be the longest fanfic ever!**

**

* * *

**

We all packed in to Embry's 1970s "pot van" we nicknamed it and chugged to the beach again.

"We tried to pick a spot farther from the reservation so that no one would notice the smoke. We began collecting drift wood and stacking them. We also found longer logs to sit on, but Embry had a couple of fold-out chairs in his van. He's "always prepared" he says.

"It's freezing! Why in sam heck are we having a bonfire at the end of fall?" Kai was shivering and her teeth chattering.

"Did you forget that bonfires are fire. Fire makes heat. Heat will make you warm, Kai," I said pulling her closer to me. Instead of putting her arms aroundd my jacket, she reached inside and linked them under my jacket. I could feel the chill of her hands on my back and the occasional shudder of her body. I held her every time she attempted to move. I noticed Sam finally lighting the fire and I let her warm up. She dragged me with her holding my wrist like always. I sat against the log and she sat as close to me as possible.

"Who wants wieners?" Quil asked.

Everyone raised their hand except Kai.

"What? You don't eat?"

"No, I just don't like eating in front of people. I feel rude," She frowned and gave me her 'I'm sorry that I'm such a loser' face. She was no where near loser. More like Goddess like.

"Kai, I promise not to make fun of the way you eat," I knew that was probably the real reason. I chuckled.

"No! I'm serious!" She threw her hands in the air. She really was serious, but I heard her stomach growl.

"Gosh was that you or a bear you or a bear that you decided to hide in your stomach? Quil pass me a dog," Quil passed me a hot dog and I stuck it into a cut coat hanger. I handed it to her. She looked at it and then looked up to me.

"Take it,"

"No,"

"Take it!" I demanded.

"No!"

"Kai! Take the damn hot dog," She gasped and covered her mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"You said a bad word," She giggled and hit my chest.

"Ouch! That hurt," I said grabbing my pec. I knew it didn't actually hurt, but I figured I could give her the satisfaction. It worked because she took the hot dog from me and held it to the fire. I put my arm around her shoulder, but she shrugged it away. I looked at her and she was smiling and holding back a laugh.

"The consequences of cursing," she announce. I tried again and this time she scooted away.

"That's not fair Kai!"

"It's not fair that I had to hear that word!" She said with a smirk,

"What are you two arguing about?" Emily quizzed

"Jacob said a bad word!" Kai whip lashed towards Emily and pointed at me.

"Kai! You're such a tattle tell," I muttered.

"Jacob, apologize!" Emily ordered.

"What!? All I said was damn,"

"You said it again?" She hit me again.

"Ow!"

"You should learn from your mistakes!"

"Apologize Jacob!" Emily demanded

"Fine! I'm sorry Kai! I'm sorry for saying a bad word and I'll never do it again," I blurted

"Good," She scooted closer and I put my arm back around her.

"Your hot dog is probably ready now," She pulled the dog from the fire.

"Perfect," She announce. "Go get a bun for me... Please?" she beamed her white teeth and pushed her glasses back up her face. I couldn't refuse.

"Fine, anything else master?"

"Haha, no. I think I'm good for now my dear peasant," I got her bun and prepared her hot dog for her while I watched her watch me so carefully.

"Mustard or ketchup?"

"Hmm, I can only pick one?" She looked worried. As if the world would end if I didn't put mustard and ketchup on her hot dog.

"I suppose I can put the effort,"

"Yeah you better put the effort!"

"Hey don't push it," I said seriously.

"Sorry," She really did sound sorry.

"I was only kidding," I chuckled.

"Oh," She smiled and I handed her, her hotdog and she stared at it for a while and then at me.

"Don't watch me!!" She scolded.

"Okay, okay!" I looked the other way and began cooking my fifth hot dog.

"I'm bored!" Embry announced with food in his mouth.

"Let's play hide and seek," Kai proposed. We glared at Kai. Hot dog halfway in her mouth.

"Hm, I could play some hide and seek. Haven't played since like the fourth grade."

"See! It's a good idea. So stop staring at me," Kai said after she finished chewing.

"Yeah, but not here on the beach. There's nothing to hide behind," Sam pointed out.

"Well let's put the fire out and go to Emily and my place," Kai referred to Emily's house as her place. That must mean she really was staying for a while.

"Yeah sounds good," I think this was the part when everyone realized we were about to play hide and seek.

"I play all the time. Especially with huge group," Kai said as if she was listening in on my thoughts once again.

"We put the fire out and piled into Embry's van again. We hadn't paid any attention to Emily when she told us what time it was.

"You guys need to get out to patrol by at least one. It's eleven now,"

"Well either way we'd be able to sense anyone lurking around," I hoped Kai wasn't listening to Sam's reply. She happened to be staring out the window. Aimlessly, but looking for something. Anything? We reached Emily's house and we all decided that Quil should be it since he was the youngest.

"That's not fair you guys!" We ignored his complaints and ordered him to count to sixty while we found our hiding spots.

"Walk-in closets are always the perfect hiding spots," Kai whispered. She grabbed my wrist and I trailed behind her to the master bedroom. I opened the door to the closet rushed her in.

I grabbed the door knob and I secured the door. She giggled when she saw my arms above her. I put my right hand on her waist and shushed her.

"Sorry," she whispered and quietly giggled again. I put my other hand on the left side of her waist and shushed her again. I felt her turn around.

"Are you attracted to me?" She whispered. I was never ready for her berserk questions.

* * *

**So... "Are you attracted to me?" Lol, Kai's such a loser!**

**Keep reading! R&R Please! You know my thanks.**


	9. On The Road Again

**A/N Goodness. That was a bad chapter to like stall on eh?**

**I haven't updated in ages. Sorry.**

**Here ya go.**

* * *

"What do you mean?" My hands hadn't moved from her waist?

"Well I didn't want to ask if you liked me because it's too early for you to determine that," She had her cell phone on so that she could see my facial expressions. The only facial expression on my face was and "oh my gosh. She knows!" face.

"Well are you attracted me?" I interrogated

"Well, yeah. But... I don't know!! This isn't a good conversation to have in a closer is it?" We chuckled lightly and heard footsteps. She turned back to the door and I took my hands off her waist and secured the door. The footsteps became restrained and we relaxed a little.

"Answer my question!" She pleaded.

"I am attracted to you. To make it worse I like you too..." Attraction wasn't the right word for my feelings to Kai. More like a deprivation or longing. Desperation maybe.

"Do you like me?" I questioned. "Nope," I could see her white teeth in the dark.

"It's not good to lie Kai."

"What? I'm not lying!" She crossed her fingers. Her head looked down to the coat she kicked across the closet.

"Seriously though. Do you like me?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10 I like you on like a seven," I grinned and pulled her by her waist. I could tell she liked it the first time. Her chin was only touching my chest. I pulled her body up higher to the point that our heads were on the same level. She pushed away.

"What's wrong," I whispered.

"I don't kiss on first dates, sorry," I saw her teeth glowing in the dark again.

"Well this isn't a date," I pulled her waist to mine again.. They were leveled since I have such a long torso.

"Well then I don't kiss on first encounter," I wanted to say that it wasn't our first encounter either. I had seen her in my dreams twice. Technically it was our third.

"Well I don't follow the rules," I pulled her body up again. Her feet hung while she pondered on the thought of how I could hold her entire weight with only one arm. With my free hand I stroked her cheekbones and traveled my hand to the back of her neck. I pulled her neck closer to my face. Closer, closer. Finally I felt her lips on mine. Just a peck was all she wanted and all I needed, but I took more. I parted her lips with my tongue and she went along. I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I tightened my grip on her waist. I heard more footsteps, but I couldn't stop and neither did she. The door swung open and all four of the rest of the group were staring in awe.

"Nice man," Quil applauded me. Embry did the same. Kai forced herself out of my grip, fixed her shirt, and modestly wiped her mouth.

"We've been looking for you two for forever! Now we know why you two didn't hit base, but id looks like you've hit your own bases," Quill laughed. We both felt the awkwardness of the moment and left the closet.

"I think there's a new meaning to seven minutes in heaven," Emily nudged Kai.

"Why couldn't you guys have left us in there?" I plopped down in a chair. They all glared at me. Including Kai, who had fury in her eyes. She had frightened me for the first time.

"Never mind!!"

"Well I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Jacob, come tuck me in!" Kai demanded through her teeth. The fury was in her voice now.

"Uh--" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the stairs.

"Be safe!" Quil shouted from downstairs. We reached her room. It was painted black and red. I suppose she had done it as soon as she moved. A large white peace sign took over a wall, while a white heart took another. By that description you'd think that her room was mature and sophisticated, but she had stuffed animals everywhere! I laughed loudly. She was in the bathroom preparing for bed.

"What?" She asked. The door was cracked but I could hear the brushing and the toothpaste in her mouth.

"Do they have names?" I pointed at the animals, and then realized they all has 'hello my name is...' names tags. Jeffrey, Larry, Franklin, James, David, and Edward. I grimaced at the toy rabbit with a pair of glasses that accompanied his tailored vest. Edward ruined everything, but I was ecstatic to be here with Kai.

"Yes they do! They have--"

"Yeah I see 'em" I chuckled as I sat in the chair in front of Kai's laptop. I was tempted to open it. Just to see what her screensaver was, but I didn't.

She came out of the bathroom. I swung around from the laptop. She hadn't changed yet and opened her drawers. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. She started to undress and my eyes widened. She noticed my expression.

"Turn around!!" She shrieked

"Oh, sorry," I turned around and became a bit unhappy. Then I realized there was a mirror right in front of me. I could see her entire body. She took the flannel and the black tank under it off. This revealed a scar on her back. I couldn't ask about it then she'd take the mirror away.

Kai was the definition of hour-glass figure. The waist I was holding before in the closet was perfectly chiseled. I could tell she was fit. Maybe even a set of female abs. I decided to start a conversation to ease the silence.

"Are you going to try out for volleyball when school starts next week?" La Push's school system was different from the rest of the Nation's. We start school in either late October or early November.

"Eh, probably, but I don't know," She didn't seem mad anymore. She unbuttoned her pants and shimmied them down her perfect thighs. I bit my knuckles.

"That's cool," She finally put her green shorts on and her navy blue tank top over her striped blue and green bra and underwear set. She turned around and noticed the mirror.

"Hey! You cheated!" She frowned.

"It's not my fault. You told me to turn around, and I did," I admitted.

"Well did you like the show?" She said sarcastically walking towards her bed. I grabbed her arm and pulled her hips, but she pushed me away.

"Kai!"

"Jacob!" She screeched in a mocking tone.

"Why won't you cooperate?" I pulled her closer again.

"We just met. I'm not a whore,"

"You could never be compared to a whore to me," I embraced her tiny body. She squirmed a little, but she stopped and wrapped her arms around a little bit above my waist. I felt the need to whisper 'I love you' in her ear. She'd get freaked out though.

"Why do you talk like that?" She tried to pull away.

"Like what," She nestled her head in my chest instead.

"Like you've known me forever. Or that you _love _me," She looked up at me and saw my nervous face. This was a bad time for her mind reading.

"I'll let you go to bed," I let go of her body and started for her door that she'd overtaken with a rainbow of colors. She grabbed my hand, and not my wrist.

"Please. Answer my question," She dragged me to the bed while she pulled the covers off her queen sized mattress. She climbed in to the bed and got comfortable.

"We're gonna talk so sit!" She patted the spot next to her and I obeyed.

"Answer my question dear peasant," She grinned. I took a deep breath and leaned against the head board.

"Well I know that we just met, but it feels like I know you. I say that because I feel like you've always been here with me. And you're so easy to know and easy to figure out so that makes it worse. You're an amazing person and I feel bad for saying it, but I... I love you, I think. I feel stupid saying it. I've never felt what I feel around you. The intense butterflies, the slight lightheadedness and the feeling of if I let you go you'll never come back. I know that we just met but honestly I do feel something for you. And I don't think I'm wrong about the love thing," I shook my head. "My head says' No! You're not supposed to feel this!' but my heart says: 'Jacob, you know what you're doing'. I'm pretty sure that you don't feel the same, but that's the funny thing I don't care. Any other time if a girl didn't like me I'd give up," I lied. "I just want to spend every second of every day with you, and I don't know why," Her worried face, turned to a pleasant smirk, and then to a large grin.

"Okay," She was obviously speechless.

"I'll leave. You should sleep. I'll call in the morning," I got up and turned off her light. I clomped down the stairs with a that dorky grin I hate.

"What were ya'll doing up there?" Emily questioned.

"Nothing. We should get the woods. I'll go pick up--"

"Spill Jacob!" Embry demanded.

"I don't kiss in tell," I muttered. I grabbed my coat and my car keys and Embry drove us to Sam's where we all left our cars.

"Should we call Cameron and Marcus?"

"No I'm sure we don't need any assistance," Sam got into his car and started towards the cliff. It was one and he intended to stay for only and an hour or so. Just to see if we pick up any scents.

"Nothing! Why did we even come out here? We knew that they aren't going to be coming back anytime soon," Quil yawned.

"Well we had to make sure," Embry seemed to get more and more matured, "What if we hadn't?"

"Well we should get home. I feel like I could pass out right here. Right now," I moaned. I began to think about my day with Kai tomorrow. What we'd do and what she'd think about us being alone. And how I was going to tell her.

I entered the house and picked through the refrigerator and grabbed the spaghetti that Emily had made for us a few nights before. I popped it in the microwave and set the timer.

Kai was hard to get out of my head. Especially if you're just sitting in silence for two minutes. She was a natural beauty. She wore no makeup. Besides the eyeliner that accented her eyes. I wondered what she looked like from the front when she had undresses. I felt dirty thinking of her like that, but there was no way that she could be on the status. The microwave beeped and I hurried to stop the loud noise and not wake up my dad. I grabbed a fork from the drawer and began devouring the dish.

"I wonder what Kai really thinks about what I told her tonight," I said to myself.

"She probably isn't that pleased. I'd have to say it would have been creepy if someone did it to me," I answered.

"It couldn't be creepy. I'd be flattered if someone shared their feelings with me after one day of knowing me. Shows bravery," I argued with myself

"That's what a guy would thing though. How would a girl feel?" I looked down at the plastic Tupperware. It was empty. I can never estimate my food dishes.

I got up and put it all in the dishwasher. I tiptoed through the house and into my room, trying not to wake my dad. I knew he'd ask me a million questions about tonight.

When I reached my bed I laid my leather jacket onto the pillow next to me. So that I could breathe in her scent for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Jacob just seemed like the type to talk to himself. So I had too xD**

**You know my thanks. Oh but I have a new one.. Thanks: Kristella for reading and enjoying and Karla for being unattractive and a turdface.**


	10. I Only Have a Ten Is that Fine?

* * *

I woke up smelling a delicious odor coming from my kitchen. My mother always tried to teach my father how to cook, but he could never get the measurements right. It couldn't be him unless he got I-Hop to go. I got up from my bed and put on a pair of pajama pants and some socks. I reached the kitchen and saw Kai reaching for a glass in the cabinet. She looked me up and down and dropped the glass. It shattered in my tiny kitchen.

"Wow," she said in awe. I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. I stretched and yawned and her expression hadn't changes.

"Are you alright?" I knew why she had the reaction, but I didn't want to make it obvious.

"Nothing, where's the broom. I'm sorry Mr. Black. I'll buy you a new set of cups," She said as she bent down to pick of the bigger pieces of the glass.

"Oh Kai, you don't have to go through all that trouble. And call me Billy,"

"What are you doing here?" I asked after sitting down next to my dad.

"You don't want me here? I can leave..." She stood up and switched her hips. I got up and leaned against the refrigerator.

"No no! Stay! Cook me breakfast," I grinned.

"Yeah that's why I'm here actually. Your dad called Emily and told her to pick up some breakfast for you guys, but I decided to volunteer and fill your tummies," She was staring still. I began to rub my chest.

"What are you cooking?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm not telling you," She muttered.

"Why not?" I chuckled.

"Because you're naked," She muttered through her teeth.

"I am not. I have pants on. I can take them off if you want me to though," I noted suggestively.

"Ugh. Get away from me," She pushed me away but I didn't budge.

"What are you cooking?" I asked again-- more demand in my voice.

"I'll tell you when you put a shirt on!" She pushed me again. It was more of an attempt.

"Mm, is that French toast?" I looked over at her pan. She narrowed her eyes at me again and shielded her cooking station so that I couldn't see what she was cooking anymore.

"Go put a shirt on so that I can concentrate on not burning your French toast!!" She shrieked. I chuckled at her rationality.

I ignored her "Oh so it is French toast? Haven't had that in a while. What else?" I pulled her waist closer to mine and leaned in for our second kiss. She began to squirm and flicked my nose. She puffed and pointed at my dad.

"Ouch. That sorta hurt. Was it necessary?" I rubbed my nose and walked to sit at the table next to my dad.

"Kai, don't hurt my son. He bruises easily," He chuckled in irony.

"What else are we having? And I refuse to put on a shirt! It's too hot," It was always hot to me, but knowing it was the begining of November in Washington it was probably pretty chilly.

"Whatever! It's like sixty degrees in here," She nagged. I chuckled again. I stretched again. My muscles always looked more defined when I did that. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the stove.

"Eggs, pancakes, sausage, muffins, French toast, and biscuits," She informed blandly. I chuckled in victory.

"Thanks for offering to do this Kai. Very nice of you," My dad looked up from his paper and smiled up at Kai. Kai turned around from the stove and grinned back at dad. I couldn't help but smile myself. Her smile could make me happy in my darkest hours. Her smile could make anyone happy in their darkest hours.

"You're welcome Mr... Err, Billy. It's the least that I can do since I have a feeling I'll be around for a while," She snickered to herself and I found myself making sure I hadn't told her anything. I checked my memory and I wasn't pretty sure I didn't tell Kai that I'm a werewolf and that I'm madly in love with her. I sighed in relief and confusion.

Kai sat our full plates down in front of us. My dad grunted in hunger as he tore through his plate. I sneered and picked up my fork. Kai plopped down into the chair next to mine and sighed in exhaustion.

"Billy, will you pass me the comics please?" She pleaded. She wasn't eating again.

"You're not--" She cut me off again.

"Eating? No. You know I don't like--"

"To eat in front of people. Sorry I forgot." I looked down at my plate. Half of my food had disappeared. I didn't ask for seconds though. I finished and threw the plate into the sink.

"Mm, can you do this everyday? Breakfast, lunch and dinner?" I snickered solemnly.

"Hah, Jacob I have my own life to live. I can't be with you every second of ever day," She mocked, but winked and folded the comics back into the paper.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. What do you want to do today?" I questioned.

"Well I don't know the town that well. What do you want to do today?" She asked again.

"I don't know? What do you wanna do today?" I just wanted to see her have a tantrum.

"I don't-- JACOB! Are we seriously doing this!? Please just tell me what we're doing today?" It was funny how she got so frustrated with herself so easily. I laughed at the way she threw her hands in the air and almost fell out of her chair. I caught her before she did so.

"We already had plans to ride around on the motorcycle, so we can do that,"

"Yeah..." She got up from her seat and walked towards me who was leaning against the counter next to the sink.

"Go put on a shirt... Now!" She pointed to my room like she was a mother ordering her child to time out. My dad rolled back into his room.

"And what if I don't?" I pulled her hips to mine. We were finally alone.

"I'll go back to Emily's and not talk to you for the rest of the week," She exaggerated. She didn't smile or show any sign of amusement. She must've been serious.

"Fine," I pouted and walked back to my room. She followed. I opened my drawers and pulled out one of my favorite black shirts. Kai sat on my bed.

"Ooh, comfy," She commented with a smirk.

"Perfect huh?" I said suggestively. I sat next to her after putting on my shirt. She laid down and noticed the glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling. She gasped and hit my chest.

"Turn of the lights!...Please?" I chuckled, got up, and hit the light switch. Her mouth dropped. I laughed.

"What is your problem?" I turned on my side and watched her ecstatic face.

"That is sooo cool!" She muttered.

"How about I take you to see some real stars?" She sat up.

"Ooh, how romantic," She said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I know. What else?"

"I'm in the mood for some swinging. Any good parks around here?" She got up and began rummaging around my room.

"Yeah, but it's in Forks. We can hang around there. Go to Port Angeles for some other stuff?"

"Ok... You gonna change?" I looked down at my plaid pajama pants.

"Oh right," I untied the tie that kept them from slipping off my waist and began pushing them down. Kai began to attack me. Hitting my chest and covering her eyes at the same time.

"What the heck! You're just going to start stripping! I don't have any singles.. Sorry!" She said with her hands covering her eyes. I chuckled.

"I have on boxers..." I walked over to my closet. Just a black shirt and my boxers on. I picked out a pair of regular jeans. Just the ones I save for occasions like this.

"Are you done yet?" She stood in the middle of my room hands shielding her eyes. I tripped into my jeans.

"Yep" She peeked through before removing her hands. I smiled my dorky grin.

"Christ..." She muttered. I chuckled. She grabbed my wrist. I liked it better when she held my hand the night before. I realized that she didn't know where she was going after walking out of my front door, so I took the lead. I let up the garage door.

"Is this where you work on your bikes and stuff?" She sat down in the red metal fold-up chair that Bella always sat in.

"Yeah, this is where it all happens," I said like a loser. I grabbed my keys from the tool box on top of my work desk and pushed the black motorcycle out of my garage.

"Ooh, it's pretty," She stroked her hand over the silver stripes that ran over the body of the Ducotti. I laughed and said

"Thank you?" I got onto the bike.

"Come on!" I hurried her onto the bike. She had a hard time getting onto it. She was a bit short for it. I grabbed her waist and hauled her onto the cycle. She pouted and hugged my waist.

"Hold on tight," I ordered. I stomped my foot on the gas and we took off. Kai's arms around my waist was comforting. Knowing she'd be there for me made me feel at ease. The irony was, was that I didn't know that. Her arms became more and more tense as we got closer to Forks.

"Relax Kai. I promise won't let you get hurt," I swore over the gas and air rushing pass us. Her arms lost their tight grip. I felt her inhale and let it go. She buried her head into my back and I relaxed a little bit myself.

* * *

**Kai and Jacob's first day together is pretty hilarious! Kai is pretty... abnormal. Keep reading.**

**Thanks: Nicole. Taylor. Jackson! Astrid for reading in U.S. History and getting in trouble by Mrs. Espinosa. Duncan for reading! Even though he hates reading..**


	11. Just Do It!

**Recap: Kai sees Jacob naked. xD Kai goes crazy. Jacob laughs at Kai's stupidnesss! I loves them!**

* * *

It was about a fifteen minute ride to Forks. The park was never occupied. No kids to bother us that means. She had just as much trouble getting off the bike than getting on. I picked her up by her waist and lifter her off the motorcycle.

"I hate it when you do that!" She screeched," I feel like a baby," I was still holding her.

"I was just trying to help," I laughed.

"Well, I don't want your help," She squirmed in my left arm.

"Fine," I dropped her. She fell on one foot and became unbalance and I caught her before she fell onto the concrete.

"Jacob! Why would you do such a thing?" She pouted and stomped away.

"I'm sorry Kai. Will you ever forgive?" I walked over to where she was swinging.

"No," She said sternly. I frowned. "Because I could have fallen and broken my skull open. I'd go into a coma and I'll be a vegetable and you'll never love me again," Her dramatic scenarios were always amusing. I chuckled.

"Is there anyway that I could earn my forgiveness back?" I pleaded.

"Hmm, there is one thing," She touched her finger to her chin.

"What is it?"

"Push me!" She grabbed the chains of the swing and became excited.

"Why not?" I stationed myself behind her swing. I kissed her before my first push. The silence between us was aching. I decided to start a conversation.

"You know, I've never had a real girlfriend," She stopped the swing with her feet in the woodchucks of the park and turned to look at me.

"You know, I've never had a real boyfriend," She smiled up at me. I was surprised. One of the most beautiful people I've seen had never committed to a relationship? "I'm only fifteen," She read my mind again and reminded me that she wasn't as old as I thought.

"Well, we should change that,"

"My age?" She said puzzledly.

"No the fact that you have never had a boyfriend," She and I chuckled at her airheaded mentality.

"No," She finally replied.

"Why not?" I let go of her swing and stared in confusion.

"You didn't do it right!"

"You are so picky Kai. How'd you like me to do it?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you. You're supposed to know already,"

"Well, I didn't get that pamphlet," She stood up from her swing and walked towards the slides.

"Would you like me to ask you on a date?" I asked.

"That's a start," She smiled and slid down the slide. I leaned against the pole that held the play set up.

"Isn't this a date?"

"This is hanging out. A date is a full thrown dinner and a movie," She sat at the end of the slide.

"Ugh, Kai. You ruined everything," She laughed, but I was serious.

"I'm sorry that you don't know the correct way of asking a girl out,"

"You're unfair," I crossed my arms.

"And we just met. There's my second reason," She proved.

"So! I really, really like you Kai and know you like me too," I whined

"So, that doesn't mean I want you to be my boyfriend," She smiled and got up from her slide and walked towards me. She pulled my leather jacket by the zipper and wrapped her arms around right above my waist.

"Well then, what does it mean?" I put my arms around her shoulders. She nestled her head into my chest. I really did like it when she did that.

"It means that I want to spend lots and lots of time with you," She smiled up at me and squinted at the sun.

"Well then why can't we make it official!?" I whined.

"That's your job not mine…" She let go of my waist, but I didn't move my arms.

"Let go," She tried to weasel and squirm her way out of my grip.

"No,"

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Jacob," She looked up at me again. Solemn in all. I was afraid but I didn't let go.

"Be mine," I said earnestly.

"What? Are you reciting Valentine's day candies now?" Her words made me think about last Valentine's Day with Bella. I shook the thought out of my head and chuckled at Kai's reference.

"Ha, you know what I mean," She sighed and put her arms back around my waist.

"I do. And I would like to take that offer, but—"

"Then why don't you?"

"I don't want to hurt you Jacob and vice-versa. I rarely give my heart to anyone. It will be a miracle if you even get half," She looked up at me again. The sun reflected off her glasses and brightened her face. Her flawless face discouraged me. How could anything that beautiful have any interest in me what so ever?

"Stop staring at me! I'm not that pretty," She chuckled while reading my mind again.

"You must not own a mirror," I twirled her hair around my fingers. I leaned down to kiss her, but she flicked my nose like she did before in the kitchen.

"What is with you?" I tried to be serious, but I snickered a little.

"Not a good time. There's kids!" I looked around and realized all the kids running around on the playground. I let go of her waist as I saw a boy walking our way.

"Hey Mr. No kissing at the park," He pouted and crossed his arms.

"See! I told you," Kai agreed with the six-year old. I got down on my knew, but was still at least a foot taller than the boy.

"Well little guy, I wasn't trying to kiss her. I was trying to... Err," I tried to come up with an excuse, "Okay, yes. I was trying to kiss her. You're just jealous!" I admitted. Kai chuckled and stroked my back. I looked up at her. She smiled and bit her lip.

"Eww! Girls are gross!" He whined. I chuckled and reached out for the boy's hand for a high five.

"Now stay away from those girls kid. They'll give you cooties," The boy ran off and I stood back up. Kai's arms were crossed and she was beaming up at me with those beautiful white teeth I love. I was puzzled on why she was so pleasantly happy about.

"What?" I questioned. I narrowed my eyebrows.

"You're good with kids," She unfolded her arms and turned to walk to the motorcycle behind a large pear tree. I stood in my place still baffled and tripped over my feet to follow her.

"Is that a good thing?" I leaned against the bike. She did the same and then turned to lean against it with her back against me.

"Extremely good..." I turned her hips around.

"Can I kiss you now? We're away from the kids and I don't want my nose to--" I finally felt her soft lips on mine. She pulled away too quickly though.

"Finally," I muttered.

"I'm sorry," She said sincerely. I pushed the loose strand of hair that seemed to always find it's way back into her face back to the back of her head and moved my hand to the back of her neck. Caressing her chin with my thumb.

"Is is too soon to say that I love you?" I asked probably too serious for Kai's behalf.

"You can say it, but I won't say it back," She looked a bit disappointed. I didn't care though. I kissed her forehead.

"I don't care. I love you," My hands wandered to her hips again.

"Yeah, that's great..." The smirk on her face gave away her '7 out of 10' liking of me. I kissed her lips again. She pulled away with that struggled face I hated.

"What time is it?" She asked. I pulled out my cell phone and read the time aloud.

"It's only 2:30," I put my hand back on her hips.

"What do we do now?" She asked with her hands balled into fists on my chest.

"Let's go back to my house to get the Ford pickup and a few blankets for tonight. I don't want to bother my father when he's tired and bored tonight," I swung my leg over the bike. She sat there waiting.

"You're so mean to your father," I helped her up, but this time she didn't complain. In fact, she kissed my neck after she got settled into the seat.

* * *

**Do you like Kai? She's pretty amazing? No? Maybe I'm the only one who thinks so. If you do not love Jacob now, after reading this you will love him! I promise.**

**Thanks: Nicole. Taylor. Jackson! Astrid for reading in U.S. History and getting in trouble by Mrs. Espinosa. Duncan for reading! Even though he hates reading.. Kristella for reading and enjoying and Karla for being unattractive and a turdface.**


	12. LaLa Land

The house was still odorant to the breakfast Kai made this morning. She sat at the table and waited picking her nails while I went to get a few blankets. I grabbed four and threw them into the bed of the truck. Kai and I hopped into the truck. We sat there for a while.

"Now what do we do?" She finally asked and looked up at me with a discouraged face. I thought for a second.

I smiled "Kai?"

"What?" She said blandly.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I stretched a cheeky grin across my face. She gave me a more confused one.

"What?" She asked.

"A date. Will you go on a date with me?"

"Now?" The confused expression on Kai's face didn't change.

"Yes. Dinner and stars?" I chuckled.

"You're crazy Jacob," She said while nestling into her seat and pulling on her seatbelt.

"This counts right?" I asked pulling mine on. "I guess but--"

"Yes or no? And if you say no I'll be really sad," I embellished. She touched her finger to her chin and pondered the question.

"Do you really have to think about it Kai?" I let my head fall onto the rest behind it.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Why?"

"I don't know!" She chuckled. I couldn't help to laugh either.

"Yes or n--"

"Yes Jacob! I will go on a stinkin date with you! Geez," She puffed the strand of hair out of her face and crossed her arms.

"Great!" I grinned and started my dad's old truck and we were off to Port Angeles.

The forty five minute drive wasn't quiet at all.

"Ewe, change the station," She stuck out her tongue and nudged my arm. I changed the station from rap to an Indie station.

"You don't like hip-hop? Aren't you black?" I chuckled and turned to look at her. She pierced her eyes at me.

"Just because I'm black doesn't mean I like rap," She puffed again, folded her arms and looked out the window. I offended her.

"I'm sorry. I was just assuming. What do you like?"

"Everything besides country and rap," She answered still staring out the window.

"Can you be more specific?"

"Dance Gavin Dance," She replied looking up at me.

"Uh, Can you be less specific?" I chuckled.

"Like hardcore rock stuff. Mosh pit kinda stuff. You call it moshing. We call it throwing down," She chuckled. I stared at her in amusement.

"Why don't you like rap?" I questioned. The left side of her lip raised in disgust.

"Its unnecessary noise," She looked up at me again. Her lip still rose.

"Do you like any rap?"

"TuPac, Notorious B.I.G, Run DMC. The classics," She shrugged. "What kind of music do you like? If you say rap I'll jump out of this car right now," She said sternly.

"I'm more into Indie stuff. Frou Frou and Imogen Heap. And people like Michael Buble and Norah Jones. Though I hardly have anytime for music right now," I shrugged she urgently turned her head towards me and threw her hands up.

"What? Everyone has time for music! Crazy?" She exclaimed and flicked my head.

"Well I don't!" I argued.

"Do you have a music player? iPod? Zune?" She said in one single breath.

"No," I sighed at my less of a modern lifestyle.

"Well I'm going to get you one!!" She sat back in her seat. Satisfied about something.

"Really? You don't have to,"

"I know I don't. But I'm going to anyway," She grinned up at me.

"Thanks Kai," I stretched my arm m around her shoulder. She scooted to my side since there was no arm rest compartment and snuggled into my side.

"I'm going to do something else for you," She linked her fingers in to the hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"It's a secret! It'll be a surprise!!" She argued.

"Well when can I get it?"

"When I say you can," She sassed.

"No earlier? Maybe a week anniversary?" I persuaded.

"Jacob, I'm not your girlfriend," She looked up at me earnestly.

"Yes you are!!" I demanded. She chuckled at my rationality.

"You can't force me to be your girlfriend!" She shook her head at me.

"Yes I can! Watch me," She chuckled and snuggled up against my arm again.

We pulled into the parking lot of La Bella Italia. Kai jumped out of the pickup and I hurried to her side to aid her if she fell.

"Italian! How'd you know?" My predictions were right. Kai tripped on the first step into the restaurant and I caught her before she fell too hard. She giggled and opened the door. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Don't I know how to pick 'em?

"You told me last night," I chuckled and grabbed her hand20making it impossible for her to move hers to my wrist.

"Table for two please? I greeted.

"Aw, a date? Young love," The hostess chuckled. Kai beamed up at me and tightened her grip. That's exactly what it was. Young love. But it was surely to be more.

"Follow me this way," The hostess lead us to a two seat table in the corner of the restaurant. I pulled out Kai's seat for her. She curtsied and thanked me. I chuckled at her odd reaction.

"Your table waiter will be right with you," The hostess grinned and laid our menus on our table.

"Hm, I'm not in for anything fancy tonight. Maybe some Ziti or just spaghetti. At the same time I'm crazing some Calamari," She pondered to herself. I looked up from my menu.

"What's Calamari?" I asked puzzlingly. She laughed.

"It's fried squid," My scowled face made her laugh again.

"It's good. I swear! I'll order is and let you try it. Okay?"

"Fine, I'm getting the Shrimp Alfredo," I closed my menu.

"Mm, lemme have some of yours too. K?" She grinned at me with the pearly whites I loved. Our waited came to our table and grinned specifically at me.

"Are you ready?" She was gawking at me. Her abnormally colored hair and tattooed light brown skin made me grimace. She didn't even acknowledge Kai who didn't seem to be paying attention either and was staring into space.

"Uh yeah, I'll have a water and Kai..."

"Iced tea please?" She asked charmingly. She wrote our orders down.

"Are you ready to order your food?" She asked still with the cheeky smile that made me grimace.

"I'll have the Shrimp Alfredo and Kai here will have the Calamari," She noticed I had recited her name. She shot a scowled look at Kai and grimaced.

"Thanks for your assistance…" Kai squinted her eyes at the waiter's nametag, "…Betsy" The waiter sneered and sauntered into the kitchen. Kai chuckled and shook her head.

"Was she hitting on you?" She laughed and reached for the yellow crayon on the empty table next to us.

"I think so. Are you jealous?" I interrogated. She started doodling on the napkin.

"No. Not really," She said soberly. I pouted.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because I don't get jealous," She looked up at me puzzled at why I wanted her to be jealous.

"Why not?" I moaned.

"I don't know. I just don't have those kinds of feelings," Her doodle turned into a project. She began working diligently on the napkin.

"Why not?" I asked again. This time I just wanted to watch her get mad. I thought it was cute.

"Jacob! Why do you ask so many questions," She bellowed. She held up her doodle and revealed a flower beautifully designed. All colored with a single yellow crayon. My mouth dropped.

"Wow Kai," I took the napkin from her. The shading was perfect, "How'd you do this?" She held up the crayon.

"This?" She giggled referring to the crayon.

The waiter came back came back with our drinks ant sat them on our table.

"Your food will be brought out to you in about ten minutes," Betsy announced still gawking at me.

"Thanks" Kai said abruptly. The waiter walked away with a smile on her face.

"You are jealous!!" I exclaimed.

"Jacob, I don't get jealous," She uttered blandly and crossed her arms. I threw my hands up the way she did when she got frustrated.

"Everyone gets jealous!" I screeched. She put her finger to my lips and I shut up.

"Hush! Kai Raze does not get jealous," She pointed to herself. Our food arrived. I took a look at her Calamari. It didn't look half bad. Kai scooted her seat closer so that she wasn't in the corner anymore.

"Do you want to try it?" She asked gesturing to her dish. I stared at the dish . It looked like onion rings. Without the ring shape though.

"I suppose, but you have to feed me," I whined. She laughed and forked a piece of the distorted squid and fed it to me. It was chewy and the sauce she dipped it in was sweet and tangy. The squid was acceptingly good. She was staring at me waiting for a response after chewing.

"Mm? Or Ewe?"

"Mm," I said with a smile. She clapped her hands.

"Yay!" She began eating. Making sure her hair shielded her face when ever she stuck some of her food in her mouth. She still didn't feel comfortable eating in front of me.

"Here's your check," The waiter grinned and winked at me. I picked up the check and another piece of paper fell from it.

"Kai! Are you jealous now?" I waved the waiter's number in front of her face.

"Ditch the girl and come have some real fun with me," I read aloud. "Hmm, sounds tempting," She shoved the paper out of her face.

"Dirty tramp," She muttered with a smile. "Jealous?" I asked again.

"No," She said sternly sitting back in her chair.

"Why not?" I began searching in my pockets for my wallet

"I know you like me. You have no interest in her..." She proved.

"How do you know? You can't read minds," I interrogated. I wondered if she'd object to my statement.

"No I can't, but I can read body language and facial expression," Her eyebrow raised in victory. She got up from the table and cantered to the exit. I left the money on the table and the waiter's number. I wrote back: Sorry, I'm madly and deeply in love with this amazing girl. And you're just not my type. :/ I scurried to catch up with Kai's pace.

"I bet you'll be jealous after any girl talks to me after where we're about to go," I started the truck and drove to the same cliff where the pack meets for patrols. She aimlessly stared out the window the entire ride. She became more attentive when we began up the steep hill

"Wow, how'd you find this place," She jumped out of the car. I opened the truck's bed and spread out the blankets we had. It was starting to get dark and we were just in time for the sunset. I climbed into the bed and helped Kai up by her waist. She puffed and sat against the back window.

"I have a lot of free time," I chuckled. I figured it was chilly when Kai laid down in my lap and snuggled into my side. I pulled the heaviest blanket over her body and her eyes closed in delight and opened again.

"Wow, these stars are better than the ones on your seiling," She said as I scooted my body to lay down beside her. She shifted onto my chest. I cradled her waist and felt her heart beating throughout her entire body. A heartbeat a half a second.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer.

"Are you nervous about something?" I said with a sneer dwelling on the thought that she got nervous around me.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at me. Her clueless face made me chuckle.

"Your heart. It's beating really fast," I noticed the veins in her arms were popping. "Are you okay?" I grazed my hand through her hair.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You just make me soo nervous," She chuckled nervously. She pulled her sleeves down to hide the veins in them. I felt my eyebrows narrow.

"Kai? Remember when you were undressing," She shot a look up at me, "Hold on let me finish!" The corners of her mouth turned up, "I saw a scar on your back. How'd that happen?"

"I fell out of a tree house when I was seven," She said blandly. Her heart began to beat faster. As if it could beat any faster than it could before.

"So you're clumsy?" I laughed.

"I was only seven! I didn't see the door and I fell through it. That's not being clumsy," She argued reaching for my hand. She played with my large fingers.

"Oh. So you were a dumb kid?" She hit me and giggled. She touched her finger to her chin

"Maybe!" I laughed again and twirled my fingers in her hair. I shook my head.

"This is crazy!" I blurted. She jumped from the surprise.

"What is?" She looked up at me again.

"I met you yesterday and I'm practically in love with you," Her heart beat decreased drastically. A beat every three seconds.

"Maybe it's destiny," She giggled.

"I'm serious though. Do all guys fall for you this way?" I said ending her playtime with my fingers by clasping her into mine.

"Hmm, depends. Sometimes yes. Sometimes no," She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"When you said earlier at the park that I'd be lucky to have even half of your heart, what did you mean?" I massaged her hand with my thumb and she clutched my shirt.

"I don't like to get hurt. Especially in the emotional sense. That's the worse. I've been cheated on and left. It doesn't feel too good. I've been told that I'm afraid to love, but I just don't want it right now. It's too much," I let my head drop in distress. Who would do that to her? Who would do that to anyone? "I've also found out that you can fall out of love just as easy as falling into it," She looked up at me with the discouraged face I hated.

"I don't think it's possible for me to hurt you. It's not right the way I feel about you. The way I felt the first time I met you was an incredible feeling. Don't get yourself down. I've never been the type of guy to do anything that you just listed," She giggled lightly and I tightened my grip around her waist.

"I believe you," She tightened her grip around my torso.

"Promise me one thing, though," I stopped playing with her hair and looked down at her solemnly.

"That depends," She said with a devious smile. I chuckled.

"Don't ever leave me," the way Bella did.


	13. I Promise Not To Tell

**Sorry for the stall. I have a life!! But I made up from my douchebagness by typing an eleven page chapter!**

**HAPPY!?**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up a blissful person. Knowing that I had Kai Faith Raze was in my life made everything in my world suddenly better. I walked out of my room and into my kitchen to see an empty stove and no shattered glass on the floor. I decided to call her and make plans for the day. Ring, ring. No answer.

"Hey it's Kai. Leave a message," The voicemail picked up. I thought I should call Emily before I left any urgent messages on Kai's phone.

"Jake? You like never call me. This must be an emergency…"

"Where's Kai? Can I talk to her? Her phone must be off. It went straight to voicemail. I just need to make sure she's—," I always seemed anxious when I talked to Emily about Kai.

"Chill Jake, she's teaching a class at the dance studio down the street. It's over at around one thirty you should go—," I hung up on her and looked at the time. It was one o' seven. I wanted to see my beloved Kai in action so I grabbed my motorcycle keys and coasted down to the dance studio.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5 JACOB!" She smiled and pranced over to hug me as I entered the tiny studio. "Girls keep practicing the first five eight counts," I watched Kai skip to greet me. She was wearing a black leotard, black tights, and a black skirt.

"Wow, you truly are amazing Kai. What else can you possible be able to do?" I asked grabbing her hands and pulling her waist to mine. She giggled and pushed away.

"I have to teach Jacob. I don't have time for you right now. I'll call you later," She attempted to walk away, but I pulled her back again.

"But it's like one fifteen. I wanted to give you a ride home. Don't act like you don't want to spend time with me just because you're in front of a few ten year olds," She giggled and turned to the girls. They were whispering to each other.

"You ask them!" One muttered.

"No, you ask them," Another murmured.

"Ms. Kai, is he your boyfriend?" One finally blurted. I chuckled and pulled her by her waist.

"No," She grinned and made an effort to squirm out of my arms.

"Yes I am," I declared trying to prove her wrong.

"No he isn't," She looked up at me and scowled a bit. She pushed away ad sat. The girls ran over to sit in a circle with her.

"I think he's cute Ms Kai. You should give him a chance. He looks good enough for you," They all snickered at the girl's comment.

"You should listen to her Ms. Kai. Some good advice coming from this young lady," I sat beside Kai with my legs sprawled out in front of us.

"Indian style!" One girl screeched," You can't sit in the ballerina circle if you don't know the rules," The little girl seemed more serious than I thought because she actually rearranged my legs to be crossed.

"Sorry,"

"What's your name," One of the girls asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Jacob," I replied.

Do you like Kai Jacob?" Another asked. Kai just snickered and got situated in my side.

"Yes I do," I announced as I embraced her waist and glowered down at her.

"Kai, do you like Jacob," Another asked. Kai rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do Sara," Sara giggled. Kai nestled into my chest.

"Now you're boyfriend and girlfriend," Sara announced.

"See Kai! These girls are smart!" I exclaimed. Kai giggled.

"Girls, it doesn't work like that. You'll get it when you get older," She assured. They agreed.

"So Jacob, do you have any brothers?" The sassier one inquired.

"Jackie!" She chuckled, "Ya'll's parents are probably waiting. Come on girls," She got up and pushed them out the studio.

"By Kai. Bye Jacob!" We waved back at them with my arm around her waist. I chuckled.

"Kai where did you live before you moved her?" I asked recalling her strange vocabulary of "dogonnit" and the way she says yeah. She sad it more like (yi)

"Why?" She asked as he turned to get her bag in front of the large mirror.

"You just said ya'll and I just noticed your 'different' accent," I chuckled and followed her into the second studio.

"Oh. Ha-ha, I lived in Texas,"

"Figures," I laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked with her eyebrow lowered.

"Nothing, nothing," She stood up and straightened her skirt. The black leotard over the black tights showed her body off well. Her flat tummy and fit thighs made me snort embarrassingly. She looked at me funny and ambled to the bathroom.

"I want to change before we leave," She paced to the bathroom," I pouted. I didn't want her to change.

"You look fine in what you're wearing," She made another face and closed the bathroom door.

"Well I'm actually busy tonight," She peeked through the bathroom door knowing my reaction wouldn't be pleasant. She finally stepped out of the room revealing her jeans and a t-shirt look. I loved her look.

"What?" I could tell I probably looked quite devastated.

"I have a dinner thing with my mom," She announced.

"What for?" I whined and slouched my body.

"She needs to tell me something. Something about my family," She winced as if she wasn't supposed to tell me that.

"Can I come?" She picked up her bag and swung it around her shoulder while she pushed the glass door to the studio open. I followed.

"No, you can come when you're officially my boyfriend," She turned around to smile and strutted to my Ducotti.

"Then what am I supposed to do today?" I grumbled under my breath. She sighed.

"I swear you can keep yourself busy. It's not that hard," She rolled her eyes as she turned to lean against my motorcycle.

"Yeah for you maybe. You can survive on short term memory for years I bet," I chuckled, but her bitter face made my chuckles turn into just a cheeky smile.

"Just drive me home please. I have to pick my friends up from the airport," I perked up again. Meeting her friends sounded interesting.

"Can I at least pick your friends up with you?" Kai sighed and put her coat on.

"I suppose, but we still have to go to Emily's so that I can change," I grinned, climbed onto the bike, and helped her aboard.

We rode back to Emily's in less than three minutes on my cycle. She hopped on the cycle, fixed her hair and wobbled to the front door.

"Oh, look at my two favorite lovebirds," Emily greeted as she opened the door for us. Kai went up stairs to grab her wallet and change her clothes.

"So how are you two going?" She nudged me as I sat at her kitchen table.

"I don't know," I chuckled. "She confuses me," I said with a smile.

"When are you going to tell her?" She murmured.

"About the...uh..grr thing? Not anytime soon. She's already freaked out about the fact that I say that I love her," I gave Emily a half smile.

"You told her you love her!? Did she say it back?" She shrieked anxiously as she hopped up to finish washing the dishes in her sink.

"No, but I don't care. The way she looked after was bliss," I smiled and noticed Kai coming down the stairs. She was wearing a black argyle sweater that was unbuttoned and a white undershirt under, a black pair of skinny jeans, and the green and black hoodie tied the somewhat casual attire together.

"Let's go! They just landed," She grabbed my hand and lead me out the door urgently. I opened the passenger's door of her silver Mazda. She just stared up at me.

"I can't drive my own car?" She asked with her brow raised and arms crossed. I let go of the door and straightened up.

"I don't like other people driving my places. It's a fear of mine to not be in control of everything I do," She rolled her eyes a chuckled to herself.

"I don't care. I'm driving," She took the keys out from her pocket and walked to the other side of her car shaking her head.

"Wait!" I objected before she fell into the car," You're only fifteen! I don't want a fifteen year old driving me around!" She rolled her eyes and we got into the car.

"Yeah, but I have my permit and I'm getting my license in a few weeks!" She grinned and clapped her hands.

"You're not allowed to have a passenger under 18 in the car," I commented realizing I look nothing around 18.

"Jacob, neither one of us look our age. Stop whining. Please?"

"Fine," I pouted. She started the car and headed for Fairchild International Airport/ The ride was a little less than forty five minutes.

"So what are your friend's names?"

"Delilah Fig and Terra Valentine. We've been friends since I was in sixth and they were in eighth," She informed with only one hand on the wheel.

"Oh they're my age? That's cool," I fiddled with the seatbelt. I didn't know what to do with my hands since they weren't on the wheel.

"Yeah, they say they would have never thought they'd be best friends with a "loser sixth grader"," She chuckled and made the quotes with her fingers and I reached to catch the wheel. She looked at me funny and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What are they like?" I exhaled and let go of the wheel.

"Well, Delilah is well psychotic and Terra is laid back and chill and I'm right that in the middle," She talked with her hands again, but this time she made sure to keep at least one hand on the wheel.

"Why are they coming up here?"

"They have to come to this dinner with my mom and me," She winced again.

"Why?" She didn't answer and turned off the interstate. What was so significant about this dinner?

We pulled into the Southern National area of the U.S. Port.

"They said they're in Terminal A4," She took my hand and dragged me through the airport. We passed through the terminals searching for her friends. She stopped in front a tiny convenient store.

"Li! Ter!" Kai screamed to two girls trying on a massive pair of sun glasses and skipped to the two girls.

"KAI!" They both screamed in unison. I could tell who Delilah was. She jumped into Kai's arms and kissed her cheek while Terra just stood there giggling at her friends. They both reminded me of Kai. Terra was shorter and slimmer version of Kai and had a lot of the same style similarities. Delilah was taller and had the same body type as Kai, but had a lighter skin tone and shorter hair.

"Oh Kai, our senior year just hasn't been the same without you! We've missed you dearly," Terra also spoke like Kai as well.

"Seriously, like no sophomores are as cool as you Kai," Delilah said sarcastically. They all joined in a group hug and didn't even realize the guy staring from a distance(me).

"Jacob, get over here," Kai summoned me to meet her friends. I noticed Delilah and Terra whispering. That seems to always be the reaction whenever we meet her friends.

"Ah, so you're Jacob," Delilah nudged Terra.

"Yes I am Jacob," I responded with a half smile. They turned and began walking to the baggage claim.

"So are you two official yet? I mean he did say he loves you. Why hasn't he?" I heard Delilah whisper to Kai the entire time as I trailed behind the three of them. She wasn't a good whisperer. It was that or she was trying to hint something to me.

"Well it's still early give him time. Honestly young relationships usually start this way," Terra took my side.

"I like the way we are right now. I don't want to ruin it with a relationship," Kai muttered to her friends as she reached for four bags without even asking which were theirs.

"I'll carry the bigger ones," I proposed. I decided to try to help. Terra and Delilah didn't seem to love me much yet.

"Thanks Jake," Delilah patted my shoulder. The fact that she could reach it made me laugh.

"Thanks," Terra said blandly. I felt my brows narrow. She seemed nice before right? I picked up their bags .

"These are light. That's unusual for girls," I chuckled and Kai linked her arms into mine. I could tell we looked like an older couple than we really were.

We reached her Mazda and Delilah pranced to it so happily.

"Kai, I missed ole Julie," Delilah stroked the top of the silver car.

"Yeah me too. Delilah's raggedy Honda doesn't cut it," The three giggled.

"Can I drive this time?" I through on my begging face that was always effective on Kai.

"Fine," She handed me the keys and I opened the door for her. I hurried to the trunk to put their bags up. I got into the car anxiously before she could change her mind.

"Now you go home and we go to dinner," She smiled so innocently. I sighed.

"What's this for?" I pleaded while starting the car and finding my way onto the interstate.

"I told you. Something about my family," She replied staring out the window.

"You haven't told him?" Delilah interrupted. Terra covered Delilah's mouth. My eyebrow narrowed again.

"Didn't tell me what?" I looked over at Kai. She was looking down at her balled fists. Biting her lip vigorously. She didn't answer.

"Jacob, it's nothing," Terra confirmed. I grabbed Kai's hand.

"What is it?" I whispered. She looked up at me, eyes red and lip probably burning, and shook her head.

We entered Emily's driveway.

"Home sweet home," Delilah announced. Terra giggled.

"You guys are living here? I thought this was only a visit," I questioned.

"Well we're going to Washington State next year and we didn't want to pay extra tuition just because we lived in a different state. We talked to Emily and she offered the extra room," Terra informed as we entered the house. I sat their bags in the foyer.

"You guys are going to be going to the high school?"

"Yes'sir" Delilah hit my chest and made a face after realizing she hit my abs.

"Bye Jacob," Kai got on her tippy toes to hug me. I hugged her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Please hurry back," She laughed and walked out the door.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be back in like an hour," Emily looked so genuine. As if she knew.

"Yeah, I know," I sat down at her table.

"Why do you like her so much. I know she is great, but it's only been three days since you two met," I looked up from my lap and gave her another cheeky grin.

"Oh!! It's her! I thought you just liked her! Why didn't you tell us?" She got up from her seat and hugged my neck. All this made me realize that she wasn't her.

"Yeah, I could tell when I felt like I knew her before I met her. And the way I felt the first moment I saw her," I folded my arms on the table and laid my head on them. She rubbed my back.

"I can't say that I know how you feel, but whenever Sam goes on long trips or something he usually writes letters to me and gives them to me when he gets back,"

"Maybe it'll pass the time," I got up and walked out the front door. I decided to stop by Sam's to see if the rest of the boys were there.

"Hey Sam, Embry," I greeted.

"Where's Kai? I haven't see you in days because of her," Sam teased.

"Yeah, I thought she might have ties you up and locked you in Emily's basement or something," No one laughed at Quil's comment.

"She went to some dinner with her birth mother and her friends," I ran my fingers through my wet hair.

"Why are her friends here?" Marcus became attentive and stopped rolling a coin over his knuckles.

"They didn't want to pay extra to go to Washington State," I murmured. I still didn't believe their story.

"They're staying in town? Going to the high school?" Marcus asked. Marcus was pretty quiet for an eighteen year old. He was also late to the wolf change. He kept to himself most the time. I don't think he accepted the change as well as we did. He talked, but he wasn't very close to any of the guys in the pack.

"Yeah, I don't get it though," I scratched my head.

"Don't get what?" Collin asked as he sat on the linoleum floor beside me.

"The fact that first she come up here to stay with Emily. Now her friends come. What is Kai to Emily anyway?"

"Adopted cousin. Did Kai tell you why she came?" Sam questioned while scavengering through his refrigerator.

"She said she came to be closer to her birth mom,"

"And they just went somewhere with her birthmother?" Cameron questioned.

"Yeah, but do you really think her twenty-nine year old mother has anything to do with anything?"

"Probably. Ask her about it," Brady proposed. I thought about it. Would she wonder why I wonder why they had a completely acceptable explanation to why her friends were in town?

"When we were in the car one of her friends said that Kai hadn't told me something," I scratched my head again, "What could the possibilities be?" The pack pondered. I saw Marcus scrunch his face as he thought. He stretched and put his arms behind his head. His muscles were a little more tones than mine. You would probably say he was stronger than me and could beat me in an arm wrestling match, but that wasn't possible for any of the guys in the pack. Not even Sam.

"She's pregnant," Cameron chuckled. Sam hit his chest.

"Cam, we haven't done that you twit," I snapped.

"Maybe she's sick and doesn't want to worry you. With like cancer," Embry added. I felt devastated at the possibility.

"But why would her friends have to go with her?" Quil expressed crushing the thought of Kai being sick.

"Maybe they were telling the truth. Really though. Jacob, I really think she'd tell you if she had cancer or anything. I think you're just jumping to conclusions," Sam notified after sitting down to finish a plate of broccoli and potatoes that Emily probably made him.

"Maybe," I shrugged. I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text message from Kai.

**I'm home. You can get up from your fetal position now. (: 3**

I smiled and got up from my chair.

"You're leaving aren't you," Marcus chuckled, but still seemed glum.

"You guys can come. Meet her friends and everything. It'll be fun." I persuaded.

"Alright. Let's go," Quil assured. We grabbed our coats and began our hike to Emily's house.

The four girls were waiting outside. Terra and Delilah's eyes widened when they saw the other seven brawny guys about a half mile away.

Marcus stopped after laughing at one of Brady's jokes. He stood in the middle of the street staring at the two girls.

"Marcus?" I shook his shoulder, "Mark are you coming?" He didn't move until a few seconds after I shook him. When he did move he pushed me out of the way and hustled to Kai's friend Terra. I stared confusingly and bustled to the group.

"Damn Kai! These are your boy's friends?" Delilah blurted. Kai giggled. Delilah greeted Brady and Collin.

"Hi I'm Marcus," Marcus introduced himself to Terra. Terra seemed intrigued and grinned up at him.

"Hello, my names Terra," Terra took his hand after he held it our for a handshake. Terra was about 5'2" while Marcus was around 6'2". They were a little off, but I can't talk about height differences when Kai is a foot and three inches shorter than me.

I didn't realize I wasn't near Kai for a while until I noticed her walking towards me.

"It was only an hour Jacob," She hugged my waist and burrowed her head into my chest. I smiled and returned the tight hug.

"So what was it about?"

"I'll tell you in thirteen days when my sixteenth birthday comes," She kissed my lips. It was the first time she had done it willingly, but I knew she was only trying to distract me. She went to introduce herself to Marcus, Cameron, Brady and Collin.

"We haven't met yet and I see you've taken an interest in my friend here," Kai held out her hand to Marcus. He slightly smirked and took her hand. She stared down at her hand with the side of her lip curved up.

I realized everyone was sitting in their own groups now. Embry, Quil, Cameron and Delilah. Collin, Brady, Marcus, and Terra. Sam and Emily. And Kai and I sat down in Emily's drive way.

"Why can't you tell me? I promise to not overreact. Cry, laugh, get mad, or even leave you," I chuckled, but she looked pretty solemn as she stared at her lap. I took her hand, "Kai, you can trust me," She pulled her hand away. She hadn't done that since she first met. Her veins were enlarged again and her breathing was strain.

"Are you okay? Are you sick with something?" I tried Embry's explanation as I got nervous. She smiled.

"You can say that I guess," She stood up and hurried into the house. I followed.

"Is it fatal? Can I help? Kai please tell me," I pleaded. She turned around revealing a red face and tears running down her cheeks. I pulled her to my body and hugged hers.

"I'm sorry Kai. I won't badger you about it anymore. I'll wait. You can tell me when you're ready. Just please, stop crying," I felt my own tears welling up inside me, bit I pushed them back. The legends were true once again. Whatever your soul mate feels, you feel.

"I'm sorry Jacob for putting you through this. I just can't,...can't tell you right now," She sobbed as she wiped her eyes on my chest, " I don't want to put you through any trouble of what we're going through," We're? Is she referring to Terra and Delilah?

"It's okay. I'll be there for you through any trouble that you're going to through," Her heartbeat decreased radically, but my tears were harder to hold back now.

"Thank you Jacob. I'm sorry," She lifted her hear and I kissed her forehead so earnestly. I could tell my grip was getting tighter and tighter.

"Jac... I cuh bree...," She huffed through her last breaths. I lessened my grip, but didn't let her go.

"I'm sorry," I sneered.

"It's alright," She pulled my arm down so that the rest of my body would follow and kissed my lips. I saw the rest of the group come inside. Marcus grabbed my arm and pulled me into the too-small-for-two-werewolves bathroom under Emily's stairs.

"What are the odds of both of us finding our I.G.'s at the same time! And them both being best friends!" He hugged me and I was struck by confusion and his abnormal happiness. I patted hi back.

"Terra? Yeah I could tell.. I did the same 'see the future' face when I met Kai," He let go of me. My awkward face made him say,

"Okay, we can leave now," Marcus opened the door and hurried to Terra's side. I did the same to Kai.

"You guys want to do something tonight? No disruption in the woods," Embry proclaimed.

"Yeah, we shouldn't go on patrol tonight. No reason," Quil and Embry were obviously not acknowledging the three normal girls wondering what they were talking about. Emily smashed her hand into her head.

"Woods? I thought you guys were security guards at the mall...?" Kai's confused face made me smile. I didn't know if would tell her or not though.

"Err, we are. We uh..., have to.. Uh," I stammered.

The entire gang was muttering to themselves trying to come up with an excuse to why a few mall security guards were patrolling the woods at night. Terra, Kai, and Delilah were all staring at me waiting for the truth.

"Top secret. Can't tell anyone!" Marcus nudged Terra. I sighed in relief.

"Yeah totally. Secrets! Confidential!" The pack all shouted to change the subject. I could tell they didn't believe our lie when I noticed Kai switch her hips and cross her arms.

"Anyway, we're kind of tires," Kai didn't look tired, just annoyed. She walked up the stairs. Delilah and Terra slouched and followed.

"You should tell hi--" That's all I heard before Delilah shut the door to Kai's room. I traveled to the front door more angrily than I wanted to be. The pack followed.

"What isn't she telling me? It's driving me crazy! What could possibly be so horrible that she can't tell me!?" I shouted to the sky with my hands uprooting my hair, "And what do I have to do to know?" I groaned towards my pack. The boys just stared at my insanity.

"Terra said that something is going to happen on Kai's 16th. That they won't be the same," My eyes widened at Marcus' information.

"What does it mean? Is that why she said I had to wait thirteen days?" I let go of my hair and let my body slouch.

"Yeah, but what did Terra mean by "not be the same"," Sam asked.

"You know, I've realized when I hugged Delilah her heart was beating extremely fast--"

"So was Terra's!" Kai's heart did the same thing when we got intimate or when she got nervous.

"Their veins? Were their veins bulging?" I questioned anxiously.

"Yeah, but Delilah said it was in the blood of their family--"

"But they aren't family! It's in Kai's blood. Whatever it is Kai's birth family has to do with it," Embry finished just half of our investigation.

"Wait! How did Delilah and Terra get dragged into it all?"

"Maybe they really are family and they don't know it," Cameron pondered sarcastically.

"Cam. Not the time," Marcus warned.

"Ask her about it!" Quil insisted.

"When I tried asking before she started crying and saying she was sorry for putting me through what we're..., well they're going through. I think she was referring to Delilah and Terra, but I didn't want to ask anymore questions," I leaned against Kai's Mazda.

"You should tell her about the Quileute blood. Maybe she'll tell you," Sam had a point. Secret for a secret.

"That may work. Tomorrow though. Are we going out to the woods tonight?" I asked still stunned that my beloved Kai was keeping something so major from me. Not to think of keeping my secret from her.

"Anyone who wants to can, but it's Emily and my anniversary. We're going out tonight. Maybe we'll finally pick a wedding date," Sam announced excitedly.

"Quil, Brady and I can go out for an hour or two," Quil began to object to the fact that Marcus signed him up for something her didn't want to attend.

"Come get Jacob or Embry if you sense anything dangerous," I saw the grimace in Cameron's eyes when he wasn't volunteered for anything.

"Yeah I'll just be alone tonight," Cameron whined as we began walking back to Sam's.

"You can stay here for a while. Maybe get some answers out of them," I proposed He thought about it.

"Spending the night with girls? Alright!" Cameron exclaimed. Marcus and I gave him a slight growl and his excitement went away. We began our stroll again.

We stopped at my place first.

"Hey Jacob, don't be late to orientation tomorrow!" Brady shouted as they disappeared into the horizon. I walked into the house to see my dad just awakening on the couch.

"Are you ready for orientation tomorrow?" My dad yawned.

"Why didn't you remind me?" My voice had more temper in the tone than I wanted.

"What's wrong son?" He fell into his chair and rolled to my side.

"Nothing, I'm going to bed," He caught my arm.

"Tell me. Is it Kai?" I sighed.

"She has something that she's not telling me and it's bothering me because it's important," I leaned against the counter.

"You know it's her choice. She has her own life to attend to. This secret she'd keeping from you may hurt you and obviously doesn't want that right now. Your relationship is young and secrets are going to happen. Think about it. You haven't told her your secret yet. That may hurt, and you think it's too early for her to know. Give it time son," My winked, let go of my arm, and rolled back into the living room.

I cantered into my room and stripped my shirt off my body. I climbed into my Queen sized bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Ahh!**

**Some juicy stuff coming up!! Kai's secret is coming finally. OH! And who wants me to do a Kai's POV. It'll only be one chapter but I figured I should do it. Maybe for the dinner they went to?**

**It'll be funny since Kai's so strange... I'll only do it if I get reviews though.**


	14. Secrets

**R&R**

**Major stuff happening in the next three chapters.**

* * *

I hadn't realized the vibrations coming from my pocket until after the first two calls. It was Marcus and it was two in the morning. It must be urgent. I finally answered.

"Yeah?" I murmured drowsily.

"Jacob! Why weren't you answering? There's a scent that I've never smelt before!" I could tell Marcus was probably worrying himself.

"Mark calm down. Can you describe it?" I asked as I got up to grab an extra shirt and shorts. He paused.

"It smells like us..." I dropped the phone and ran out the door tying my clothes to my thigh with the elastic band. I forgot my car was at Sam's so there was no quick and quiet way of getting there. I argued to myself. Sensitivity and Testosterone were back.

"I can't just change right here," Sensitivity argued

"C'mon Jake this is urgent it's alright," Testosterone roared through my being.

"No no! It's too dangerous!" Sensitivity acclaimed.

"Shut up! This is stupid!"

"You could AHH! Whatever!" Sensitivity gave up therefore I phased into an enormous violent, rampaging wolf right there on the main street of La Push. I tried to stay in the shadows of the reservation, but it was hard to dodge the street lights as they flickered on and off. I darted up the steep hill to the cliff and saw Mark's Toyota parked there. He was changing behind it. I bounded to approach him. He jumped from the shock of my speed to get there so fast.

"The scent is near the bay and headed towards east towards the Makah's," He pointed towards the bay and moved his arm towards the Makah village. I growled and 'ok'. I could smell the scent from where I was resting. He nodded and I sprung into the woods not holding anything back. This was the most interesting thing that has happened since the Cullens. I made it to the bay and sniffed out the entire coast. He was right. It did smell like us, but not us. As if there are more of us. The scent became stronger and stronger as I got closer to the Makah res. The Makah reservation was a peaceful, quiet village and I didn't want to intrude at this time of night.

I studied the scent.. More like scents. They were sweet and not as bitter as ours. They were hunting something (or something), but maybe it was more of a chase. The somethings kept changing. Creature to creature. Object to object. Although a hint of their stable scent was hooked to anything they morphed into. The two like us seemed to have no intention to kill the somethings. Just to figure them out. There were three of the somethings and they weren't exactly skilled to their highest level yet. I figured that I had memorized the scent well enough and turned to head back to the cliff. Marcus was sitting in his truck waiting for me. I morphed back and put on my shorts and climbed into his truck.

"It was different wasn't it?" He had his eyes focused on the wheel, not blinking on any circumstance. If he did his examination of the situation would be disappeared.

"It was sweet. There was another scent. Something much different. The ones like up were chasing the other scent, but the other scent kept changing and confusing them and me by changing from one thing to another. The weird thing is that they still had a hint of their original scent still hooked onto the creature..., or creatures. There were two of the sweet ones and three of the changing ones. All the sweet smelling ones wanted was to figure out the changing ones, but they kept..., well changing, and the sweet ones kept loosing them," I looked up from my lap at Marcus and scratched my head. He shook his head.

"You scented all that? Sometimes I forget that you're the alpha," He quietly chuckled to himself and started his navy Toyota.

"What do you thing they are?" I asked pulling the seatbelt over my chest. He looked over at me as we entered La Push.

"They're obviously us,"

"But they're not us. Not in our pack," I acclaimed scratching my head again.

"Right. The other things still have me budged," Mark clenched the steering wheel. He was known to have a temper troubles. That plus the mood swings of being a werewolf didn't help.

"We should talk to the Elders tomorrow. This is definitely worthy of their time," I nodded and we turned into my driveway.

"See ya man," He unlocked the doors and I got out the truck. I shuffled my feet to the front door and pulled my keys from my pocket. I tip toed into my room trying not to wake my father. I set my keys on my dresser and noticed a silhouette sitting on my bed. My heart stopped and I turned on the lights.

"Kai?" Kai got up from my bed revealing those strange bulging veins in her head.

"Jacob. Tell me something. A secret," Her voice was uneasy. Breaking wasn't the right word for it. She ambled towards me.

"What's going on Kai?" I noticed the tears welling in her lids. I pulled her waist to mine and wiped it away with my thumb.

"Just tell me I want you to know that you can trust me," Her voice became more and more strain and her breaths were forced. Her veins lessened, but I could feel them throbbing in my hands.

"How'd you... Why are you here? What are you talking about? You know I can trust you," Her breaths went away and all there were, were gasps. She was balling from the pain. She dropped to her knees and brought me with her.

"Jacob don't ask question just do!" She breathed. Her veins got larger again and I could feel her heart beating hard and fast just from holding her hands.

"Kai, I don--"

"HURRY!" She shouted through what seemed to be her last breaths

"I'm a werewolf!" I yelled over her breaths. Her grip loosened and she looked up at me with a red face and swollen cheeks.

* * *

**AHH! Major stuff right here!**

**And you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to make you wait! Wait at least three days! Mayber four.. Well you're going to have to anyway. School is getting hectic.**

**Oh and no one has reviewed on the Kai's POV... REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO LAUGH YOUR HEADS OFF AT KAI'S STUPIDNESS.**

**(: Just write yes or no.  
**


	15. Confessions

**AAAAHHHH!**

**STOP YELLING AT ME!I'M SORRY!**

**IT'S NOT FAAULT! I know what you're saying...**

**"Rikki! You're a horrible host/author/person! You stop at the most horrific chapter that you can stop at!" **

**And that's not my fault FF wouldn't let people log in.**

**HA!!**

**So here ya go.**

* * *

"What? I'm serious Jacob. That's not funny," She murmured through her teeth. Shockingly her breathing went back to normal.

"I'm serious too," I announced solemnly. She shot an angry glance at me that turned to a worried one.

"Shut up,"

"I'm serious Kai. I wouldn't make that kind of nonsense up," She shook her head trying to block out my information.

"No.. No, werewolves are legends. You can't be--!" She stopped and winced as if it would be wrong to criticize. I took her hands.

"I thought the same thing.. Kai, I'm a werewolf," She snatched her hand back and stood up. She paced from the door and back again debating if she should leave the circus freak she was in love with. I sighed.

"Jacob, this isn't right... How?.. When did...? Did you get bitten?" She stammered. It was funny how she ended her frustration with the typical myth. I chuckled and confronted her before she left.

"That's not how it works. It's in the blood of the Quileutes. It's a long story," She turned around and dodged my large body before I could catch her. She cantered to the bed and laid down on her stomach facing the door. She rubbed her head in confusion. "It's the reason I'm so warm. The reason I'm so..., big. The reason I hang out in a "pack". It's the reason I'm in love with you actually," She sat up on her elbows and pierced her eyes at me.

"What do you mean? You're saying if you weren't a mythical creature you wouldn't love me?" She acknowledged sternly. She wiped her eyes and sat up completely.

"Kai, I uh.. Well--"

"Never mind. Don't hurt yourself, but what do you mean?" She wiped her eyes. I walked over to sit on the bed next to her.

"When you're a werewolf, your life is determined in a certain way. You can say that everything is destiny. Love for example: as soon as you see your soul mate, true love, or whatever you want to call it. You're living for that one person. And only one purpose: to keep the world that that person lives in safe. And that is exactly what seems to be happening with you right now," I smiled down at her, but her straight, perplexed face didn't change. I sighed. "I used to be skinny, 5'10", and a bit wimpy just two years ago," The expression didn't change. I let the side of my lip raise, "No body building or steroids," She nodded and crawled into my lap.

"I have a feeling that you're not really a security guard," Her lip raised in question. I chuckled.

"No not really.. Patrols take place in the woods. There is no top secret mission going on with the mall security," I chuckled moving the loose strand of hair out of her face. "What do you 'patrol' for?" She asked modeling air quotes. "Anything that isn't right. For example: tonight we smelled more of us--"

"Just a guess. Sam, Embry, Quil, and all the others are werewolves too?" Her cheek raised again hoping the answer would be no, and that I was the only teenager suffering of Lycanthropy.

"Yeah... And so are a few other you haven't met yet. Jared and Paul are on vacation," I informed now playing with that annoying loose strand.

"And there are more? Is that bad?" She noted nervously. She got up from my lap and paced to the door and back again. I watched her walk back and forth biting her knuckles questionably.

"I don't think so, but Marcus thinks it's trouble," I shook my head remembering the three other creatures out in the woods, "There were three other things I couldn't identify," She quickly shot a stare back at me and back at the door again. Her face was as red as her face could get, "They kept changing, but their scent didn't completely change. The creatures were strong, but now smart," She turned back to me and snorted. She began biting her nails nervously. Her knees buckled and I pulled her to my lap.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She 'shhhhsh'ed me and held her twigging finger to my lips. She looked up at me with an even more red fa ce. Her veins enlarged again and I took her shaking hand from my lips.

"I think it's time for my confession now," I felt her veins throbbing to the beat of her heart as I held both hands in my large one.

"Are you sure? I can wait," I babbled when I actually couldn't wait for her to tell me. She gripped her arm with all her strength.

"Jacob, tell me you love me. Tell me that you need me and that you won't leave me," She instructed with her eyes closed tight and teeth clenched together. I began to worry when the veins in her arms, head, and neck became more definite. Her grip became tighter and tighter. I winced a little.

"Wh--"

"Don't ask questions! Just do it!" The hand that wasn't wringing my arm from it's blood pressure was tugging at my jeans.

"I love you Kai..." I said as confused as I could probably be. Her grip loosened. She looked up with me with honest solemn in her eyes. She wasn't about to cry -- she was just so serious. Although she wasn't about to cry I felt like I was.

"Jacob, I'm...," She took a deep breath and exhaled for what seemed like an hour, "I will be a shapeshifter," My heart stopped. She surveyed my expression. Looking for any negativity. "Will be?" I questioned taking her hand from my bruised arm and clasped it into mine. "In thirteen days I.. And Delilah and Terra will..., change," Her eyes closed. She didn't want to see my reaction and neither did I.

"Are Delilah and Terra related t--"

"No they aren't. Two years ago we were spending the night over Delilah's and she had discovered this 'blood sisters' ritual. Delilah persuaded that if we did it we would be together forever

"'You know we'll have super cool scars for the rest of our lives,' Delilah told me while handing over the box cutter knife after she had cut herself. Blood didn't necessarily make me contempt and it definitely did not make me happy. I gagged after watching Delilah cut her wrist, but I decided to do it for her satisfaction. I handed the knife to Terra. She closed her eyes and slit her wrist. Delilah began to say some long poem or something and held Terra and my hands. When she was finished she held her wrist above mine and squeezed the wound over mine and Terra's. Terra went next and then did I. Unlike the first two times Terra and Delilah hissed and winced when the blood of my body dropped into their veins and in their system. They gripped their wrists, "'I really hope you don't have AIDS Kai!' Terra hit Delilah. They had strange symptoms for days and then my fifteenth came. All of our moods changed. We had strange anxiety attacks and out veins went crazy and it was just abnormal," She talked with her hands again and I wasn't really paying attention. I just thought it was adorable the way she talked with her hands. She looked down at me after finishing her sentence.

"So Delilah and Terra were accidents?" She giggled.

"Yeah you can say that... I'm sorry Jacob. I really am. I'm sorry that I betrayed your trust and all that stuff, but I was too afraid. It's all so complicated!" She threw her hands up and let her head fall. I lifted it back up by her chin.

"I love you and that's all that matters? Did you forget my news? I'm a mythical creature too. I don't care that my girlfriend metamorphosis into other stuff for fun," We both chuckled, but she snatched her hand away from mine playfully.

"Jacob, I'm not your girlfriend. Can't you get that through your thick skull?" She asked knocking on my head. I pushed her off my lap and onto the bed. She huffed and pouted.

"Sorry. Only girlfriends get to sit on the royal throne 'o Jacob," I said patting my lap.

"Fine!" She said crossing her arms and laid down on my bed. I chuckled and pulled her legs onto mine attempting to pull her entire body, but suddenly she was unusually heavy. Heavy to the point that I couldn't move her at all. I gave up and settled with just her legs.

"Kai, will you be my girlfriend?" No more secrets in from of us," She giggled and climbed back into my lap.

"I cannot believe my boyfriend is a werewolf," She rolled her eyes playfully. I smiled and kissed her lips. I kissed them again. Then to the point that we had never before. The passion of knowing that we both loved each other for our flaws was entirely too intense. She had to push me away to get me to stop.

"Sorry," I muttered. She giggled and I kissed her one last time. "So what can you do? What do you look like? I bet you're adorable!" She shrieked pinching my cheek.

"My human powers are just enhanced. The only thing that I don't like is that my opposable thumbs don't come with the change," I held up my thumbs, "I actually do not know what I, myself look like, but I do know that I am particularly the largest in the pack," She giggled at my use of wolf terms.

"Why are you the biggest?" She said twirling her fingers in my hair.

"I'm the alpha. The born leader, but Sam insists that I'm not ready,"

"You should protest against him! It's your God given right to lead your pack!" I chuckled as she threw her hands up and took my side, "Do you know what color you are?"

"I'm a russet brown," I pointed to my bare chest. She rubbed my pec not even looking up at my face.

"So these are natural?" She asked still gawking at my muscles.

"Yeah. My dad said they all come over a thirty day time period," She looked up at me baffled at my fact.

"That's insane!" She brushed her fingers through my hair, "Do you like them?" She asked looking up at me, fingers still entangled in my hair.

"Yeah, who wouldn't like muscle? Now the height bothers me…" I stood up with her still in my arms. She squirmed and whimpered.

"Whoa! Put me down!" She shrieked. I sat back down.

"What about you Kai? You know about werewolves. What's up with the whole shapeshifting thing?" I asked with my arm wrapped around her.

"Well. It's really complicated…," She said running her hand through her long black hair.

"Start with why you're in Washington," I advised. She nodded.

"The only reason I moved up here is to be closer to my mother. That wasn't a lie, but a few other things weren't… Or I just didn't tell you," She said wincing up at me again. "Oh? What's that?" I said with a slight smirk.

"My mother was a shapeshifter. My dad was in the army and stationed in Iraq. At the time I was going through a hard time without my best friend. My mother was having just as bad of a time. I ran away from home when I was eleven. My mother was becoming abusive. I lived at friend's houses, park's and random homeless homes. I was even recommended for Foster's homes, but I refused at all costs. I found Emily's aunt, well she found me, behind a dumpster at a grocery store. She took me home to give me a bath and some new clothes and planned to call the CPS after my energy was replenished. I snatched the phone from her hand

"If you call them then I'll never be able to see my mother again. She needs me. She just needs help,' I told her and she set up the guest room for me.

"My mother didn't have alcohol problems or drug addictions. It was her powers, and partially me. To harness your powers you have to have..., love and affection. At the time the only person who was able to give that to her was me, but I needed love before I could give anyone else any. She started becoming aggressive and I didn't know what to do. I grabbed a few legal papers for just-in-case purposes and left.

"Emily's aunt was caring and all, but I began to miss my mother. I asked for her to just let me drive by my old neighborhood. Just to see if my mom was alright. When we got there the house was vacant and abandoned. The furniture and essentials were still in place. I took my old key out of my pocket and opened the front door. The alarm didn't go off and there was a note on the piano face. She knew that'd be the first place I'd go if I ever came back. It read:

Kai,

I'm sorry. I've missed you. I wanted to wait. I'm starting a better life.

Your dad came back early.

If you'll forgive me. Please, call us.

I promise. No more crap like before.

I love you Chimp.

-Mommy (: 11/15/05

"The note was written on my twelfth birthday, and I had come November the seventeenth. Two days after. There was also a phone number left. I didn't want to call. I had already ruined her life for eleven years. Another seven didn't seem fair for either of us. Knowing that my mother was alright made my stomach twinge in the most pleasant way.

"Three years went by and Ms. Lisa put me in public school after teaching me herself for the years before. I began getting presents from someone in Olympus, Washington. The boxed always said anonymous. We tried sending letters to the return address, but they never replied. The address was always typed, but one day it was written in an orange pen. The chicken scratch, left handed hand writing was obviously familiar.

'It's my mom! Ms. Lisa! Can I visit h er?' I pleaded.

"By this point I had just turned fifteen and was missing my real mother dearly.

'Kai, you haven't see her in years. Do you really think this is a good idea?' She made it seem like it was such a long time since I had seen her. When I thought about the past four years that I haven't been at home it did make me realize how essential Ms. Lisa was to me. I told her that and how her family was a great substitute, but I missed my own. She said she'll thing about it.

"Ms. Lisa told me about Emily and the Quileute tribe that Ms. Lisa was from. I had met a few people at a few of her family get togethers, but I didn't really know her. She told me I could visit every now and again. I did every month and my mother and I got closer and closer. Even Terra and Delilah came a few times.

"I was fifteen which meant that I had already started my transformation into being a full shape shifter. I knew it would happen as well. Terra and Delilah began as well. They blamed me for shifting in random places," Kai burst into laughter. Remembering an instance.

"Once! Delilah was in class. Just sitting in class and taking a test in Spanish… being all quiet and what not and she was really stuck on a problem. Really stuck. To the point that nothing could distract her in figuring out this question. She said whenever she's stuck the only thing that helps her realize is at large sombrero and at the second she looked up she was that exact sombrero. She turned back so quickly that only the dumb quarterback sitting behind her saw her flash from a person to a hat and back to a person. She asked what had happened but she just pretended nothing had happened," Kai laughed again.

"But for the most part they like it. I figured that since none of us had control we all needed to be closer to my mother so that she could teach us control. I knew that Ms. Lisa wouldn't let me just go live with her without a good enough explanation so I told her EVERTHING. She questioned everything. Asking me questions like: Are you human? How long have you known? Why is this happening?. I answered with: No. Since yesterday. Because my life sucks. She had chuckled nervously. She seemed more afraid of me than happy. I tried to tell her that I couldn't turn other people into things, until my sixteenth, but she didn't believe me. Lisa set up plane tickets for all three of us. Terra, Delilah, and I. Terra and Delilah planned on coming a few days later than I did considering they wanted to take an important test in Texas. We waited until October until I left.

'Lisa. Thank you for there for me through the past four years. You know you'll be the first to call if I'm in any trouble.' I concluded. We both tried to hold back out tears, but it was unbearably impossible. She finally let me board the plane wiping my eyes and leaving back my fears if anything.

I didn't know what to expect from Washington. The people, the weather. The music scene! That I still need to figure out. I packed my winter clothes and Lisa said shed send the rest later.

"Emily greeted me at the baggage claim with a huge smile spreading across what was left of her face and open arms. She told me all about La Push and the reservation. I told her about my soon to come powers. She had chuckled and rolled her eyes and didn't seem very surprised. She had also told me the party she was planning the next night.

'There will be so many guys your age there. Maybe a guy to entertain you will ease your stay,' She had persuaded. I pretended that I didn't care though. I told her if any guy was that anxious in meeting me he'd introduce himself to me on his own.

"When the party had started she introduced me to Paul, Seth, Brady, who was pretty young for my taste, and you. Well tried to. She told me how rude you were and it was no surprise. The fact that you actually listened to her was a great humor actually," She chuckled to herself and I adjusted my fist in her lap. Staring up at her waiting for her to mention our encounter.

"Then I met you, blah, blah, blah," She waved her hand around her ear.

"Can you at least tell me what you though about me?" I pleaded.

"Fair enough. The first look at you was an automatic: "Dang, can I get yo numba" Ha-ha, and that tight muscle shirt didn't help anything. And then I met you… err…. Can you say awkward? You'd stare at me funny and talked to me like you knew me. Now I know why, but seriously Jacob. Creepy!" Kai giggled.

"Well I thought you were pretty cool, but whatever…" She giggled, "Tell me about the dinner,"

"Right. My mom looked stunning. She had lost weight and her smile was the same one that people say that I had gotten from her.

"'Kai!' She burst into tears as soon as she saw me. I forgot I was just a kid when I had last seen her. I was practically a woman now.

"Delilah started out the questions with: What the crap is going on with us?

'Delilah, it's not what's happening to you. It's what's happening to Kai's blood. In every Raze family the first born is said to get powers on their sixteenth birthday. Only one a generation. Before getting their superior powers you are able to try out the powers and kick them in before they get stronger

'What kind of powers we were going to get.' Delilah asked anxiously

'Lightning speed. Crazy strength. Mind power. You can control your age. The ability to mimic and object, creature, or person on the earth.'

'When you say mimic, do you mean we can do what they do?'

'Yes, but the scars that you have they will have. The blood you have they will. Remember shape shifting has all to do with the blood and anatomy of a person,' My mom answered

'What are some cons of being this?' I asked. I wasn't necessarily excited about not being a regular human anymore.

'You can't turn into water... Weird I know. The entire Wonder Twins thing is a stereotype. You're never hungry for some reason and you can't gain weight. Or lose it.

'Wait! You've lost weight. How'd it go away?'

'Once your first born turns fifteen you're powers start dissolving, but at the same time you have the most control over them in that year more than ever,'

'So if Delilah has a kid and it turns fifteen will we all lose the powers?'

'I don't know. The fact that you all got them in the first place still puzzles me,'

'How do you control it?'

'You learn to control it on your own. In my case I was an anger based person before the powers and that's how I learned'

'Through anger? That doesn't seem good' Delilah questioned

'Terra you will probably be able to control it with being chill all the time. Delilah your craziness could probably keep it down,' I mocked. We all laughed.

'Kai your confused and nervousness will help harness yours probably,' Delilah joked.

'That's probably true though girls. It's good to know your personalities,'

'Mom, when are you going to tell them about the love thing?'

'Love? Do we have to find love to have these powers or something?'

'Girls, these powers are stronger than you think. If you're not controlling them at all times they will take over you. Example: If Kai becomes too nervous or confused she'll start to have a breakdown. The only thing that will stop a random change is the love of someone. It's quite strange actually, but it's the only way. You know it's coming when your heart is beating faster than normal or your veins are bulging' My mom explained.

'Can it be from anyone?' Terra asked.

'Yes a friend, a lover, a child,' My mom looked over at me. The tears welling up inside her.

'I'm sorry mom,' I grabbed her hand.

'It's not your fault. There are a few other things,'

'What is it?' Terra asked anxiously. My mom winced.

'Ah, I don't know how to explain this. I've never actually had any experience with them but--'

'But what Ma?'

'Vampires. At all costs stay away from vampires," I jumped and Kai looked back at me.

"What? You're ruining my story,"

"Vampires...," I muttered.

"Yes vampires, but my mom thinks they went extinct in the 1900s," I chuckled to myself.

"Nope. A family of 'em lived right down the street," Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh. Oh..." She stammered, "Can I finish now?" She asked. I nodded.

"Alright. So back to the Vampires.

'Vampires!?' Delilah jumped in excitement.

'Yes. I think they're all extinct, but every now and then I feel them. Lurking... Well the main reason I needed to mention it is because Shifter blood is prime meat to them. It's a delicacy. Although no Vampire has had even a taste they will still hunt. And hunt and hunt. Even if all they can get is just a whiff of your blood or a scratch to the skin they will,'

'Why haven't they been able to... Uh... Taste Shifter blood?'

'We've killed them,' My mom said bluntly. We chuckled.

'So we're stronger than vampires. Pretty cool,' Delilah smiled deviously to herself.

"The rest of the dinner was mostly just talk about my sixteenth birthday party. Nothing major," She concluded. I sighed.

"So is that the reason you always know what I'm thinking?" I asked letting my head drop onto her shoulder.

"What? I don't get that until my sixteenth," Kai giggled. I felt stupid and smiled.

"My one true love is a shapeshifter," I sighed with a smile.

"I'm sorry," She stood up from my lap.

"It's not your fault. Is this the reason you're in my room? To get love from me?" I said suggestively.

"Well, actually I just came to tell you. The going crazy part was apart of the nerves," Kai began walking around my room again.

"Do you have to completely change your body when you shift?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Let's see," She walked over to my dresser and picked up a pencil. She examined it and closed her eyes. Next thing I knew her pinky finger was a pencil. She laughed and changed her pencil of a finger back again. My jaw dropped.

"Thanks Jake! I didn't know that I could do that," She walked back to my bed.

"You're welcome..." I murmured. I just stared at the pencil sitting on my dresser. She began searching her pockets. Then my entire room.

"Ah! I forgot my keys," My eyes brightened in delight.

"Stay here tonight!!" I proposed and pulled her back into my lap. Her lip raised and she gawked at the fact that she had to sleep in the same bed as me.

"I don't have any clothes. Do you really thing Billy will like that idea?" She crossed her arms and switched her hips in my lap.

"You can wear some of my old clothes and my dad wakes up at like five in the morning to go fishing with the Clearwaters. He doesn't check on me," I proved as she began to wiggle out of my embrace. She gave up and began kicking the mess on my floor.

"My car's in the driveway," The smirk on her face as she tried to make excuses made me chuckle. She slummed after she had nothing left to kick.

"I'll got move it!" I lifted her from my lap and sat her on the bed. I pulled open my drawers.

"Do you mind long shirts? Pretty much all I've got that will fit you," She didn't answer me and was just staring at me with the same smirk on her face.

"Long shirt it is," I threw her the shirt and kissed her forehead as I scurried through the house to Kai's car quietly. I backed it out and into the side garage. I slowly pulled down the rope to the garage and scurried back into my room. Kai was rummaging through my room and had not changed.

"Goodness, that took you like five seconds," She greeted, but didn't turn around. I modestly began taking slow steps toward her and pulled the back of her body to my waist. She jumped.

"Jacob! You scared me," She giggled and put down the old birthday card my mother last gave me. She reached her arms up to my shoulder pulling my body down to hers.

"Sorry," I muttered against her neck. I stroked her arms and kissed her neck. She shrugged me away and giggled. I sneered at her reaction.

"I'm really ticklish!" Kai turned to me and pulled my neck to hers and pressed her lips to mine pushing me to the bed. I cantered backwards holding her around my waist now. I fell onto it her on top of me continuing the kiss. She pulled away quickly and rolled over the other side of the bed and stood to her feet on the ground.

"Jacob! We should go to bed," She said brushing her hair back into a ponytail with her hands.

"We are in bed," I said pulling her back on top of me. She giggled modestly and rested on top of my body.

"No, we should go to sleep," She specified.

"Oh c'mon. We were just getting started," I justified and smiled, but she didn't show any sign of amusement. She held up her left hand. I was baffled at the ring on her ring finger.

"You're married? No wonder you won't do anything with me. Not to think have sex," I pouted. She burst into laughter.

"Jacob. Dummy? It's a purity ring," She said finishing her mocking chuckles.

"Oh," I didn't think I'd get anywhere with Kai anytime soon, but I didn't hope to get _somewhere_ at a point in our relationship.

"None of this until marriage," She assured. She grabbed my hand in one of her palms, "It'd be great if you'd wait with me," She smiled and I couldn't help but do the same. I knew that I'd be spending the rest of my life with her anyway.

"I don't mind Kai. I respect that you'd agree to the task. Why?"

"I'm a Christian. I started going to church after I had left my mom. We think that sex is meant for two lovers who have made the commitment to stay true to each other through marriage," She smiled after demonstrating her beliefs to me.

"That seems right," I sighed. She slummed at my reaction.

"Suck it up. You can put it away for a few years," I chuckled. She bounced on my chest as I did so.

"Are you going to change now?" I asked handing her the shirt. She got up from my body and rolled onto the floor.

"Ouch," She muttered without and whine. Just a simple ouch. She must fall off the bed often. I chuckled again. She stood up and stared at me.

"Turn around! Just because you saw everything already doesn't mean you get a replay," She beamed her white teeth and I rolled ver and crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's not fair," I muttered under my breath.

"Don't be a baby," She muttered back.

"Orientation for school is tomorrow. You get to meet my friends," I began, "Cool, huh"

"More werewolves?" I heard her unzip her pants. I chuckled.

"Yeah. Jared and Paul are back proba bly. And Seth. That's it though! I promise,"

"Great. Sounds like fun. You can turn around now," I rolled over again. The long deep red shirt stopped right at her knees. She had rolled the sleeves up and the shirt look almost like a dress.

"Perfect," I said sitting up in my bed. She pranced to the side I was on and pulled the covers down

"That's my side," I assured. I stood up on the left side of the bed, picked her up, and dropped her on the right side.

"Stupid werewolf," She muttered hitting my chest and still standing on my bed. I chuckled.

"Dumb shifter," I mocked back.

"Don't you want to change?" She said realizing I was still in my cut off jeans.

"Oh right," I pulled down my jeans. Reveling my boxers.

"You make my life so hard Jacob," She rolled her eyes and climbed into my Queen sized bed that was hardly enough room for just me.

"I'm sorry," I turned off the light and got into the bed. I searched for Kai's tiny body. I finally found it as far to the edge as possible. I pulled to towards me and wrapped my arms around her entire balled body. We both sat there awake knowing that neither one of us were asleep yet.

"Jacob?" She shifted to face me.

"Yes Kai?"

"I think I love you," She admitted. Her heart was beating so slow that I was afraid it would stop.

"Is that a problem? If it is, than we both have a problem," I chuckled bust she didn't do the same.

"No it isn't, but it should be too early for me to determine that, but I have no doubts. And it's all your fault too," She accused looking up at my and grabbing my hand.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled confusingly. She was stroking my chest again.

"Do you like those?" I asked. She laughed and linked into my hands again.

"They don't feel real. They're so tight as if you're flexing all the time!" Her voice was both quiet and confused. The voice of ponder.

"Yeah, I don't get flab," I informed. She gasped.

"We're perfect for each other!" My eyebrows narrowed.

"Oh my gosh Kai. We so are," She giggled and snuggled into my chest again. I let go of her hands and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I love you Jacob Black," She murmured through her drowsiness.

"I love you too Kai," I kissed her forehead.

"Kai?"

"Yes my love," She giggled.

"Don't… Don't leave me,"

"I won't. Why do you always say that? Do you think I will? I'm not that shallow,"

"No, no Kai. I know that you love me, but I've been hurt in the past and. . . I don't want to talk about it,"

"Well sleep on it because I'm too tired to listen anyway. I wouldn't be responding," She shifted back on her side and got comfortable.

"I liked that position," I hinted, but she didn't move.

"The temperature of your body was making my uncomfortable," I sighed and shifted my body to my left side as well. My body shaping around hers exactly. My arms embracing her body.

"Can you stand this?" I asked nestling my head into her neck. I felt her nod and 'mhmm'. She was drifting off to sleep. I didn't want her to sneak away while we were sleeping so I stayed up to watch her sleep.

Kai slept so peacefully. Every now and then I didn't feel her breathing. I'd slowly move my hand to her chest just to check, but I'd have to wait fifteen seconds to make sure. I wondered if her strange heart pattern hap anything to do with her shifting. I moved my hand back to her stomach. She didn't move when I did so.

I finally felt that she was safe enough for my own self's rest.

* * *

**OH SHIZZ!**

**That was a gnarley chap eh? Kai has super powers? Were you expecting that? You were expecting vampire/werewolf... HA! I figured it would be harsh to make her a vampire and stupid to make her a shapeshifter. Ah. And more info coming about her life. And shapeshifting. AND VAMPIRES! p.s. The powers listed in the story are not all the powers that Delilah, Terra, and Kai have. They probably have very one in the book because.... Well that's in later chapters.  
**

**YOU KNOW MY THANKS.**


	16. Everbody Now! 13 days

**I'm a big fat lamoo. I know I know. Ok, and this chapter isn't even that special, but the next two are. And I'm sorry that I have a life and don't have time to type for you guys. I'm sorry. (: Disclaimer:I do not own the Twilight Characters.**

**Kai Raze, Delilah Fig, Terra Valentine, Marcus Tenah, Cameron Haida...etc are MINE!**  


* * *

"Wake up sleepy head," I peeked my eyes open to feel a hand stroking my forehead. Kai was beaming down at me with the sun beaming behind her.

"Come on I made breakfast. It's like nine-fifteen and orientation starts at ten," She yanked the covers off my body and I slowly sat up on my elbows.

"Who do you think you are waking me up that way?" I chuckled and stood slowly.

"I'm your girlfriend. I can do anything to you now," She smiled and poked my chest. "Ah, true," I paced to my drawers and pulled out another pair of my cut off jeans

"Why don't you wear regular jeans?" She asked after tidying up my room a little.

"Well I didn't want to buy completely new jeans after I gained all the muscle so I just cut the calf part off," I answered taking the pile of clothes from her hands and dropping them back on the floor. She pouted.

"What happens when you're wearing clothes and you… go all werewolf?"

"What else? Those clothes are shredded," I answered. She huffed and said,

"That sucks. When we change our clothes just disappear,"

"Lucky," I yawned. I slid the navy blue T-Shirt that I pulled from my drawers over my head. We walked into the kitchen. The smells were overwhelming.

"Mm, sausage, pancakes, eggs, muffins, omelets. You even made smoothies?" My wolf scent came in handy at times like these.

"You smelled all of that?" She asked still baffled by the fact that I was a werewolf. I chuckled and sat down at the table.

"Do you expect me to make your plate?" She asked standing next to my chair.

"Well that's what girlfriends do right?" I asked naively. She laughed.

"No. That's what wives do," She said as she moved to the stove to prepare my breakfast.

"Why don't you eat?" I wondered if she'd give me a different reason now that we knew about each other's secrets.

"Jacob, do I really have to tell you again?" She asked putting down the fork and butter knife she was playing with.

"I thought you'd give me a different answer now..." She put her finger to her temples and thought about it.

"Oh yeah. We're never hungry, but I still hate to eat in front of people though!" She shook her finger at me. I looked down at my plate. My three eggs, five pancakes, two muffins, sausages and omelet had disappeared. I looked up at her and grinned.

"You're disgusting Jacob," She giggled and grabbed my plate.

"I can't help it! Unlike shapeshifters, werewolves are always hungry," I got up to walk to the bathroom as she washed my dishes in the kitchen. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I picked up my hair brush.

"Goodness Jacob. Your hair is really long," She took the brush from me and reached for he cap of my head. As always she couldn't reach and climbed onto the toilet.

"The longer you hair is the longer my fur is," She giggled at my terms again and began brushing my hair.

"Can this get any longer?" It was funny how she thought that the hair that came a little under my shoulders was long. I put my hand to the middle of my back to show her where my hair would really be if I didn't cut it.

"I can cut it if you don't like it,"

"No!! It's you! I can't see you without it. To be honest, I was more attracted to you because you had long hair than anything else," She grinned.

"That's horrible Kai," She stopped brushing and hopped down from the toilet. Well actually I caught her from falling from the toilet.

"No it isn't. Come on we're going to be late," I looked up at the clock. She nudged me.

"So... What time is it?" She grinned. I smirked back at her.

"Oh yeah, you can't tell time. It's 9:49. The school is like ten minutes away. We should leave now," I began to walk towards to door, but she was still staring at the clock.

"How did you get that...?" She murmured to herself. I chuckled and pulled her arm. She didn't budge.

"Come on Kai," I pulled her by her waist, but she didn't move.

"I don't get time..." She muttered again. I pulled harder and she didn't move.

"Kai! Come one.." I pulled her waist with all my strength and slung her over my shoulder.

"Woahh!!! Afraid of heightss!!! Put me down!" I ignored her and began hauling my new girlfriend out of my house. She kicked and screamed, but I neglected her childish behavior with a smile.

"Put me down Shrek!" She screeched. I sat her down in the passenger's side of her car and closed the door. I got in and looked over at her pouting face.

"Keys please?" She just stared at me as I waited for the keys of her car. I held out my hand and she pulled out the keys from her pocket and threw them at me. I grinned.

"Thanks," I started the car and backed out of my driveway.

"We still have to go pick up Terra and Delilah. Marcus texted me and says he's over there too," Her raised lip and random snicker to why Marcus was spending so much time with Terra made me laugh.

"What's so amusing? I just think Marcus is going too fast for Terra," She looked up at me more worried than I figured. I brushed back her with my right hand. She caught it and clasped it into hers but playing with my fingers like a kitten.

"Marcus imprinted on Terra. That's the only reason. He needs to spend that time with her. It's destiny remember?" I informed. She looked up from my fingers and gazed at my truth.

"Imprinted? Is that what it's called?" She asked looking back at my fingers. I searched for her emotion. Or for what she was thinking. Ah, she thinks it's a hard position to fulfill. To be someone's one and only? It's hard for her to process. She's my one and only and she didn't even have a say in the process.

I pulled the car into Emily's driveway. We got out and she skipped to the front door so happily. She was always happy. Always. Even when she was disgusted, confused, or creeped out, she was still so exuberant. I shuffled to catch up behind her. She lifted her fist to knock, but Delilah opened the door for us. Revealing the rest of my pack standing in the foyer of Emily's house.

"We were just about to leave. Come with?" Delilah proposed. Paul and Jared standing right behind her.

"Uh, will ten werewolves and four girls fit into Embry's beat up van?" Jared didn't know.

"Yeah, there's no way," Paul didn't know either. Delilah and Terra's scared and baffled faces made Kai and I laugh. We all glared at Paul and Jared, some more amused than others.

"Wha…?" Delilah turned to Jared and her eyes drooped. Kai held up her hand, "Yeah, I just found out last night," Kai pulled Delilah and Terra to the van. Marcus began to follow, but I pushed him back and we all marched to the van. The van usually seated about ten. There were thirteen of us. "Someone's going to have to sit on someone else's lap," Embry announced while getting into the larger driver's seat, Paul occupying the passenger's seat. We all packed into the used to be huge van like sardines. Marcus and Terra, Jared and Kim, and Kai and I decided to be the most uncomfortable ones in the van. I climbed into the van and Kai climbed in last closing the sliding door behind her. She sat in my lap and adjusted to the tight space. "What are you picking for electives?" I asked amending my fist in the lap of her jeans. "Photo journalism, advanced art, regular journalism, and athletics. I've decided to try out for volleyball," She said looking back at me with a smile. "You're a photographer? We'll be in the same class hopefully," Kim alleged shifting her weight on Jared to Kai. Kai did the same to look at Kim. "That's great! At least I'll know someone," Their conversation continued, but I stopped listening after they began using terms like aperture, vignette, and fluorite. My thoughts began to wander. I began to think about last night. Kai demonstrating her powers to me. To the first time she really declared that she loved me. I think I've replayed that in my head a few times too many. I then remember the creatures we were sensing and why they smelled like us. Knowing that those shifting ones were Kai, Terra and Delilah seemed to make my investigation easier. The others still have me budged though I have their scent memorized. But not knowing made me anxious.

"Kai, what did--" I then realized this wasn't a good time. Getting out of the car to see the mass amount of teenagers in the parking lot of the Quileute Tribal School I knew that there were still a few unknowing persons in the car. Well sort of.

"What did what?" Kai questions after shutting the sliding door. We all got out and stretched our limbs.

"Nothing, never mind," I stated while taking her hand and all of us entered the small school.

Heads turned as Kai and I walked through the school, people whispered and I grinned. This was the first time I got to boast my Kai to everyone at my school. "Why are people staring?" She muttered. I grinned down at her because I was surprised she didn't know why.

"Kai, my school used to be 100% Native American, but now that you Delilah an Terra are here it's like 96%," I chuckled, but her hand gripped mine tighter. Her nervous face didn't change when her veins began to pop. The veins in her wrist began to throb as well. I hurried to bend down and kiss her forehead. Her heartbeat slowed and she exhaled and looked up at me.

"Nervous?" I asked

"Yup," She pulled her hand from mine and walked towards the new student's desk with a sign that read "New Students!!" in big letters on the front of the desk. "Oh you three must be Kai Raze, Delilah Fig, and Terra Valentine," It had to be just a coincidence the way the receptionist matched their names to their bodies. "Ha, yeah," Delilah seemed surprised as well. The receptionist pulled papers out of her desk.

"Fill these out girls. Jacob you and Marcus you can go to the returning students assembly in the gym," I kissed Kai's cheek and handed her the pen in my pocket. I pulled Marcus away from Terra's hip and hauled him to the gym. Mr. Botzworth was already giving the 'Welcome Back Thunderbirds!' speech that seemed to be the same every year. We found a seat next to a couple of our old friends. They were already whispering as we sat in front of them about our new students.

"Jacob! WAZZAP! How was your summer?" Hince asked. Hince was pretty lanky for his height. He was about 6'4" and has huge feet with a buzz cut that made his unbalanced body all the more unbalanced.

"Err, well?" What about yours?" Mak, Hince's friend, chuckled to himself and elbowed Hince in the side.

"Great, great…," He paused and smiled to himself, "So who were those girls you were with?" I knew that's where this was leading to.

"Yeah, the one in the Bob Marley shirt was hot!" Mak seemed to be referring to Kai. I felt a snarl in the pit of my stomach. I turned and hissed at the two friends. "Back off man! Well actually, I'll take the one in that red hoodie. Woo she's had a perfect body. Slim and not too busty," The high fived each other. Hince was referring to Terra and Marcus whizzed around to face the two.

"Shut the hell up," Marcus growled.

"Hey man we're expressing our opinions," The two laughed again and gave each other a knuckle touch.

"Shut up!" Marcus grabbed both of their necks and forced them against the wall. The both squirmed and clawed at Marcus' hands to get him to release. "Mark! Stop!" I tried my hardest to pull him back without making a scene. "Don't you dare talk that way of Kai and Terra that way, again. God so help me I keep my hands from you!" Marcus let go, got up from the bleachers and stormed out of the doorway. He shut it and left a loud slam in the auditorium. I got up awkwardly and slowly to follow.

"Marcus, was that necessary!? You could have killed them! I know that you're new to being… this, but you have to gain control!" He turned around, hostility still in his eyes. He shook his head and slummed to the ground against the wall.

"I'm sorry. It's hard," I sat beside him, pulling my legs into Indian style. I felt sympathy for him, I could tell his anger issues were getting to him.

"Mark, it's going to be hard. Being a werewolf or not," I said calmly. "Being this just makes everything worse" His voice broke as he talked. "I thought the same thing, but I promise you, now that you've found Terra everything will be all the better," He glanced up at me and smirked. The gym began to empty emptied out. Hince and Mak glared at us as they scurry to the commons. They both knew we were too big for them to handle and too popular for them to put down.

We noticed Kai, Terra and Delilah sauntering and laughing towards us. "All done," Delilah proclaimed. Marcus got up to hug Terra and I wondered if Marcus told Terra… everything.

"Now to get our schedules," Delilah announced. I grabbed Kai's hand when I noticed Hince and Mak watching us from across the commons. The snickered to each other and glanced the other way. Mark did the same to Terra. Terra pulled away like Kai did the first time she grabbed mine. My assumptions were wrong, Marcus hadn't told her yet.

"Marcus, you're hot…" She muttered the same way Kai did. Marcus churckled.

"Why thank you," Déjà vu.. Terra took his hand again unlike the way Kai did. Kai and I chuckled at our copycat couple and we all walked towards the cafeteria to get our schedules.

"A-1, By the double doors! J-Q, the lunch lines! R-Z, by the Thunderbird painting!" Mr. Botzworth shouted pointing at the various positions in the cafeteria. The pack, plus three shapeshifters, and a mortal reunited again in the middle of the cafeteria. We heard the scoffs and snickers of the teenage girls as they shuffled around the circle. The "oh my gosh, she is not as pretty as me"s and the "why can't one of them just magically fall in love with me?"s made me worry for Kai. I looked down to only see her fidgeting with the pockets of my jeans. I chuckled and tightened my grip on her hand.

"Ok so Marcus, Terra, and I are alone? No fair, you guys have this huge group!" She was being sarcastic, but it was still hard to tell. It was true also. Our group consisted of Quil, Embry, Kim, Delilah, Cameron, Jared, and Paul that met by the double doors. We got our schedules and all noticed the new teacher. She reminded me of Kai. Their eyes twinkled the same and the edges of their lips turned up in the same dimple deepening way. The new teacher strolled towards me.

"Jacob Black?" Hi, I'm Ms. Kane. With a K not a C!" She chuckled to herself snorting slightly like Kai does. I laughed as well.

"Oh yeah?" I wasn't really interested in talking to her, I was just waiting for her to do something else that Kai does and laugh at.

"I was specially requested by your English teacher, Ms. Calabaza, to tutor you every seventh period," She said lightly with an annoying grin. Still too much like Kai's. I became impatient. Seventh period was the period Kai decided to volunteer as an AID in the library. It was also my free period. It was the only period during the day for us to be together.

"No thank you. I can get a peer tutor on my behalf," I snarled. I began to walk away. I was half way to Kai when I felt a tug on my arm.

"Mr. Black, was that a good idea?" _Mr. Botzworth_? Last time I had seen him he was across the cafeteria. I was confused and didn't answer his complaint.

"That tutor is number one in the south. She flew here from Texas because Mrs. Calabaza recommended her just for you," Just for me eh? Great make me feel dumb.

"I'm sorry Mr. Botzworth. I'll find her and give her the O.K." I honestly did feel a little bad. This tutor was obviously special. I didn't get why I needed one so badly though. I made mainly Cs and Bs. That's average.

I scuffed to the other side of the cafeteria. Marcus, Terra, and Kai were still standing in line. My full of thought face discouraged Kai.

"What's wrong Jacob?" She pulled the opening of my leather jacket to her chest. My torso met the crest of her chin. I chuckled at her sad face.

"Nothing people think I'm... Stupid," I murmured scratching my head.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The line moved so she pushed me away and walked closer to the schedule desk.

"My junior year English teacher recommended a tutor for me," The statement sounded more like a question. I brushed my fingers through my hair.

"Isn't that good Jacob?" Terra sneered.

"Well, I don't think I need it. I want to finish my last year of high school by myself," Kai turned to look up at me from the lady giving her, her schedule. Her mouth quivered and she let her head drop again. She got her schedule, walked out of the line, and buried her head in my chest the way I like it.

"What's wrong?" I asked rubbing my cheek against her head.

"Everyone's leaving me!" She pouted. I did the same. I forget that Kai is two years younger than me.

"You can graduate early or come to... Terra where you and Delilah _really _want to go?"

"We told you Jacob, Washington State," She let her head drop and Kai patted her back with a grin.

"I told him everything Terra. No more lying," Kai confirmed. Terra's face lit up and she looked up at Marcus who seemed a little too confused.

"What's going on? I feel like I'm missing something," Kai and Terra left Marcus dazed and headed for the A-I section by the doors. I chuckled.

"You are Mark. You so are!" I patted Marcus's back and followed after the other two.

Kai and Terra caught up with Delilah. Their conversations were pointless most of the time and never made much sense to me. Random situations about rain, their encounters with a lady bug, and how much they thought that a girl named Zina was a slut.

"What did Kai tell you?" Mark asked once my pack was surrounding and staring at me.

"When Terra tells you, we can tell the rest of you," I proclaimed walking away from the husky teenagers and noticed Kai and her friends talking to a guy. Tall and fit.

"...that's great! I'm from Houston too," The girls all seemed intrigued by the guy.

"Yeah what a coincidence! I just moved here with my mom. Sucha new kid," He chuckled and didn't even notice the bigger guy standing behind Kai. Neither did Kai.

"What grade are you in?" Kai asked with a grin.

"I'm a sophomore," He replied. Kai's face brightened and gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Lemme see your schedule," Kai snatched the boy's schedule from his hands and her face brightened again.

"We have five out of seven classes together! Crazy..." Kai gave his schedule back. I put my arm around her shoulder and she jumped from the realization that I was behind her the whole time.

"Oh! Hi, Jacob. Kane this is my boyfriend Jacob," I grinned at the title. It was the first time she had said boyfriend but I felt her cringe. His face wasn't as positive either.

"Oh, Boyfriend? Well hey Kai, I'll see you around. I'll call you so you can show me around. Okay?" He turned and walked out the doors. I snickered to myself. Kai turned around, veins popping and when I reached for her hand it shocked me a little.

"What! He obviously liked you!" I blurted. She shook her head and laughed.

"You're jealous?" She grabbed my arm and readied myself for a shock, but it didn't come. She walked me out of the doors. We found the rest of the pack again waiting there in the commons.

"What? No I could never be jealous!" I lied. It wasn't that I was jealous, I just didn't want anyone taking my Kai from me. She looked up at me and grinned.

"Yeah sure. Jacob, no worries. No one could take me away from you," She read my mind again. Something she hadn't done in a while. I kissed her forehead and noticed Delilah giggling at Mak and Hince. Mark and I rushed to Delilah's side. She noticed what was going on and snickered.

"Since when do I have bouncers?" She attempted to push us away, but we didn't budge.

"Mak, Hince. Leave this innocent one alone," I commanded. Hince rolled his eyes.

"Go on," Mark's husky voice ordered.

"Whatever. Delilah we'll see you when school starts," They hugged and left the school. Delilah turned and pierced her eyes at Mark and I the way Kai did when she was annoyed with me.

"What the crap Jacob! I can't make friends!?" Delilah exclaimed strutting towards her friends.

"Well not those type of friends. They order girls and throw them out after they're done. Do you want to be their next platter?" Marcus questioned after we caught up. The entire group began walking to the van again.

"You guys aren't my parents. It would be pretty homo if you were. The only reason you don't like them is because they thought the three of us were hot. And we are. Ha... Anyway, you know that's going to happen a lot of the time. Being a shape shifter, we tend to draw mortals in. Sorta like the vamps. But it's different. As if we are magnets. When we enter a room heads turn. Not because we're pretty, but because they're intrigued. People somehow know we're not... regular people. They know right off the bat. That's the only time I say that the regulars are somewhat smart. They know," Delilah got in the van and I turned to look at Marcus. His jaw was practically on the ground and the rest of the group was just as surprised. Terra and Kai weren't so much. They knew that Delilah had a big mouth.

"Delilah! You're horrible... Embry take us somewhere private. Oh. The cliff that you took me to on Tuesday Jacob," Kai turned to look at me, but my cheeky grin made her serious face turn into a smile as well. The group was quiet. No one knew what to say.

"Embry. Take us to our meeting spot," Embry nodded and got into the can. We all packed into the van with less complaining this time. Kai climbed into my lap and started a modest conversation with Terra.

"How surprised do you think they'll be?" They both chuckled.

"Ha-ha. I don't know, but we should be something extraordinary!" She whispered.

"Yeah! I'll think about it," Kai acclaimed. Terra hit Delilah upside the head.

"Ouch!" She screeched and turned to face her abuser, "Reason??"

"You have such a big mouth!" Terra plugged her ears so that she didn't have to listen to what Delilah had to say. I looked over at Marcus, staring aimlessly out the window. I nudged him

"It's not that bad. It's actually pretty cool. They're a lot like us," He shook his head and shifter back to the window

* * *

**I told you it was lame.**

**Sorry :/**


	17. I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours

We arrived at the cliff and tumbled out the van. Kai, Terra, and Delilah shuffled towards the beginning of the forest. We followed but they kept their distance. The three huddled together and debated _loudly _on what they should phase into. Kai shushed then, straightened up, and turned around.

"The three of us aren't really regular teenage girls, but we know that neither are you guys. Well besides Kim," She chuckled and Kim smiled and nestled into Jared's side, "We are shape shifters. Mimics, Metamorphosis, Skin-Walkers, whatever you want to call us,"

"We honestly do not know what to inform you about other than what we can do without leading to a long story," Terra informed.

"So we're going to demonstrate!" Delilah proclaimed grinning as big as she could. She seemed to be the only ones excited about showing us what they could do. I turned to look at the group and realized how close and tight together they were. Besides Cameron and Seth who were both at my side with big grins as well. They gasped and I turned back.

"Where'd they go?" I muttered. I looked down to see a rock, a sheet of paper, and a pair of scissors on the ground. The three evolved back into the three in what didn't seem to be a second. And it wasn't just like that, they grew back into their original forms so quickly. Kai winked and smiled at me and walked towards us.

"Rock, paper scissors?" Embry chuckled.

"That's priceless!" Quil laughed and they both walked over to greet the new and improved Delilah.

"Where do your clothes go? Ours just shred," Cameron informed. Terra and Delilah's faces brightened.

"Oh! We almost forgot! We showed you ours, now you show us yours," Delilah joked suggestively. Terra chuckled and nodded. Embry shot a precautious look at me.

"It's too dangerous Delilah," Embry acclaimed shaking his head.

I objected, "Not if Cameron does it," I mocked. Cameron nodded and obviously didn't know my intentions of my statement. Kai giggled and something finally clicked in Cameron's head.

"Wait. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Cam. Jacob, it's too dangerous with any of us."

"We can take care of ourselves. Honestly," Terra insured. Delilah looked up to Embry and pouted.

"I say that all of you change. It would only be fair. We all changed," Delilah pointed out. Embry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You have to stay away. No touching and this is only a one time thing," Embry enforced. The three girls nodded vigorously and backed up. Kim hurried to their side.

"Okay okay!"

"Wait!! You have to get naked first don't you?" Kai asked tilting her head to the left. I chuckled and nodded.

"Oh right..." The pack shuffled into the woods, most mumbling angry to themselves. Paul, Embry.

"Jacob, you really know how to pick them. First a parasite lover, now Mystique from X-Men huh? I like Mystique better..." Cameron joked. I stripped my shirt off after finding a large enough tree to hide behind. I forced my jeans and underwear off.

I took a deep breath and felt my spine trickle of growth. I felt the fur already lengthening on my arm-- my body knew what was about to happen. I took another deep breath and I was in my second form. The rest of the breath was only a grunt.

I heard the pack, some thinking how cool this was to have more people that they don't have to keep their secret. Thought the other half were audibly growling to themselves still.

_How are we not supposed to be upset, Jake? If Delilah couldn't even keep her secret how is she supposed to keep ours? _Embry grunted through his bare teeth. I grooved my paws into the earth as I stepped up to him.

_Does is matter? It's out of the bag already. No worries. Take my orders or go home. _I demanded then realizing I hadn't actually ordered anything. I heard Seth bark a laughter.

_Shut up... _I grunted under my breaths. We trotted back to the cliff. Kai and the girls were giggling and laughing and didn't hear the rustle of the woods when we strutted out of them.

Delilah gasped and covered her mouth. Terra jumped from the surprise and turned toward us. Kai did the same, but with her eyes closed. I grunted.

_It's okay _I grumbled. We all lined up in a horizontal line across the cliff. The smashing waves under and behind us. She opened her eyes and giggled to herself.

Kai took a step forward. Terra attempted to pull her back, but Kai pushed her away. Embry growled under his jowls, and I shot him a supervisory look and he calmed. She walked closely to stand in front of. She just stood there. And tiny smirk and her arms laying by her sides, still as can be. I let my tongue fall out and sat on my haunches. She giggled and reached for my muzzle, but like always she couldn't reach. I ducked my head down and she began patting and stroking the fur behind both my ears. She laughed and hugged my head.

"Awe! See, you are adorable!" She giggled. Terra took a step analyzing the pack. She eyed down Marcus' auburn fur and smiled lightly.

"There you are," She murmured and began petting his fur like Kai. He buried his head in her side causing her to fall over. She giggled and continued to pat and stroke his fur.

Delilah was next.. She scanned the crowd looking for her favorite boy. Cameron. I looked over to him. He lifted his hind leg and scratched his bronze colored ears. Delilah stared at Cameron for a while before cocking her head to the left. Cameron mimed. Delilah cocked hers to the right and Cameron did the same. She chuckled and took a step forward.

"Cam-ER-on?" She began separating the syllables of his name.

_De-LI-lah? _Cameron mocked in our minds, but howled for Delilah's sake. She covered her ears and laughed. Delilah rand up to hug Cameron's neck. He smiled, baring his teeth pleasantly, and licked her face.

"Ewe, Cam.. Gross," She laughed wiping the dog slobber from her face.

"So this is it? You guys are actually dogs?" Delilah chuckled.

"Werewolves!" Kai defended still massaging my ears. I let my eyes close and laid down on the gravel.

"I wish that I could know which ones are which..." Terra expressed looking over at Delilah. Delilah rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I have to turn it on first..." She indicated, closing her eyes and bowing her head.

"Well?" Kai requested.

_Alrighty, let's see... Who's who... _

_Woah! Li? _

_Delilah? What are you..._

_This isn't right._

"Woah! Woah! WOAH! Can everyone be quiet for a sec?" Delilah shouted.

"So this is pretty cool.. You guys can read minds too eh?

"Huh?"

"They're all connected. Mind to mind. They're one pack. One mind," Kim informed. They nodded. Kai looked up at me.

"Delilah's in your head?" She questioned. I nodded once and pulled my tongue back into my mouth.

_This is great you guys! You know? It's like our own personal Edward. A communicator to the outside world. _Seth inquired. A roar of moans broke out in the pack.

"Who's Edward?" Delilah asked silently in our minds. The moans turned into growls.

_No one. Shut it Seth. _I ordered. He downed his head and whimpered.

_Sorry..._

"Okay! Back to my job," Delilah objected and put her hands on her hips, her eyes still closed.

"Go 'head Li," Terra pushed.

"I'm going I'm going!"

"Alright... You're taking a while though," Kai added.

"That's because you two nuisances keep bothering me now shut the hell up!"

"Li!" Kai blurted. Delilah shot a look at Kai in front of me and Kai curled up into my chest.

_Cut it! _I growled baring my teeth involuntarily.

"Ooh! Scared of the big bad wolf eh? Ha, yeah sure. I can beat you any day," She chuckled, her eyes closed but closed tight and brows narrowed.

_Is that a challenge?_

_Shut up Jake._ Paul grunted.

"Delilah! Hurry please?" Terra cried.

"Yes a matter a fact it is. First to draw blood!" She challenged poking her finger in my face.

_Great!_

_No! This is stupid!_ Cameron added gouging his paws into the earth.

"Delilah.. What are ya'll talking about?" Kai asked Delilah, but looking up at me. She stared into my eyes.

"Nothing!! Oh my gosh! Please everyone shut the hell up! Brady, Collin, Seth, Cameron, Jared, Quil, Jacob, Embry, Paul! Dammit! Why was that so hard?" Delilah threw her hands up and flopped down on the ground, opening her eyes.

"Okay, you guys can... Be humans gain," Kai chuckled stepped back. I got up and trotted back into the woods.

"That was weird.." I heard Collin mutter from behind a tree. I watched Marcus' emotions go from ecstatic to angry in seconds. He growled and grunted his whole march to the woods. I phased back and put on my pants and only my pants. The rest of the boys did the same.

We strutted back to the cliff, bare chested.

"Woah..." Delilah scoffed. Kai nudged her and she shook whatever thoughts she had from her head.

Marcus headed straight for the van, not even stopping to talk to Terra. Terra followed.

"So what's the story?" Quil asked Kai with a grin.

"Uh, it's a long story. Can I tell you later?" Kai patted Quil's back and jogged over to Mar and Terra's modest argument by the van. I followed.

"This is serious! I just want to know why you didn't tell me!" Marcus shouted.

"Mark! I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd believe me! Think about it. You didn't tell me your little secret either! Don't be hypocritical!" Terra shrieked back. She punched the van and trudged into the woods. Delilah followed.

"Mark, did you really have to do that? Get so mad that you'd follow being a... an ass?" Kai shook her head and turned around, "Get a grip Mark," She rolled her eyes and shot into the woods, fast as lightning. Mark looked up at me.

"You weren't mad?" He growled.

"Well how could I be? Why would I be?" I sat next to him at the edge of the van. The rest of the pack walked in to analyze the rest of the scene.

"I thought she was supposed to be perfect. A regular human girl that you just fall in love with. The only person that makes you feel human yourself," He buried his face in his hands.

"She's supposed to make you feel love in this world. The fact that she's human just makes it all the better. Terra has so much to off and show you in this world She will take yours problems away every on glance you see her." I advised and patted his back

"Yeah man. Terra's an amazing girl in general. You're living your life in the future. Live it in the now. Whatever happens, happens. It's hard to prevent things when you don't know what you're preventing," Seth added. We turned from him.

"So what do you think about my girlfriend?" I asked. Ironically.

"She's pretty epic! I wish I had one," Cam chuckled.

"Are we going to wait for them?" Paul asked impatiently playing a tune on his thighs.

"Well we can't just leave them here. We'll give them ten minutes until we go looking,"

***

Ten minutes passed by slowly. Paul was already throwing a fit past five. Marcus and Cameron were just as testy.

"What could they be doing!?" Marcus shouted throwing his head up. I shrugged.

"Oh! Sam wanted me to ask you if you found anything last night, Jake," Collin uttered looking up at me from the smiley face he was drawing in the sand. My eyes bulged from the thought. The two creatures chasing the three shapeshifters. I still hadn't told Marcus that Kai, Terra, and Delilah were the three shapeshifters. And I don't think that he'd be very happy that the his girlfriend has already had a few run ins with the mythical world. I pulled him aside towards the opening of the woods. He struggled out of my grip.

"Get off me dude! I do not like to be man handled," He pushed me away, provoking me into slamming against a tree. Marcus continued through the woods, I tried to catch up with his fast pace while healing against the blow against the tree.

"Where are you going? Slow down!" I stuttered, trying to dodge the branches.

"I'm going to find Terra. We can walk and talk right?" Marcus kept straight through the woods. Dodging every branch perfectly.

"Ok, err. Remember last night, here in the woods, the three changing creatures? Those were Kai, Terra and Delilah," Marcus stopped and paused at the thought.

He shook his head and turned to me, "Who are the other two then? Kim and Emily?"

"I'm sorry Mar--" A scent caught me mid sentence. I shot to the bolder on my right. Marcus followed. The scent had been struggling. It was forced east to the Makah reservation. Kai was in trouble. I looked up at Marcus, trying to hid my worried look.

"What is it?"

"The girls. They've been captured," My worried look turned into a furious one.

"WHAT? By who!!"

"They were headed towards the Makah area. I have no idea why." I acclaimed, hands shaking and teeth bared.

"Remember what you said. Something about the two others just wanted to know what they were. They can't be in too much trouble right?" I didn't respond to Mark's assumption. I began to run. Run as fast as I could. Arms pumping and legs moving quickly through the woods. I didn't care if Marcus was following or not. The Makah's might be quiet and peaceful, but they were violent when they needed to be.

Half way to the res. I looked back. The rest of the pack were dodging trees behind me. I slowed my pace to let them catch up, but only to the point of a regular jogger.

The pack paused their rampage before getting to the oversized and unnecessary doors of the Makah village. We sat in a huddle.

"What exactly happened last night Jacob? Why didn't you tell us then?" Embry complained. I sighed and began.

"Last night, Marcus was out and smelled something. He called me. I smelled five scents, creatures, things. Two smelled like ours., but were sweet and less bitter. The other three were much more strange. Nothing like I'd ever scented before. The shapeshifted to escape from the other two. I didn't know at the but when Kai told me that she and her two best friends were shapeshifters, part one of this mystery was solved. After Kai and her friends escaped the two others headed towards the Makah res. Now part two is soon to be solved."

"What are we supposed to do Jacob? Barge into a peaceful village and ask if there are any werewolves living in their reservation? We should have called Sam!" Quil began panicking. I stood up and took a long breath before pushing the large doors open. I wasn't really sure if the pack was following behind me and I didn't care much to it either.


	18. Oh C'mon! There's more?

**OH MY GOODNESS! I'm a lazy bum! (: I'm sorry...**

* * *

I think the presence of ten shirtless brawn guys walking through the Makah village was both odd and entertaining for the young girls. We strutted through the tiny town searching, but not knowing what for. We heard snickers and giggles from the girls in the village, but kept their distance.

We stopped in the middle of the reservation realizing we had no leads.

"What do we do now?" Seth asked. Taking the place of Sam on my left. I didn't respond and began sniffing out the air. Just the smells of wet clay and the exhaust of a mechanical weaver was all that whisked across me.

Delilah's tart scent came by my nose. I was on fours sniffing out the rez following the bittersweet scent. It led to a small eatery in the very back of the village. I stood to my feet, nodded to the boys, and entered the restaurant.

It wasn't busy. When I say wasn't busy I mean there wasn't anyone there for business. Just the waiters sitting in a huddle in the corner. Two were working (harder) behind the counter cleaning dishes and counting the money in the register. They looked more civilized.

"Hey, I'm Jacob. My friends and I are looking for three close friends of ours," Neither moved. Just stared at all of us. We sort of took up the place. I glanced over to the five in the corner. Great! More snickers. I turned back to the two behind the counter. One dropped a dish and her cloth.

"Uh... Yeah any wandering black chicks around and about?" Cameron questioned through his teeth. I nudged him in his ribs. He took a step back and said.

"Okay... I'll shut up," The girls hadn't responded yet. At least they weren't staring now.

"Hello?" Marcus waved his hand in front of their faces. They shook their heads and giggled.

"Uh.. Geez, sorry. We just don't get customers like you guys often. I'm Leslie and this is my sister Francine," Leslie laid the money in the register and Francine walked up to the counter.

"Frankie for short," She took the gloves from her hands and stretched it our towards us. Embry took it with a smile. He pulled away slightly and looked down at his hand with a frown. I smirked and took her hand next. The temperature was astonishing. Then I noticed her toned arms and three nicks of scars on her neck. A girl her age wasn't a natural body builder. She looked at me funny and pulled back her hand and pushed her long black hair behind her ear. Leslie had the same qualities. Her pixie cut was an awkward add to her built body. They were tall, 5'11" maybe. It was nice to see a girl over 5'6" for a change.

"Our friends! Have you seen them?" The thought of Kai brought back the reason we were even in this restaurant.

"Oh right. Follow us," Frankie jumped onto the counter and slid off and Leslie rolled her eyes. Frankie led us to the back door. She opened it. The gloomy sun and a brick wall was all you could see when she opened it. The back door was an exit. We all turned to look at her.

"I'm taking you to them. Not kicking you out. Go," Frankie pushed Collin who pushed Seth who pushed Brady and continued the domino effect. Jared ended up falling face first on the ground. Unlike any other girl attempted to push us we all fell through the door. Leslie giggled.

Frankie and Leslie strutted down the way about three feet in front of us. A breeze of wind blew past us. Their scent washed across my nose. It was so familiar. Though I wouldn't find what from. Marcus caught up with my fast pace.

"Jacob, the two others. It's Leslie and Frankie," He whispered. The two sweet scented ones! From the night before. How could I have missed that? Embry caught up as well.

"It's them? There's no way! They're not Quileute. Makah werewolves? That are girls!? It's impossible," Embry whispered. I 'shh'ed him.

"Quiet. Both have happened. Sure enough something more controversial would come up. We don't know if anything is possible anymore," Quil added. The alley stopped. Just a brick wall stood in front of us. Two bricks stuck out.

"Dead end! Where are you two leading us?" Jared screeched, veins bulging in his arms. The others became just as impatient.

"Hush boy. One sec," Frankie nodded to her sister and they both kicked the two bricks simultaneously. The bricks descended revealing a door. Tall and wooden. A picture of a howling wolf carved into it. I shuddered.

"Harry Potter much?" Cameron chuckled referring to the fallen bricks on the ground. Seth laughed and nodded.

Leslie turned the squeaky knob and entered the dark smoke filled room. Collin coughed as the smoke blew past us.

"This way. Our leader would like to talk to you guys," Leslie lead us to another door. It was greatly locked by at least four different locks.

"We don't want to intrude. We're only here for our friends," I said lightly. Frankie rolled her eyes. Leslie pulled out a ring of keys from her apron. A great place to keep keys that were so important eh?

"That's where we're taking you. Be patient," Frankie snapped. The door cracked open.

"Jacob!!" Kai was sitting on the red carpeted floor. She jumped up and into my chest. I caught her and spun her around. I took in the room after setting her down. A man sitting in a thrown like chair was grinning at us. I felt the knees to give him my thanks and shred him to pieces all at the same time.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I embraced her body again. She didn't move. Her heart was beating every ten seconds. Mark and Terra had forgiven each other and Terra was crying into his chest.

"Reunited. I love that feeling," The man spoke. He wore a long robe and was maybe in his late fifties or early sixties. He reminded me of my father. A wrinkled face that was still so wholesome. And legendary.

"Jacob. Where's Sam?" Kai asked. I gave her a peculiar face and scrunched my nose. "Mr. Taha needs all of you," She smiled. I dropped to my knees. The need of ripping him to shred was out of the question. The rest of the pack knelt as well.

"Chief Taha Aki... How is this possible?" I heard Embry whisper under his breath.

"Stand. You have no reason to kneel to me," He chuckled. His voice was so pure. So fresh. Like ringing a pair of silver bells. I wanted to object to his statement. We have no reason to kneel to him? Even he knew that was a lie.

"Chief. Why did you summon us?" I asked, voice trembling.

"First I should explain my existence," The chief stood and the throne disappeared. I knew that the Makah's were entitled to their magic legends as we were to our wolf ones, but I didn't think of them to be real. Though what could I say about ours?

"You know nothing of what happens after I leave my land with my deceased wife in my wolf state," He sighed, but continued with a smile, "I'd been wandering for years on end. Traveling through the forests. I didn't realize that how long I'd been living off of elks and smaller animals until I noticed roads and most of all cars," He chuckled, "Leslie and Francine's grandmother found me in the forest. Blood matted my fur. She wasn't afraid of me. That intrigued me most. She'd bring me scraps, even talk to me like a friend and one day I followed her back to her village. She was beautiful. Long beautiful black hair just like Francine's and perfectly tanned skin. I could never keep my eyes off of her. She was perfect.

"I didn't know how I'd be able to change back into a human man after her knowing me as just an oversized wolf for so long. Her birthday was coming up. I figured it'd be the perfect gift for the perfect girl. I thought about why I felt this way about her. I only had one woman imprinted on my heart, but now it felt as if half was with my first wife and the other with Rhy.

"She left the night before her birthday and motioned for me to follow. I followed her into the neighboring forestry behind her village. She sat on the damp forest floor.

"'Who are you hyas leloo?,' Hyas Leloo meant big wolf. That was her name for me.

'Why haven't you left? I have nothing for you here,' Her scent was so sweet. Like fresh vanilla. I laid my head in her lap.

'Do you like my village? Do you like me?' She chuckled and shook her head.

'You can't hear me,' She lied to herself. The was the perfect time to surprise her. Though I quickly realized my age as a man. I probably looked 5-two by now. Though I was much older. I whimpered and she laid down in the grass petting my head.

'I love you Hyas Leloo.' She sighed. I whined. _I love you too Rhy. _Her love was no where near the same as mine though.

The next day I stayed in my tiny teepee that Rhy had made for me outside of her adobe.

Her adobe screamed of laugher and music. Happiness.

'Where's your pet?' One of the village boys had asked. I snorted. Pet? What that all I was to her. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

'He's not my pet. He's my friend,' I heard Rhy defend our relationship. I mentally smiled. I heard footsteps. The boy was coming. He had a pair of shorts in his hand.

'Hey Hyas. Can you deliver these to my dad? I don't want to leave the party and mother said that I must,' He grunted. It was the chief's son. He dropped the shorts and patted my head. The shorts looked like they would be my perfect fit. It hoped I remembered how to phase back. Well I obviously did because I was stuck in the now tiny teepee naked and confused. Only to see pedestrians passing by staring at my half naked body. I looked down. My body wasn't wrinkly and flabby. I was brawn. I rushed to the water pale outside of Rhy's adobe.

"I was at least twenty-five. Being in my wolf form must have reversed my aging process. I waited until the party was over to ambush Rhy's adobe. I practiced walking on my two legs and speaking.

"Her guest emptied out slowly. It wasn't until late that evening is when she alone completely. The butterflies I got when I first met my third wife came back. The thought made me shudder. Having two loves didn't seem right.

"She plopped down on the seat under her. She wasn't even going to check on me? To make sure I was still there? Her face brightened and she jumped up and hustled to the door of her adobe. She ran to the teepee. I was waiting on the side of her house.

"She flopped down in front of her best friend's teepee realizing I wasn't there, head in her hands.

'Hyas Leloo? Why would you leave me?' She cried.

'You were my friend,' She whispered. I chuckled lightly. Her head shot up towards me.

'Hi...' That was all that I could spit out. She stood.

'Who... Who,' She stumbled. She kept her eyes on mine. Not looking away or to my bare body. 'Hyas.. Leloo. How?' She mumbled. I didn't respond. She shuffled towards me, forcing me back against the adobe. 'How... How are you this?' I kept a slight smile and glowered down at her. 'Answer me! I know it's you in there. How!?' She snapped. She was angry. She wanted her wolf friend not... This.

'I don't know.. I don't know how to explain without making you sit and listen for hours,' I told her with a smirk. Her arms wrapped around me and she broke in my chest.

'Why didn't you do this months ago?' She laughed. The fact that she knew me without question made me emotional as well. I wrapped my arms around her.

"The years passed. We married. Every minute I thought of my third wife. Though I was in love with Rhy the same way. She kept me on the world. By one string. I had two loves. The fact bothered me, but I let it be. Rhy and I had five children. Four girls and a boy. The kids left the small adobe and started their lives. It felt like Deja Vu. It'd been done so many times. Rin, our eldest daughter, married right out of high school. They had fraternal twins. Francine and Leslie.

"I was sure that my wolf portion genes was demolished. Non of my children had inherited it. My children didn't have to go through the curse I had to and their other brothers. I doubted it more knowing that my genes had ever been passed to any of my daughters. Now granddaughters? I had no idea.

"I never phased back after my children were born. We decided to never tell them my story. About the cold ones. About my being who I was. About how their mother and I met.

"Leslie and Frankie had just recently began their phases. Just two years ago," I gasped. Two years ago was when we all started phasing as well. When the Cullen's moved in.

"We all noticed the emotional change. They were always so feisty and angst. Their Rin and her family came to visit for a Pow Wow here on the reservation. Leslie greeted me with a hug. It was like hugging one of my sons. So very warm. I kept to myself though. I figured she might have been sick. Frankie climbed out of the car and greeted me next. Her heat was nearly unbearable. I had quickly pulled away," I turned to Frankie. Her head fell and her shoulders slummed.

"I informed my daughter and her children of my past. They gasped or shook their heads at every unreal fact. Rin was the most understanding of all of my children. Leslie and Frankie inherited this from her. They didn't cry. They didn't ask questions. They didn't deny. They didn't throw tantrums. They took it in and nodded at my orders.

"So... Why did they capture Kai, Terra, and Delilah?" Seth asked.

"Leslie?" Taha turned to his granddaughter.

"We didn't know what they were. They startled us that first night. Changing from animal to animal. They were so appealing. We planned to take them and bring them to our grandfather,"

"Did you think they were dangerous?" Paul snapped.

"No! We didn't, but they were... not right. Today we captured them. We're sorry for it. Honest," Frankie pleaded eyes on me.

"Taha Aki didn't like the fact that we kidnapped three shapeshifters . He sent us to the restaurant to lead you here," Leslie let her head drop. Seth patted her back.

"Why couldn't you have just talked to them? I'm sure Kai would have given you a story," I said sitting on the floor next to Kai and Delilah. Kai snuggled up into my body. I wrapped my arm around her.

"We thought they would refuse," Frankie replied.

"Wait. Why haven't we known about you two? Are there others?" Embry asked. A bit of smug in his voice.

"I made sure that your job in keeping," He paused and took a breath, "those bloodsuckers away from the innocent was stable," The thrones appeared again. This time I noticed it was Frankie waving her hand for it to summon.

"I have other grandchildren yes, but they're only young.," Taha sat in his throne.

"Thank you Chief Taha Aki for gracing us with your presence," Embry knelt again, "but we must be on our way," He urged and turned to the door.

"Cease!" His voice startled us all and stopped Embry in mid step. "You must tell no one of our encounter. One more thing," We nodded.

"Take Leslie and Frankie. They belong to The Quileute reservation," His head fell and Frankie gasped.

"Grampa! No! I want to stay here! You teach me! Not this scum!" She spat referring to Embry's tender face. He frowned.

"Francine. You take my orders and don't questions,"

"This isn't fair Grampa, and you know it. You promised to teach us," Leslie pleaded more calmly.

"Leave now," The Chief demanded. We turned. Embry took hold of Leslie and slung her over his shoulders. Paul did the same with Francine. They kicked and screamed and we tuned it out.

"Come on Jared," I pulled but he didn't budge.

"You had two loves?" Jared muttered before the Chief turned to disappear into the rest of the room. He stopped. It occurred to me as well. He had two loves. The others had left and were most likely in the village by now.

"Yes. It is possible," The Chief demised into the dark tented room. We both stood there. Thinking. Two loves?

"C'mon Jared," I pulled his toned arm towards the passageway door. The day was wasting away. The sky was pink and purple. We turned to watch the bricks rebuild themselves.

We didn't catch up with the rest of the group. I was sure that they didn't wait because Leslie and Frankie were still throwing fits.

"Jared?" I mumbled. He hadn't said a word since we left.

"Yeah," He snapped out of his trance.

"You're quiet. I didn't like the silence,"

"A lot on my mind. This is crazy huh? Chief Taha Aki alive? I'm officially over legends," Jared's puzzled face hadn't changed since we left that dark room.

"Like what?" I asked. We hadn't talked in a while. Not intimately at least. We weren't as close as we used to be.

"Taha Aki had two imprints," He stopped and leaned against a tree.

"Yeah.." I stopped too.

"I have two imprints," Jared didn't take his sight off the path in front of him. My eyes widened.

"Really?" My voice cracked.

"Yeah. Delilah Fig gives me chills. Butterflies. The same way Kim does," He didn't move, "I feel bad. I can't tell Delilah. I already feel like she knows I love her. I can't tell Kim. She'd freak. Now that I know that the imprinting thing is completely corrupt. I can relax. I can't have them both. That wouldn't be fair," He began walking again. I followed.

"You should talk to them both. I have a feeling Kim wouldn't react the way you think. She knows how we have no control," He nodded.

When we reached the cliff we soon realized that we could have phased and be bounding through the forest to the Quileute res. and most likely be sitting in Emily's tiny house and eating an amazing dinner. We evolved and dashed through La Push and trotted to the back of Emily's tiny house.

_Hmm, we need clothes, _Jared thought.

_Right,_ I threw my head back and howled up at the darkened sky. The screen door opened.

"Yeah! It's just Jared and Jacob. They probably need clothes," Paul shouted from the back door. I sat. I watched Jared's thoughts wander to Delilah. He really did love her. I don't see how. But he was. He quickly stopped a when he noticed I was able to see and hear everything in his head.

Paul hurled a pair of shorts to the both of us.

We rushed them on and entered the back door of Emily's den. That was the perfect word for Emily's house. A den. A home to wolves. I sat in the open chair next to Embry and pulled Kai into my lap. She practically fell into it. I kissed her neck. She giggled and shrugged me away. I missed that laugh. It had only been about forty-five minutes that we had been apart, but it had killed me. I kissed her and she giggled again. I forgot that, that was her 'spot'.

"Why didn't you come get me before you ambushed the Makah reservation!? You could have exposed us!" Sam infuriated. I figured the rest of my pack had informed him of our 'adventure'

"I think you're in trouble," Kai whispered. I chuckled a little.

"This is no laughing matter Jacob! And who are these two?" He gestured towards Leslie and Frankie who were standing in a corner. I knew that he was furious he didn't even try to hide the fact that we were werewolves.

"I'm Leslie. This is Francine..." Leslie took a breath before continuing, "We are from the Makah reservation. We're Chief Taha Aki's granddaughters. We know him as Grampa though," Leslie introduced. Sam's mouth dropped.

"We're "werewolves" too," Frankie added. She put quotes in the air with her fingers and then crossed her arms again. I always felt the need to do that as well. I didn't feel like I was in the same category as the ones in the movies. When Sam hadn't said anything Jared began the rest of the tale of Taha Aki. He knelt to Leslie and Frankie just as we did to the Chief. We all chuckled.

"They're not exactly kneeling worthy," Quil muttered. Frankie gave him the bird and he frowned. Sam stood.

"Leslie. Francine," He shook Leslie's hand.

"Don't call me Francine. Frankie," Frankie took his hand. The pain in Sam's face gave me the know that Frankie had a pretty firm handshake. I chuckled. Frankie shot a smile at me.

"Err.. Samuel Uley. Sam though. I'll be your Alpha," Ha.. Yeah sure. Kai shifted on my lap and shook me out of my slight jealousy.

"I'm Kai by the way. After the whole 'I'm going to capture Kai and her friends' episode it didn't feel right to introduce myself before. That's Terra and this is Delilah. We're sorry for intruding the woods last night," Kai apologized.

"Hmm, no problem. It was really out fault. Leslie's brows furrowed and her head dropped a little. She was pretty emotional.

"How is this all going to work? Our pack is already bigger that it needs to be. Twelve werewolves running the woods at night would be pretty unnecessary Sam," Embry added. He was right. There were too many of us, and there really was no point. No vamps have been here since the Cullen's left.

"We can take shifts, or nights," Quil proposed.

"I still don't get what you're _patrolling _for," Delilah wondered. I noticed Kai staring out the window.

"If shapeshifters exist," She gestured to herself, "And werewolves," She motioned towards me, "Do..." She gulped, "Vampires? Is that what Chief Taha Aki was referring to? The _bloodsuckers_? The _Cold Ones_?" Kai turned to me, waiting for an answer. The pack was silent.

"Well do they?" Terra snapped. Her face was just as worried. Marcus wrapped himself around her.

"Yes. And just like in the movies they are our sworn enemies," Frankie snorted in a baby voice.

"Oh. You know, we have a few legends as well as the Quileutes," Kai informed. We all gawked at the girl sitting in my lap.

"Y'mind elaborating?" Frankie snorted.

* * *

**I did NOT feel like typing the legend so you get it in the next chap.**

**Oh and this fanfic just began!**


	19. Explanations

**So guess what you guys!!**

**I'm grounded! Hell yeah (: Lol.. Sorry.. Entire summer. :( Anyway! Who watched the MTV awards? Who else thought that the trailer looked horrible and the only reason you want to see it is because you want to see Taylor Lautner's beautiful body *raises hand* Well I sure do! :D**

* * *

"Wow Kai…"I muttered speechlessly. The fact that shapeshifters have gone on years and years without being defeated tells me something about Kai's ancestry. The fact that Tshwane lived among vampires without peace and using only himself as a weapon is astonishing. The way that Tshwane attracted the vampires with his own blood reminds me so much of The Third Wife. To save his future generations. Kai said that there was only one shifter per generation and after thousands of years vampires haven't defeated them. Shapeshifters just don't come off being strong or statistical.

I laughed to myself. I'm calling my girlfriend weak and stupid. Ha-ha.

"So… The blood of a shapeshifter is luring?" Frankie strategized.

"Frankie we don't lure leeches," Seth added with a "pshh"

"Well, I was just wondering. Just in care purposes," Frankie chuckled to herself, crossed her arms and leaned against Emily's front door.

"Yeah sure, but we're not bait Frankie. If anything. Sorry... if anytime, we'd be out on that field fighting," Kai insisted with a assuring nod. I chuckled and hugged her waist. I just can't take her seriously. She's so petite. And so ditsy. She's could never come off that way.

Maybe I'll be proven wrong.

"We can imitate anything. Remember that. We can have the strength and senses of a vampire plus the speed and intelligence of a shifter," Delilah added.

"Why are shapeshifters so special?" Brady pouted.

"Haha, well there are only supposed to be one in the first place. We have the right to be stronger than every other creature on the earth. If I were ambushed by an army of vampires I'd be able to take them easily by myself after my sixteenth," Kai giggled to herself. I chuckled.

"What's so significant about your sixteenth?" Paul asked as he stood up from searching the refrigerator.

"We get all of our powers. The mind reading. The lightning fast speed. The healing. Nothing major," Delilah shrugged. The pack groaned in jealousy.

"So Frankie and Leslie are staying where?" Delilah scoffed. Emily stood straight and became attentive.

"Emily?" Sam turned to Emily who turned back to the dishes.

"I'm sorry boys," She said dropping her head. I looked to examine the faces of my pack. All were confused except Sam. Figures.

"What for?" I pleaded.

"Say good-bye to this rackety house. I'm moving in with Sam. Finally," We all gasped. We didn't have words. Emily's den- perfect word for it- as been our refuge since this all began.

"It was one of rhe conversations we had on our anniversary," Sam smirked.

"The house is too big for only Sam, so we discussed and she's puttting it on the market next week," A thunder of groans were unleashed in the kitchen of Emily's den. Kai shifted to face me. She brushed her fingers through my hair. It was comforting. Like a master petting her dog. I sighed and didn't react like the others.

"You can't do this Emily! So many memories in the fucking house!" Embry spat. Kai gasped.

"What?" Embry asked still angry from the news. Kai giggled.

"You said a bad word," Kai said quietly. The pack sighed and shook their heads.

"It's the only way for us all to be comfortable!" Emily stressed.

"Not it isn't! Kai, Terra, and Delilah can move in with Sam and Frankie and Leslie can stay here! Easy peasy!" Cameron added. We all let it sink in our minds.

"Oh..."

"Yeah that's a good idea,"

"Well then.. Since when are you intelligent Cameron?" Embry scoffed.

"I have my moments," Cameron grinned. I chuckled and gave him a brief nuggie.

"You know that could work.. Or Kai can come live with me. That's always an option," I suggested without monitoring what was escaping my mouth. Kai elbowed me in the gut.

"Oh yeah, we know about your sleepovers Jacob," Ouil chuckled. Only the pack laughed with him, only they knew because of my thoughts.

"I had forgotten my key and didn't want to wake Emily and the girls! It was like 2 in the morning," Kai justified brushing her bangs back in a nervous fashion.

"Kai. You told us to wait up anyway. And you know we stay up 'til like 3," Delilah ruined Kai's explanation and Terra elbowed her in the stomach. My eyebrow arched up.

"Oh. So it was on purpose?" I asked embracing her waist.

"Well.. Not really. Not until you offered at least. Yes I forgot my keys, but I wanted to see how you'd react to the news and my absent mindedness. You passed," She said kissing my forehead, though I didn't buy it.

"Wait! When was this "sleepover"?" Collin asked realizing the conversation had changed. Emily was satisfied as well.

"Yeah. And why wasn't I there," Embry asked stroking Kai's shoulder. She swatted it away. I knew he was just doing it to mess with her and it was pretty funny.

"Ew Embry! Back to the sleeping arrangements?" She screeched. I chuckled, "Quil's idea was reasonable. Sam doesn't know Frankie and Leslie and we're used to him. So let's pack," Kai suggested.

"Has anyone realized we don't have any clothes? We can't keep wearing the sa--" Frankie stopped complaining when Leslie snapped her fingers and four bags appeared by her side.

"Leslie, you ruin everything..." Frankie muttered.

"I'm over legends," Sam inferred.

"Oki doki.. So. Patrol tonight?" Brady asked with an excited grin. We all groaned. Only Cameron, Brady and Collin were ever excited about patrols.

"Nah.. Not tonight," Sam announced looking over at Emily with a half smile. She grinned back and bit her lip. I shuddered. Yuck.

"I have another question," Kai announced, "Can we help you guys? During patrols. If you need it. Y'know?"

"Most definitely Kai!" Quil answered looking up at Sam to make sure he was allowed to add anyone else to the pack. Sam nodded with a satisfied smirk.

"Well I thought that was the only reason you were here," Frankie muttered. Kai's body slummed.

"Do you have to mean all the time Frank? To think I thought you were only this way towards me," Leslie snapped.

"Ugh. Whatever. Where's the bedroom? I'm tired," Frankie began climbing the stairs.

"It's the one that says 'Kai's Room'" Kai growled straightening her body.

"Yeah, yeah I see it!" Frankie snapped and ended her mood with the slam of a door. I watched as the room shuddered and groans were unleashed through the entire room.

"Hey Leslie, can you do that snap your fingers thing with our stuff?" Kai asked. Leslie obeyed and Kai, Delilah, and Terra's luggage was around their feet.

"Thanks!" Delilah exclaimed. Leslie smiled and began climbing the steps with her bags. Cameron looks stirred and unsatisfied. He stood up urgently

"Hey! You want me to bring these up?" Cameron asked in a goofy smile that was too familiar gesturing towards Frankie's bags.

"Yeah. Thanks," Leslie grinned. The first time since we left their res. Cameron grabbed the bags and jumped up the stairs.

"They're gone! Can we talked about them now?" Embry asked anxiously.

"That's not nice Embry. They can probably hear you," Kai yawned. I frowned. She's tired. Not good.

"They know it's coming," Marcus impled.

"I swear, there's something up their asses!" Embry replied. "They're rude and immature,"

"It's only Frankie. She has a reason to be. We practically kidnapped them," Terra justified.

"They should realize that they need to be with us. I mean they were ordered by Taha Aki! You'd understand right? I'd understand," Quil added shrugging.

"You boys don't get anything. Girls taken from their comfort zone. Their home because they're not normal can easily break out hearts. We would know," Terra proved slumming into Marcus' chest.

"Think about it this way. One of your friends has an alcohol or drug problem. Their parents put them in rehab. They won't cooperate. It's just natural," Kai added sincerely. A door opened from upstairs.

"We can hear you!!" The door slammed. I could feel Kai's heart begin to pump harder. The veins in her forhead enlarged on the back of her hand.

"Kai! You're a better best friend than Delilah!" Terra blurted. Delilah's eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey..." Delilah groaned. Kai's heartbeat slowed down and I kissed her neck.

"Thanks Ter," Kai giggled.

"Huh?" The pack's faces all looked confused. Terra and Delilah sighed.

"When Kai gets nervous or confused she starts having a _shifter attack _as we call it. Her veins pop and her heart rate increases. Got it memorized?" Terra inferred. "If you tell her something that makes her feel loved it goes away." She concluded.

"Does it happen to you guys?" Quil asked.

"When I'm stressed or doing too much, yes. When Delilah is too relaxed. Anything that's not the norm I suppose,"

"What will happen if you don't get... Loved?" Embry asked.

"We don't know. My mom wouldn't tell us," Kai announced.

"That's kind of like us. When we get tempered we change," Embry informed. Cameron began clomping down the stairs with the same goofy smile that I get whenever I'm with Kai.

"HE IMPRINTED!!" I blurted startling Kai in my lap.

"Oh my God. He sure did. Which one? Better be Leslie," Quil forced jumping over Brady to pat him on the back.

"Yeah. Leslie. And what are the odds of her imprinting on me," Cameron's grin didn't wash away as he sat in the chair next to Kai and me.

"Nice bro!" Collin exclaimed.

"So who's left? Embry?" The group chuckled in harmony. I looked over to Em. He seemed a bit testy. I quit laughing after noticing his mood.

"Embry, you'll find her," Kai's sincere look could comfort anyone. She patted his back and hugged his neck.

"Thanks Kai. At least someone cares about my feelings," He shot a sickened look at all of us. I guess I don't have the right to make fun knowing that I just found Kai.

"We're sorry Em. Hey Sam, we should get home. I'm getting tired," Terra yawned. _Noo! _I'm not ready for Kai to leave.

"Okay. Ya'll are driving there. I don't need to take anyone?" I let out a slight whimper. Did I just whine?

"Uh yeah Sam. Jacob, is there something wrong?" Yeah I shined and Kai noticed.

"No I'm fine," My head dropped and my tone was pitiful. Kai brushed her fingers through my hair again and I perked up.

"We can hang tomorrow," She kissed my nose. We stood up and headed for the front door. I grabbed her bags and followed her out the door. It was pitch black outside besides the perfect full moon was in the sky.

"Ahooo!" Quil howled.

"Great night to be a werewolf," Embry grinned staring up at the moon.

"Our natural born night eh?" Jared added.

Kai climbed into her car. Terra got in the passenger's and Delilah sat in the back. Sam dove into his truck.

"Jacob, you look pitiful. Marcus perk up, please," Embry commanded obviously jealous of our reason to be sad. I walked to Kai's driver's window. She lowered it.

"I'll call you in the morning. Try not to depress yourself," She bantered. I chuckled.

"I'll do my best," I kissed her forehead, "Put your seatbelt on! Fix your mirrors and move your seat up you're too--" I was nagging when she stopped my lips with her pointer.

"Go home Jacob," She rolled her eyes and started the car.

"Alright, alright. I love you," I kissed her lips and pulled away kissing her cheek.

"I love you," She announced rolling her windows up with a peachy grin. Including Terra's and Marcus' ending their conversation. I noticed Terra and Delilah staring back and forth from Kai and me in astonishment.

Embry gave me a ride home recognizing the fact that my car was still at Sam's. He hands clenched the wheel of the large van. He seemed irritated.

"Em?" I muttered nudging his arm.

"You guys know I hate talking about I.G.s! Especially when you make fun!" Embry settled after letting go of his anger on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry Embry. I have no right. I just imprinted," I noted sincerely. We pulled into my driveway.

"We're here," He verbally pushed me out of the van. I moped to the house. My dad had gone to sleep already I assumed hearing loud snores escaping his room door. I felt like I hadn't seen him in days. I took a short shower. I just let the shower crash on my face though. I wondered what I looked like standing in the shower with emotions washing across my face. From pity of Embry, to my love for Kai, to the wrath I feel already for Frankie and repeat.

I stepped out of the shower into the chill of my house, towel wrapped around my waist. I clomped into my room. I was pretty exhausted. I felt like the longest day of my life occurred today. I collapsed into the bed not even caring to change into my boxers.

* * *

**Poor Embry :(**

**Ughh! Frankie's a bitch.. She's ease up though. Aghh! *SPOILER ALERT* The Cullen's are coming (: Lotsa shits gonna happen.**

**Oh p.s. Jacob meets Kai's mom. You can't wait! I know..**

**R&R Please(:**


	20. I Can Remind You of Memories

**So it's 3:38am and since I'm such a generous author I gave up my social life and aching hunger to write this chapter. Enjoy (:**

* * *

My head was throbbing when I woke up. Voices blared from my living room. I quickly threw my towel off and changed into boxers and pajama pants-- Kai's favorite. I shuffled out of my room and into the main accommodates of the house.

"What the hell you guys? Who let you all in?" The entire pack was in my living room scattered on the floor and on the one couch and seat. Entire meaning: Sam, Emily, Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, Kim, Delilah, Terra, Marcus, Cameron, Leslie, Frankie, Collin, Brady, and my dearest Kai.

"It was open. You didn't lock up last night?" Leslie asked. I grunted as an answer.

"We were going to wake you up, but Kai _insisted_ to let you sleep," Embry rolled his eyes at Kai. She giggled and shrugged.

"When'd you guys get here? And why exactly?" I yawned crashing onto the couch next to Kai.

"It's our last Friday before school starts!" Delilah enforced standing to her feet, Kai pulled her back down and giggled. I rested my legs over Kai and Delilah.

"Does that mean we'll ambush Embry or Jared's tomorrow? Since it's the last Saturday y'know? Or is this going to be a regular thing?" I yawned again expecting and accepting that no one would answer that rhetorical question.

"Well what are we doing today?" Kai asked while leaning into my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and nestled my head into her hair.

"Let's go bowling," Marcus suggested. I heard Frankie snicker, I scowled over at her and her face soon turned into a pleasant smirk.

"Too many of us. Mr. Sandoval will get pissed if we all barge in on his tiny alley," Sam inquired.

"I don't like enclosed places anyway. Is it too cold for hangning at the beach all day? I'll bring my guitar. We can jam and stuff," Kai persuaded.

"Cool! I can finally put some use to my bongos," Quil added with excitement. The pack sighed, but it was a great idea. I could finally be more amazed by just one more of Kai's talents.

"Well another bonfire once it gets late. It's almost 2 now. Gosh Jakcob. You're a late sleeper eh?" Frankie snickered, obviously in a lighter mood. Not better, just lighter.

"Well let's go. We should take separate cars. Embry we love the ole pot van, but it can get a bit packed," Collin babbled. Embry chuckled lightly and nodded.

"S'okay" He grinned scratching his shaven head,

"I need to change. I'll meet you all down there," I proceeded to my bedroom. I grabbed the usual black t-shirt and cut off jeans. I trudged to my bathroom to brush my teeth and hair and did it lazily.

"Hurry up, Jacob!" A voice screeched from my living room. I peered out from the door to see Frankie fiddling with the fray of my couch pillow.

"Frankie?" Why had _she _waited? Why had Kai not? I let my brows narrow as I waited for her response.

"In the flesh. I decided to wait. I knew your car is still at Sam's and I knew I needed to apologize about last night. Not very lady like Leslie says." She snickered.

"Uhm. It's alright. I get it. We're sorry for not being more sensitive towards the fact. And thanks,"

We walked towards her shiny Mustang GTO. My eyes widened. I hadn't been this close to one of these. It was a blood red, not cherry. The paint was too strong to be named cherry red. Racing stripes on the hood and sides made the car look even more dominant. I stroked the hood with my mouth agape.

"Wow. Cam I drive?" I asked staring at her with excitement.

"Yeah sure," She tossed me the keys without question. I ran to the driver's side and slid into the leather, red and black seats. It had a stick shit and I haven't driven a stick in years-- since my dad taught me to drive, but I was confident. I stuck the keys into the ignition and cocked it to the right. The car roared to life. Quietly, but strongly.

"So are we going to leave or what?" Frankie broke my heavenly trance and sat back into her seat pulling the safety belt over her chest.

"Right," I moved the stick to reverse and slowly pressed the gas. We moved out of my driveway smoothly. Very smooth. Hardly any sound of the engine.

"So you like cars?" Frankie began.

"It's not obvious?" I said with a cheeky grin spreading across my face.

"Well. I guess. Quiz?" Hm. Frankie knew cars?

"Sure. Shoot,"

"Audi's or Jaguar's? In design not speed,"

"Hm, that's a hard one. Audi's. Their designer must have been sent from the heavens. Jaguar's have gotten slightly tacky."

"Good job. Trucks. Toyota's or Chevy's?"

"Chevrolet. They're the original Hemi bearers. And they're engines are more durable." I replied.

"2 out of 2. Alright. Last one. Hemi V-8 or DHOC I-4?" My eyes widened at her engine question. She really did know her stuff.

"DHOC I-4. No doubt. That engine is engine of all engines." I replied pressing the gas a little more. She chuckled.

"You pass. Good job Jacob Black," We pulled into the lot. Three cars already there. Kai's Mazda, Embry's van, and Sam's Toyota.

"I wonder if Kai knows that much about cars," Frankie laughed boastingly. I gave her a confused smirk.

The group was sitting on the beach waiting for Frankie and I. Kai didn't run up to greet me. Or even turn to smile _her _slight smile at me. I frowned and sat next to her.

"Hey," She nudges me. Her sincere smile perked me back up.

"Hello," I greeted stretching my arm around her shoulders.

"I was going to wait for you, but Frankie insisted on apologizing about last night since she hadn't to you yet. I couldn't refuse to help bind a friendship," She grinned taking the hand that was hanging over her shoulder. I gave her a relieved smile and kissed her forehead. Kai wanted to stay, but Frankie scared her away.

"That's okay Kai," I grinned. She nodded and I began scanning her surroundings for her guitar, "Where's your guitar?" I asked searching for an empty guitar case lying around.

"It's in Embry's van. Did you know Embry played too?" Embry's head jerked up from the sand pile he, Cameron, and Delilah were playing in.

"Kai. You weren't supposed to tell anyone," Embry hissed, but then softened his tone.

"Are you ashamed? Why didn't you tell us?" I questioned.

"It's just a side thing. I'm not even good," Embry blabbed shrugging and every other word. Kai hit him in the gut and shot him an misconceived look.

"Are you kidding? Your pic work is astonishing. Go get the guitars!" Kai ordered and pushed him towards the van.

"How long have you been playing Kai?" Marcus asked

"Since I was thirteen. Twelve maybe. Emily's aunt got me into it," Kai replied. No one asked about her rackety past, they just nodded. I pulled her waist closer to mine as I felt her shudder. It was like picking up a Chihuahua and moving it. Kai was so light and so tiny compared to my masculine body.

"That's not very long." Quil snickered, "Well, we can see how good you are," Quil said banging a beat on his bongos. Embry was walking back with two guitars. Embry handed Kai a plain reddish tan electric-acoustic that read Fender Squire on the neck.

Embry's was jet black, an acoustic as well, and a bit smaller than Kai's. They got into stance.

"You know chords and notes right?" Kai asked. Embry nodded.

"Can you play C minor for an eight count and then B major. And then just follow after Terra? I'll just play some pic work. Quil... You just do what you want" Embry nodded again and began strumming. Kai began playing with a few strings as well. Her fingers moved so swiftly. So fast as harmonies varied between heavenly to fast and grungy to soft and peaceful.

"'I Pity the Fool' Terra?" Kai nodded to Terra looking up from her guitar. Terra grinned and nodded back.

_I write these words to inspire you_

_And you don't even have clue_

_Just to listen is the key_

_Only if you'd know what you could be_

_You're clueless in the head_

_You're ruthless in the heart_

_I'd hate to find the rest of you_

_I know I'd only be torn apart_

_You're hungry for a life_

_You're thirst for a path_

_I'd help you_

_If you'd only help me._

_There's only a few words left of this _

_Who told you, you'd only miss._

_You've only been told of a place to go_

_But never a place worth of gold_

_There's only a few words left of this _

_I'd be sure to get the last kiss._

_You're clueless in the head_

_You're ruthless in the heart_

_I'd hate to find the rest of you_

_I know I'd only be torn apart_

_You're hungry for a life_

_You're thirst for a path_

_I'd help you_

_If you'd only help me._

_I'll remind you of memories_

_Can you remind me of what could be?_

_I'll remind you of memories_

_Can you remind me of what could be?_

_I'll remind you of memories_

_Can you remind me of what could be?_

_You're clueless in the head_

_You're ruthless in the heart_

_I'd hate to find the rest of you_

_I know I'd only be torn apart_

_You're hungry for a life_

_You're thirst for a path_

_I'd help you_

_If you'd only help me._

Kai+Delilah

_I could help you_

_If you would only help me_

_Ooh Oh Oh Ooh Oh Oh_

_I'll remind you of memories_

_Ooh Oh Oh Ooh Oh Oh_

_Can you remind me of what could be?_

_I write these words to inspre you _

_To think I even gave you a clue_

An applause burst through for our personal band. Kai blushed slightly and shied into my chest.

"Thank you! Thank you! We'll be here all night," Delilah joked. I gawked down at my beloved.

"You're pretty amazing," Chuckled and kissed her forehead. The only place she'd let me when we're in public. "Terra you have an amazing voice and Delilah you too. And Embry you should've told us! Quil.. Well you're just cool," I said sarcastically. I noticed Frankie scowl at the corner of my eye but I didn't pay attention.

"You wrote that?" Sam asked with a pleasant smile on his face. I embraced her waist again happy that everyone was intrigued by my Kai.

"Yes sir I did," Kai blushed again.

"I sing her songs. Kai can't really sing. Delilah just adds in wherever she wants," Terra informed seemingly only to be talking to Marcus.

"Are you guys a band?" Embry asked seeming interested.

"Not really. It would be nice to be thought. Playing shows and stuff, but we're not that forwards to stuff like that I guess," Kai replied.

"We should get together and try some practices," Quil added insistently.

"All you play are the damn bongos," Delilah chuckled, Kai hit her and sat down her guitar face up on the sand. I pulled her closer again when a gust of wind blew her hair the opposite way. She snuggled into my chest. Terra and Marcus did the same.

"Well I can upgrade! I'm an easy learner," Quil persuaded.

"Alright Quil. I will take you up on that. Get a set of drums by next Friday and we'll have a practice. Oki Doke?" Kai bet, playing with my fingers.

"Oki doki Kai. There's a pawn shop down the street. I can get them sooner than you think!" Quil shrieked shoving a finger into Kai's shoulder. She winced and looked at him as if he stabbed her.

"I'm sensitive!" I rubber her shoulder. She grabbed my hand and linked her fingers into mine. Frankie sneered again, but I surpassed it.

I don't think she likes Kai very much. Either that or the visible PDA we happened to take part in.

"Can I help?" Embry lifted his head from the sight of his old guitar,

"Definitely Embry!" Terra shrieked in excitement.

"Well that's..." Embry stopped. His nose twitched and his dace went dark with no expression. I turned to Sam, he stood sniffing out the air. Marcus and Cameron's noses were bleeding and Jared was on all fours. Than I smelled it. Disgusting bloodsucking leeches.

_Vampires._

"Marcus, are you alright?" Kai pulled two face towels from her guitar case and handed them to the both of them.

"It's their first time. I wouldn't blame 'em" Sam acknowledged with no emotion. He began walking fast to his truck instead of phasing?

"First time for what?" Delilah asked noticing all of our urgency. Even Leslie and Frankie became very attentive. I began to march towards Kai's car. She didn't get up and was still trying to figure everything out grabbing her guitar and standing slowly.

"Kai! Come on!!" I cried. She walked towards the car questionably , not knowing what was going on.

"What's going on Jacob? What'd ya'll smell?" She worried.

"Vampires," I stated after she unlocked the door and swung her guitar case into the truck. I got in, but her face was astonished and she stood frozen in the back of her car. Her popping veins were visibly popping from where I sat in the front seat. I grunted, pushed open the door, and rushed to where her body was frozen behind the car. I swung her around and kissed her. I kissed her like our lives depended on it. Like the first time in the closet. I held her in my arms.

"It's going to be fine Kai. You're strong," I assured. I still felt tears on my chest though. I opened the passenger door, stole the keys from her petrified hands, and pushed her into the car.

"Sam's got the trail! I'll follow him and you follow me. Sam with the others," Embry hollered from his van window. I fell into the tiny Mazda and put the key into the ignition. I put the car in reverse and followed Embry's van out of La Push.

"Vampires?" Was the first word that had escaped her stagnant lips.

"Yes, vampires," I mocked somewhat jokingly sounding like a mother teaching their child their first words.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"More.... Nervous. They'll be afraid of us," She said in sort of a boastful tone, but still nervous. As if to pull of her emotions with another.

"Oh yeah. Right," I sneered. I didn't think she like the tone I was suing. She shifted towards the window.

"I'm sorry Kai," I apologized reaching for her hand.

"I'm not ready," She sniffed.

"You said you could take on an army of these leeches. I believe in you Kai," She turned around with an angry, anxious face.

"After my sixteenth! I can't do this now!" She breathed drying her tears/

"You have twelve werewolves behind you," I assured. She didn't answer and just shook her head.

"We slowed down once we got nearer to the center of Forks. We pulled into Forks High School's parking lot. My eyebrows narrowed at the unusual location.

"Where are we?" Kai muttered emotionless as we parked into Bella's alumni high school. It brought back too many memories. My back pocket began to vibrate. It wasn't familiar to my phone, but I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I answered looking down at Kai for comfort.

"Jacob!" A familiar voice cried in relief.

"Bella?" My tone was both dark and cold and happy but unsure. I didn't know how to react to this meeting at all.

* * *

Eek! Cliffy eh?

Well they're coming they're coming. And also in that chapter Kai's mother. Heheh. She's so funny. You'll love her.

R&R Please.


	21. Cullens, Mothers, Twins? Oh My!

**Dam Bastards! I just typed the longest chapter of my life and my fingers ache! Aghh! Anyway.. This is a VERYYYY hectic chapter. And really, the story just started. The conflict is revealed.. Oki Doki. Enjoi. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: The Cullen's and The pack are Mrs. Meyer's.  
Kai Raze, Delilah Fig, Terra Valentine, Marcus Tenah, Cameron Haida, Frankie and Leslie Chiff are MINEE!!!!**

* * *

"Obviously you smelled us. We're in the back. In front of the gym and cafeteria.," Us? Us.. She's _them_? Not saying she would have said _us _either way, but the way she said it seemed reassuring that she's one of them. I sighed.

"Why are you here?" I sighed. Kai was listening hard to the conversation, trying to make out everything Bella said and making assumptions to what she couldn't here. I caressed her face, but she pulled away.

"We'll explain. It's urgent though. Hurry," She sang in an urgent voice. The phone clicked and Kai's head dropped again. I read her mind this time.

"I'm in love with you. No one else. I promise to never leave you, betray you, or hurt you. It would be pretty hard to live after I put you in any pain like that," She smirked and grabbed the hand caressing her face. She began searching for the handle. I rolled my eyes.

"Kai, this is your car. It's on the right," I shook my head. She stopped and pretended to write with her right hand and found the handle.

She turned to me, "Found it," She grinned stepping out of the car into the now humid Forks. Rain coming soon. The clouds covered the sun in a blanket of thick cotton. I waited for her at the hood of her car and she grabbed my hand when she got to me.

"Bella called," I announced. Kai winced, "She's around back," I heard the restrained gasp in the group. I gripped Kai's hand and she squirmed a little. I released and whispered "Sorry".

"It's just the Cullens? Why are they here?" Paul asked through his clenched teeth walking towards the back of the school. We all followed. Kim and Emily stayed behind and waited in Embry's van.

"She hung up before I could ask," I answered. I was surprised Kai, Terra, and Delilah were keeping up with our fast pace. Their speed met our long strides.

It was almost three thirty and school had let out already. We approached the doors and Cameron attempted to open them.

"Locked. Are you sure she said cafeteria?" Cameron peered through the windows of the dark room. He stopped and cupped his nose. Marcus did the same.

"Jacob?" Her voice sang. I didn't turn around. I wouldn't have if Kai didn't practically break my arm off by turning. "Jacob," She muttered again, I didn't lift my head to look at her.

"I'm Bella. For the newcomers who do not know me," She seemed much more confident. Just from her voice. She held her hand out to Leslie.

"Leslie, Frankie," She introduced less happiness than anxiousness. Her nose flinched again.

"I'm Marcus, Cameron, Terra, and Delilah," Marcus pointed out. Terra and Delilah just waved. Terra's face straight and Delilah's the most enthusiastic of us all.

"And you are?" Bella motioned towards Kai.

"I'm--" Bella cupped her ears and dropped to her knees screeching and clawing at her ears.

"My God!! Ahh!" Kai flinched and backed behind my body and covered her mouth.

"Wha.. What did I do?" Kai muttered. The doctor and Edward came like lightning out of the woods. Edward crouched to Bella's cringed body in aid and began muttering to her.

"What happened?" Edward accused looking me dead in the eye. I straightened up and pierced my eyes at him.

"I talked," Kai muttered. Bella screeched again and Edward and Carlisle cupped their ears and winced.

"You're a shapeshifter?" Carlisle asked Kai in more of an observation. Carlisle's face softened and relaxed in a nervous way.

Kai nodded in response.

"So are we," Delilah whispered motioning towards Terra. Whispering seemed to work.

Carlisle examined them and looked them over with an misconceived look.

"Four at once? Not possible.." Carlisle muttered shaking his head misunderstanding anything he thought.

"Four?" Kai whispered. Carlisle shook his head and became attentive again.

"Right. Come inside. We have much to share with you all," Carlisle turned to open the door. The left side. Cameron tried to open the right.

We didn't follow as he stepped inside.

"Do you really think we're associate with you.. Things? Come back to earth-- or whatever planet you live on-- and realize that after you did _this _we cannot help you in anyway," Jared demanded referring _this _to Bella. I winced.

"It's urgent Jacob. If you want Kai to keep her powers than you must come," The rest of the Cullens darted out of the woods then. Carlisle proceeded into the empty cafeteria. Edward searched for a light switch.

"I can't keep my powers?" Kai muttered. She was the first to take a step into the cafe. She followed them to a round table. I sighed and followed.

"I know this is hard for you to believe coming from someone you have never met, but I assume... Since you are a shifter as well that you," He paused and took an unnecessary breath, "have a twin brother," He predicted sincerely.

"Shut up!!" Delilah shouted jokingly. Terra chuckled at Delilah's behavior, but the Cullens winced at the pitch of their voices.

"Wha.." Kai questioned staring down at her lap, "You cannot tell me about my family! You... You... You leech!!" Kai stuttered and stormed out of the cafeteria pushing chairs out of her path.

"She takes after you Jacob," Bella sighed. I sneered and followed Kai's trail of toppled chairs out the cafeteria. Kai was sitting against the school, balled fists and clenched teeth.

"I hate your ex-girlfriend. And her family," She muttered through her teetch. I slid down the building to sit next to her.

"She's not my ex-girlfriend. I loved her. She didn't give me a chance. That's all," I justified. The door opened and Carlisle stood in front of us.

"You both should come back," He persuaded. Kai didn't move and just stared at him emotionless, "Or I can explain out here,"

"Have a seat," Kai whispered, still having compassion for at least his ears, but not his feelings.

"I'm sorry Kai. I really am. We've had encounters with your brother and we figured Jacob and his pack could help us defeat--"

"You can't defeat a shifter.. Not to mention a male shifter," She huffed in irony.

"Well, we thought that we could get him stationary. Trapped," He explained couching in front of us.

"Then what?" She questioned crossing her arms and piercing her eyes at the doctor.

"Uh..," He stammered. I have never seen the doctor so unstable, but Kai obviously made him nervous.

"You haven't thought this through very well have you? And you just thought that Jacob and his pack would agree is what?" She questioned his plan again.

"Bella said she'd take care of that part," Carlisle muttered. My eyes widened and then narrowed.

"What? You expected to tease me into helping you out?" I stood and bust through the doors of the cafeteria. Carlisle huffed from behind me. Kai stood with me.

"We're leaving!" I ordered, than suddenly felt calm.

"Get out of my head..." I muttered calmly. Jasper grinned. I sat next to Marcus as to my head feeling very light headed. Kai sat next to Terra and Delilah slowly. Her head had been played with as well.

"Will you all listen? It's not a good time to be stubborn!" Bella enforced, and happened to specifically be talking to me. I looked up from Kai's tethering hands and up at Bella. It was the first time I've gotten a good look since we had come in contact.

Damn she was beautiful. Pale though. Not what I'm used to since I've had Kai around. Her used to be light auburn hair was now a deep amber. It was curled and met just above her waist. Her body was toned and I knew Bella has never picked up even a dumbbell in her life. Her skin was absolutely flawless and her eyes. They were crimson. Vampire crimson. She was beautiful, yes. Not attractive though. Now that I think about it, no one is really attractive to me anymore besides my Kai. I didn't reply to her snaky remark.

"Are you ready to listen?" Carlisle asked in a calm, but anxious voice.

"I guess," Kai replied shrugging.

"We knew that there was more than one shapeshifter this generation. Alice saw it. Though Carlisle didn't want to believe it," Edward began.

"Saw it?" Kai muttered trying to say quiet, but Bella still winced. Why is she the most sensitive?

"I can.. how you say it, see the future," Alice added. Kai just nodded.

"What did you see?" I asked. Asking the question Kai wanted to ask, but didn't want to hurt anyone.

"I saw you guys. And three," She paused, "shapeshifters fighting. I didn't know what they were fighting. It wasn't too clear since your pack was in the vision, but it wasn't us. We were helping. Or vice-versa. It has changed so many times. From us fighting against your group, Kai, to the thing that we were trying so hard to defeat on your side," Alice motioned towards Kai, "As if friends even. Then to shapeshifters and vampires as allies," Alice chuckled to herself.

"That's right. It is a joke to think a couple of confident vampires could defeat a shapeshifter. It's not possible," Kai snorted to herself, but we all heard her rude remark. The Cullens' heads dropped to the fact that they didn't like the fact of being put down because they knew that they couldn't defeat something. The fact that they were not the strongest beings.

"Why are there more than one of you? Or more than two?" Edward asked keeping his gaze on Bella, still in pain of Kai's voice. I watched her body twinge every time Kai took a breath. Her eyes were shut closed and she looked as stressed as a vampire could.

"We did this blood sisters ritual. We shared blood and said some crap and BAM! We're shapeshifters too." Delilah answered enthusiastically.

"Would you elaborate?" Jasper murmured, interested in the simplicity of how Kai turned her two best friends into the same mythical creature as her.

"Two years ago, we were having the traditional Saturday sleepover. Delilah suggested to the ritual. Kai and I tried to object to the idea, but Delilah was too happy to do it and insisted. We agreed. Kai grabbed something from downstairs to puncture our wrists with. She ended up finding a box cutter of all the sharp things in the house. We decided to push the risk of getting tetanus our of our minds and just did it. Delilah began reciting the declaration and cut her wrist.

_May all Gods of this Earth bind us together by blood, mind, body, and soul._

_May we stay together through every disaster and difficulty._

_Through every fortune and victory._

_To find our lives together as sisters by blood._

"Something like that.. I went next. I cut my wrist and let the blood drop in to Kai and Delilah's wrist. Kai was last. She seemed the most nervous. We know why now. She had trouble cutter her skin. As if it was impenetrable, but she slit it and blood gushed from the tiny slit. She hurried to share the blood with us before she made a mess. The mix with our blood stung. Stung for a few hours, than days. But it was different. It was a mix between pain, tickle, throbbing, to numbness in our wrists. Our wrists became sensitive again after a week or so. And that's the story of Delilah and Terra becoming shapeshifters," Terra smiled sharply. I glanced over at Marcus. He embraced her shoulder and grinned down at her, not seeming disappointed in her new girlfriend whatsoever. He seemed proud.

"Why does it hurt when I.. We talk?" Kai whispered, talking from practically behind Terra's shoulder.

"Ah. The blood comes from your mouth when you talk. Not literally, but you know how in movies vampires bite the neck? Well that's where.. Uh the best blood is. I'm sure you know the story of Tshwane and how all shapeshifter's blood is the absolute delicacy to any vampire. When you open your mouth it's as if the blood is spewing from your mouth and into our ears. The smell is almost verbal I suppose. Since we are "vegetarians" it's more pain to us than to a regular vampire. And more pain to Bella since she is a newborn. A regular vampire will stalk to the voice of a shapeshifter and would end up... Dead," Carlisle sighed and his head dropped slightly again.

"We're sorry," Delilah whispered and lowered her head as well. The first time I saw Delilah have any sort of sympathy for someone. She jerked up and shot an angry look at me. Oops. Sorry Delilah. I thought, realizing she could read my mind.

"It's not your fault Delilah. It's not your fault that you're fault that you're strong. It's not your fault that you're smart...," Emmett took a deep sigh than looked Kai straight in the eye, "It's not your fault that you're better than us," Kai shuddered and pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head into them. That was the first time Kai had knocked down her confident wall and was back to her nervous seldom self. I sighed.

"Are you trying to get pity from us? Really? You're hunted Kai's family for thousands of generations and you want pity? That's the last thing you'll get," Terra snarled taking Kai's spot as the angry shapeshifter. Bella screeched quietly and shuddered.

"We're different! We don't want you're blood. We want your help," Edward objected.

"Why can't you do this on your own? Find like a trillion vampires. Before Novem..." Kai stopped and blinked once, "I can't keep my powers if both of us are alive on November 21st," Kai noted and calmed down with her mouth hung open. I reached for her hand over the table. It throbbed from a pain she only could feel. I clenched her hand in mine as I watched her eyes widen at her own revelation.

"Finally we got it through her thick skull," Rosalie snickered to herself.

"How would you know that though? How would you know that we can't keep our powers if he's alive?" Kai's veins thickened as a glaze washed over her eyes. I clenched her hand again, obviously worthless because her breathing increased.

"Kai?" Cameron hollered noticing what was happening. I rushed over to kiss her but her heart rate didn't decrease. Her breaths became more and more strain.

"I... Can't.. I can't... Keep my..," She breathed.

"What's wrong?" Bella mumbled. I took her face and examined every wrong thing on it. The veins in her forehead and neck, her red eyes, and her erratic gasps. I scooped Kai into my arms and ran out the door. Maybe fresh air works in this situation too. I laid her down on the concrete and watched her breathe leaving me with no way to help. I began to panic as I watched her eyes roll back.

"Kai! Stop this! I love you! You can't.. You can't leave me!! I need you," I shouted, pounding on the concrete next to her arms leaving dents. "Kai please! It's not this serious! We can get through this. You and me. Together. We can do this together," Her back arched and her body relaxed. The rest of the large group surrounded our victim of love. Kai's eyes blinked open and she rubbed her head.

"Can I get some food? For the first time this year I'm starving," I let my breath go. I grabbed her petite body and wrapped my entire body around it.

"I really hate it when you do that!!" I felt my stomach swell of emotion and the force of her tiny hands on my chest. I let her go.

"I really hate it when you squeeze me like that! I'm afraid you'll crush my ribs one day," She screeched, standing up quickly. I was behind her to catch her if she fell, but she was perfectly fine. I sighed in relied and couldn't help but hug her again. She giggled and pulled away.

"So...I have to kill my long lost brother?" Kai sighed and continued, "Great," She snickered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. It's the only way," Carlisle's head didn't drop that time instead he looked like he was surveying other ways, but then his surveying stopped and his head dropped one last time.

We began to walk to the parking lot.

"Can we meet at our house? This Monday?" Alice suggested.

"You're moving back?" Sam objected stopping our crowd, "You can't. Bella's a victim of our treaty," Sam noted.

"Hush mutt. We still own that house," Rosalie justified. Sam's just lip twitched.

"Why?" Kai stopped before we reached the lot and we all mocked again.

"A plan? We have to find him first..." Edward replied sarcastically. I wanted to give him a lick to the face for that. I wanted to punch him for many reasons and making fun of Kai was just 2 on the list. I growled quietly and stopped my hands from shaking too much.

"Well sorry... Why do you "have" to defeat him?" Kai asked holding figer quotes up for her word.

"Did Bella piss off another mythical creature?" Embry chuckled quietly. Emmett chuckled with him.

"No," Bella bantered sternly.

"Well...' Terra waited.

"He's destructive. Trying to expose the Vampire world. Maybe even yours if he finds out about you guys," Jasper explained.

"Did you not know about your brother?" Alice asked in her high-pitched voice questionable.

"Yeah I totally knew about him. And I made a scene in that cafeteria for no apparent reason because I'm a crazy shifter eh? Yup. I knew I had a twin brother," She rolled her eyes and began searching her pockets for her keys. I realized I still had them, but I loved it when she looked confused and hopeless. I chuckled quietly after she had turned into a complete circle.

"Where are my keys," She mumbled to herself.

"Jacob has them. He knew you had them he just took amusement in your worry," I seized my laughing and stared at the leech who seemed to take amusement in my hatred towards him. I growled again, louder this time.

"Jacob...?" She held out her hand. I reached in my pocket for her keys and handed them to her. "You're so mean, "She grinned. Alice handed her phone to Kai.

"Add your number so we can get in contact if we have any leads," She sang.

"Oh.. Right," Kai handed her phone to Alice and they both exchanged each other's numbers.

"We'll stay in contact," Edward announced before darting into the woods with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Blondie.

"Thank you for cooperating," Bella thanked. Carlisle nodded in agreement and took his mates hand and shot into the woods.

"I'm sorry Jacob," She apologized again. Adding to a very long list of apologies. She stepped forward, an approach for a hug. I crossed my arms giving her the hint that I wanted no contact with her cold body-- Though I did, Kai wouldn't take it. She backed away.

"Bye you guys..." She walked and turned away from us. Her walk soon turned into a lightning bolt of a run in a matter of seconds.

"Woah.. I have werewolf friends. And I have vampire friends. Pretty tight," Delilah chuckled walking to Embry's van.

"They aren't your friends," Kai assured in a slight growl.

"Kai, I can make friends with anyone I'd like," Delilah stopped and leaned against his van.

"All they want it our blood Delilah. You cannot possibly trust them," Kai demanded in a snarl.

"Kai, they really are different. I do think they want our help. They've never seemed that helpless before," I indicated. I just defended the Cullens? Unbelievable.

"Whatever," She muttered.

She climbed into her car and started the engine. I got into the passenger's side without asking to drive.

"Am I taking you home? Or do you want to come to Olympia to meet my God forsaken mother?" She snapped. Fire spewing from her eyes she put the car in reverse and back out of the parking lot.

"Uh. Olympia?" I questioned my answer ready for her to snap back by refusing to let me go in some change of mind.

"Alright," She stated sternly as if swearing at me for something I didn't know of. I had never seen Kai so pissed off and it frightened me. She pulled her phone from her pocket and touched a contact on her touch screen phone.

"Hello mother," She spat.

"How ya been?" She scolded through her teeth. I could tell that her mother had no idea what was going on.

"Great, great... I'm coming over. We have to discuss a few things," She paused for her mom's reply.

"Address? 4678 Laurel Hill Crossing right?" She stopped again.

"Okay, okay. I'll be there around 6:30," She predicted.

"Oki doki... Bye," She slid her phone close and we were on our way to Olympia, Washington.

"I'm still hungry. You hungry?" She asked in her regular not erratic voice. She looked over to me with a Kai smile and then narrowed her eyebrows at my suspicious face. She looked at me as if nothing just happened. As if we hadn't just had an encounter with a family of vampires. She just grinned her pearly whites at me.

"Uh yeah. A burger sounds good," I answered. She turned into the Burger King parking lot.

"Jacob," She called pulling the keys from the ignition.

"Yeah?"

"I'm bipolar," She answered. She chuckled and I just stared at her in strange amusement to why she laughed at her serious news.

"I figured you had wondered why I was so happy all of a sudden. I don't know why either," She giggled to herself and stepped out of her car, grabbing the wallet in her cup holder. I didn't reply, I pulled her shoulder into my chest and put her into my special "Kai lock". She squirmed and whined and then gave up.

"I really wouldn't care if your were mentally retarded," I grinned down at her as we walked through the parking lot.

"Really? But isn't that illegal? And either way that'd be kind of.. Weird," She commented. I opened the door for my Kai and me and chuckled.

"Yes. I actually think it is, but I wouldn't be able to help it either way," I grabbed her hand as we walked up to the register.

"Welcome to Burger King. How may I help you?" The cheerful countress greeted.

"Jacob," Kai looked up at me. I sighed. I was absolutely starving. I hadn't eaten all day.

"Are you planning on play? I think I should pay for the buffet I'm about to order," I noted. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"A double whopped with cheese, fire chicked strip sandwich, a large fry, a cheesecake and a water... Kai?" I looked down at her. She was laughing at my large order watching the price go up.

"Fatty," She muttered than looked over to the cashier, "I'll have a _single _whopper with cheese and fries. And a sprite," She ordered. The countress punched in our order and handed me the receipt.

"Thank you sir. Your order will be right with you," We sat down at a banquet in the corner of the restaurant. She settled in my chest. I put my arm around her waist and we sat in silence for a while. No one entered the fast-food eatery. We were the only ones there besides the employees of course. It was always nice to be completely alone with my Kai. Even if we were sitting in silence, we were still bonding in some mental way. She grunted, waking me up from that mental trance.

"I can't believe my mother didn't tell me.." She murmured.

"I'm sure she had an explanation," I justified. She grunted again. Probably thinking of bizarre reasons her mother didn't tell her about her twin brother. Reasons including: That he was abducted by aliens when they were small children and all memory of him was erased by the Men In Black. Or. When Kai and her family lived in Africa her brother was mauled by a lion and her mom had to choose one to save and she chose Kai. Somehow her brother survived. Then all memory of his was erased by the Men In Black. Or. Kai's brother is in an insane asylum for attacking his classmates in elementary school. After being attacked herself he was sentence to life in the hospital. Than lastly her memory of him was erased by the Men In Black. That was my sad attempt to think about things erratically like Kai.

"She's going to like you, Jacob," She grinned up at me and began playing with my large fingers.

"Why is she going to like me. I'm not special," I noted slightly sarcastically than realized it was true and sighed.

"You're extremely special, love." She ran her hands through my hair assuringly.

"Fine. Elaborate," I ordered.

"Well first off you're really pretty and seco--"

"I'm pretty? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I hate saying cute or hot so I say pretty, beautiful, or handsome. Either way there's no way to describe your looks," She grinned. I smiled back and nodded for her to go.

"Order 147, order 147 is ready," The cashier put the three bags of food onto the counter.

"Thanks," I took the food and headed for the door. Food in one hand and Kai in the other.

"Why else is she going to like me?" I asked opening the passenger's door for her. She slid in with a confused smile on her face.

"You're a gentleman. You are certainly down-to-earth and you are like my personal body guard," She giggled after I got into the car. She pulled her burger from the bag and unwrapped it slowly.

"Ah.. I see." I added taking my own burger from the paper bag and unwrapping it quickly and taking a bite before she did.

"Is she nice?" I asked after swallowing.

"I don't know," She shrugged.

"How do you not know if your mom is nice or not?" I questioned looking her in the eye. She threw her hands up, with her burger in her right.

"I don't know! She's nice to me... I don't know how she is towards other people," She complained. I chuckled before sipping my water.

"I wish you could meet my mom. She would have loved your personality. You're like the perfect girl in her eyes," I laid back in my eat after finishing my burger.

"What was that definition?"

"You're sweet. You're caring. You can cook. You have a brain. You're angelic. You have the personality that every man, mother, father, woman would kill for and.. I really think you man be perfect," I sighed. Kai shied into her seat and gave me a small smirk of a smile.

"She wouldn't have cared that I'm not Native American?"

"Psh! You're beautiful beyond compare... There' no way anyone could care what race you are," I grabbed my second sandwich from the brown bag in my lap and bit into it.

"So you can't compare me to Bella?" I became attentive and put down my sandwich.

"That's easy. Her beauty is forced. Yours is au natural," I replied biting into my sandwich.

"Elaborate dear peasant," She ordered settling into her seat after finishing her burger.

"I did master," I chuckled. She crossed her arms and stared at me sternly.

"Am I more beautiful or is she?"

"Well that depends--"

"Depends!? That's not a good way to start an explanation," She argued. I narrowed my eyebrows and grinned.

"Are you jealous?" I assumed grinning.

"Why would I be jealous. She's a vampire..." She stated bluntly. That's all she had to say to explain her "non-jealousy"

"Yeah ok," I finished my sandwich and figured my cheesecake could wait.

"Elaborate!!" She ordered. I became alert, but figured that we had ended this conversation.

"Before she was a vampire she was like a... Six. You're an eleve. Good enough?" I snorted starting the car.

"Before she was a vampire I'd look better. Ok. What about now?" She glared up at me and I felt my entire body slum.

"Kai, this isn't fair," I wailed pulling out of the parking lot.

"Hey! All I'm asking is for your comparison of your ex-girlfriend to your current. Not so much I'm asking," She exclaimed.

"Stop saying that! She was never my girlfriend," I argued.

"Just answer the damn question!!" She shouted glaring at me the way she had after we left the school. I stared back in surprise. Even such a minor swear word sounded like vomit erupting from my delicate Kai's mouth.

"Shut up and drive..." She ordered giving up.

"Ha-ha!! I win!" I declared stopping at a red light. She angrily clapped her hands and replied

"Yeah! Great! You won a drive to my mother's house in silence!" She muttered in a mockery of a game show host voice.

"I'm sorry," I apologized touching her arm. She jerked away and didn't answer.

We crossed the bridge to Oak Harbor, a tiny suburb outside of Olympia. Fifty minutes in silence was painful.

"Turn right at the next street" She ordered, directions like that were the only things that escaped from her lips.

"It's the last red brick house on the left," I parked in the driveway and put the car in park. She was still staring out the dashboard with her arms crossed and brows narrowed.

"Please talk to me!" I pleaded. She kept her glance at the house in front of us. I got out and rushed to the passenger's side. I opened the door and she stepped out. She had changed her clothes. In seconds. Her blue hoodie and jeans were gone. Instead, she was wearing a pain of dark wash gray skinny jeans and a striped black, violet, and magenta sweater.

"That's pretty cool," I muttered. She stepped out of the car, surprisingly taking my hand, but moved it to my wrist. I sighed.

"Kai. Talk to me! Please?" I pleaded. She pulled me to the porch. I looked at my watch, reading the time to myself. It was exactly 6:30. She rang the doorbell.

"Kai! Sweetie! I've missed you so much. Come, come" Mrs. Raze was a splitting image of Kai. Or the other way around. Though her hair was cut short. A pixie cut like Leslie's or Alice's. She was slim. Probably smaller than Kai even. They were also about the same height. She didn't seem to notice the giant behind her daughter.

"Come in. I made your favorite," She lead us into the living room. I was well decorated in main colors of brunt orange, a golden yellow, and deep red. It was modern and classy at the same time.

"Spaghetti? Ah, but Ma I just ate," _I can eat!_ I thought to myself, knowing that they still hadn't acknowledged me.

"Well what about your friend?" She looked me up and down after setting the table.

"Oh, he doesn't matter," She swatted her hand around her ear towards me. I let my head drop, but not too low that Mrs. Raze would notice.

"Sorry. I'm Jacob Black," I introduced holding my massive hand towards my future mother-in-law. She took it and her eyes widened. Pretty normal reaction to my heat.

"Hello Jacob Black. I'm Marley Raze," She introduced.

"Cool name. Like Bob Marley, eh? He's in my top 5," I commented. I've always loved retro reggae. The modern stuff is worn out. She chuckled to herself and nodded.

"I'm already in love with this one. Any Bob Marley fan has my blessing," She grinned a Kai grin and proceeded into the kitchen.

"Great..." Kai muttered. She plopped down onto the sectional that took up the spacious living room. I sat in a chair diagonal from Kai's view.

"Jacob, what did you do to my daughter?" I urgently stood up from the chair that I was sitting in from the sound of my name. She giggled and smiled over at me. The Raze family seemed to have a way of playing with your agitation pretty well. I sighed and sat back down.

"He said that his ex-girlfriend was prettier than me," She whined. I grunted in disagreement.

"I said nothing like that. And she was never my girlfriend," I argued.

"Have you seen her Kai," Marley called from the kitchen as she added an aroma and an abundance of spices to the sauce of her spaghetti. The redolence of the spices mixing in the pot lifted into the air and attacked my nose. The simplicity of the smell gave me chills.

"Yes. Yes I have," She answered blandly.

"Is she?" Marley asked leaning against the counter.

"Did you seriously just ask if someone was prettier than me? You're a horrible mother," She grunted. She crossed her arms and pouted. I looked over to her mother who was making circles around her ears indicating that her daughter was crazy. I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I'm not crazy!," Kai defended, not even turning around to see her mother.

"So Jacob, what are you to Kai? Friend? Boyfriend? Body guard?" She chuckled. I looked over to Kai with a misconceived look on my face. I shook my head in disapproval and sighed.

"You haven't told your mom about your boyfriend? Yes Mrs. Raze, I'm Kai's boyfriend," I announced finding my way to the bar stools on the opposite side of where Mrs. Raze was cooking.

"Kai! Why didn't--" She began.

"He's not my boyfriend," Kai objected crossing her legs. Mrs. Raze shot a sorry-my-daughter's-crazy look at me, and I nodded with a it's-okay-I-can-deal look to reply.

"I thought you were over denying the fact," I noted.

"Ha-ha, Kai's always been that way. Dejecting her friends, but somehow attracting for with her dejection. To this day she has so many friends," Marley added pouring her sauce into a introductory bowl. It was ancient almost, having symbols written and carved all around. I brushed off the question as to where she had obtained it and settled back into my seat.

"Ma. Please.. Don't share my entire childhood," She dictated walking towards the second bar stool next to mine.

"I won't... That is only if you go get the photo albums," I chuckled and nodded in agreement. Kai climbed into the stool and I came to the conclusion that mood tantrum was over.

"No. Don't be the typical mother," She objected shaking her head. Marley chuckled and shrugged, "Oh! Where's dad!? I can't believe that you didn't bring him to the dinner! I'm so happy he's home. I've missed him so much. Phone calls don't cut it anymore," She pleaded, in a soft begging voice. Mrs. Raze sighed and shook her head.

"He's not going to be home until like midnight. You know that," She told, cutting tomatoes and lettuce for a salad.

"Well, I had hope," Kai sighed and let her head fall into the hand whose elbow was resting on the counter.

"How long have you two been together?" Mrs. Raze asked letting the tomato chunks and leaves of lettuce from her cutting board fall into the large salad bowl. She glared at me, who was too busy sniffing out the air for new odors. I shook my head from the scanning of smells and became attentive.

"Five days," I expressed counting Monday and Tuesday, the first two days we had met.

"Five!? Three! Crazy.." She exclaimed objecting to my estimation. I chuckled.

"Three?? I figured you two had been together for years. The chemistry is there," She boasted laughing at her daughter's behavior.

"So would I.. He's already said he loves me," She bantered. I jerked my head from the game on the television.

"Kai!" I shrieked narrowing my brows at her.

"What? It's not like I get to see my mother all the time," She defended, throwing her hands up and turning back to her mom.

"Did you mean it Jacob?" Mrs. Raze asked pouring noodles into a strainer. I didn't know how to answer that question without looking like an ass. I sighed.

"With all my heart,"

"Do you love him Kai," She asked putting down the hot pot and leaning on the counter again.

"Ma! No therapist crap. Only in the office," She objected shaking her head at her mom. I grinned and shrugged.

"Sorry, but you need it," Mrs. Raze disagreed, only referring to Kai. I narrowed my eyebrows, but didn't interrupt.

"Yes mother. I love Jacob," She blundered, I grinned and they both seemed to be looking at me like I was crazy. I switched the grin to a smile and shook my head.

"Has she said it back," Marley was glaring at me waiting for my response.

"Yes, but it sounded forced," I answered, sighing at my answer.

"Kai?"

"What!?"

"If you love him than it shouldn't sound forced," Marley acclaimed. Kai grunted and swatted her ear again.

"He knows I love him, and if he doesn't than he's stupid," She mumbled and folded her arms on the counter and resting her head on them. I cleared my throat and raised my hand.

"I'm right here," I noted. Kai grunted.

"Well new subject," Her mother began. Preparing our plates of spaghetti at the same time. She set them in front of us and I began chowing down immediately. "Have you two had sex yet," I choked on a mouthful of noodles and jerked my head up from my plate and glared and both Kai and her mother. Kai just giggled.

"Ma. You're crazy," She giggled, playing with her fork and noodles. Twirling them in circles around the fork.

"Well?" Marley waited resting her chin in the palm of her hands watching us eat. Me eat, Kai play.

"No. We're waiting till marriage," Kai announced picking up noodles from the plate than letting them fall off the fork. I rolled my eyes and continued my plate.

"Aw. That's great honey," She approved, kissing her daughter's forehead. I grunted. That's my kissing spot. "Yeah, don't end up like me with a huge belly in the beginning of high school You turned out great, but the turmoil," I noticed them both shudder and shake the thought out their mind. Kai then grinned mischievously.

"I wouldn't mind having a baby. Jacob?" I choked on another mouthful. She giggled, but I couldn't tell if she was kidding or not.

"No! Jacob, I'm sorry. My daughter's quite deranged." She acclaimed shaking her head and stuffing the salad she'd made into the refrigerator.

"C'mon Jacob," She persuaded. She touched my thigh and once again I choked on another mouthful of noodles when she began stroking. What the hell is going on!?

"No! I don't know??" I answered nervous and confused to what was happening in the kitchen I was in.

"Ugh, you're no fun," She grinned, jokingly or seriously, I couldn't tell. I sighed in relief though. Kai's so weird, but goodness I can't get enough of her weirdness.

A few seconds passed when another conversation started.

"Have you told him?" Marley asked, referring to the shifting.

"Yup," She nodded, still playing with her food. I rolled my eyes and took the plate from her and began eating her share and pushed my empty plate to her side.

"Great, so what do you think about it?" Mrs. Raze's eyes brightened and her sight switched over to me. I began to speak, but Kai interrupted.

"Jacob's a werewolf Ma. He's used to the craziness," She announced, making me choke on another mouthful. I grunted in annoyance and hit her arm.

"Ouch!!" She cried. Oops.

"Oh really?" Her mother smirked, grabbing the empty plate in front of Kai.

"Kai, you can't just blurt that sort of stuff out!" I muttered to her. She shrugged.

"Well, I would have told her sometime. I'm sorry," She apologized, with that discouraged face I hated. I sighed and nodded in acceptance of her apology.

"Yeah, okay," I finished my second plate, and Mrs. Raze took it before I could get up and wash it myself. Kai began twitting with her fingers and then urgently jerked up from her lost thoughts.

"Ma!! I almost completely forgot why I'm even here!!" Kai jumped up from her chair in surprise and walked over to the sink where her mother was washing dishes.

"What is it?" Mrs. Raze questioned, turning off the sink and facing her urgent faced daughter.

"November twentieth, ninety-ninety three, what happened?" Kai interrogated, piercing her eyes at her confused mother.

"You were born sweetie," Mrs. Raze kissed her daughter's forehead, giggled, and turned the sink back on. Kai shook her head vigorously and turned it back off again.

"Don't lie to me!!" Kai attempted to look intimidating, but her chubby, childish face just made me chuckle. She turned to glare at me and I shut up.

"Kai, do you not know your own birth date? Goodness..." She turned the faucet back on, but Kai slammed her hand on the lever again. Marley sent a baffled glance at her daughter and slammed it up again.

"Do I have a twin, Ma!?" Kai blurted. The kitchen went silent, except for the loud heartbeat of Kai's heart every six seconds. Many emotions washed across Marley Raze's face.

"Ka--"

"Why didn't you tell me!? Ma! Vampires know and I don't!!" She accused.

"Vampires? You're associating with.." Mrs. Raze threw the plate she was washing to the floor. The plate sent shatters through the entire kitchen. "I forbid! You're coming back to live with me! You can't! Whatever you're doing you can't!!" She exclaimed stomping her foot on a shatter. I winced at the pain that she probably felt.

"Why didn't you tell me though, Ma? I can't keep my powers if he's alive," Kai reassured. Mrs. Raze's knees gave out, causing her to fall to the floor. She just sat there, in pieces of shattered glass.

"I'm sorry," Marley's veins began to pop and I began to panic.

"Ma, I love you. You know that. Don't get all depressed on me," Kai encouraged bending down to comfort her mother. Kai sat behind her and began to massage her back. Mrs. Raze's breathing went back to normal as Kai rubbed her back.

"The doctors told me he didn't survive. I left with you. I figured I didn't need to tell you. There was no need to," Mrs. Raze shrugged in discouragement. Kai moved from her back to her neck and Mrs. Raze sighed.

"I named him though. But I don't remember. Grandma said she should have a funeral for him, but I refused and said that was too much for my loss. Your father said the same. Kai, I'm sorry," Mrs. Raze turned to plead to her daughter and Kai shook her head.

"Ma, you say that too often. You have nothing to ever be sorry for, it's usually my fault," Kai hugged her mother's neck in assurance and kissed her forehead.

"We should be going. It's getting late. Jacob has patrol. Call me okay?" Kai stood and I cam to realize that my future family was pretty hectic. Not like it was their fault, but still.

"For sure. I'll call when your dad gets home," Mrs. Raze promised, picking up pieces of the plate she destroyed. Kai didn't reply and grabbed her shoes and began to slip them on.

"No killing your twin brother, k?" Marley teased as she grabbed a broom from behind the refrigerator. Kai giggled.

"No crazy outbreaks, K?" Kai teased back.

"Fine! Than no vampires!" Mrs. Raze shook her finger at her daughter in a motherly way.

"But Ma. They're just so dead and not lively. Oodles and oodles of fun with those guys," She added quirkily. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Seriously though. Take care of yourself," She ran her fingers through her daughters hair and Kai swatted her hand and pulled away, fixing her bangs.

"Yeah, yeah.." She scorned brushing her bangs back to their normal position.

"And you!" Marley glared at me, and shook her finger at me. "Take care of my love," Se shot a pleasant look of approval at me. I nodded and chuckled.

"Don't worry Mrs. Raze, I will. There's no way that I'll be able to live if anything ever happened to her," Literally. I walked over to Kai and stretched my arm around her shoulders. She returned the gesture and embraced my waist.

"Bye Ma," She called from the porch, letting her mother kiss her forehead. We left hand in head. We reached the car, and I opened the passenger's side for her. Mrs. Raze stayed on the porch and waved from the door.

"Bye Kai!" She waved. I started the car and backed out of the driveway. I sighed of relief one last time and settled into my seat.

"Kai, your family is... Crazy. Frantic even," I chuckled. Kai sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I really am. I didn't want the first time that you meet my mother to be like that," She chuckled lightly as well and let her head lean against the window in obvious exhaustion.

"Well, she'd funny. I like her. Your mom makes me wonder what our wedding will be like," I noted looking over at her. She was staring out the windshield with a disgusted smirk occupying her face. She turned to me and smiled.

"Who said I wanted to marry you?" She sneered. I narrowed my brows and tilted my head in confusion. I couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"You don't want to marry me?" I questioned, devastated. She sneered and shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Jacob, I'm fifteen. I don't know what I want," She responded looking more sincere.

"Well I know what I want, and I want to marry you Kai," I admitted, sounding too serious for Kai probably.

"Jacob, are you proposing? We've been together for three days and you're proposing? Jacob, you're a seventeen year old boy. You don't know what you want just as much as I don't. You don't know what you're doing," Kai argued. I felt the need to slam on the break and object to her statement, but instead I pressed harder on the gas.

"Kai, you don't have any idea what I want. The bad thing is, is that you should. I love you and the only reason I'm on this earth is to love you. I want ot be with you forever, but what I need is to be with you fro an eternity. You're crazy to think that I don't know that I want you. Kai... I love you and I mean it. I can't believe that you'd doubt my love," I expressed. I clenched the steering wheel. I felt her hand on my thigh.

"Jacob... I have two more years of school left. I love you too. Don't get me wrong, but I'm not going to marry you right now," She expressed. I shot her a misconceived look. We were both thinking of two different things here. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Kai, I'm not talking about now. I was planning on waiting. That'd be hectic!" I chuckled. She pulled back and blinked a few times.

"Oh.. Well then. That's different," She rubbed my thigh and attempted to pull back, but I caught it before it left my thigh.

"Reall Kai, I love you. I've devoted my life to living for you. Willingly or unwillingly,"

"Promise?" She questioned, eyes glassy and sincere.

"I swear," I swore stroking her tiny hand in mine. She nodded and turned her sight back to the empty street in front of us.

* * *

**Yeah, that was 18 pages worth of Kai and Jacob. I know I know. I did a horrible job on writing the Cullen's, but I don't like them so whatever. The only ones I like are Alice and Jasper. And Emmett of course.  
Agh! *SPOILERALERT* Kane is coming to make a massacre of horrible events between Kai and Jacob! It's great :D  
Don't remember Kane? The boy they met at orientation. Well yeah. It's a comin..**

**Oh. And special thanks to Alexia-Faith for love my story so much (:**


	22. Pencils? Paper? Check Boners? What?

**Hehe. You like the chapter title eh? :D  
Enjoi.**

* * *

The first day of school is today. I wasn't nervous, just anxious. Kai's been stoked though. She loves the first day of school. Especially a new school with new people she says.

I picked out some clothes. Terra, Marcus, Kai, and I went shopping yesterday at the Armory Square Shopping Mall. Marcus and I just followed after the experts, flanking at their sides when we were ordered to. Kai insisted on a new wardrobe. She said cut-off jeans and black t-shirts wasn't cutting it. She said that since it is freezing out, I should try to look human. I agreed.

I pulled out a new striped, blue and black shirt and pair of bark blue jeans and ripped the _Anchor Blue _tags off. I told Kai that the sweater was too much, but Kai persuaded that my muscles look nice and toned under the sweater, and I'd do anything to make Kai think I'm anymore attractive. I snorted. Kai also insisted that I put my hair up since she hadn't seen it up since the first day we met. I nodded in agreement and sighed.

I grabbed the keys of my Ducati and stepped out into the night darkened day of November ninth. I swung my leg over the motorcycle and put the helmet that I had bought a while ago, before I met Kai. She found it in my garage and told me I should wear it.

"I'm impenetrable either way. What's the point?" I had said. She chuckled and nodded.

"I just thought you'd look cooler, but safety is a factor too," She had chuckled in a suggestive voice.

Kai tripped out of my house at that moment.

"Jacob? The Ducati? On the first day?" She rolled her eyes at my conceitedness and chuckled as we walked over to my motorcycle that I was leaning against.

Kai was wearing a black and white flannel. A black and white studded belt that buckled around her waist, a black pair of skinny jeans (no surprise about that one, all she wears are skinny jeans and usually t-shirts) and black, paint splattered vans. She had decided to wear contacts --instead of her usual bulky glasses-- and eyeliner. Her hair seemed different as well. I supposed the fact that her bangs weren't over her glasses made her look different. They still swooped over, but into a bobby pin that kept them there since her glasses weren't there to keep them civilized.

"Well, I got you something," I announced pulling out a green helmet from the compartment in my cycle. It read Kai F. Raze in big letters in a complete circle around the helmet continuously.

"Jacob! It's green! This is great! You're great.." She laid her body against my chest, not hugging me just laying against me.

"You're welcome," I grinned kissing her forehead. She giggled and pulled away.

"How'd you get this?' She asked, looking up at me.

"When you and Terra were attacking the mall Marcus and I found a guy who did custom stuff. I had this old helmet in the car and he fixed it up and created what you are holding in front of you," I attempted to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"That's super cool," She began to put it on, but I stopped her before it was over her head. I pulled her chin to mine. She put down the helmet and went along with the kiss, falling into it. She caressed my neck and I did the same to her face. She was so sweet. Soft as well. My hand moved to her neck and hers moved to my check. Clenching at my sweater and inching her hips closer to mine. I began to part her lips, but she pushed away.

"Woohoo!" I noticed Embry and Quil pulling up in my driveway. Kai looked embarrassed. I grunted in discouragement, but I could tell I was more pleasant about the fact that my friends had watched us make out than she was.

"Are you guys coming to school or do you want to finish eating each other's faces?" Embry teased. I rolled my eyes and Kai wailed in embarrassment.

"Jacob, we should go," Kai insisted putting the helmet on and waiting for me to help her onto it. I hoisted her on and she got settled. I shooed Quil and Embry off, but they were waiting for us to leave first. I got onto the bike slowly, making sure not to his Kai. I started the cycle and it roared to life. The noise startle Kai because she hugged my waist tightly after it settled. I stamped the pedal and I swerved the bike out of my driveway and onto the street. Embry and Quil followed behind.

We got to the school with twenty minutes to spare. I carried Kai off the bike, and she gave me a pout indicating how much she hated it when I do that. I chuckled and shrugged.

"How are you going to get off if I don't help you?" I noted. She pierced her eyes and shrugged.

"School sweet school," Quil joked. We chuckled. The La Push Reservation School wasn't like many. It was exceptionally clean. And somewhat fun. Mr. Botzworth manages education and amusement well.

I noticed Terra, Delilah, and Marcus riding up in Sam's Toyota.

"Hey!" Delilah called as she got out of the car. Kai skipped over to her two best friends while Mark greeted us.

"Hey Mark," Quil greeted with a pack hug and leaned against Embry's van.

"First day of our last school year guys," Marcus sighed, then smiled as if he was only kidding.

"Not mine... I still have a year," Quil whined crossing his arms.

"How are you and Terra?" I asked. I figured I needed to change the subject since talking about our senior year made me sad.

"We're great..." He announced blandly. We glared at him suspiciously. "She's a bit prude though," We all groaned and rolled our eyes. Marcus' "mysterious" aura seemed to have always got him girls. I had hoped that not that he found Terra it would be different, but obviously not.

"What do you mean?" I investigated crossing my arms and leaning against my cycle.

"She doesn't kiss. When I try she pushes away," I nodded.

"That's how Kai is.." I told shrugging.

"Kai definitely not prude! By the looks of this morning in the driveway she is _not _prude," Quil argued.

"Well. When we're in front of people she'll flick my nose and push me away. Same thing," I shrugged. "It's not a problem for me," I justified towards Marcus.

"No man! That's being polite. Terra and I have had like.. Three kisses. Not the same," He argued. Kai jerked around at the sound of Terra's name

"Stop talking about us," Kai pierced her eyes at me and walked towards us from the conversation she was happening with her friends.

"We weren't talking about you. We were talking about Terra," Quil told. Terra gasped, than whined.

"Why.." She seemed devastated, but Kai chuckled and hit her friends arm.

"Shut up Ter," She giggled.

"Hey Kai, did you know that we have U.S. Government together?" Delilah asked after snatching Kai's schedule from her back pocket.

"Really?" Kai smiled. I narrowed my eyebrows.

"You're taking senior classes?" I asked suspiciously glaring down at my Kai.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" She glared back.

"It is if we don't have a class together," I snatched Kai's schedule from Delilah and pulled mine from my pocket.

"Yeah.. It's a problem!" I pouted scanning over our classes. Not one matched up with mine. In fact. Four of my classes were the same exact ones, just the period after.

"Lemme see," Quil snatched it next. "Cool we have Space Science together," Quil exclaimed slapping Kai on the back. Her shoulder jerked and she nodded with a pained smile. Embry took it next.

"Trigonometry! Great, someone can give me a few pointers. I don't even know what that word means," Embry held his hand up for a high five, Kai gave it to him, but seemed frightened by his large. Terra and Marcus took it next.

"Please don't ruin my schedule," Kai sighed.

"We all have English Lit. I can't believe you're taking all of these senior classes Kai," Marcus objected, eyes widened.

"Yeah. You're not Jesus Kai" Terra accused raising her eyebrow.

"I know! I'm no where near," Kai bent down to get her backpack when Frankie and Leslie pulled up in their GTO.

"Hey Jacob!" Frankie greeted stepping out of their car. She seemed to only be greeting me, but I didn't mind it. She also knew how to push Kai away, who was walking with the rest of the group to the school.

"Uh.. Hey Frankie," I sputtered, still watching Kai cross the street. Making sure she doesn't trip or anything.

"You're a senior right?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Yeah. Same," She sort of sounded like she was lying. Either that or just the nervousness in her voice, but I didn't question.

"So how are you and Kai," She grimaced. She seemed to always grimace whenever the mention of Kai was in the conversation.

"Fine. Why?" I asked. I didn't feel the need to elaborate for Frankie. One syllable words pleased her just as fine as an hour worth of talking.

"Just wondering," She shrugged, walking off and catching up with the rest of the pack. A car pulled up beside me as I was crossing the street.

"Jacob! First day of school! How do you feel!?" It was just Jared, Paul, and Kim. Jared imitating a news reporter.

"Ha-ha, Jared! I feel great!" I replied. Jared and Kim hopped out of Paul's convertible and entered the school with me.

It was crowded. Extremely actually. Every couple of seconds I'd see a group of friends be reunited after the long summer with high-pitched screams and massive group hugs. I searched for Kai's voice over the haze of sounds of the first day of school

"...Ha-ha, Kane that'd be great, but I don't think Jacob will approve," I located her voice near the right of me. She was talking to that kid again. They were leaning against the mural wall.

"Ah, come one. It'll be fun Kai," He persuaded. Fun? What was that twit planning? I shuffled through the crowd to Kai and her new friend. He seemed surprised by my appearance and backed up a little. I scanned his appearance. He looked somewhat girlish. Tight jeans, and a white v-neck. His hair shoulder length and parted through the middle. The only thing that made him look anyway male were his tight cheekbones.

"Oh sorry. I almost forgot. Well, I'll see you second hour" Kane waved her off and walked away. I snickered and Kai turned around to me.

"Wipe that smile off your face!" She ordered. I straightened my face and shrugged.

"You can't blame me Kai," I argued. The bell rang and she began quickly towards her next class. We were on the same hallway though so she couldn't run away.

"I can blame you for being overly sensitive," She snapped increasing her pace when I had caught up to her original.

"I'm not sensitive!" I lied.

"Don't lie," She accused reading my mind.

"Fine Kai. I won't be jealous anymore," I chuckled. She turned and waited for my to catch up.

"Good," Kai Fact: Just give up when in a fight and she'll cooperate, "Now come dear peasant. Walk me to U.S. Government," She chuckled and her smile and me grin ear to ear. Kai was mine and everyone kid in La Push got to see that finally.

I walked her to her class and attempted to kiss her, but she pushed me away. Instead we hugged.

I scurried into my first period to see someone who didn't make me happy one bit.

"Great," He muttered.

"Jacob. Take a seat next to Kane please," He muttered something else, but I couldn't make that one out. I pursed my lips together and sat in the empty seat next to my girlfriend's new best friend.

"Aren't you a sophomore? Why are you in this class?" I question, deciding to make conversation, but he didn't answer. I grunted. Mrs. Calabasas shushed me and shook her head after noticing my mood.

"It's the first day of school and you're already causing trouble? Tsk, tsk," She nagged. Mrs. Calabasas was back for another year at La Push Res. School. She thought her Junior class was so great which gave her the idea to follow us into our Senior year.

"Sorry Mrs. C," I apologized looking down at the student evaluation sheet that you fill every year. Kane snickered.

"Am I not allowed to be smart?" He finally answered, "You didn't seem to have a problem with Kai's intelligence," He sneered. I pierced my eyes at the way he said Kai's name. From him it sounded like she was a joke to him. My hands began to tremble.

"Mhm. So you've obviously taken some liking towards _my _girlfriend," I whispered, piercing my eyes at him and balling my fists on my desk. He snickered again.

"We can change that," He smirked again. I felt like tearing his face to shreds. And I officially hated that damn smirk. I turned back to the flimsy sheet of paper that I could probably liquidate by now. Instead I snapped the pencil I was holding and threw it at him. He ducked and snickered again. A few spectators snickered as well.

"No throwing, Jacob," Mrs. C warned. I groaned.

"Sorry..." I groaned still staring at the paper. "Do you have another pencil Mrs. C?" She sighed and dug through her desk. She found a mechanical pencil, on that I couldn't break, but sure could throw at the dip shit next to me. She held it in the air and waited for me to get it.

"You better be happy you're one of my favorite students," She grinned, I took the pencil and she turned back to the computer. I walked back to my seat.

"We should be friends Jacob. I mean, Kai obviously loves you if she hasn't given me a chance yet," He sent me a devious smile and I didn't know how to take his suggestion. Just a half-- no quarter of a smile was all that I could manage though.

After Mrs. C's introduction and enlightening us on her summer for forty-five minutes the bell rang.

Mrs. C stood up frantically from her chair and began, "Make sure you all get your parents to sign that new school year slips! Have a nice first day!" She grinned than let out a long breath. Mrs. Calabasas was always frightened by the bell. She wasn't old or anything just sort of anxious. I hurried to gather my things and Kane helped by handing my notebook and stuffed it into my backpack for me. I gave him a half smile and nodded. We walked out of the classroom where Kane ran into Delilah and Kai.

"Woops. Sorry.." Kane apologized picking up Delilah's papers. Kai just giggled.

"It's okay," Delilah objected with a grin on her face. Kane stood and handed her, her papers.

"You two have a class together?" Kai asked suspiciously piercing her eyes at us.

"Unfortunately," Kane snickered. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, but Kai giggled. I stretched my arm around her and he backed away again.

"What class do you have next," Kai asked.

"Journalism," "Chemistry" We both answered. She giggled again and looked up at Kane.

"Well I was actually asking Jacob. I knew what you have next," She informed. I grinned and she shot another glare at me.

"We made our way to the main hall. Kai and Kane were in deep conversation about their hometown and had parted off into the 400 hall.

"Bye Kai!" I called before she turned into the hallway. She turned, grinned, and waved. I couldn't help the goofy smile that washed across my face.

"Don't worry. She won't cheat," Embry promised, startling me.

"Yeah, I know. She's too sweet. The question is what will he do?" I sighed and turned to look at Embry who was stuffing something into his locker.

"Just keep an eye on him. I'll do the same," He turned to look at me and gave me an assuring smile. Embry was a loyal friend. The only guy out of the pack that I could call best friend.

"Thanks," I patted him on the back and turned down the 600 hall.

The next five classes went by quickly. Seventh period, I headed to the library for my free period and Kai's library aide period. I walked in and Mr. Tall greeted me with his attempt of a "cool" handshake. I chuckled. Mr. Tall was probably the coolest librarian you'll ever meet.

"Jacob!" Kai sputtered, dropping new editions to our library on the carpeted floor. Mr. Tall and I chuckled.

"Ha-ha, need help?" I bent down to assist Kai with the books grabbing all of them before she could even get one. She pouted. Probably saying: _I can do it by myself! Thank you!_

"How was your summer Jake?" Mr. Tall asked from his desk.

"Great.. Lots of fun," Kai chuckled at my sarcasm, but I was actually serious. Spending all that time with Bella at the beginning of my summer was pretty fun. Then I saw it as a different kind of fun, but now I just see Bella as a friend. I sighed of relief. Finally. Really though. Highlight of the summer: Kicking newborn ass!

"Kai, what about yours?" Kai stood and crossed her arms.

"It was horrible!" She playfully stomped her way to her station behind the counter.

"What made it so gosh darn horrible Kai?" Mr. Tall chuckled. He seemed to already taken that special liking to my Kai as everyone else in the school has. He talked to her the same way I did. As if she were a toddler.

"I met him," Her pout turned into a unserious frown. She pointed at me, giggled, and picked up the book she was reading.

"Oh yeah," Mr. Tall grimaced, "That would make anyone's summer bad eh, Kai?" Mr. Tall gave me a disgusted look. I returned the look and walked over to Kai's counter.

"If anything, I made it better," I objected leaning against the counter.

"Pshh!"

"How'd you two meet," Mr. Tall asked, rolling his chair to our conversation.

"Jacob, how did we meet?" Kai urged, not looking up from her book. I tilted my head and began.

"Hmm, would you like me to say that Emily set us up or will you get mad at me?" I predicted looking to my right to Kai. She scratched her head and pondered it.

"No, I won't get mad, but that wasn't what happened," She corrected.

"Well.." Mr. Tall waited.

"Emily _introduced _us" Kai corrected us. I rolled my eyes.

"Emily Young? I haven't seen her in a while. I had figured she and Samuel Uley would have gotten married and moved out of La Push by now. How do you know Emily, Kai?" Mr. Tall asked picking up one of the school newspapers.

"Adopted cousin," Kai shrugged. Mr. Tall didn't look surprised or ask questions. He didn't mind it just as everyone else does.

"What about your friends?" Mr. Tall asked leaning back in his rolling chair, referring to Terra and Delilah.

"Nah. They're just my friends. I didn't want to be all alone here," Kai lied. I chuckled.

"Ah I see," Mr. Tall nodded and began reading the paper. The large double doors to the library cracked open.

"Jacob," The woman familiar looking woman called. I narrowed my brows in confusion.

"Yes?" I answered scanning the woman in a business suit.

"Did you forget about your tutoring?" She reminded. I thanked my head. Ms. Kane! She didn't look very pleased with my short-term memory. I sighed and looked over to Kai. She smiled worriedly.

"Agh! I forgot," She walked in towards the only three people in the library.

"Jacob, this will help you get into any school you'd like. Now come on," She turned and headed for the door, wanting me to follow.

"Bye Jacob," She had climbed on to the counter and was head length to me. I hugged her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Bye," I pouted and followed Ms. Kane out into the main hall.

* * *

"Seventh hour went so slow. Ms. Kane was a great tutor and all, but I'd rather be with Kai and Mr. Tall.

"_ROMEO:I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo. JULIET: What man art thou, that, thus bescreened in night, So stumblest on my counsel. ROMEO: By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word."_ She read the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet. I honestly found it interesting, but I couldn't help but feel bitter towards Ms. Kane. "Can you translate that Jacob? Wonderful excerpt actually," She grinned. I sighed.

"I don't know.." I replied realizing she didn't ask a question that "I don't know" could answer. I did participate at times though. Only math and science. It involuntary though.

The bell rung.

"How about we only do this three times a week? Monday, Tuesday, and Thursdays? Ok," Ms. Kane snapped. I nodded.

"Kay," I gathered my things and left the empty classroom. I walked out to the parking lot where Paul and Quil were waiting by Embry and Jared's cards.

"So how was tutoring?" Paul greeted. My brows narrowed.

"How'd you know about that?" I questioned.

"I decided to go to the library to mess with Kai and she seemed upset. I asked why and she told me," Paul responded. Quil, Marcus, and Terra came out of the building.

"Where's Kai?" I asked Terra as soon as she could hear me. I searched the lot. I didn't see Kai, but I did see Frankie and Leslie walking towards their mustang. Cameron and Embry trailing behind.

"Hi Jake," Frankie greeted ambling towards me. Leslie and Cameron stayed on their path towards their GTO.

"Hey," I greeted, still looking behind Frankie waiting for Kai to appear walking out of the double doors.

"How was your first day?" She grinned. I gave her a baffled look to why she was so pleased by me.

"It was okay. I have to do some tutoring thing during Kai and my free periods. Sucks," I looked up from Frankie. Kai and Kane were coming out of the building three minutes late. I felt myself growl of envy.

"Jacob!" Kai skipped my way with that smile on her face. Making my day that much better. She jumped into my arms and I caught her and spun her around. She giggled in my arms and I sighed contentedly

"You wanna get going? I want to get home before we go to the Cullen's," I suggested pulling Kai away from the group. I would have figure that his face would seem stressed, but the only negative face was bared by Frankie.

"I'm not going," Frankie growled turning towards the car.

"Yes you are. You're the only one who can drive this thing!"

"Where's Delilah!?" Kai seemed worried. Terra chuckled.

"She's with those two guys. Hak and Mince?" Terra pondered.

"Mak and Hince?" Marcus corrected. His pleased face turned into hostility in seconds. I felt my own anger infuriate. I know what they've done to girls and I don't Delilah to be another victim.

"That whore.. And she doesn't eve know it," Kai and Terra giggled. The parking lot was mostly clear of students and it was just us waiting for our last member.

"Here she comes," Terra pointed towards the three. Hince and Mak looked at Delilah as if she was a piece of meat. It was pretty pathetic the way she didn't see that. Delilah just took pleasure in the attention. They chuckled, said their goodbyes, and hugged. Delilah pranced to us. I'm sure all of the packs faxes looked disgusted. I crossed my arms.

"What!? Don't stare.." She exclaimed, attempting to open Marcus' truck, but it was locked. She groaned and switched her hips.

Another car pulled up.

"Kim! Did you forget? You need to baby-sit," Kim's mother ordered. She unlocked the doors and Kim moped to the car. "Hey everyone!" Mrs. Conweller greeted. We waved.

"Hey Mrs. C." "Hi" "Whazzap" We all greeted. She grinned and drove off. Delilah turned towards Jared.

"Marcus and Terra probably want to be alone..." Delilah intended, lowering her head.

"Ride with us!" Jared proposed. I sighed. I wonder how Kim would feel, but Delilah perked up.

"Alright!" Delilah agreed. Paul unlocked the doors and they hopped into the classic Cadillac convertible.

"Bye!" We waved, but they didn't respond. Paul started the car and left the lot.

"Let's go," Kai pulled me to the Ducati urgently. She seemed upset, and I usually don't ask about her emotion changes, but this one happened too quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting onto the motorcycle. The rest of the pack had parted their ways as well.

"Nothing," She answered with a forced grin. I hoisted her onto the bike and handed her, her helmet.

"Where am I taking you?" I asked starting the cycle. I didn't really realize I had asked it, either way I'd take her to my place probably.

"I haven't seen your dad in forever so take me to your place," I nodded in agreement and she hugged my waist, waiting for me to push of

* * *

"How was your first day?" I asked as I helped her off the bike. As she pondered, I hoisted her off, she was too busy to notice.

"Good. People seemed to like me," She shrugged. Who wouldn't? "What about yours?" She asked looking up at me.

"Horrible.." I stated opening the front door. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table with Sue Clearwater.

"Jake! How was your day?" My dad asked rolling over to greet us. Kai bent over to hug him, and I grimaced at another thought of my day. I shook the thought of Kane out of my head. Sue stood to hug me and turned back to my dad.

"I should be going," She announced. She kissed my cheek and turned out the door.

I grunted as a response to my dad's question.

"Er.. Okay? What about you Kai?" Billy asked switching his happy glare to Kai.

"Great Mr.. I mean Billy. Quileutes are very friendly," She grinned. I leaned against the counter emotionless.

"I'm glad you like it here, and enjoying my son's company," He intended adding some slight pity to his statement. I sighed. He patted my thigh and rolled into the living room.

She began towards my room. I followed.

She plopped down onto my bed and dropped her backpack beside it. I laid beside her. We laid there in silence, but she was thinking about something. The emotions on her face.

"What are you thinking?" She asked turning onto her side facing me so urgently. I sat up on my elbows.

"I was wondering what you were thinking actually," I replied. She grinned.

"Ask me what I'm thinking!" She demanded excitedly.

"What are you thinking Kai Faith Raze," I asked brushing that strand of hair that escaped her bobby pin back, and she raised her lip in disgust.

"You know I don't like my middle name," She muttered and laid back down.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But what are you thinking about?" I asked, now anxious to know what was on her mind. I turned to lay on my side the way she had been before.

"Never mind. I'll tell you in eleven days," Her face became unsteady, stressed., "Wow.. Eleven days already?" She muttered.

"What's happening in eleven days?" I asked wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Nothing," She shrugged disappointedly. I sighed, usually I give up, but this fight seems more important than any other useless one we take part in.

"Then tell me now," I demanded.

"But I don't remember what it was though," She acclaimed. She glared up at me with a fake worried face. I furrowed my brows and shook my head.

"Fine.." I gave up. I was too exhausted for Kai's silliness today.

"Ha! I win!: She proclaimed and grabbed my hand, intertwining it with hers. "What do I win dear peasant?" She asked pulling my shoulder parallel to hers. Resulting me to be on top of her. I felt too close, but if Kai didn't mind this proximity than neither did I. I settled on my elbows and watched every little movement in her face. I kissed her lips.

"What would you like?" I asked, pulling away from her lips. She pondered, putting her finger to her chin.

"I want to get married." She admitted after kissing me back.

"Really now?" I kissed her again, more passionately this time.

"Yeah. It feels right. Even after knowing you for only seven days," She sighed and rolled her eyes. I kissed her again and pulled away with a half smile.

"It really does. Doesn't seem right say it," She acclaimed. I chuckled and kissed her again. Her hands held my shoulders and wandered all over her body. She lead the kiss. The direction our heads moved. Where her and my hands went. The length of the kiss. I was afraid that she'd pull away. Also afraid that I'd get carried away. I couldn't get enough of her. Not when I pressed into the kiss, not when I touched a new place on her body. She was all everlasting and I'd never get enough.

She pulled away and slowly scooted up to the headboard with a sexy smirk on her face. I followed and growled in deprivation. Her hands moved from my neck to the lowermost of my chest. She scratched her nails up my shirt attempting to remove my shirt. I pulled away and grabbed her hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked, hoping we hadn't gone too far for me.

"I like it better when your shirt's off," She told innocently. I grinned and stripped my shirt off my body. She pulled me back by the belt and kept her hands there.

My hands moved to the crest of her shirt. I pushed her shirt up just to the point that I could see her bellybutton. I had predicted right. She did have abs. She caught my hands and pushed me up.

"What are you doing?" She questioned. I gulped.

"Uh... I like it better when your shirt's off" I mocked. She giggled and pulled me back down into the kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck again, but her leg wrapped around my waist sending a wave of lust through my body. She moaned, sending yet another. _Why had she moaned? _I checked to see if my pants were still on. Yup, pants still intact. Then I noticed I was making small, slow thrusts into her hips. She didn't push away and I like the feeling so I didn't stop kissing or the involuntary thrusting. She moaned again. This time it was louder under the flesh of her neck. It wasn't dirty or perverted, but angelic and harmonic. Music to my ears. My arms wrapped around her body tighter. I broke away from her lips and traveled down her chin to her neck leaving flames of kisses. She moaned again.

"Jacob," She moaned, "We shouldn't be doing this," I didn't respond. I was too busy trying to control myself and not tear her pants off and... Well yeah. I breathed against her neck, teasing her at attempt. I began to unbutton her flannel as I continued to inflame her neck. I was surprised she didn't try to stop me. She probably didn't notice. I moved back to her lips and her hand caressed the back of my head. She pulled the scrunchie out of my hair and tangled her hands into my locks. I elevated us so that her flannel would fall from her arms.

I groaned of displeasure to see her white undershirt squeezing against her wonderful body. My hand moved to her shoulder, breaking the kiss again I began leaving kisses down her chin, to her neck, and to her shoulder. She was so soft. I rubbed my cheek against her should as an attempt to ignite her neck again. She moaned again as I felt my body begin to heat up, almost to the phasing point. Though I didn't pull away. This wasn't ignited by anger or rage instead it was all pleasure and passion. I glanced down to see my thrusts a little less soft. They were harder and my hips were grinding against hers. I stopped the thrusting, but the grinding was a keeper. She moaned louder again and I lead myself back to her lips. The grinding wasn't soft no wither. Her hands wandered to my belt again. Her hands stroked from my hips to the zipper of my pants. I bolt of passion exploded from my groin through my body and she pushed away,

"Jacob, I think we went too far," She wasn't looking up at me, instead she was saying hello to my partner downstairs.

I bushed in embarrassment. I got up from my bed and sat on the edge. Ashamed and disapproval of my self control. I felt Kai breathing against my neck, but only every four seconds. She began massaging my back the way she had did with her mom.

"It's not that big of a deal," She giggled, but it was. I marched into the bathroom. _What am I going to do with this!?

* * *

_**Lmbo! I had to ! I just did. Ahaha! Yes... I had to. XD *wipes tear*  
Yeah. So you guys got three chapters in three days.  
Can I take a break? Please...**

**Oh! Thanks to MintIceCream for always saying "Good luck with life.. and stuff"  
Well thanks... and stuff (:**

**Oh. And this is just a random add, but yes. That is me in that picture on my account page.  
Some douche asked if that was me and didn't believe me. I know I'm beautiful, but goodness.. why don't you believe me?**

Oh! And any readers that have myspaces ya'll should add me. Press homepage on my account.  
When you add me tell me that you're one of my readers b/c I rarely add anyone who I don't know.  
Unless you're hot (:  



	23. Attention, attention

Dear Fantastic readers,

Oh goodness. I'm still writing and I need some ideas. As many as possible actually. I just started Hazing Dawn. The sequel to what you have been reading, Midnight Sky(light) *It's actually called Midnight Sky, I just named it Midnight Skylight on FF b/c it rhymes (: Anyway, I've sent my notebooks off to Stephanie Meyer!!!! I know! I'm stoked for her feedback! AGHH! Ahh! Back to the point. *breathes* Hazing Dawn is two years after.. Er. I'm not gonna spoil the ending, but it's two years after the ending of M.S. And everyone is kickin it in La Push, all laid back and what not, but Jacob is all worked up. Well you see, Kai just graduated and like she said in M.S. She's not going to marry Jacob while she's in school still. So... My problem is HOW THE HELL IS JACOB GONNA PROPOSE!? Or should I work it into MidSky? And then have the wedding be in HazD? Well either way I need an idea... During the final battle maybe? Something like.

_I watched Kai phase from creature to creature, as her hidden warrior broke out from inside of her. Finally. Something shot threw mw. Damn, I love this girl. I stopped my pace in the forest and phased back to my human body. As a jaguar, hopping from branch to branch in the trees she shot a confused look back at me. I could still see her eyes. Her pupils still not dark enough to disappear into the ring around them, but dark and Kai-ish eyes they were. She hopped down from the branch and phased into her human body as well._

"_You're naked," She muttered with a slightly disgusted look on her face. I chuckled. Though I was covering myself she still seemed to feel awkward. "Jacob, we need to be going! You know how urgent Alice was," She screeched. I didn't respond. I was too speechless about the words I was about to speak. Too afraid that I say anything. Those words will come out instead. I was too ready._

"_Jacob!" She pushed me and I took her hand. Her lip raised in disgust and stopped pushing me, "Jacob.." She muttered again, more nervous this time. I knelt down on one knee, knowing that if I didn't do this right Kai would day know. She was so picky, I really didn't know if anyway I could do this would be "right"._

_She began shaking her head, though it was unknowing of what I was about to do. Agh. I know I wasn't doing this right. I don't have a ring. She's going to say no._

"_Jacob! What the heck are you doing?" She questioned pulling me in the direction we were supposed to be going. Whenever a new power came, it always surprised me. This one happened to come last night. I cleared my throat._

"_Kai, stop," I ordered. I could see the clearing behind us. Where both werewolves and vampires were standing. Waiting for Kai and I. She stopped and turned to look at me, nervous and confused. She began to speak again, but I shook my head for her to stop what she was attempting._

"_Kai. You know how dearly you mean to me. And I say that because I can't describe it in a sentence. I uh.. I love you. You know that and uh," I stammered. I looked down, keeping my eye on a single green leave. The only live leaf in the entire forest it seems. That kept my confidence going, reminded me of how Kai and my relationship has kept alive through everything and anything that has happened through the past few weeks. "I want to spend every waking minute, second with you. In fact I need to and uh.. Gosh," I muttered. My stomach began to overflow with butterflies. I took a deep breath and clenched her hand tighter in mine and began to veer forward through the leaves of the earth, still covering myself with my left hand. Not like my left hand was big enough_.-OHHH!! YES I SAID THAT! YES I DID :D Okay. Continue: _The pulse in her hand began to speed, but I could tell it was only of natural nerves of this moment. No shifter attack stuff._

"_Kai. Agh.. I love you and.." I took one more breath, "Will you marry me. Be my wife. Have my children. I know that we've planned this already and all, but I wanted to make it official and I love you. Agh. I wonder how many times I've said that, but I do and--" Her pulse increased to an amazing rate and I looked up from the comforting leaf and glared up at her. Her face was blank. No emotion whatsoever, except from the tear that began to roll down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and looked at her hand as if she had never seen a tear before._

"_Kai?" I muttered. Still kneeling on the ground in front of her. She began to shake her head vigorously, and I sighed._

"_No?" I sighed. She continued to shake her head and knelt in front of me, still shaking her head._

"_I'll try again later I guess," I chuckled lightly. Lie-ly almost. She shook her head even more this time and took my face._

"_Are you crazy? Yes..." She muttered. My eyes widened._

"_Yes?" I muttered back She nodded her head this time. She tangled her fingers in my hair and nodded her head the way she shook it. I took her face in my hands and studied my wife to be._

"_Yes." She answered. "Yes, yes, yes!!" She shrieked. She pressed her lips to mine and hugged my neck._

"_Yess!!" She shouted. I roared of relieved laughter and hugged her waist. "What other man proposes naked!?" She giggled in my ear. I chuckled and hugged her waist tighter._

"_I do of course," I answered._

_Hm.. I don't think I like that. Well suggestions to how. And HONEYMOON!_

_Agh! You're going to love Hazing Dawn. (: It's mainly around Kai being pregnant. With an amazing twist of course. Suggestions, suggestions, suggestions! _


	24. Boyfriend?

**I'm disappointed. I have not gotten any, ANY suggestions to how Kai&Jacob's marriageness. I'm soo disappointed. :(  
I'm so disappointed that I might just stop right here in this chapter because.. Well you've disappointed me.  
I'm not taking the Attentions, Attentions "chapter" sown until you people give me suggestions.**

* * *

She continued to massage my back as I shook my head. I looked down at "me" and was relieved to say that I wasn't "happy" anymore.

"Jacob," She moved my shoulders to face her.

"Yeah?" I muttered.

"We're supposed to be at the Cullen's" We got up urgently. She took her phone from her pocket and began dialing.

"Who are you calling?" I asked grabbing my shirt. I grabbed hers and threw it towards her. It landed on her head and she pouted and puffed at her.

"I'm calling my mom," She told, slipping on her shoes and shirt.

"Why?" I question, hurrying to put on my shoes and grabbed my keys. I followed her out of my room.

"She can-- Oh mom. We're leaving. You can be on your way," She nodded a few times and said alright and slid her phone closed.

"Where are you two going?" Billy question from his favorite chair in the living room. I opened the door and shook my head.

"I'll tell you when we get back. Pack stuff. Bye dad" I shouted before closing the door. I shuffled through the now rainy La Push and found Kai waiting patiently in the passenger's side of her car. I grinned and got in.

"So what can your mom do?" I asked shaking rain out of my hair and grabbing the keys she was handing to me.

"She can track her children. All parental shifters can. That's why she knew where I was when I was with Ms. Lisa." I nodded and started the car. Her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered cheerfully. She put it on speaker and held it between us.

"Where are you two!? We've been waiting for forever because of ya'll." It was only Delilah screeching into the phone with worry. I chuckled.

"Calm down, Li. We're on our way. It's only 5:30," Kai exclaimed back, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah!! You're thirty minutes late. It's awkward without you here to make them feel miserable," Delilah chuckled and Kai rolled her eyes.

"I don't mean to. They're sensitive," She admitted, shrugging. Obviously never knowing a real vampire, she doesn't know their natural attitude compared to when she's around. I chuckled.

"Fine, fine," Delilah concluded and the line clicked.

"So how far is this mansion of theirs?" She asked looking up at me, texting something a message.

"About twenty minutes away," I replied. She giggled and I could tell it wasn't from the information I gave her. She began texting again.

"Darn," She muttered. I couldn't tell if she was talking to me or the phone. It vibrated again and she burst into laughter again.

"What's so funny?" I asked. She chuckled again after typing back. I groaned and tried my best to look for the name on the screen of her phone. Though all I saw was a picture of me and her that Delilah had snapped one night. I grinned and settled back into my seat.

"Kane.." My body stiffened and I groaned again. I grimaced at the pleasant grin on her face.

"Do you like him?" I asked. I decided to get payback from the last ride we had in the car. She glared up at me with a devastated face.

"What? No!!" She screeched throwing her head back. She put her phone on silent and slid it into her pocket, obviously knowing the reason of this conversation.

"Why do you talk to him so much?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road. Her devastated face loosened and she rolled her eyes.

"He's a cool guy. He's like my best guy friend." She announced. I growled in disapproval.

"I thought Embry was your best guy friend," I questioned through my teeth, clenching the wheel. I huffed.

"Well yeah, but Embry is like.. Well.. I wanted a friend aside from all the craziness that we've created. Y'know? You ever wonder what it's like to not talk about Paul phasing into a wolf or about how Terra flipped a pancake yesterday morning with her hand because she could find the spatula? It's a relief to talk about music and movies and food and stuff. Y'know?" She sighed and shrugged. "I don't care if you like him or not. It's not like he likes you either," She smirked. I clenched the wheel and kept my eyes on the road.

"Kane likes you Kai. Is it not obvious?" I grimaced at Kane's appearance. His long hair always pulled up into a ponytail. His signature V-Neck shirts, girly tight pants, and Nike skater shoes. He was about two inches shorter than me and I didn't like that one bit. His height was the only thing that kept me from beating his ass every time I see him.

I am probably jealous because if when I see Kai and Kane together they always look like a couple. Just their style and chemistry. I took a deep breath and unclenched the steering wheel.

"He doesn't like me. We just have that chemistry," She claimed reading my mind. I growled in the deep on my throat. I hate it when she does that.

"He harassed me in first period!" I argued shooting a frustrated look at her. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Ha-ha, that's just how he is. He's argumentive," She admitted shrugging.

"Then why do you like him?" I asked, crossing the border between La Push and Forks. She huffed again and settled into her seat. I suppose I feel guilty for interrogating her like this, but I feel I need the closure.

"I don't like him Jacob. He's just a male version of me," She giggled and began playing with her seatbelt to calm herself.

"Which is why he's perfect for you," I looked down at her in grief. She glared up at me glassy eyed and mouth parted open. I looked away from her face before I became too upset myself.

"Are you trying to get me to break up with you and go out with him? Jacob, I love you and you're all I want," She assured. I sighed of relief and nodded.

"I love you too... I just don't trust him. Something's not right about him." I muttered clenching the wheel again. By this point I wouldn't be surprised if my hand was imprinted into her steering wheel. We became closer to the Cullen's house as the forestry began to thicken.

"You should. He's a good guy. Really," She claimed, snuggling up into my arm. Everything was better when she did things like that. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay one more question," I looked down at her with a smirk.

"Yes?" She grinned back.

"Who's "prettier"? He or I?" I mocked glaring down at her with my eyebrow arched. She giggled.

"Jacob, nothings better than a buff Native American werewolf that can keep you warm day after day," She giggled and snuggled into my arm. I chuckled and embraced her shoulders.

* * *

We entered the Cullen's mansion wet and cold. Well she did, I was just particularly wet. Her teeth chattered as she took off her large coat and laid it onto where many other coats were laying. I pulled her to my side. She sighed pleasantly, quitting her chattering and snuggled into my warmth.

Jasper led us through the foyer and into their large study. The pack: Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, Marcus, Cameron, Leslie, and Frankie. The shifters: Delilah and Terra sat there on the couches and extra chairs.

As soon as we came into Alice's sight she shrieked and observed our wet clothing.

"You guys are soaked! Kai come with me! Emmett, I think your clothes are the only ones that will fit Jacob," Alice yanked Kai up the stairs while Emmett and I stared at each other of awkwardness.

"She'll get mad at me if I don't," He finally muttered.

"Right," He began up the stairs and I followed. We ambled down a long hallway of bedrooms and reached his last to the last door. Where I heard Alice and Kai giggling and snickering. I shook my head and chuckled. The way that girl makes friends... Emmett opened his burgundy drawers and tossed me a large shirt. Gray and sleeves cut off.

"Do you want pants?" He chuckled looking up at me. I shook my head and gave him a slightly disgusted look.

"Nah. I'm good," He shrugged and chuckled again. He shut the door and left me alone to examine his room. Surprisingly a bed and just a lot of maps of the universe. In front of his window as an expensive looking telescope. I was too afraid to get close. I'd probably break it.

_Knock, knock._

"Jake?" It was Bella. I felt blood rush to my face.

"Yeah?" I began taking off my drenched shirt, listening in fro her response.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

_Yeah, sure, _"I'm changing." I winced. Why am I doing this? Pushing her away. She's my best friend for God's sake. I slowly pulled the shirt off. Carefully trying not to freeze my face from the moist cotton. She chuckled from behind the door.

"You don't care. I've seen you without a shirt dozens of times," She chuckled, it ended in a sigh.

"Well then you shouldn't have asked. You should have just came in," I replied. I threw my wet shirt into the corner of the room and stood against the door.

"Jake... I miss you," I chuckled in irony. I wonder how I'd take this moment if I didn't have Kai. I'd probably be crawling back to her like a sick puppy if I didn't find my Kai. I chuckled in irony. I wonder if she was doing this to tease me, but why would she if I have already agreed to this mess? I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry," I sighed.

"Do you miss me?" I could hear the smile stretch across her lifeless face. How am I supposed to reply to that without sounding like an ass?

"Maybe.. Yeah. Agh. Bella, I can't lie. No, I don't," I really think that is the truth. I've had life without Bella and it's been better than life with Bella. I sighed contently and grinned to myself.

"Why are we talking through a door? This should be a face to face conversation," She claimed, but I didn't attempt to move. My testosterone screamed to let her in, but my sensitivity brought back my beloved Kai.

"I'm changing," Sensitivity won.

"It takes you five minutes to change your shirt?" She acclaimed attempting to open the door again, but it was locked. She began to put pressure on the door, but I canceled it out.

"Open the door or I will force it open!" She exclaimed. I kept my own force on the door, but her's became to overpower mine.

"I'm naked!" I shrieked.

Bella stopped and took an unnecessary breath. "Jacob! Do you even want to be here?" She shrieked back.

"Yes!" I argued.

"Why!?" She exclaimed, giving up completely on trying to get into the room.

"I'm not here for you if that's what you're trying to get out of me," I argued, letting out a slight growl. I coughed to cover that growl up. I didn't mean to.

"Fine..." I heard her footsteps become softer and softer down the stair steps. I sighed or relief, opened the door, and peeked out the slit. I was forced back and the door came in hard contact with my face, I groaned and eyed the crazy lunatic of a vampire in front of me, rubbing my head.

"I knew you'd fall for that," She shook her head. I rubbed my forehead, trying to reduce the pain of the blood rushing to a newborn bruise.

"What do you want!?" I shouted at her almost attempting to run out, but I didn't want her to demonstrate her new powers on me.

"I don't know what I want" She screeched throwing her hands up and stamping her feet. I chuckled a little.

"What am I supposed to do?" I questioned tilting my head to the left and crossing my arms. She pierced her eyes and paced towards me. She pushed me, knocking and oxygen in my body out of me. I landed on the bed behind me, the impact was painful. I laid on the bed and watched her turn and switch down the stairs. I slowly tried to get up, but the pain in my chest forced me back down. I groaned in pain and clenched my ribs. I rolled my shirt up slowly just to see a handprint forming where the pain was unbearable. I just laid there in pain and confusion as to why Bella had even wanted to talk to me. I was unable to call of help. Just groaning hurt. I heard footsteps. Kai walked in.

"Jacob?" She chuckled, "This little get together is sort of important. No time for naps," She giggled and sat at the end of her bed. I smiled at Alice's silk purple pajama pants and t-shirt. Kai must have objected to the matching silk button down shirt.

"Your head has a bump. What have you been doing in here?" She giggled again as she rubbed the welt that was caused by a used to be weak Bella. I winced as she rubbed around the welt.

"What did he do to you?" She asked in worry. I attempted to sit up, but it was painful. I laid back down and huffed in frustration. Usually by now I'd healed. I groaned and glared up at her.

"What happened!?" She asked again, but with more worry. I chuckled at her face than soon clenched my ribs. I sighed and laid back.

"She happened," I spat. Those were the only words I could get out. Kai covered her mouth in disbelief and touched my chest. I winced and grabbed her hand.

"Did she hit you?" She began to try to help me up, but I pushed her away. The pain was too great.

"She's crazy!" I answered. I heard laughter from downstairs.

"Jacob! Kai! Put your pants on and get down here!" Delilah shouted obnoxiously. The crowd downstairs roared of more laughter. Kai got up angrily and marched to the door.

"Jacob was abused!" She shouted out of the door. She rushed back to my side and began panting.

"Do you need ice? A pillow? Whatever it is please tell me" She rubbed her cold hands over the welt on my head. The chill of her hands cooled the hot blood rushing to the welt. Someone was coming up the stairs.

"No, I'm fine," I lifted my shirt to see if the handprint on my chest was purple yet. Kai gasped.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed covering her mouth. I let my head fall back as it began to throb more and more. Carlisle and Bella walked into Emmett's astronomy based room. Carlisle sat and gasped as he lifted my shirt.

"Bella! Why would you..." His voice began to fade and he looked up at her with distrait in his eyes. She frowned back innocently and shrugged.

"He made me mad," She muttered. Carlisle began searching the area for broken bones. I sucked in through my teeth and grinded my teeth together.

"You have three broken ribs..." He announced shaking his head. Bella pouted. Embry walked in and chuckled.

"I'm sorry,"

"We can still have broken bones?" He asked leaning against the door.

"Yeah, if a newborn vampire pushes you while you're in your human state. Yes, you can have many broken bones," He shrieked quietly. He was obviously furious with his new daughter.

"I'm sorry," She muttered again. I rolled my eyes. We heard you the first time. Bella came to sit on the opposite side of where Kai was. She began rubbing my welt and mouthed "sorry" again. I nodded and looked over at Kai. She was staring at Bella. Hostility spewing from her eyes. I chuckled, causing another stab of pain to inflict in my chest. I clenched my chest and winced. Kai's attention switched back to me.

"Oh, Jacob!" They cried in unison, then glared at each other, then slowly back at me.

"Will he heal like regular or what?" Embry asked, no worry in his voice, more humor then sincerity. Embry walked over to sit on the bed. He pushed Bella out of the spot next to me and took her place. Kai chuckled and Embry winked at her.

"I have no idea. We're going to have to improvisation this one." He dropped his head. I tried to estimate the amount of time I won't be able to help the pack.

"Like the normal elapsed time for a human?" Kai questioned.

"Maybe," The doctor stated.

"What will that normal elapsed time be?" She asked in worry, continuing to rub my chest as gently as ever. I breathed in a breath and relaxed as she stroked my bruise.

"At least two weeks," Dr. Carlisle announced. He looked up at Kai's devastated face.

"No!! That means he can't fight with us!! No!" Bella shrieked and Kai's eyes began to water.

"Please Kai. I'm sorry," Bella winced.

"Sorry!? You broke my boyfriend!!" Kai shrieked back. Bella uncovered her ears and propped up to Kai's statement.

"Boyfriend?"

* * *

**Cliffy. Woot :D**

**Yeah.**

**So suggestions for HazD?  
**


	25. I Swear! More of these Twists and Turns!

Oki Doki. Here Ya go. Not much. It's sorta short.  
Why don't you people read the Kai and MySpace stories? They're funny...  
Anyway. Read and enjoi?  


* * *

The emotions in the room altered completely. I looked over to Kai whose worried face was replaced with a grin. Then to Bella whose apologetic frown had turned into a envious snarl. I looked over to Embry and he chuckled and mouthed: "You're in HUGEE trouble" than chuckled again. I heard more footsteps coming down the hallway.

"You couldn't tell?" Embry snorted. Bella grumbled over at him then snapped her neck back down to me.

"I thought they were just close," She muttered through her teeth. Frankie and Quil shuffled into the room. Bella sat confused and let it all process through her head. I chuckled lightly and clenched my chest.

"What happened?" Quil pushed Embry over which caused Bella to fall off the bed completely. She pouted and stood up next to Carlisle. He straightened up.

"We need to get you down to my lab. Make sure there is no internal bleeding or bruises on any organs. Maybe some tests to see if you'll heal right," I tried to object and sit up, but the pain blew me back down.

I shook my head and patted the bed under me, "I like it here on Emmett's bed," I objected in a fake smile, "It's very comfortable," I attempted to laugh but instead all that came out was a painful grunt. Frankie practically pushed Kai across the room to sit by me. Kai frowned at her and leaned against Emmett's dresser.

"What did he do to you?" Franked asked sincerely. I looked up at her, baffled and confused still by her sudden sincerity.

"Bella pushed him," Embry and Quil chuckled and Bella let out a soft whine.

"Come on," Carlisle wedged his hands under my spine, although it wasn't injured, trying to keep in stabilized, and lifted me off the bed. I tried to weasel out, but he kept me secure. I quit squirming and sighed. I felt both childish and gay.

* * *

Carlisle's medical lab was somewhat dark and lonely. Just a few beeps from my heart monitor, Kai's infrequent, strain breaths, and Bella's loud pacing footsteps was all that calmed me. Carlisle felt around the bruise again and took a few X-Rays of my chest and head. He rubbed some sort of solution on my now fully purple bruise.

"It looks as though you have healed faster than I have predicted. But only your flesh, the bruise isn't as bad as it should be. Your bones though are still as broken as can be," He grinned slightly and continued, "You won't be able to walk. If you try, you'll break another rib from the movement," Kai looked down at me a smiled nervously. Carlisle gauzed and wrapped my chest and lifted me from his work station and dropped me into the wheelchair. I sighed. Kai chuckled and shook her head.

"Nothing goes as planned, huh?" She grinned. I smiled up at her trying my best to keep myself from laughing at her pity for me.

_Ding, dong._

"Oh! My mom!" Kai ran up the stairs and into the side hallway. I sighed again.

"There's an elevator," Bella muttered from behind the hand covering her mouth. I nodded and she pushed me into the elevator and pressed the 1st floor button.

"I'm sorry," She muttered the apology knowing that I was already annoyed with her last 25. No really. I counted. I looked up at her and gave her an all but believable look.

"What did I say to make you do this anyway?" I sat back in my chair and waited for her response.

"That's the stupid thing. You said nothing. I'm just full of unnecessary rage and I took it out on you," She giggled nervously and that was my sign that she was lying. I shook my head,"

"You don't go crazy like that period. Even if you are a damn vamp," She chuckled nervously again and shrugged.

"Maybe," The elevator beeped to a stop and Bella pushed me out into the hallway. Marley Raze eyed me with a smile as I was wheeled into the large study. She cracked up laughing and turned to her daughter.

"Did you beat him already!?" Mrs. Raze chuckled. Kai snarled quietly.

"No. The ex-girlfriend did," Kai muttered to her mother, but I was pretty sure everyone could hear her snaky remark.

"Sit, please," Edward greeted. Mrs. Raze sat down next to my wheelchair and as did everyone else to find a seat in the study. Kai searched around and pouted when she didn't find and open seat. I smiled and patted my lap. She sat, but made sure not to lean against my chest. Marley got settled into her seat and grinned. We all stared at each other awkwardly for a second. Marley propped up again and gasped.

"Let's play the name game!" Mrs. Raze exclaimed excitedly. Kai chuckled and I rolled my eyes at Kai's similarities with her mother.

"Yeah! Go in a circle. Werewolves, Shifters, and Vamps.. Ires." She corrected herself. Kai pointed at Embry to go first. He chuckled.

"Embry," Embry looked over at Quil. He sighed.

"Quil," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Sam,"

"Paul," Paul stated giving a casual salute to the crowd.

"Jared," He grinned.

"Cameron," He announced stretching his arm around his girl.

"Leslie," She coughed.

"Frankie," She stated blandly and sternly.

"Jacob," I smiled.

"Kai!" Kai exclaimed, making the Cullen's wince.

"Delilah," She sang quietly.

"Terra," Terra snorted.

"Marcus,"

"Alice!!" Alice exclaimed. Kai giggled.

"Jasper," Jasper recited lightly.

"Rosalie," She growled femininely. I nodded up at her. She growled in a greeting. Damn, I've missed that blonde.

"Emmett," He greeted in a husky voice.

"Carlisle," He chuckled and looked over to his wife.

"Esme," Esme smiled pleasantly speaking for the first time.

"Edward," The bloodsucker announced sternly with an ajar smile spread across his stressed face. He then hissed at my thoughts. I chuckled and shrugged.

"Bella," She muttered, dropping her head. Mrs. Raze's eyes widened to the surprise to my "ex-girlfriend", though she said nothing.

"I'm Marley Raze and I'm only doing this to help my Kai. Maybe even my son as well. I honestly have a problem with you... Things attempting to murder a _male_ shifter, but I think Kai deserves her powers over her brother. Obviously. Whatever it takes I guess," She shrugged grinning over at Kai and I. The Cullens nodded in somewhat agreement.

"First order of business: Finding him," Carlisle turned to Marley. She nodded.

"I haven't seen him at all. That's why I had no idea. Maybe since I've had no contact through his life I cannot see him in my dreams. I'll try to force it tonight," Carlisle nodded.

"Is there a way we can do this without hurting him?" Kai asked in worry, "I don't want to hurt him," She muttered more quietly.

"We have to destroy him. It's the only way. Sorry Mrs. Raze," Edward apologized sounding all but sincere. Even a slight growl escaped through his bared teeth. Mrs. Raze narrowed her eyebrows and turned to us with a what's-with-this-guy? face. Kai and I shrugged and chuckled lightly.

"There has to be another way," Cameron thought to himself.

"Even if there is a way he will still find a way out. We have to destroy him," Edward objected. Kai shook her head in disagreement.

"Destroy? He's not a machine. He's a person." Kai argued. She crossed her arms, I assumed there was a slight pout on her face, but I couldn't see that. I touched her hips.

"Kai. You can't get attached," I added. She turned to look at me with a misconceived face, mouth hung open and eyes pierced at me like knives ready to stab what was left to injure.

"He's my brother! My twin! It's kind of hard not to want to know him. Come on now. If any of you had the chance to see your family again, as creatures like you, would you not want to get attached? Geez. Have a heart," She objected, than snorted at her irony, "And Embry, if you had the chance to tell your mother everything and for her to understand, would you not get attached? Leslie? Frankie? To go back to your home?" She argued. We all dropped our heads. She turned back to me, "Jacob. Your mother's life? Your father's legs? Please. Give me sympathy. I'd even take pity." She crossed her arms and silenced the room. I looked over to Mrs. Raze. She had to be pondering on Kai's speech, her face was stressed as Kai's is when she's confused.

"There's is one way," Mrs. Raze pulled out of her day daze and we all glared over at her.

"You can," She took a breath and turned to Carlisle, "Bite him," Mrs. Raze announced crossing her legs. The Cullens nodded and pondered at the thought of the sweet, delicate blood of a shapeshifter.

* * *

I'm good with cliffies eh?  
Well R&R Please.


	26. Oliver Twisties

Kai pushed me into the house and for the first time I was the same height as my father. Billy just stared in amusement and propped up in his own chair. He glared up at Kai.

"Did you beat him already?" I chuckled at my father's similar reaction as to Marley's. Kai stamped her feet and threw her hands up.

"Do I look like that kind of person!?" She shrieked. I laughed. She threw her fit than laugher at her own reaction.

"No, Bella pushed me," I responded. My dad's reaction changed to disapproval.

"No.. Dear ole Bella..." He denied, shaking his head to the new information, "She's a bloodsucker eh?" He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and sighed. He liked Bella as a person. Period. As a person.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I apologized. He nodded and took a sip from his can.

"So what's going on with them? Why were you guys there if Bella..."He stammered quickly changing the subject, "Uh. And Kai. Why were you there? You obviously know about my son's curse. He doesn't usually tell anyone," My dad rolled over to Kai who was watching a Steelers V. Chargers game on the television. She looked down at him after a touchdown was made by the Chargers.

"Oh, uh..." She stuttered, "I don't know. Jacob wanted me to meet his friends. Ha. There 'ya go," She lied tethering with the fray of the throw pillow.

"Kai's a shapeshifter," I announced, "Ever heard of that dad? Only one a generation. Only her family. Cool eh?" I chuckled.

"Oh really?" My dad chuckled back.

"Jacob!" She pouted. I pouted back mockingly. She pierced her eyes at me and mouthed something I couldn't make out.

"Well that's what you get," I argued. She huffed and switched her eyes back to the football game.

"And the meeting had to do with?" My dad rolled back to the living room and lifted himself from his wheelchair and into his lounging chair.

"Well, it's sort of top secret. Y'know?" Kai snorted, trying to maneuver the subject out of his head.

"Right, right," Billy chuckled taking another sip. My stomach began to grumble. I stared down at my stomach and rolled over to Kai.

"What do you want?" She snickered. I smiled and put on my best begging face.

"Can you make me some popcorn? You're the only one who knows how to do it correctly," I begged. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," She got up and slummed her way into the kitchen. I followed like a puppy getting a treat from his master.

"That you master," I grinned.

"Your welcome dear peasant," She grinned and patted my head. She reached for the popcorn, on the top shelf ironically and turned back to grin back at me. She reached on her tippy toes, closer and closer to the popcorn packets.

"Damn that vampire!" She muttered to herself. She gave up and turned to me. "This is when your height comes in handy!!!" She shrieked. I chuckled and eyed a box of popcorn packets on the lowest shelf. She turned to it and jumped from the surprise. "I hate you..." She muttered, bending down to get a packet.

"I love you," I muttered back. She started the microwave then sat in my lap without me pulling her or telling her to do so. I sat back and slowly pulled her back to lay against my chest. Her breathes were eight seconds apart. I began drift asleep just from the slow beat of her heart. My dad yawned and rolled into his room.

"So is this how your mom and dad were? Your mom resting on your dad's lap in his wheelchair?" She giggled lightly. The vibrations of her voice soother my chest in a way. I sighed happily and wrapped my arms around her waist and settled my fist in her lap.

"Yeah. I suppose so. Don't get used to this though. It's only temporary," I chuckled, but winced at the pain. The microwave beeped. The frequency made my head throb. I winced at that too. She got up from my lap and took the popcorn from the microwave and prepared it in a bowl for my. She walked into my room and began searching my DVD collection. She glared down at me.

"Let's watch a move!" She proposed excitedly.

"I don't have a T.V. in my room though. I don't want to go in the living room," I objected lazily. She groaned.

"Oh come on!" She pleaded.

"No!" I groaned back.

"Why not?" She slummed.

"I'm tired," I lied.

"Fine, then I'll leave," She threatened grabbing her coat even.

"No! No.. Fine. We can watch it in my sisters' room" I groaned. Her eyes widened and she became attentive.

"Sister?" She question shooting my a misconceived look. I nodded.

"Yeah?" I rolled out of the room.

"You never told me you had a sister," She accused following me.

"Yes. I have sisters," I nodded. She got ever more surprised.

"Plural!? There's more than one?" She switched her hips. I rolled into the side hallway outside of my living room. I waited for her to catch up and open the door.

"They're twins," I confessed. She threw her hands up.

"Why haven't you ever told me?" She asked sincerely. I groaned and shrugged.

"They're never around. I forget sometimes. You never told me you had a twin brother," I mocked. She rolled her eyes and opened the door to the spacious half beach paradise, half rock & roll themed room.

"Twins are never really alike huh?" She chuckled and searched for pictured. She found one of my entire family. Including my mother.

"She's beautiful Jacob," She walked over to me and I pulled her down to my lap. She pointed at my short mother accompanied but a young version of my father standing tall behind her in front of a lake. No surrounding trees. Under my parents were my sister when they were around thirteen. Rebecca wearing a pink skirt and a white polo. Rachel wearing just jeans and a black t-shirt and her hair pulled back. Then sitting on the ground was a very young seven year old version of me, playing in the gravel with Tiger laying in my lap. My elongated legs sprawled out in front. A band-aid on my knee and a disgusted look on my face. I chuckled and clenched my chest, then felt it swell of emotion.

"When was this?" She sniffed and wiped my cheek. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. I took her hand.

"My parents used to take us to Lake Sammamish every year on my parent's anniversary. It's where they met," I took a deep breath as I noticed Kai squeegee her own tear from her face. I tried my best to hold back any more of my own. The lake looked a lot like the one in my firs dream, but it had nothing to do with Kai like any of the other signs.

"Can I meet them?" She asked still staring at the picture.

"Whenever they decide to come visit, yeah," I snorted.

"You can't call them? Do you _ever _talk to them?" She questioned, getting up from my lap and putting to picture back on Rebecca's dresser.

"Yeah we can, but it's a pretty large fee to call Hawaii. We haven't seen Rebecca since really," I shrugged.

"What about..."

"Rachel? She'll answer occasionally and only respond with yes's, no's, or I don't knows. It's really just not necessary," I shrugged and rolled over to Rachel's blue and black striped bed and lifted my body from my chair and plopped myself onto the bed. I winced and Kai jerked up from the other pictures and shrieked at my new position.

"Are you crazy!? Don't do that!" She shrieked overreacting. I chuckled and pushed her away.

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore. Maybe I'll be able to help," I grinned. She grimaced.

"Shut up. Don't jinx yourself," She picked up a few pillows from Rebecca's bed and fluffed them behind my back.

"I forgot the movie," She walked out and closed the door behind her. She hurried back in and pierced her eyes at me.

"Don't you dare move!!" She ordered. I lifted my hands in surrender and nodded. She left as soon as my phone began to vibrate. I reached in my front pocket and answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jake?" It was only Marcus.

"What?"

"Remember this morning when I said that Terra was prude and all that shit?" He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Do you remember?" He forced anxiously.

"Yeah..."

"Well... Uh, she's not," I rolled my eyes.

"Okay?"

"Well uh.. Sam's not home and Delilah went somewhere with Hince and Mak and.. We're alone," He explained.

"Where are you going with this.."

"Sex, you dumbass! We're going to have sex!" His whispers turned into loud rants and my eyes widened.

"Oh... Be safe," I ordered, not knowing what else to say at a moment like this.

"Ha-ha. Yeah, but I need your opinion. Is it too early?" He asked. I heard Kai's shrieks from the kitchen.

"Well, do you think it's early?"

"Uh yeah. I mean. I'm not a virgin and with any other girl I'd be throwing their clothes off right now, but Terra's different. Obviously." He whispered.

"Right. Who suggested it?" I asked. Kai's voice got louder.

"She did. That's the weird thing," We paused.

"Oh.. Well have fun. I'm not getting any until we get married. You're lucky," He chuckled, but I was somewhat serious.

"So is that an okay?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah,"

"Alright. Bye!" The phone clicked and Kai stomped into the room angrily.

"I'm mad," She growled and fell into Rebecca's bean bag chair. I chuckled.

"Why are you mad Kai?" I questioned as she put the movie in to the played on Rebecca's dresser and turned the T.V. On.

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you," She pouted and sat at the edge of the bed, remote in hand.

"Oh. Well Terra and Marcus are having sex," I blurted. She whip lashed around to me.

"I know!! I can't believe her!" She threw her hands up and scooted back to where I was leaning against the wall behind me.

"Is that why you're mad?" I asked, taking the popcorn from her arms.

"Yes. I'm worried. I know she's not ready," She groaned. She got up, turned off the light and turned on the T.V.

"Marcus is a good guy. Really. He's just as nervous as Terra," She shrugged and started the moved.

"August Rush?" The DVD menu popped up and I furrowed my brows. I didn't even know I had that movie.

"Yeah. It's a good movie," She admitted grinning up at me.

"Fine,"

She pressed play and laid down in my lap. I began playing with a few strands of hair as the movie played. She took a sad sigh and glared up at me with glassy eyes.

"Do you think Edward can do it?" She asked. I furrowed my brows and glared back down at her.

"Do what?" I asked, looking away from the little boy wandering the streets of New York City.

"Bite him. My brother. Do you think... He'll stop?" She murmured, frowning at the thought. I ran my fingers through her hair, calming her from her horrible thoughts.

"I have faith. I think he's strong enough," I groaned in disbelief. I can't believe I just defended my sworn enemy.

"Hmm, but he seems weak to me. As if he has some weird retribution towards us. Did you notice how weird he was being?" She snickered. I smirked to myself.

"You don't give them enough credit, Kai," She turned over onto her back and flicked my nose.

"What the hell, Kai!? I'm already in pain. I didn't even try to kiss you," I rubbed my nose and flicked her back.

"Ow!" She wailed. I chuckled. She flicked my arm, rubbed her nose, and flicked my nose again.

"Kai! Stop!" I flicked her arm. She screeched and grabbed her arm. Her eyes began to water.

"That one really hurt!" She sniffed and wiped her cheek. I pulled her to my chest, despite the pain I felt the need to comfort her. I rubbed her arm as she let a few tears go on my chest.

"I'm so sorry, Kai" I apologized, stroking her head. She stopped sniffing and turned her chin up to me.

"This is a good time to bare some bad news, huh?" She sniffed.

"Oh no," I sighed.

"I can't be your "nurse" tomorrow," I sighed in relief. I honestly had no idea what she was going to say.

"That's it?" I scoffed.

"Bella's coming instead," She huffed and turned back onto her belly.

"What!? She's the one who caused this mess! And she can't cross the border," I couldn't bare the thought of Bella taking care of me.

"Sam said she's an exception since she's her. I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but whatever. She said she feels responsible for EVERYTHING," Kai modeled a circle when she mocked Bella's worrisome tone. I chuckled. She yawned.

"Why can't you?" I asked, too disappointed to look down at her.

"Well... You see there's this thing called school and after volleyball try-outs. I can't wait!" She shrieked. She gave me a thumbs up and happily clapped her hands.

"That's not a good enough reason. You're pretty much causing me to commit suicide," I groaned. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a baby," She yawned and began to sit up.

"Where are you going?" She began putting on her hoodie.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Home?"

"You're not staying over?" I murmured. She giggled.

"I need to go get changed for patrol," I growled in disapproval and attempted to stand, but the pain pushed me back to the wall again. Instead I just tried to look as angry as I could.

"You're not going out there! You'll get hurt!" I ordered. She reached for her scarf and swung it over her shoulders.

"Jacob, don't be rational. You really don't cut me enough slack for my strength and all that business. I'll be fine," I scooted to the end of the bed and dropped myself into the wheelchair. She hurried to aid me, but I was already in the chair.

"I'm going," I said sternly. Not realizing I'd probably make her mad by saying so. She switched her hips and furrowed her brows. Yup.. She got mad.

"Jacob! Dr. Cullen said any phases could collapse your ribs into your heard. Do you want to die?" She forced, waiting for my answer, "Yeah. That's what I though. I'm leaving" She kissed my forehead and my hands rested on the wheels of the chair.

"I don't care! I don't want to let you get hurt," I clenched the bars and glared up at her seriously.

"Jacob, you're not letting me get hurt. _If_ I do get hurt it would be on my behalf. Alright," She turned and walked out into my kitchen. I followed.

"I would be letting. I won't be there to protect you. Kai, please stay here," I pouted and she pouted back.

"They need me Jacob. I'm sorry," She apologized, heading for the door and I rolled the chair as fast as I could to clock the door.

"Jac--"

"No!" I whined. She giggled.

"Yes.." She reached for the knob but I caught it and pulled her into my lap.

"No," I ordered kissing her neck. She giggled and shrugged me out of her neck.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, turning back to kiss my lips.

"No," I shouted

"No!"

"Yes!" Oh dammit!!

"Ha! I win! Bye," She giggled, moved my arms, and opened the door. She skipped out into the rainy night.

"I love you!" She shouted from her car. I shut the door and watched her Mazda disappear down the street.


	27. Babysitting

**I finished this chapter three days ago.  
Three days ago Michael Joseph Jackson stopped breathing and went into cardiac arrest.  
My readers don't know much about me besides that I write. *horribly* But I'm an aspired dancer. Inspired by none than MJ. I do contemporary yes, but I make sure I include his taste into what keeps me living. I am numb. Literally numb by what happened June 25. I really don't have much to say other than I keep the Jackson family in my utmost prayers.**  


* * *

The door bell ringing on a Tuesday morning woke me up with sun rays prying my eyes open. The door rang two more times causing me to awake completely from my deep sleep.

"Why can't she just break the door down?" I muttered to myself. I sat up slowly clenching the wrap around my ribs. The bell rang again. More franticly this time.

I hadn't take my pants off the night so the jeans I was wearing were particularly tight around my crotch. The door bell rang again. I rolled my eyes. The frequency made my head throb. I scooted into my chair and rolled into my kitchen. The bell rang again and I winced. I didn't feel like rolling to the door yet though. I wanted to mess with her. The bell rang again. This time she held it down. The long _beeee _throughout my house made me cup my ears and wince again.

She let go. I rolled to the refrigerator to grab an apple. I bit into it slowly and rolled over to the door even slower.

"Jacob!!" She shouted from behind the door. I unlocked the door and rolled into my living room and turned the TV on.

"Jacob!" She yelled, busting through the front door.

"Bella!" I mocker her annoying high-pitched tone, with apple in my mouth. I turned to see her glowing skin dim as she entered my home.

"Are you stupid? It's daylight out and the sun is shining like no other day in Forks!" She shouted.

"Oops. Sorry.. I sometimes forget the _consequences _of being a vampire," I snared after hoisting myself onto the couch. I began surfing the channels, but all that was on were talk shows or kid programs. I settled on Dora the Explorer and perched into the couch. She sighed and took a seat at my kitchen table.

"Why are you so bitter about this?" She murmured in a sigh. I attempted to turn around angrily, but my chest thought otherwise. Instead I kept my eyes on the television in front of me.

"It's very simple actually. I loved you. You chose someone else. That someone else turned you into a monster. In fact the monster that I have sworn my life against. See? Simple," I snared. I pretended to sound as serious as I could when I turned back to the TV, but come on. It's Dora!

"That's not my fault! Or my problem!" She shrieked. I attempted my angry whiplash again, but the pain caught me again.

"Really? It's not your fault? Everything is your fault! The reason we aren't friends is your fault. You could have said no to all of it. From the beginning. And yes it isn't your problem. It's mine. And I have to live with the fact that my best friend is a damn vampire," I snapped. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Jacob, do you know how unfair you sound?" She murmured. I thought about it.

"Yeah, I do. That's my point. Everything is unfair. Take it or leave it," I grumbled turning back to Dora.

"I am sorry. Take that or leave that," I heard her get up. My sensitivity and testosterone came back. And a brawl broke out between the two.

"Stay." Sensitivity: 3 Testosterone: 0. "Please," She hesitated. "Make me cereal?" I suggested with a smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Peanut butter captain crunch?"

"You know it," I grinned sincerely.

* * *

The next five hours went by pretty quickly. Testosterone and Sensitivity battled it out a couple of times, but I tried to keep them down for the most part.

Bella was still as entertaining as she was as a human. Even after gaining the gracefulness of being a vampire, she still found a way to be clumsy and managed to trip and fall over her feet. Bella kept me company, made me food, and made sure I was alright all day. After today, I still don't know how I feel about Bella. She's still the same and all, but I just can't.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" I rolled over to the door and unlocked the door for her as she grabbed her belongings.

"I don't know, but I do know that Kai can't," She put her pea coat on and stopped to fix her hair in the foyer. Old Bella didn't care about her appearance. I sighed and then became alarm by her news.

"When did she tell you that?"

"When we were on patrol last night. She has to do something," She shrugged and patted my head.

"Bye Jake," She left with a half smile and got into her husband's Volvo. I closed the door and rolled into my room angrily. I rummaged for my phone and found it under a pile of dirty clothes that I have yet to wash. I began dialing.

_Ring, ring._

I began tapping my fingers on my arm rest anxiously.

"Jakey!!" She exclaimed into the phone. My angry aura was wiped away after hearing that angelic voice.

"Hey," I responded back a little more nicer than I wanted to sound.

"Ha-ha, what's up?" She laughed. I began to speak until I heard a voice in the background.

"Uh, not much. I have a question," I announced sternly.

"Stop! I'm on the phone," She giggled away from the speaker. My hand began to twitch. "Sorry Jacob. What?"

"Who are you with?" I questioned, squeezing my arm rest. I heard the person chuckle. Low and masculine. "Is that a guy?" I growled.

"It's just Kane. Don't worry Jakey," She giggled, which turned into a shrieking laugh. "Agh! I'm on the phone!" She shrieked at him. I curved my arm rest up and deepened my nails into the leather.

"Kai, I'll talk to you later," I snarled and closed my phone. I rolled to the edge of my bed and lifted myself from my chair and into my bed. The pain wasn't as bad as before. I think Carlisle was wrong about my healing abilities. I laid there in bed, stretching my arms and legs determining the reactions my body took. My phone began to ring again I didn't even bother to check the number and pried open the phone.

"What?" I answered in a hiss.

"I'm coming over" Marcus exclaimed. He hung up and I just stared at the ceiling above me. Just wondering why my life was taking such a strange turn.

I heard the door bust open and next thing I knew Marcus was tripping over my piles of clothes and falling into my bed. I rolled my eyes when I saw Marcus' golden brown face smiling as hard as it could in delight of something.

"What do you want?" I questioned. Still laying flat on my bed.

"I'm happy!" He squealed and turned onto his back.

"Are you going to tell me why--"

"We did it!" He exclaimed, shaking my shoulder. I pushed him away and snickered.

"How did it feel?" I asked, not exactly knowing if that was the correct question to reply with.

"It felt like.. It feels exactly how you'd wish you could feel everyday. It feels divine," He clubbed his fingers together and kissed them as if he was an Italian Chef. I chuckled.

"Yeah? Well I'm happy for you," I sighed and raised my eyebrows in sarcasm.

"Yeah, so when are you and Kai going to do the dirty?" He nudged my ribs and I screeched in pain and grabbed my side.

"Sorry," He apologized.

"She wants to wait. I don't mind. I figured since we're going to be together forever we mind as well wait," I groaned and shrugged. He chuckled and nodded.

"Oh right. You know you want some of that ass," He laughed. I rolled my eyes. "But really though, I think you two should.."

"Mark," I turned to stare him in the eye, "Shut up," I ordered. He chuckled, shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

I heard the door crack open again and Kai walked in stopped before entering my messy room. Her face was pouted and her arms crossed.

"What's wrong?" I asked holding my arms out for her to climb on top of me. She came to sit on the bed but I rolled her over to sit on my lap. She attempted to squirm and weasel, but I kept my tight grip around her.

"I'm mad at you! Let go of me!" I didn't budge when she began hitting and pinching my legs. I just chuckled while watching her attempt to escape. Marcus pointed and laughed. She shot a dominant look at him and he silenced.

"I'm mad at you too! Get out," She ordered, pushing him off the bed.

"You can't kick me out of someone else's house," He complained. Kai forcibly pointed Marcus out the door.

"I'm not leaving," He justified. He crossed his arms and stood back up.

"Leave!" She snarled in a high-pitched screech.

"You're not my--" His phoned began to sing. It was Terra because he always changed his ringtone to "You and Me" by Lifehouse as his current girlfriend's tone. He cracked open his phone, "Terra!" He exclaimed. He paused for a second.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," He hung up and grinned at Kai, "I'm not leaving because you told me too," He confirmed and left the room.

"Yeah!! That's what I thought!" She shouted at the tall, muscular guy leaving my room. She then turned in a growl to face me. I expected the happy face that always brightened my day, but instead I got an angst that somehow still made me love her.

"I'm sorry?" I apologized without even knowing what I was apologizing for.

"You better be!" She began to squirm, but gave up and blew the strand of hair out of her face.

"Will I get in trouble if I ask why--"

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Oh.. Well then never mind." I sat staring at her furious face. I watched it turn into a straight face, to a snicker and finally into a happy half grin I loved. I grinned a confused grin back and pierced my eyes at her.

"I'm confused," I admitted. She giggled.

"Well it's hard to stay mad at you. Although, I am a tiny bit angry. Like from a scale of 1 to 10 I'd be angry on a three. Or maybe a four. No, no a two," She pondered to herself. I chuckled and held her waist over mine.

"And why.."

"You were being a... Buttface when you called me today," She whined. I let my mouth drop.

"You were with... Kane! How could I not have been mad?" I argued.

"Be less sensitive? I get the fact that you _think _that he likes me, but nothing can happen if I don't like him. Y'know? I love you. And only you," She giggled and brushed her fingers through my hair. Her giggled and hand through my hair calmed me. I sighed and let my eyes close.

"Yeah. Alright. I missed you today," I told, sitting up to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah?" She twirled my hair around her finger the way I do and watched it spiral away from her pointer.

"Yup," I kissed her lips.

"Well, Bella obviously didn't kill you, huh?" She giggled again and let her hand find it's way to my chin.

"No," I chuckled and caught her hand. I clasped mine into hers and observed the small hand in my abnormally large one. She chuckled.

"It's alright. I love your animalistic largeness," She giggled after scanning my thought. I sighed and thought about it.

"Why do you love me so much?" She narrowed her eyebrows and puffed at me.

"I don't know?" She rolled off my lap and onto my bed, "Why do you love me?" She asked after shifting to her belly on my bed. I pondered the question.

"Would you like me to list everything or water it down?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Everything!" She turned to look at me with a cheeky grin plastered on her face. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Well, you're more beautiful than any girl that has ever been titled "most beautiful". You're the utmost smart and smarter and anyone title "smartest". You're a super hero. Literally. You have the personality of an eagle, but the cache of a squirrel and the ditsy mentality of a valley girl. You are extremely talented, and a breath of fresh air every time you smile, you're hard to not get along with, and you love me," I exhaled and turned to see Kai's reaction. Her eyes were closed and her chest elevating ever seventeen seconds.

"I knew patrols would take a hard turn on you," I sighed and pulled my quilt over her body. I moved her legs off the edge and onto the bed. I found my place behind her body. She shifted to me and opened her eyes.

"Goodnight," She said drowsily. I chuckled lightly and kissed her cheek.

"Night," I got comfortable behind her. She pulled my bulky arm around her waist and I nestled my head into her shoulder and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Oh! I forgot to tell you! June 26 I went to the movies with my sister and I went in a leather jacket a bedazzled glove and my special shiny VANS. Ah! My sister was so embarrassed. I was gonna dance, but she wouldn't let me :/**

**Oh!! And on my profile *fanfiction profile* there are pictures of what my characters look like at the very bottom.  
**

**Oh!!! And lastly, I'm going to start having "Question of the Chapter" and this chapter's question is: Who wears the pants in Jacob's and Kai's relationship?**

**R&R... OR I'LL KILL YOU!! (:**


	28. Kane the Pain

**Okay. A lot of shiz happens in this chap. So read very carefully.**  


* * *

Kai spent the night and was late to school the next day. She nagged about how she had never been late to school in her entire eleven years of school. I pushed her out the house while she was still preaching her perfect record. As I was doing so a Volvo was pulling into the driveway.

"Dr. Cullen?" I muttered. Kai stopped her nagging and stomped to her Mazda. Dr. Cullen and Edward danced out of their car.

"Hello Jacob," Dr. Cullen greeted me with a handshake. Edward just cantered into the house.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with slight worry in my voice, but I meant for it to sound urgent. I shut the door and rolled into the kitchen where Edward was waiting anxiously.

"Mrs. Raze found him. He's here in Washington," Edward informed with the side of his lip raised into a slightly crazed smile. I nodded for him to continue.

"Should I call the rest of the pack? Should I call Kai? What's the plan? Can you be more specific with his location?" I pulled my phone from my pocket to began dialing, but didn't exactly know who to call.

"No, the rest of your pack is on their way. The shifters, well Delilah and Terra are searching the area," Dr. Cullen informed, walking to my kitchen table. Edwards sighed and leaned against my counter.

"Why doesn't Kai know?" I asked.

"It's better if she doesn't. Male shapeshifters are much more powerful than female. They get their powers when they're fourteen. Therefore, he can read minds, he has the absolute speed, the healing, telekinesis, his senses are stronger. Practically everything. Though, they are not as strong as what they will be on his birthday. They will be...," Dr. Cullen closed his eyes and grinded his teeth together," enhanced. Even stronger than Kai, Terra, and Delilah's. I know that all twenty of us can defeat him. I just don't want any of us to get hurt," Dr. Carlisle sighed. Edward balled his fist and mine began to twitch.

"What do you mean?" I asked sternly. My fist began to turn red and the heat was unbearable.

"His target will be Kai. Obviously," His head dropped. My entire body was ignited by the fear and anger that was unleashed into my loins. It was so unbearable that I couldn't sit still. I began to twitch and weasel in my chair. I stood from my chair urgently. I felt a pinch of pain that turned into a stab, but I didn't fall back down. I absorbed the pain and adapted. Dr. Cullen rushed to aid me and attempted to push me back down. I felt blood rush to my face.

"Jacob! Calm down! If you phase you could die!" Edward and Dr. Cullen forced me into my chair as I growled in disagreement. My blood became regular and I cooled down. I let my eyes roll to the back of my head and relaxed.

"Well you obviously don't need that anymore," Dr. Cullen muttered referring to the wheelchair. I stood slowly from the chair. Dr. Cullen behind me if I hurt anything. I stretched my back and walked into my living room and back. Edward chuckled.

"I knew I'd be fine" I grinned. Dr. Cullen shrugged and raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe I just don't know werewolves.," He sighed. "No phasing though," He ordered. I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sure," I chuckled. The doorbell rang and I cantered to the door. I peeked out the side window. Mrs. Raze stood anxiously on the other side, tapping her toes and looking every which way. I opened the door.

"Mrs. Raze?" She forced the door open. I tripped over the floor mat and was sandwiched between the door and the wall. Mrs. Raze looked back and chuckled.

"Sorry," She apologized.

"Is there something wrong?" I questioned her impatient attitude with my brow turned up. She whizzed around to stare me in the eye.

"We need practice. I had another dream. He's abnormally strong. He's the fifth generation fiend," Her hand began to shake again and the blood rushed to my face.

"Fiend?" I gulped.

"Yes. First: It means that he can combine two things.. To make one. And second: he will have the advantage of having the same power as Tshwane." She took a deep breath and shut her eyes. She balled her fist and ground her teeth.

"He's using this power on purpose. He knows everything to use as his advantage. He doesn't care that he doesn't have control because he doesn't have any connection with us," Mrs. Raze muttered angrily to herself. I felt my heart rate increase. My head began to feel lightheaded and the heat in my face was unbearable. The emotion stayed hard and solemn though. I looked for a seat to calm myself, but they were all occupied besides the wheelchair. That just made me angrier.

The fact that my former best friend could have put me in that thing for the rest of my life made me shake even more. Low growls began to escape from the pit of my stomach. Dr. Cullen shot me a glance.

"Jacob, it'll be fine," Dr. Cullen tried to calm me again, but the growls turned into snarls. I felt the phase approaching.

"Jacob, you'll die. Calm yourself," He ordered. He stood from his seat and gestured for me to have it. I shook all the negative thoughts from my head at sat down. Edward rolled his eyes and I pierced mine at him.

"What's the plan?" Edward turned to Mrs. Raze. She stopped muttering to herself and became alert.

"There is no safe way to practice this but we can try," Mrs. Raze nodded.

"We need to start now!" I exclaimed. The door bell rang again. Mrs. Raze surprisingly got up and answered it. Half of the pack waited patiently on the other side. They walked in slowly with hard faces and crossed arms.

"Mrs. Raze?" Dr. Cullen gestured towards Mrs. Raze to begin to explain.

"This will be dangerous," Mrs. Raze began. Seth snickered. Mrs. Raze shot a look at him, "This isn't some sort of joke. I know that you werewolves are a confident bunch, but sometimes you can't follow through with what you say you can do. Shapeshifters have the right to boast and brag. Really," She narrowed her eyebrows at Seth and he took a step back.

"Is it really going to be that serious?" Cameron asked naively. I huffed.

"Yes!!" The doorbell rang again. Mrs. Raze welcomed Delilah and Terra in.

"Did you find anything?" I asked getting up to greet Delilah and Terra with hugs.

"No, not really. We do know for sure that he's been through Forks, Olympia, and La Push. His scent is everywhere throughout Washington thought. It's hard to pinpoint his location," Terra huffed and plopped into Marcus' lap. Embry's eyes narrowed.

"He's in Washington? Where was his scent the strongest?" Embry asked. I looked over at Marcus. His face was red as a tomato and the veins in his neck were as enlarged a Kai's get. Terra looked up at him with worry and grabbed his hand. He exhaled and tightened his grip on his girl.

"You really want to know?" Delilah teased. Terra hit her and shook her head.

"Here in La Push," Terra's eyes closed tight then peeked open. All of us let out a breath of both relief and fright. My hand began to shake again.

"Why isn't anyone with Kai right now!?" I shrieked. Delilah and Terra shared a glance.

"She's with Kane," Delilah said as she shrugged. Mt hands balled into fist.

"Has she told him?" Cameron questioned piercing his eyes at me.

"No, I don't think so," Terra shrugged. Delilah chuckled lightly.

"She probably did," Terra nudged her talkative friend. Delilah moaned in response and it her leg. I ground my teeth together and my first were warmer than they should be again. Terra noticed my reaction.

"Jacob, she didn't tell him. If she did we'd know," Terra acknowledged earnestly. I calmed down and felt my phone vibrate. I was a text message from Kai.

**Where is everyone!?**

I chuckled, but didn't bother to reply. I was afraid that the explanation I planned on giving, we all got the flu, wasn't good enough for her.

"Kai can't know anything right? If she things about it then he'll know since he's so close? Is it like twin telepathy?" Paul asked scratching his head in confusion.

"No. It's just simply mind tracking, but the other person has to be think of the other. And it comes in dreams as well, right Mrs. Raze?" Terra turned to her teacher. Mrs. Raze smiled in delight.

"Right. That's why we cannot tell Kai. She'll worry too much," Mrs. Raze's eyes drooped. I snickered.

"So all of this is a secret? We just tell her when we're about to attack? Or when she's about to be kidnapped? That's dangerous," I objected. My balled fist slammed against the linoleum table. The entire group jumped.

"Jake, calm down. It's the only way for her to not get hurt anytime soon and for us to have time to practice," Mrs. Raze walked to stand behind me. She began massaging my back the way Kai did when she got angry the night I met her. It surprisingly decreased my stress level by a good twenty points.

"Where are the rest of the blood-- your family. Where's the rest of your family" Quil asked, correcting himself.

"They didn't feel comfortable crossing the border," Edward answered. The pack chuckled. They probably thought that meant they were too afraid.

"If they're afraid of anything it would be the shapeshifters. Not you dogs," Edward snickered to their thoughts. I looked over at Frankie. Her lip was raised in disgust of the scent of the vampire's presence. She shot a glance at me and her expression changed to utter bliss. She grinned and waved at me. I let a half smile stretch across my face and waved back. She giggled and blushed.

"How are we going to practice?" Embry broke my fake flirtation with Frankie.

"Mrs. Raze?" Dr. Cullen gestured towards Mrs. Raze again. She huffed and turned to face my friend.

"Me," She stated. I narrowed my brows.

"And how will Kai feel about this?" I asked with a concerned face.

"She's not going to know," She grinned.

"How are she going to go nights and nights of no company? We're all going to be practicing. Don't you think she's going to get suspicious?" I questioned.

"Well, no. You'll be able to stay with her. You can't phase anyway," Seth objected. I sent a growl at him and pierced my eyes.

"Thanks a lot," I snickered. He chuckled and nodded.

"No problemo" He chuckled.

"I don't think this is a good idea," I looked up at Dr. Cullen. He returned the glance and shrugged.

"I have experience. I'll be fine. I probably have the most control than I ever have," Mrs. Raze waved us off and chuckled in belief.

"Tonight? South wood?" Edward proposed. The pack nodded and said their "yes"s and "sure"s.

"You can stay at my place tonight with Kai," Sam suggested as we all walked out of my house into the much of La Push. I wrinkled my nose.

"Fine," I gace up and crossed my arms. I noticed Terra gag and grab her stomach. She raised her hand as if she were in school.

"Bathroom!??" She groaned. My eyes widened.

"The door on the right of mine," I said anxiously. She got up and ran into my house gagging. I had hoped she hadn't made any messes on the way there. I looked over to Marcus who was innocently kicking rocks in my driveway. He looked up after being nudged by Embry.

"What?" He groaned with his lip raised. "She probably has the flu or something," Marcus justified still kicking rocks. The Cullens obviously felt the awkwardness of the moment and left the scene in their Volvo.

"You guys--?"

"Yes Cameron," Marcus looked up from the rocks and cut off the most pesky of the pack. Cameron huffed and wrapped his arm around Leslie's waist.

"Did you use--?" Sam attempted.

"Yes Sam," Marcus shrieked back.

"Are you sure?" I said quickly and crossed my arms. Marcus looked up at me with glassy eyes and his eyebrows pulled back in worry.

"It broke," A roar of groans and moans was unleashed between our pack. "I haven't told her yet," The groans grew louder now. Paul shook his head. Embry's hand was glued to his forehead. Quil began pacing back and forth. Sam began muttering something to himself in Quileute.

"You need to tell her Mark! If she finds out on her own she'll never trust you the same again," Leslie added to the murmurs of the group and touched his shoulder.

"I know, I know. I just didn't want it to be this way," Marcus replied with his head in his palms. I looked over at Delilah who had seemed to find her a spot on the ground.

"What's wrong Li?" Paul asked kneeling down to Delilah's new height.

"I don't know. This all seems wrong," She muttered staring into space.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked. Delilah's eyes began to redden and her veins enlarged. I began to panic. I don't know how to save Delilah from an attack!

"Uh... Delilah... You're be a great God mother," Marcus chuckled, attempting to help. She glared up at him with devil eyes.

"Delilah.. Uh, you have an amazing body," Paul chuckled touching her leg. I nudged him. I knelt down next to Paul and took Delilah's vein bulging hand.

"Delilah behind all that joking and messing around there's a heart that knows what it wants. You know you can defeat this, Li," She relaxed and her eyes became normal again. She closed them.

"Thanks Jake. I never expected you to save me from an attack," She chuckled and stood up. She hugged my waist, stepped away, and cantered into my house to assist her helpless friend. Embry chuckled, then Paul, then Quil.

"What?" I shrieked. The shook their heads and got into their cars.

"Where are ya'll going?" I shouted and then realized I had said 'ya'll'. I've been around Kai too long.

"School?" Embry shouted from his window. I waved my hand above my head before he pulled out of my driveway.

"Wait! I want to go!" I shouted. He braked and sat in my driveway as I scurried into my house to grab my backpack. I stopped outside of the bathroom.

"We're leaving. Uh... You know where everything is. You should probably call Emily," My face cringed in disgust when I heard gags and plops. I clogged my ears and scurried out into my front yard. Embry was sitting patiently in his can. I pulled the seatbelt over my chest. It hugged the useless gauze that wrapped around my chest.

"This is hectic," He muttered as he put his van in reverse.

"Which situation? The shifter being in Washington? Or Terra most likely being pregnant?" I snickered lightly. He looked over at me and pondered the question.

"I can't believe Marcus," He huffed and rested his head into his hand., "What would you do in this situation?" He looked at me again and I crossed my arms as I thought about it.

"Well, it's not like that could ever happen. Kai won't let me get anywhere in the first place, but if it were that way we'd get married. I don't think it would be that horrible," I shrugged. Embry shook his head.

"He's not ready. He's not even mature enough to tell Terra. He's not ready," He repeated, continuing to shake his head as we entered the school's parking lot. We stepped out of the van and skipped over the gravel of the lot.

"You ready to be a full time babysitter?" I joked as I opened the double doors for us. We cantered to the attendance's desk. We signed out name, date, and time we arrived and received our passes.

"Kids don't like me," He chuckled and departed into the 600 hall. I figured I could pass by Kai's class to give her the O.K. To stop worrying. And the good news of being healed.

I ambled up the stairs and into the 1200s and searched for Mrs. Aranz's fourth period Trig class. I found it by scanning for a life size idle of a toad outside of her classroom. Mrs. Aranz has always had some sort of liking towards frogs. I peeked through the tiny window and scanned the room for the only black girl. I found her giggling at Logan Lamon's lame jokes. I chuckled at how she wasn't too worried about the pack's absence. I tapped the window hoping that Mrs. Aranz hadn't heard it. Frankie's head jerked up. The tap was pretty modest and I only suspected Kai to hear it, but I forgot about Frankie. She grinned and wave frantically. I gestured to Frankie to get Kai, but she cocked her head to the left.

"Get Kai," I whispered. She giggled and mouthed 'what?'. I sighed.

"Get Kai!" I mouthed. The side of her mouth raised in disapproval. She snapped her head back to Kai and pointed towards me. Kai looked worried when Frankie alerted her so urgently. She turned from Logan and looked towards the door. The worry turned to ecstatic in seconds. She jumped up from her seat and ran to Mrs. Aranz's desk. I backed away from the door so that she couldn't see me. The door cracked open.

"Jacob!!" Kai squealed as she hugged my waist, then backed away and hit me. She frowned.

"How dare you worry me like that!?" Her frown turned to a smile again and she hugged my waist. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Where were you?" She asked with her eyebrow raised, "Wait! You're not in a wheelchair!" She exclaimed.

"Wolves heal fast," I snickered.

"Shifters heal faster," She boasted with a smile. I chuckled and moved that annoying strand out of her face. "Stop that!" She shrieked.

"Stop what?" I chuckled pulling her waist into mine.

"Strop trying to distract me," She muttered, "Now tell me where all of you were," She ordered, letting go of my waist and attempting to pull away. I kept her stationary between my brick wall of a body and the actual brick wall behind her.

"We had something to do," I murmurs feeling terrible that I was lying to her.

"Alright," She shrugged.

"Alright?" I question letting my left brow raise.

"Alright," She grinned up at me deviously.

"You believe me?"

"Yeah, shouldn't I?" Her eyebrow raised deviously again.

"Uh--" She tried to pull away again, but I caught her arm.

"Where are you going?" I muttered sadly. She giggled.

"Back to class? I have a quiz to finish," She grinned and hugged my waist, "Bye," She murmured into my chest. I kissed her forehead.

"Bye," I let go of her hips and watched her enter her classroom. I sighed. I could tell that she didn't like the fact that I was lying to her. Either that or she knew what was going down already. I whizzed around and found the second stairwell. I hopped down the stairs two at a time.

"Jacob?" A voice called. I turned to see Frankie at the top of the stairs. A nervous smile across her face. She hopped down the stairs to stand in front of me. She grinned less nervously.

"Hey," She greeted.

"Hi?" I gave her a cheeky grin that made her giggle.

"Is this awkward?" She questioned examining my strange face.

"No.. Is there something wrong?" I asked as she began to inch closer. She giggled and ran her fingers through her long black hair, the only thing that made her any different from her twin sister who possessed short spiky locks.

"Yeah there is actually," She chuckled to herself and sat on the last stair before the flight curved around.

"What is it?" I asked with my voice cracking from the slightly awkward moment. She giggled and patted the spot next to her. I obeyed and sat next to her.

"The problem is.." She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. She glared up at me and soon caught my full attention. "I sorta.. Love you," She muttered and let her head fall at the sight of my perplexed face. It all finally made sense. Frankie imprinted on me.

"I'm sorry," She wiped her wet eyes again. I figured this would be the part where she got up and ran, but we both sat in the stairwell confused on our love lives.

"This sucks," She sniffed and giggled again. I didn't reply. My mouth was probably full of flies by now.

"Are you going to say something?" She asked with a half smile. How as she so calm? This is not a calm situation!

"This isn't goo," I let the statement slip from my mouth without even thinking. Her brows narrowed.

"What do you mean?" She wailed with her eyes fixated on mine. She must not know.

"Frankie," I started, "The way you feel for me is the same way I feel towards Kai," Her eyes narrowed, leaving droplets to roll from her eyes.

"I thought Kai was just your girlfriend," She blinked and another tear left her eyes. She quickly wiped it away. I couldn't help, but let my hand wipe away the next one.

"She's my soul mate," I muttered under my breath. She didn't blink. She didn't breathe. She didn't move. She was devastated beyond belief. I didn't know how react to her heartbreak. Therefore testosterone and sensitivity came back to visit.

_She loves you. Give her a little something, something, Jake, _Testosterone fought.

_You know... Kai wouldn't like that, _Sensitivity justified.

_Yeah, but how do you think Frankie feels about all this? She can't leave with nothing! _Testosterone screamed from the pit of my stomach. I sighed.

_You're betraying Kai-- _Before sensitivity could finish her lips were locked on mine. This may be a draw between Sensitivity and Testosterone. I tried to pull away, but her strength was all on my neck. There was no safe way out of this kiss, therefore I sat there. With my eyes wide open while she attacked my mouth so passionately. Her hand moved from my neck and down my chest. The way Kai does. My eyes closed and my hand began to twitch. It wasn't a phasing twitch. It was a lust longing twitch. Now all that I know is that my hand was touching her tight and she was scooting closer. Testosterone wins by default. This all seemed so familiar though I wasn't in this position. My eyes widened at the thought.

"Francine. I'm sorry. This isn't right," I got up and ran down the last of the stairs. I forced open the door still running down the main hall of the school. Passing random freshman and the peculiar faces of juniors.

"What the hell did I just do!?" I shouted to myself. "I'm so guilty!" Sensitivity wailed through me.

"Shit, shit, shit," Though testosterone felt the same it didn't seem to help. This is not the state I'd like the two to be balanced at.

"This is all your fault!!" I shouted at myself as I found my way into the men's restroom. I leaned over the sink arguing with myself in the mirror in from of my.

"Well duh it's my fault, but I didn't think you're actually do it!" Testosterone shouted through me at sensitivity. I threw my hands up.

"Shut up! You pressured me... Wait we didn't kiss her. She kissed us," I proclaimed still talking as if I was more than just me. I sighed of relief and let my body rest over the sink.

"Yeah, it's not our fault Frankie is so aggressive... Haha!! Yes! Frankie kissed me," I concluded my argument and clapped my hands. I splashed some water in my face and reached for a paper towel when I heard a toilet flush. The stall door squeaked open. I caught his eyes in the mirror, clapping his hands in delight. He cackled to himself and lifted his hand for a high five. I whizzed around to meet him. Oh how much did I want to rip him to shreds. The spine that was now on fire didn't seem to help with my resistance. I stared down at him as his smile began to widen and widen.

"Can I have Kai now or what? Once I tell her about your breakdown, I doubt she'll want your company," Kane pranced to the sink next to mine. My hands began to redden from the heat boiling under my skin. He dried his hands and glared down at my shaking hand.

"Oh... The dog has anger issues?" He cackled again. I took a step closer, but met my goal of keeping my distance.

"Speak," He ordered. I let a growl escape from my neck. My lip raised in absolute anger. My hand was now hotter than fire and able to burn anything. Including human skin. My hands balled into fists

"Come on boy," He patted his knees, "You can do it!" He chuckled. I lunged for his neck and slid his body up the wall behind him. My hands wringing out the last breaths from his body and burning hand prints into his neck. I heard the bricks behind his head begin to crack.

"Don't you dare. Whatever you're thinking right now... Don't you dare," I snarled. I let go and he fell to the ground gasping for air. His head fallen and knees trembling. I lifted his head by pulling that long ponytail of his, and crouched down in front of his now fragile body.

"Why do you keep trying?" I asked earnestly. He looked up at me with a devilish grin. His eyes were still red from the pressure. He chuckled lightly and I narrowed my eyes. The handprints on his neck gradually disappeared and his eyes were whitening. Though he was still huffing for air. I subsided it and pushed him to the tile behind him.

"Watch you back, Black! You'll have a visitor. No doubt Black. Watch your fucking back!" He muttered still gasping for air. I chuckled and reached for the bathroom door.

"Right..." I chuckled back.

The fourth bell period rang and I got up from my seat and gathering my binder and papers and stuffed it all into my backpack the least angry as I could. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What's your name again?" Mr. Kritlock was staring into my eyes trying his hardest to determine my name with only my facial features.

"Jacob," I replied swinging my backpack over my shoulder. He hit his palm to his forehead.

"Right, right. That's right. Billy's son?" He nodded to himself. I nodded back.

"Yeah...," I began to back out of the classroom.

:You know I've known Kai since Lisa adopted her?" He informed after plopping down into his desk. I stared down at him waiting for him to continue.

"I'm one of Emily's cousins," He nodded after typing something into the computer. I felt my head cock to the left.

"Kai tells me a lot. Besides Lisa, I was probably the closest adult to her," He informed with a devious smile. I felt my eyes widen. Where is he going with this?

"That's... Nice," I said with a half smile. The late bell rang and it was time for me to go to fifth period.

"Keep her safe, Jacob. Be good to her." He warned concluding his message as his fifth period class began to roll in and began writing my pass to fifth period. I nodded to his warning. Kai walked in, straight faced and a hint of disappointment. Kane following in behind her cracking his knuckles and smiling devilishly, no sign of our disagreement on his neck. I narrowed my brows.

She glared up at me with glassy eyes and gave me a small, small smile and sat at her seat in front of Kane. I was expecting a large hug and a giggled, but instead was that discouraging smile and a plop down in her chair. I walked towards the door looking back at Kai and then to Mr. Kritlock. He nodded reminding me of our agreement. I nodded back and watched Kai start her warm up. She looked up at me before I shut the door. Once I was in the hallway I felt my heart stop. The empty, dark hall fit my mood. I felt so alone now. I began my long walk to the Mechanical Arts garage with my head slummed.

"She hates me..." I wailed.

_Oh get over it. You've got Frankie,_ Testosterone noted as I slummed to the industrial hallway. I snickered to myself at that thought. Yeah...

_You're not helping, _

"Whatever," I groaned continuing my slum to the garage.

* * *

**Did you guys look at those pictures of the characters?  
Hmm?? Kane's a hottie :D**

**Like I said. Kane is going to cause a whole big mess between the lovers you love oh so dearly.**

**Next chapter is from Kai's POV I had to do it to make the story work. It's funny though. It's all good :D**

**Last but not least, Question of the Chapter: What's your favorite Kai and Jacob moment?  
Mine is the bonfire scene when Kai wouldn't take the hot dog :D**

**R&R Please :)**


	29. Kane is Insane!

**Kai's POV!!!!!  
Quite important. Read and Enjoi.**

* * *

I sat in Mrs. Block's fourth Journalism class listening to a lecture on creative writing and spice words. Although the speech was oh so very entertaining I would rather be doodling 'I 3 JB' all over the paper I was supposed to be taking notes on. I felt a nudge to my foot and looked over to the tall, skinny, but masculine boy sitting next to me with a pretty large grin on my face.

"You're supposed to be taking notes. You never know when we might have a pop quiz in this class," He nagged. Kane always seemed to be trying to take care of me. Much like my Jacob, but no where the same. His care is just there when Jacob's is more important to me.

"I am taking notes," I stated with a grin and showing him my already written notes.

The closer I get to my birth date the more definite my powers become. It's crazy! I just got my visions. The seeing the future stuff. Pretty tight, eh? Though I hardly use any of it. I'm too lazy I guess, like whenever I have a chance to use it I never do. I forget. Kane looked down at my notes and rolled his eyes.

"Mrs. Block gave them to me before class," I lied. He snickered and nodded.

"No fair. Teacher's pet," He groaned. He turned back to his notes and narrowed his eyebrows. His eyes shut tight and his face began to squirm into different emotions. He shot up his hand.

"May I go to the bathroom, Mrs. Block?" He asked his eyes still narrowed together.

"Yeah, come get the pass," She said blandly and handed him the pass. He got up and shuffled out the room. I watched his tight jeans hug his legs so gently. Although they were baggy, something seemed so classy about his feminine style. Before he shut the door I noticed him pulling them up to their supposed place around his hips. Ah! I love it when he does that.

Oh hush! I know what you're saying.

'Kai, you have a boyfriend. You cannot like other guys!'

But I don't like other guys. I crush on other guys. That's not my fault though, I'm easily dazzled I suppose, but as soon as Kane does one thing I don't approve of this crush will be crushed!

Kane and Jacob are just so different. Jacob is the sweet, adorable loving bear that I am deeply in love with, but Kane is the sexually driven bad boy that I could love...? Do I sound like a whore? Dang it. I don't mean to. I wish I could morph them together.

Yes! A buff, Native American skater? Is that not totally perfect? I think I'm drooling.. I bet I could probably do that once I'm sixteen. My first goal: Morph Kane and Jacob together. Are you still yelling at me. Ugh.. I know, I know. Jacob's love for me is different than Kane's love could ever be, and that is the exact reason I have having this conversation with myself. Because I love Jacob and nothing can interfere. I hope.

Kane scurried in quietly with a mischievous smile spread across his face, rubbing his neck. He plopped down in his desk and pulled out a notebook. He tore out a sheet and began writing. He balled it into a ball and threw it at my face. I groaned, pierced my eyes at him, and unraveled the paper ball.

_So will you finally go out with me?? _I looked over at him with an misconceived smile. I picked up my smile and began writing.

_**No!!! **_I wrote in large letters over lapping them to bold my point.

_Not even after you an Jacob breaking up? _It read. I didn't feel my heart beating anymore. Not that I can hardly feel it ever. My hand reached for my pencil.

_Huh? _I wrote. I balled it back up and threw it at his head.

_I thought that you two broke up... I mean I saw Jacob and Frankie kissing. I figured you two weren't together, _I read it and heard a slam and a pain start to inflict in my head.

"Kai?" Mrs. Block called noticing I had just slammed my head onto the now dented desk. Kane glared down at it. I hurried to move my hand under the desk, heat the plastic, and smooth it out with my other hand.

"Yes?" I replied anxiously trying to fix my hair and not rip the paper I was holding to shreds

"You okay?" She question. I nodded and picked up my pencil.

_Don't try to make up stuff just because you like me, Kane. That's utterly crude, _I wrote back feeling satisfied with my excuse. He unraveled the message and snickered to himself.

_I'm serious. I thought that... Well I'm sorry Kai, _He wrote back with a sad face drawn after his simple discouraging sentence.

I still didn't believe that little devious boy. After that fake smile he gave me after my "thanks" and a nod. I don't think it's right to trust him. Not to think that I trust anyone. Give me a break.

Jacob's my second love. My first was absolutely amazing. The butterflies I got, the way he made me feel was bliss. Yeah, Vince was great, but he also always made me feel awkward. He never felt that comfortable around me either. There were those wonderful times, but he always said I had a wall up. Like I wasn't telling him something. Well duh.. I'm totally going to tell a guy that I'm slowly but surely turning into a super hero. Ah! I don't know. It's all stupid. I think it was because we were both each other's first time to be in love and we didn't know how to handle it. Well blah, blah, blah we fought a lot and he cheated on me. Guess what his explanation was! Guess!

"I didn't cheat on you, I just didn't tell you," What the fudge, Vince!? I had hoped I would never see him again. Too bad Vince Hoang lived across the street from Ms. Lisa and his family knew my biological family. I know. What a coincidence. You know to make it worse he cheated on me with a girl he met at some party. I was so ashamed. I ... It sucks. I really did love him. He knew how sensitive I was... I really hope that Nina chick cheats on him. No! No I don't, that's mean! He deserves love. No! He already had love. Oh never mind. I talk to myself too mu--

"Kai, come on. Chemistry time!" Kane woke me up from my long argument with myself. I gathered my things and met Kane in the hallway next to his locker.

"What are you going to do?" He asked putting his around my shoulder. I felt the need to shrug him away, but I was sure this was all the comfort I'm going to get from anyone for a while.

"About what?" I soon realized what he was talking about, but just didn't think before I spoke.

"Jacob?" He chuckled his deep husky laugh and then sighed with worry.

"I can't just break up with him I--"

"Yes you can!" I nudged him in the gut.

"Don't interrupt me!" I shrugged his arm away and began towards fifth period in a power walk.

"Kai! Slow down!" He caught up with me and kept up with my pace. Not even Jacob could do that.

"I have to talk to him," I noted while watching people dodge our race to fifth period space science.

"Kai, do you really want to face that pain again?" I turned to face him. Kane's hand was glued to his forehead. Besides Terra and Delilah, Kane was the only one that knew about Vincent. I was too embarrassed to tell Jacob and there was no reason to anyway. My skin began to itch. Another attack.

"Why do you treat me like your little sister, Kane?" I asked hoping for a loving answer to save me from this attack.

"Because you're like my little sister. My best friend. I don't want you to get hurt," He noted sincerely. He pulled my shoulder into his chest. His Burberry cologne always smelled so good. I couldn't help, but stay there inhaling his scent outside of Mr. Kritlock's chemistry class. He always waited until the late bell rings to let is classes in.

"I can take care of myself. You and Jacob don't cut me enough slack," I sighed and felt his chest elevate to inhale.

"You're still talking about him?" He exhaled and I could feel his almond, brown eyes on me. I was too intimidated to look up.

"Because I love him," I announced looking up to see his strong cheekbones seem so weak. The doorknob turned and Mr. Kritlock opened the door.

"Keep her safe, Jacob. Be good to her," Mr. Kritlock was saying. Jacob was leaning against one of the desks. His face was devastated. What was Uncle Kritlock saying to him!? The rest of my class began to walk in. My legs wouldn't have moved if Kane hadn't started to push me through the door.

Oh no. Jacob's waiting for a hug, or even a smile. He knows he doesn't deserve either! I looked up at him on my way to my seat. I gave him a simple, half smile and slummed to my seat. I put down my backpack and unzipped it pulling out my notebook and beginning my science warm ups. I saw his head drop as he closed the door behind him. That was all I needed to confirm Kane's rumor.

"Mr. Kritlock?" I got up from my seat. I guess my legs are working now..

"Yes, Kai?" Mr. Kritlock looked up from his computer. I sat down in the chair beside his desk.

"What did you say to Jacob?" I interrogated, whispering so that Kane or anyone else in the class could here. He began playing with his tie, not looking at my face. I grunted.

"Nothing," He muttered without looking up at my accusing face.

"Miles," I accused bluntly waiting for his response.

"I just told him to be good to you," He told. I groaned and threw my hands up involuntarily. I got up from the seat and yanked the pass from around his neck.

"I'm leaving!" I groaned turning the knob hesitantly. I closed my eys and pushed it open. I tried to recall Jacob's schedule.

"Ah! Mechanical Arts! Now.. Which way is that?" I pondered to myself. I began skipping down the hallway to the right towards what I hoped was the Mech. Arts garage.

Hm, what am I going to say? Why'd you kiss that sassy werewolf? Or, am I too happy for you so you kiss the angry female werewolf? Is that fair? I felt a tug to my Dance Gavin Dance shirt and all of a sudden I'm in someone's chest.

"I'm sorry," His voice muttered against my head. My lip quivered in disgust. The three phrases I hated the most are I love you, I miss you, and I'm sorry. I pushed away and tried to look as angry as I could. Although I wasn't that mad.

"I have an explanation, " He muttered hesitating at places just in case I wanted to interrupt. I crossed my arms and switched my hips waiting for him to continue. He scratched his head and leaned against a locker.

"You kissed another girl, there is no good explanation for that!" I balled my fists and was very close to handling him that balled fist to the face. The explanations guys give you these days. They're absolutely pitiful. He was too calm to be in this situation. He cheated on me. Oh. He cheated on me...

"Really though, please calm down," He reached for my arms, but I dodged his large hands.

"Elaborate dear peasant!" I snapped. His worried face calmed me down. Dammit!! Why is he so adorable?

"She's in love with me," He said. I felt my mouth run agape. Oh my gosh! Another horrible excuse! His head dropped and I unclenched my fist at that pitiful gesture of disappointment.

"So you made another chick fall in love with you? That's great!" I muttered sarcastically, shaking my head. He reached for my arms again, more hesitantly than the first time. I gave in this time. The cold, icy feel of the hall leading to the Mech. Arts garage was aching and he was so warm.

The best feeling is when the world around you in freezing cold and the man you're in love with holding you is warming your heart. Melting your worries away. I closed my eyes and smiled into his chest, where he couldn't see my pleasure.

"She imprinted on me," He muttered. I pulled away from his chest and glared up at him with a worried, but forgiving face.

"That's horrible," I didn't mean to sound that devastated, but he found it amusing.

"It can't work out. It is horrible, huh?" He nestled his head into mine and I did the same into his chest.

"This sucks," I feel like crying. I feel like a man stealer. I don't deserve Jacob. He's too wonderful for me, but he needs me in his life to be complete. Frankie needs him in his life to be complete.

"This sucks," I muttered again. I love Jacob. I really do, but Frankie deserves him. Kane deserves me? I love Jacob though. Dammit! What is this?? A love square!!

"This really, really sucks," I said one more time. My skin began to itch again. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest.

"I love you, Kai. No one else," Phew. I think this is the only time I've wanted to hear those dreadful three words. I sighed and looked up at him,

"I love you too," He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He soft lips met mine and I felt his smile spread across our lips. I pushed his chest away.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!" I hit his chest then pulled his shoulders down to kiss him again. I could feel his heart beating hard through his chest. That's how it always was. His heart seemed to work so hard these days, but that's why I love my Jacob. He knows how to fix things, but he does it with his hard working heart.

"So you do get jealous?" He muttered against my lips pushing me back against the lockers behind me. I couldn't help, but play along and clench his shirt in my tiny hands.

"You kissed another girl. I'm not being jealous, I'm being a real girlfriend. I don't want to get herpes," I joked, pulling his waist into mine. He chuckled and when in for another kiss.

"I didn't fuck her. It was just a kiss you satisfy her," He breathed against my lips with that wolfish, sexual grin that I loved. I groaned at his choice of words, but I couldn't object to the works he was doing on my neck. And those damn frisky hands that wandered my hips and thighs as he sandwiched me in-between the lockers and himself was getting me too excited.

"Jacob.." I groaned. Why had I groaned. Pooh, now he thinks I'm enjoying this. You know this is kind of disgusting. He kissed another girl less than twenty minutes ago. This is--

"Jacob! Stop! You know usually I am forgiving, but you cheated on me..." I let my voice trail as I began pushing away. And began waking aimlessly down the hall. He groaned behind me.

I heard a big bang to some lockers that made me jump.

"Kai! It meant nothing!" His hard, cold face frightened me. I watched his fist begin to bleed and looked over to the locker. His fist was imprinted into it. I chuckled to myself. I wonder who the owner of that locker is.

"A kiss always means something. Even if it isn't on your behalf. It meant something to her Jacob." I justified. His facial features drooped and his eyes dropped to where his blood was dripping to the ground. His wound had healer by now, but there was a puddle of red gush at his feet. I turned and began walking again. I heard his footsteps following.

"What do I do?" He pleaded. I turned around to see my heart wrenching boyfriend surrendered on his knees. My eyebrows narrowed and I crouched down behind him.

"I don't know the guidelines to werewolf voodoo, but how did Sam react?" He turned to look at me, wondering how I knew about the most terrible exampled of their _werewolf voodoo. _He turned back around as I began to massage his shoulders the way my mother had taught me.

"He didn't react really. He just loved Emily. Just that," He inhaled and exhaled deeply, as if he'd start crying. Ugh, I hope not. I don't want to make my Jacob cry.

"And how are you going to react?" I challenged moving my hands to the middle of his back. He adjusted to the movement of my hands and sighed.

"I'm going to just love you?" He questioned looking back at me. I grinned and kissed his lips.

"Exactly," I confirmed standing up and pulling him as well. He didn't smile or look amused in any way. I pouted.

"What's wrong?" I asked cocking my head to the left trying to find his gaze. He kept his eyes off me though. That was different. His eyes were always on me.

"How do you cope with me?" He muttered dropping his head. I lifted it up with my knuckles.

"I have patience. Not like any other girl can keep up with you anyway." I chuckled as I began walking aimlessly again hoping he was following behind.

"But why? I'd figure any other girl would have kicked me to the curb after kissing another girl with or without patience," He was on my left now, taking short steps meeting my long, but slow strides.

"I know that you need me. And I know that this is my second chance," I muttered. He reached for my hand.

"Second chance for what?" He asked massaging my fingers with his large thumb. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"I meant _your _second chance," Nice save Kai Raze! You're good! I grinned to largely at my victory and Jacob could tell.

"Shut up. Tell me the truth," He chuckled. I looked up at him with my mouth wide open and brows narrowed.

"Tell me!" He demanded, squeezing my hand. I winced.

"You're forcing me to tell you by inflicting pain!? What a horrible boyfriend," Two can play at this game. I raised my foot above his and slammed down on his size fifteen show with all my shifter strength. He yelped and crouched down to aide his foot. I giggled and shrugged.

"Why are you so..., So... Why are you so Kai, Kai?" He chuckled to himself forgetting why were even fighting again. I shrugged in response to his question. We walked through the halls silently for a while. Hand, in hand.

"This is a test. Just a test! Ok?" I blurted to end the silence that was brewing in this lonely hallway. He nodded and waited for his test, "What would you do if.. I err... Got you back?" He stared down at me baffled.

"Why would you want to?" He asked defensively. I held my hands up in surrender.

"It's a test remember!"

"Well.. I guess it'd be fair," He pondered, "But I'd have to approve," He announced staring down at me. My brows narrowed.

"Hey! That's not fair! I didn't approve your... Person. That's not fair," I testified. He chuckled and made up his mind. Pursing his lips and shrugging at my complaint. I pouted.

"Name your options," He ordered.

"Fine, Embry?"

"No, he's actually attracted to you. He'll take it the wrong way," He chuckled. I scrunched my nose and thought.

"Brady?"

"He's too young for you," He nagged. I groaned.

"It's not like I'm dating him!!"

He didn't answer and shrugged again. My lip raised. I officially hated that shrug.

"Paul?"

"No! He'll molest you! No one in the pack," He demanded. Oh pooh, who else is the--

"Kane!" He stopped in his track causing me to back track to face him. His hard, cold face scared me again. Unlike most times my worried face didn't change his.

"Never mind. I don't want pay back," I acclaimed grabbing his hand and looking for his eyes to meet mine. He growled and wrapped his arm around my waist more protectively than I'd like. I heard footsteps. Sneakers that were oh so too familiar.

"Mr. Kritlock wants you back to class, Kai," Kane said behind us in that deep, husky tone. I really think that Kane and Jacob should switch voices. Jacob's bland teenager-y voice didn't fit his body. Jacob slung me around by the waist revealing Kane in front of us. I grinned which made Kane grin which made Jacob glare down at me. The grin was wiped away by Jacob's hard face and replaced with disappoint. He let go of my waist and pushed me towards Kane.

"By Jacob," The departure came out as a whimper as I glared up at him still hanging onto his hand.

"Bye," He growled still glaring at Kane. He bent to kiss me. More intensity than passion. Kane snickered to himself. The kiss broke and I turned to walk to Kane. The deep purr in Jacob's chest echoed through the hallway. I watched Kane's devious smile stretch across his face as I walked towards him. I turned to Jacob. His furrowed eyebrows and twitching lip made me frown.

"Watch yourself," Jacob snarled. Kane snickered and nodded.

"Will do good sir, will do," Kane mocked in a British accent. Jacob's growl deepened and got louder even after walking away.

"Why are you so.. Ah! Why do you have to be!!? Ugh!! Kane you're so unfair to him," I stammered after we were a good distance away from Jacob. I began pacing in the hallway, twisting and turning in front of Kane. He caught my shoulder causing my to face him.

"Don't you see what he's doing? He's brainwashing you to think that you have to be his and only his forever," He testified. I grunted. He has no idea!

I shoved my finger into his chest, "I wonder why! Ever since we've met you're been threatening our relationship. You're probably the reason we fight so much! Wait!! It is!" The veins in my muscles enlarged.

"What the fuck, Kai! I like you. How else do you expect me to react?--"

"I expect you to move on! That should be your first idea! I'm walking if you don't want to die you shouldn't follow," I snapped, stomping away. Trying to control my thoughts in my head. How could he make me feel so guilty? _I like you. _He likes me? Really, does he not realize that I like him too? And did he have to make it officially. All verbally and what not.

Agh. This isn't good. I have the urge to look back. Damn these single long always. There are only four of them and they're all probably a mile long. I might be exaggerating, but still. My head ached to creep around to see that tall, lanky boy dangling in the hallway by the last piece of his heart and spine. _I like you. _My neck muscles began to tense as I tried to turn to look at Kane's heartbroken face.

Agh. I can't do it! I'll cry. I'm so sensitive. I'm such a baby. I'm too emotional. I'll cry. Dammit. This is horrible. Where is my class!? Have I passed it? If I have to turn around I don't know what I'll do.

Agh. This is a time that I really need Jacob. I need my snuggle bear to cry into. Oh pooh. This is absolutely horrible! What do I do? I really need someone right now. I'm going to fall apart.

Agh. Kane, my best friend-- besides Terra and Delilah-- is hurt. Because of my absolute horrible ability to resolve someone's emotions. How does he feel? I broke his heart. I feel horrible. I broke someone's heart. I broke Kane's heart. Oh crap. Here come the water works. Where is my class? No, no. Better yet, where is a bathroom to breakdown in? That's perfect. Bathrooms are always a perfect place to just cry and cry. Perfect. With all the bacteria and disgusting used--

"Kai?" I whizzed around to the familiar high-pitched stern voice. As soon as I saw her devastated and worried face I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Terra caught my body before it collapsed to the now, cold and discouraging hallway floor.

"Kai. He'll get through it. I'll make sure of it," She comforted, but the tears kept coming.

"How?" I asked, my voice thickened with flam. The lump in my throat scratching it's way through my mouth.

"We'll get Delilah to whore him into her orbital prostitution," I couldn't help but burst into laughter. Terra probably is the best "happy giver" ever. It's probably because she takes your mind off what you're upset about. "And none of us liked him anyway. He was stealing you from Delilah and me," She sighed.

I didn't respond. I still wanted Kane to be "stealing" me away from my two best friends.

"You have Jacob," She muttered in my hair. I blinked our the last of my tears as I thought of my oh so loving teddy bear. My dear peasant. Then I realized why I was even in this hundred mile hallway.

"He kissed Frankie," I muttered into her hoodie. Well, Marcus' hoodie. I felt her shudder.

"Blech. Never mind, you don't have Jacob," She groaned with a final 'humph'

"But..." I began. I thought about it. Maybe Jacob and I need a break. That's a knee slapper eh? A break? After... Five days? That has to be record.

"You need space. You know how much you don't like relationships," Agh. Terra knows me too well. I hate relationships actually, but Jacob was so worth it. And I knew he'd force me into it at some point.

Relationships are so pointless for kids my age and I didn't want to be drawn into all that stupid "teenage infatuation". I didn't want to get hurt. But look where I am. Crying in my best friend's arms over a boy. Scratch that. _Two boys._

"Maybe. I'll talk it out with him," I sighed pulling myself from her arms. She got up and held out her hand for help. I'll talk it out with him? Oh gees. That raised my heartbeat. I twitched at the sudden itch in my neck. Oh my goodness. I'll talk it out with him? Really Kai? Will you really? Or are you going to chicken out? You couldn't talk it out with Vince, how are you going to talk it out with the most sensitive, most masculine, most wonderful guy you know? How Kai? Please elaborate.

"You going back to class Kai?" Terra asked already halfway down the hall. I nodded and pulled my glasses off to wipe my eyes and the lenses.

I walked six short steps back to Mr. Kritlock's class. Six short steps that I could have ignored Terra's revelation . Six short steps that I could have made to avoid the horrible occurrence that may lead to my one and only and I breaking up. After all, he is Frankie's one and only too.

* * *

Yup.... I'm sorry you guys :(  
Breaks my hear too!!

But yeah. You're hating Kane right now, but wait til the next three chapters (:

Question of the Chapter: Kai or Bella? And because I know most of you are going to pick Kai *snicker* Why? And for the losers who will pick Bella, why? WHY!!??  
She has no soul!! Agh.. I don't like Bella, she's such a boring main character, really. Get a life. Jump off a cliff.  
Oh wait. You did eh? Well do it again and make sure Jacob's not around.  
Oh wait! He's not going to be because he's going to be with Kai :D


	30. Sorry

**The name of the chapter is actually towards you guys :/**

**Oh I wanted to tell you guys something (: I went to Warped! And that's why I've been behind I've been going to parties and shiv and hanging and sleeping at random people's houses. I saw Dance Gavin Dance!! :D Goodness.. Kurt Travis.. I want his strange looking babies :) Haha..Anyway. R&R and Enjoi.**

* * *

Kai hasn't called me. She wouldn't let me take her home yesterday after school. So I sit on my favorite cliff watching the waves roll over their blankets of foam. Flowing back and forth. I'm trying my hardest to keep my thoughts off of her, but it seems that, that's practically impossible.

I felt an itch in my second skin under my fur. I lifted my left to itch it furiously .

Ever since I ran away after Bella left, I've been addicted to my wolf form. The speed, the strength, the sense. The sense that no one's with you. Well on occasions. The worst thing is when they're in my head. Listening to every horrible thing about my horrible life. But now I am alone. I am alone as alone can be with the pleasing sound of the ocean and the rustling of the wind against the flailing branches of the trees. I closed my eyes and let the sounds of the evening take me in. I let my haunches unbuckle and laid in the gravel, my eyes still closed and hind legs sprawled out behind me.

Why hasn't she called me? We ended our conversation pretty well. Right? Why hasn't she called?

I began to think back to the way she yelled at Kane. Yeah, I was listening. It isn't my fault that I have enhanced hearing, but I truly feel bad for taking pride in Kai's outbreak towards Kane. She's right thought. Kane is the reason for our nothing fights. That's what they were. Nothing fights.

Sigh. I love her so much. I don't know what I would do without her. I swear if Kane did anything to hurt her after I stopped listening and if that's the reason she's not calling I swear on his life--

_Jacob? Stop sulking and come over Emily's, _Embry proposed with a ghoulish laugh. His sight of blinding vegetation seemed very close.

_I'll be there by eight. I don't need your assistance to get over there. I'm too relaxed right now. Give me a few okay?, _He nodded and turned around. I was alone again with the breeze and the ocean. Perfect. Well almost, Kai's not here.

* * *

I stopped at Sam's before getting to Emily's. I knew that Kai wouldn't want to come. She'd think it's too awkward to be in the same house as Frankie. Not to mention room.

"Jake's at the door!!" I heard Delilah yell from the inside before I had even gotten to the porch.

"Jacob! Long time no see!" Delilah greeted with knuckle touch and a pat on the back. I grinned at Delilah's approach. That must mean Kai didn't say anything to make it seem like I'm the bad guy. She led me to the upstairs living area and sat down on the couch beside Terra. Terra was wrapped in blankets and bowls of consumed soup and ramen noodles occupied the coffee table. Terra turned to me with the blanket covering all but her eyes and pierced them at me.

"What?" I question stretching my arms to fit behind both of them. She shook her head slowly and turned back to the Japanese program they were watching. Terra began chuckling giving me the okay as to that she could understand what was going on, on the TV.

"Jacob?" I heard her voice and automatically looked up from Terra's strange TV show and over to Kai's nervous one.

"Hey!" I shouted and hopped up from my seat and greeted her with a bear hug. She shrugged me away and walked out the room.

"Can we go outside? To the patio? I want to talk about something," She turned to the stairs and galloped down them without waiting for my response. I followed though.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously trailing behind her to the patio set up in Sam's backyard. I pulled out her seat and she sat down with her head resting in her palms.

"We should.." She took a deep breath and sat back in her chair. She pulled up her legs and hugged them to her chest after gulping up a mouthful of saliva. "We should take a... A break. Just to let me find myself in all this shifter mess. I just need to be alone. Jacob please take this the right way. I love you I just.. I just can't deal. This is tearing me apart doing this because I love you so much...," Her babbling began to drift off.

All I could see, hear, and feel was nothing. A black abyss of nothing surrounded me and it was silent. Just me in this lawn chair with my mouth wide open. All I would think about... I couldn't think of anything. My mind was dead and my life is over. A break.

A break isn't just a break, it's a breakup. A 'I'm never going to see you again'. When two lovers have hard feelings towards each other. It's not just a break.

"...It's just that Kane..." Those were the only words that I actually woke up to listen to. Now the world around me was too bright for my pupils to stand. I winced and felt her hand on my forearm.

"Jacob...?" She muttered, staring at my devastated face. I closed my eyes again and her fingers traced the veins on my hand.

"Jacob?" She muttered again, strain and disappointed. I didn't want to see if her face was any different than her voice. She sniffled and found my hand in hers.

"Jacob, I love you but I really can't deal..." I stopped listening again. I knew it would come to this, but I denied it. To the fact that Kai Raze cannot deal with me.

"Why did you lie to me?" I muttered, silencing her babbling. I opened my eyes to the ray of aching day and tightened my grip on hr hand so that she couldn't leave. Never leave. She embraced our hands with her left.

"I've never lied to, Jacob. Don you--"

"You said you have the patience to cope with me," I looked up to her jaw flinched face and then it softened.

"Jacob, I do. And I can, but not in a relationship. Not right now," She muttered not looking away from the squirrels playing in Sam's yard.

"What's so different Kai? What's so different between us just six days ago and us today? Please explain," I snapped. I don't know why I had asked that way. It was honestly supposed to sound sincere, but now her knees cradled her chest and she had yanked her hands from mine.

"Me, Jacob! I'm different. I want to do this alone," She wiped her face on her knees and held her legs closer to her body.

"Jacob. I don't like relationships. Honestly I wouldn't be in one right now if I didn't think you were so amazing. You can't accuse me of being a coward, and I know that's what you're doing and you know maybe it is that or maybe I need self renewal. I can't afford to lose what I have right now. Including you. It's just a break. For a few weeks, maybe even just days. You can bare, I promise," She stood up and headed for the sliding door. She turned and glanced up at the birdhouse.

"...Maybe it's destiny. Right?" She muttered at the tiny house. She snickered sadly to herself and glided inside.

What do I do now? My life is over. There is not point in living. Not without my Kai. There is no life.

I breathe for her. I awake every morning to see her shining face. I love for my Kai.

Now I suffocate. Now I'm in a nightmare of a coma. Now I'm the living dead. Only so much different than those Cullens. I feel like dying. Like I should commit suicide. Maybe the doctor vampire will save me before the noose stops my heart. Maybe I can live an eternity as a Cullen. Maybe I'll save my mate the way Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper had done.

Maybe.

Maybe I can find someone else. A nice Quileute girl. I don't know why I've never liked them. I always go for the clumsy and selfless white chick or the beautiful beyond compare and most talented and indescribable black girl. Never the tough and strong girl. Like Leah or even Frankie.

Frankie, she's just Frankie. Leah, she's just Leah. Nothing else. Never can be anything else. Not after meeting my Kai. Not girl can be anything more than a girl after meeting my Kai. Kai is my one and only. Kai has my love and my heart. Kai has been imprinted and tattooed on my heart.

Now I wonder what she will do. I know Kai's not as strong as she says she is. I know there's something she isn't telling me. And that is the reason I'm still sitting in this green lawn chair. Someone hurt her and for that reason I'm in Sam's empty backyard right now.

I remember our first date. Under the stars and in my father's truck. _I also found out that you can fall out of love just as easy as falling in... _I still don't believe it. And I never will.

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. My muscles still hadn't rejuvenated since I took Kai's hand. My hand was still cupped in the shape of hers.

_Buzz, buzz. _I didn't answer. No way

_Buzz, buzz. _It shook in my pocket against the back of the chair.

It stopped. Sigh. I wouldn't have answered. Not for anyone at all.

I got up from my chair wincing at the muscle tensing pain. The forest behind Sam's house looked so tempting. Perfect get away. I began to strip down. Not caring if the three girls upstairs were watching from the window. My pants still on I began to sprint towards the tall fence guarding my gateway. One long leap and one hand at the top on the fence then a bicep push over it and I was in the a pile of fallen leaves. I unbuttoned my pants and pulled the remaining of my clothes from my ankles. Leaving a trail of my belongings into the woods.

In one breath I was in my favorite state. Running paw to paw, huffing through the woods carelessly. Letting the sharp branches cut through my first and second skin. I soon began to let the world blur. Not even caring if I ran into a tree. I'd probably run it over anyway. What does it matter though? Kai wouldn't come to the rescue. Right?

* * *

**So... Sorry :/**

**It has to happen. It just does. Anyway..**

**Question of the Chapter: What should Kai's birthday party theme be? And where should it be?**

**And you know what... I'm going to have two questions this chapter**

**#2 What should Kai and Jacob name their kid?** *first and middle name.


	31. Farewell Fall, Hello Demented

**Here ya go. Not much to it, but the next chapter will be... CRAZY!!**  


* * *

"Kai, he'll be fine. Please stop crying." Terra urged. Terra has been comforting me for about two hours now. I don't know why I'm crying. It's not like we're never going to see each other again.

It's just a break.

I dried my eyes and got up from the couch. I slummed to my new room in Sam's large home. Thanks to Leslie it was still painted the same. She used her "bibbidy, bobbidy, boo" magic and converted all the paint to my new room.

I grabbed a box of tissues and flopped down onto my bed and curled up against my massive amount of pillows and stuffed animals.

"Drown the pain of this one to the sounds of my guitar. Dah-da-ah," My phone rang my favorite 1997 song, "This song becomes our anthem as we sing it in your car--"

"What?" I answered sternly without looking at the caller I.D.

"Uh. Hey? I just called to see how it was going?" Kane had called to "See how it was going" Pshh.. I wonder which one told him. Terra or Delilah? Or maybe someone from school. Or maybe even one of the dogs. Quil or Embry maybe.

"I'm fine," I scoffed out trying my hardest to hide the break and flam in my voice.

"You know how much I want to believe you and Kai you're a damn good liar. Though I know you," H proclaimed with a chuckled and a sigh. I figured it was safe to sniff now that he knew.

"Yeah, yeah," I sniffed, "What do you want?"

"You wanna get out the house?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes at the ceiling.

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm asking you out," He replied calmly.

"No!!" I screeched and closed my phone. I punched my monkey pillow and buried my head into my panda one.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I repeated into the pillow. "No!!"

"Drown the pain of this one--"

"What!??!" I screeched into the phone.

"C'mon it'll be fun.." He persuaded.

"That's what you always say," I groaned.

"And do I ever let you go home without with out a busted vein?" Irony. No busted veins with Kane. Never does he let me go home unloved.

"No..." I sighed.

"Well come on. I promise you won't be disappointed," I sighed at his quote. I swear, every guy says that.

"What are we doing?" I asked quietly.

"We're going to the Fall Farewell Carnival. Funnel cakes, fast rides, crappy roller coasters, and Ferris wheels," I smiled at the thought. Sounds like the Rodeo back in Texas.

"Okay!" I grinned.

"Wow, that was easy. Pick you up at eight. Bye," The phones clicked and I closed my phone.

I looked over at my clock.

"Seven forty-six!?" I got up frantically and threw myself against my closet. I grabbed my jacket and a few bucks from my secret box.

"Where're you going" I turned around to see Terra still wrapped up in her blanket.

"Kane's taking me out," I groaned in pure smug.

"Humph... Alright," She muttered. She plopped down on my bed and curled up against my stuffed animals.

"Yeah. Where's Delilah?" I asked after grabbing my house key.

She shrugged and her mouth began to crack open.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to sneeze," She replied.

"Oh..." Her eyes began to water and she readied her self to sneeze.

"Achoo!" She shrieked. The blanket she was wrapped in deflated. I pulled the quilt from over her form. I chuckled at the rodent in my bed.

"A guinea pig? Really Terra?" I chuckled.

"Delilah was lonely and wanted something to pet one of those nights after hanging with Mak and Hince. Or Hak and Mince. I forget.." She confessed after phasing back. Any time when we have no control over our phasing switch memory changes us to the last thing we phased into.

"Weird," I grinned.

_Ding, dong. _

"Oh, no," I groaned. Terra stoop up and ran out the door. I sighed and shut my eyes tight.

"Terra!"

"I'm buying you time!" She shouted as I heard her gallops down the stairs.

"Ugh.." I kicked up my Vans and slid my feet into them. I grabbed my tie-die hoodie and pulled it over my head messing up my hair and making my glasses crooked. I straightened them out and grabbed my wallet. I walked into the bathroom for one quick check. I picked up my brush and gave my hair a few quick strokes.

"Kai!" Terra yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!!!" I growled back. I slammed down my brush and stared into the mirror.

Sigh. "We can do this. It isn't a date. Just hanging out. Not a date. Good. I can do this. Yeah, let's go," I hit the light switch and turned into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Hey," Kane scoffed out between looking me up and down and running his fingers through his long hair.

"Hi," I replied blandly. He grinned and opened his chest and broadened his shoulder. I shook my head with a small smile on my face. He always does that. Even when I'm being the bitchiest bitch ever.

"You ready?" He asked, stretching his arm around my shoulder.

"Suppose..." I replied, grinning smugly.

"Alright. Let's go," He grabbed my hand and yanked me out the door.

* * *

Kane kept quiet for most of the ride to Port Angeles. Other than asking if I were cold or if I was fine with the station he didn't bother me.

"We're here," He announced pulling his Jeep into the packed parking lot.

"Great," I gargle sarcastically. I reached for the door, but felt his hand on mine and stopped before my legs were touching the foot bar of his Jeep.

"Can you be as... Positive as you can be? I have a feeling that this will be our only date so--"

"This isn't a date, Kane," I chuckled. He sighed and opened his door. I hopped out of the truck and met him in front of it.

I sighed and thought of this situation from Kane's perspective. This _will _probably be the only time for a "date" so I should make it the best for him.

"Stop moping and let's have some fun!" I grinned my big grin and held out my hand out for him to take it.

"Thanks," He smiled back. He took my hands and a shock of electricity ran through my body. Like the first time I touched Jacob, but this was more intriguing. I wanted more. I assumed in his too, he jumped and pulled away.

"Sorry, I have a lot of carpet in my house," He justified stuffing his hands into the pockets of his "girly pants" as Jacob would call them. I giggled.

"Yeah, me to," Though I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with fuzzy carpets.

"C'mon," He said throwing his arm around my waist and yanking me towards him. Goodness, does he have to be so aggressive.

We strolled through the large parking lot. He pointed towards the rides and gave me the 411 on how horrible nauseating they were or how pitifully wimpy they were. We reached the ticket booth and I pulled out my wallet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kane asked snatching my wallet from me. My mouth dropped. I reached for my wallet, but he turned his back to me so that I couldn't reach.

"Kane! Give it back!" I whined still reaching for my Volcom wallet. He chuckled.

"As long as you promise to let me pay for everything. Promise?" He smiled, showing his pointed K-9 teeth. A lot like Jacob's but something seemed more prominent about Kane's. I perked up and nodded back.

"Two please," He requested. The ticket booth man ripped the tickets, stamped valid, and handed them to Kane. He gave me mine and his grin turned into t a nervous smile. I narrowed my eyebrows.

"What?" I muttered afraid of anything else I had to do to please this boy.

"Nothing horrible. I promise, but two of my friends are coming. They're gnarly. Nothing major. I promise," He promised, waving his hands in front of him to prove his my-friends-are-gnar speech. I caught them and nodded.

"It's cool Kane. I like friends," I smiled. He returned the smile and took my waist.

"Their names are Lex and Vincent. We call him Vinny though," He informed walking me through the large crowd of the carnival.

"Cool. Uh, what are they like?"

"They're like... Me? I guess. A lot like me actually. They skate and play instruments like me," He nodded, playing with the belt loop on my pants. I sighed. Jacob used to do that.

"Like us," I corrected with a smile, thought he doesn't believe that I used to skateboard and he won't let me prove it. He's afraid I'll "break" myself. Pfft. Boys.

"Yeah, sure." He laughed and stopped next to a bench. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hey Lex," He answered.

"Yeah, we're between the Pendulum and House of Horrors.," He informed. At least Lex and Vinny knew about our hang out session before I did. He closed his phone and turned to me.

"They're on their way," He grinned nervously. I nodded. He began playing some weird anxiety game with his hands. Snapping his fingers to make one noise and then hitting his fist into his palm to make another noise. I watched it get faster and faster. I ground my teeth to the annoying tune.

I grabbed his hands and silenced the noise.

"Sorry," He smiled smugly.

"S'okay," I nodded.

I sat on the bench and let my body limp. He stood behind me. I looked up to watch him scan the carnival scene for his two friends. I chuckled at the dark stubble under his chin, and the way one of his teeth hung over his lip. Like fangs almost. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Lex! Vin!" He called. I swung my head every which way looking for his friends.

"Where!? I screeched. I was getting frustrated at the fact that I couldn't find them. Kane took my shoulders and shifted me to the right. I searched the lights and voices for two teenagers coming our way. I caught a glance at the two boys. One with his arms wide open for a hug and the other looking a little not so happy to be here. I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Aye man! Wazzap!?" They greeted Kane with bro hugs and then turned to me with hungry eyes. I straightened up and took a tiny step back.

"Hi, I'm Vincent. Vinny for short," He held out his hand for a handshake. I took it hesitantly. As I hook his hand I looked him over. He was awkwardly lean. After hanging out with brutes for the last two weeks, anyone with less than 10 inch biceps is awkwardly lean to me. He was about six foot and his hair was doing a cool swoosh to the right and his left eyebrow was pierced with a bud.

"Hi, I'm Kai," I grinned. He smiled back and straightened up. Since everyone has to do that after bending down after just shaking my hand. I looked over to the obvious Lex. He grinned and pushed Vinny away.

"Outta the way, Vin. I'm Alexan, but please call me Lex," He announced taking my hand and kissing the backside. I chuckled and shied away towards Kane. He smiled revealing his K-9 teeth, like Kane's, they were long and pointed over his lips if he was being inobservant.

A gust of wind blew by the four of us and it fanned Lex's long, black curly hair. He had slightly pale skin for a Hispanic, and was taller than Kane. Maybe 6'5". I held out my hand to shake his, in the proper greeting, but he pulled me into his embrace.

"Nice to meet you Kai," He muttered against the cap of my head. I wrapped my arms around his tight body and grinned.

"You too," I muttered against his chest. I pulled away to get a good look at Lex's face. Decent. A strobe light shone into his face revealing his beautiful, rare light brown eyes. I gasped.

"Are those contacts?" I asked, mouth wide open in surprise. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah. They're 100% real," He joked, smiling and piercing his eyes. "Addicting eh?" He laughed. I giggled and shook my head to pull away from his hypnotizing golden eyes.

"Alright. Let's go. We have about four hours to raid this entire carnival!" Vinny appraised urgently.

"That's not enough time!" Lex shouted, pulling his hair by the roots.

"Well C'mon!" Kane impelled. I turned to Vinny.

"You Washington people are serious about your carnivals, eh?" I shrugged. He scrunched his eyebrows together and shook his head.

"We're all from the 713, baby!" Lex shouted and high fived Kane. I grinned.

"We're all from Houston? Cool," I giggled and started walking towards our first ride.

"No wonder you three are so tall." I giggle, "Everything's bigger in Texas," I smiled looking up at Kane. He grinned, showing those K-9 teeth that had never seemed to be so obvious until now.

"Hah! There are surely some other reasons," Vinny snickered leading us to the line. I narrowed my brows and shot a worried look at Kane.,.

"Huh?" I questioned as adorably as possible. He caught my waist.

"Nothing baby. They're weird," I chuckled, but I could here the phoniness in his voice. I looked up to see Kane's face. His eyes were closed and brows furrowed to the center. I looked over to Vinny, his were closed but his face was hard and worried. As hard as his slightly chubby face could get.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Lex. Kane's arm around my waist tightened and his eyes opened.

"Sorry, something was on my mind," He smiled again and pushed me forward as the line moved.

"I don't believe you," I said trying to pull away from him, but was was hard as stone.

"What else is there left to believe?" He asked. It wasn't until now did I realize how horrible positioned his hands were on the back of my thighs. And now did I realize the way he was talking to me. Muttering against my neck. I stepped farther in front of him, hoping to eliminate the good feeling I was getting from that. Instead he pushed me up the ling with his hands on my waist and nestled his head into my shoulder. Making the feeling worse.

"It's been two days. How've you been?" He asked earnestly breathing into my eat. I took a deep breath and let my head fall.

"Fine. Not too horrible. I'm bearing," I replied, turning my head towards his. Making our faces a little too close for my liking. Our lips were practically an inch apart.

"Don't like to me," He grunted loudly over the creams of the people on the rides. I sighed and pushed his hands from my waist.

"What else is there left to believe?" I mocked. The line began to move again and I followed Lex and Vinny up the line.

"C'mon. I know that you're not perfect and your heard isn't as amendable as you thing. Be reasonable," I narrowed my brows and he wrapped his arms around my arms and waist again, bringing me to his chest. And leaving me immobile. I could feel his heartbeat, a beat about every twenty seconds.

"Kane. I have faith in myself. You should as well. I may be sensitive, but I'm sure as hell strong," I proved keeping my sight straight on the back of Lex's head. He caught my chin and turned it towards his, our lips way too close for comfort.

"I care for you Kai. You're a very big part of my world. An important part. You're my life Kai. I don't want you to get hurt anymore," He let go of my chin, but I didn't look away from his face. I felt my stomach swell. Why do people care for me the way Kane and Jacob. I let my head drop to the messy concrete ground of the Carnival and eyed the sickly dog tripping over garbage behind the Pendulum.

Is that what's happening to my Jacob? Tripping over other's loss? Other's emotions? Only for other's behalf?

Snap out of it, Kai! Jacob's stronger than a Hickory tree! He's alright. In fact I'll call him tonight. I owe him the communication. It's been two days now.

I pulled away from his dark abyss of eyes, yanking my head from the thought.

"I'm fine, Kane! Please, I don't want to be hassled any more by any of my friends. Especially you," I snapped pushing his arms away from my stomach.

"Fine, fine. C'mon. We're next." He pushed me up the ramp to my favorite ride. The Pendulum. It swings back and forth until you turn completely over. Perfect brain rush.

I took his and Lex's hands and led them to the four seater in the back. Vinny trailed behind with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You're extremely friends," Lex grinned piercing his eyes at me. I grinned back and nodded.

"I took a seat in the third chair to the left. Kane sat on my right and Lex on my left.

I liked Kane's friends so far. Lex reminded me a lot of Delilah. And Vinny of Terra. Hen Kane and I. Both so much alike, but so very different.

Sigh.

The shoulder bars collapsed down onto our bodies. I jumped at the sudden movement.

"Woo! I am ready!!" Lex began jumping in his seat, shaking the seat by kicking his legs and flailing his arms. I chuckled while watching Lex reach over to shake Vinny's head.

"I think Lex has had a little too much candy this morn," I announced still grinning at my two new friends. Lex yanked his head towards me and shook his head.

"Energy drinks?"

"Nuh-uh,"

"Speed?" I chuckled.

"Hell nah! Just pure adrenaline!" He yelled over the loud music of the ride. I grinned and nodded.

"I know someone too much like you," I chuckled, shaking my head. An assistant came around to check our shoulder bars. He gave it one forceful push and a roar of groans unraveled between the three guys.

"Ahh! My balls!" Lex shouted holding his groin. I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"You will pay Mr. Nutcracker. You will pay!!" Kane groaned mending to his crotch as well. I looked over to Vinny who looked completely fine.

"Why can't you two be more like Vinny? Mature and ball-less," I joked. The two moans quickly turned into hysteric laughter.

"Ooh!! Burn!" Kane laughed.

"Vinny, you are officially Kai's bitch!" Lex announced with his hand stretched out towards mine. I assumed for a low five.

"Man Kai, that was cold," Lex chuckled after I hit his hand.

"I'm sorry Vinny. It was just too easy." I grinned stretching my body out to catch Vinny's glance.

"Yeah sure. At least I didn't go out with a dirty dog," Huh!? How does he know that!? And how does he know _that_? Kane!! My heart beat increased.

"He's not a dog! He's my... Friend." I justified. He nodded.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say," Phew.

"Are you ready my friends!?" An announcer shouted into his microphone. A roar of screams and applauds escalated on the ride.

"Woo!" "Ow! Ow!" We applauded. The seater elevated, and our feet hung above the metal platform. Strobe lights shining every way around the ride.

"Here you go!" The announcer shouted.

The ride shifted to the left and spun to the right. The to the right and spun to the left. Then the left again, but spun the left. And repeat against, and again until we were screaming our butts off upside down with the blood rushing to our faces.

* * *

**Hmm. Yeah, Lex is modeled after my best friend who made me put him in my book.  
And if you have any predictions as to.. well anything. They're probably wrong. Just don't try (:  
When you find out you will be surprised though :D**

**Question of the Chap?: Do you think Kane will turn out to be the bad guy? Or the good guy?**


	32. Revealing Words

So... I have a boyfriend.. His name is Emmanuel. And he has long hair. Like Jacob (: But honestly he's nothing like Jacob  
He's still quite wonderful though:D  
He makes me smile (:

* * *

"Woah! Dizzy much?" Lex stammered after tripping off the head throbbing cyclone. It was only out... What? Seventh hardcore ride of the day? I was in the moor for something slower now. I had gotten used to Kane's hands all over me by this point and was prepared for... Dare I say it? The Ferris Wheel.

Though I should stall right? The smells of this carnival has gotten to my three day starved tummy.

"You guys hungry?" I asked them, strolling hand in hand with Kane. Vinny grinned and shook his head.

"C'mon! Carni food? Really, you guys?" I accused shaking Kane by his jacket. He just chuckled.

"I'm not hungry," He justified grabbing my hands and holding them to his chest. I sighed and nodded.

"I don't want to be the only one eating," I whined, "Aren't you hungry Lex? Vinny?" Both chuckled and shook their heads. Ugh!

"Nope," Vinny acclaimed grinning to himself. I narrowed my eyebrows, pouted, and crossed my arms over my chest. Kane took my hand and led me to a food cart.

"I will buy you food if you stop whining," I grinned and nodded, "What do you want?" He asked. I scanned the menu. Mmm, carnival food is the absolute best. Do I want sweets? Or regular food? Regular food. Nothing big. Something I can eat in a few bites. A turkey leg is definitely too huge.

"Hurry up Kai," I heard Lex mutter under his breath. I pierced my eyes at him and turned back to the menu.

"Kai?" Kane muttered. I could feel his eyes on me.

"A corn dog," I stated grinned up at him. He nodded and ordered my request. The server handed him the dog and he paid and said "thanks".

"Here you go," Kane said handing me the dog. I took it inhaling the wonderful scents of it. I opened my mouth to take a bite, but I couldn't concentrate with the snickers of Lex and Vinny in my ear.

"What!?"

"Practicing for something?" Vinny snickered. I pierced my eyes at him and growled in the pit of my throat.

"Ooh!" Lex snorted.

"I'm sorry Kai. I will leave you to your edible dick," Vinny snickered again, high fiving Lex.

"Oh my goodness Vinny. I completely forgot. Ten to eleven are your practice hours, huh? I'm so sorry. Here you go," I attempted to hand him the corn dog. He snickered and turned away. Lex chuckled and stretched his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm can get used to you being around Kai. You're alright," Lex chuckled and was drastically thrown out of the way. I turned to see who had done so.

"I told you not to touch her!" Kane blurted taking my waist and yanking my body towards him making me huff.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry," Lex muttered rubbing his arm. What is up with all these boys. Fighting over little ole me. Back in Texas I would have NO attention what so ever.

We began strolling towards the abnormally large Ferris wheel. Maybe half the size of The London Eye.

"That's huge," I murmured after swallowing a bite of my corn dog. Kane tightened his grip on my waist and glowered down at me.

I finished my corn dog and threw the wooden stick in the trash can. I popped in a peppermint and followed Kane into the line.

I watched couples enter the Ferris wheel compartments two at a time. Thought it honestly could seat five.

The room was big enough for both people to stand and mosey around. Even a little side bench to.. Uh, do whatever they want I suppose.

We got closer to the beginning of the line and my heart rate increased. I think Kane noticed. He glared down at me and tightened his grip once again.

"You okay? Don't tell me that you can take brutally stomach twisting rides and you're terrified of Ferris wheels," He smiled earnestly with a light chuckle.

I shrugged and laughed, "You can say that," My heart bet what seemed like three beats a second. He let go of my waist and took my hips behind me and kissed my neck.

Any other time I'd flinch and push him away, but I needed that.

He kissed the left side of my neck while I held my breath to east the blood rushing to my stomach and hands.

His hands moved from my hips to the back of my thighs again and that's where I swatted his hands away.

"You're making it worse!" I shrieked, walking forward in the line. I lied. He made it better. Heartbeat=regulated.

"Sorry," He muttered from behind me. I tried to hear his body language, but the response was so bland. I couldn't hear a thing. I peered out of my peripheral view to see Kane's head dropped, hands in his pockets and those strong cheek bones seem so week. I rolled my eyes, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the empty Ferris wheel compartment.

The assistant attempted to close the door, but Vinny caught it and gave us a baffled look.

"What about us?" Lex questioned, pulling his brows together. His sad face made me frown. Kane pushed Vinny from the door, stuck his tongue out at them , and shut the door tight.

He turned to me and grinned a too happy grin.

"Finally. We're alone," He announced plopping down on the sitting spot in the left corner. I grinned and nodded back, not exactly knowing what I should respond with.

"Guess so," The wheel began to rotate, but only for a second to let the next couple in.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked leaning back in his loungery.

Oh geez. "Sure," You're smart, eh, Kai? He smiled and patted the seat next to him. I shook my head and gripped the bar behind me.

He shrugged. "Washington or Texas?" He questioned with his brows furrowed and a cheeky grin spread across his face.

Phew! "Washington. Texas was too hot," I shuddered at the thought of the heat of Houston, TX. It wasn't necessarily hot, just humid. Which didn't help a great deal with the hair. His nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Really? I just didn't like the people. Besides Lex and Vincent of course," He shrugged and glared down at the fist in his lap. I chuckled lightly.

"And me right?" He shot up and nodded.

"For sure," He grinned.

"Do you like the people here?" I asked pulling away from his intoxicating glare.

"Well now I do," He stated. I turned up to look at him, but he was already just about four steps away from me. The compartment bucked and he slammed into my body. I jumped at the sudden contact. He giggled and placed his hands on the back of my thighs again.

I cleared my throat. "What do you mean?"

"Well anything having to do with you sort of makes everything better, you know?" He swaged. I sighed and rolled my eyes. How many times have I heard that one?

"Oh..." I breathed.

"I'm sorry, Kai," He apologized. I didn't know what he was apologizing for but it sure did feel like it was needed. He brushed my hair back and hadn't moved his sight from my eyes since the compartment bucked.

"It's alright Kane," I stated, trying to pull away from his stare. It seemed impossible. His eyes seemed so much more appealing now more than ever. As if they were a lighter shade. They were beautiful. Not to mention that he is beautiful. Never noticed, but damn.. Kane's pretty.

His eyes began to twinkle, therefore, I can not look away. I felt his face move closer to mine. I can't believe this is about to happen. I am really about to kiss my best fried.

Oh pooh. This is great. My plan on contacting Jacob tonight has been eliminated all together. Nope. Definitely not.

Kane's became closer and closer. From and inch to a half. I watched his K-9 teeth into his mouth and his tongue slab over his lips. My goodness, he's beautiful.

Oh my gosh. I could smell his cinnamon odorant mouth. A half, to a fourth, and eighth. He clenched the bar behind us. As did I. You know, for support. Just in case if this kiss some how knocks me out in some weird payback to what Jacob and Vince had done to me. Some weird reverse payback though. Because I never did anything wrong! Never...

Oh geez. I should say something. I'm practically still Jacob's. I love him. This isn't right. There's wrong written ALL over this situation.

"Kane?" Is all that I could spit out before his lips touched mine and a shock of electricity shot through my entire body like a lightning bolt. Apparently his too. He seized my arms, forcing my eyes open and straightening my body.

I pushed his body away. Giving me time to breathe.

He looked up at me, grinned a foxy grin, and pulled my body to his causing that shock to overtake my body again.

His mouth was definitely cinnamon. Pretty appealing actually. His hands moved to the back of my neck while my hands stayed on his hips. We moved back to our favorite spot on the bar. His hands moved to my hips again. He wrapped his arms around them and hauled me onto the bar.

The compartment rattled again, sandwiching our bodies together as much as they could be. He wrapped my legs around his body and broke my lips.

"Kane," I breathed, interrupting before he attacked my lips again. He hesitated.

"Yeah?" He huffed. I didn't know what to say. I led him on. I'm such a whore.

He let my legs go and backed away. I hopped down from the bar and caught his left arm.

"I'm sorry Kane. I sent the wrong signals. I like you, I do Kane, but Jacob--"

"Jacob!? You're still swoon over him?! Kai, I want something with you, but if you're still in love with that... Immature asshole than-- than I don't know," He spat. I straightened up and pierced my eyes and took a step towards him.

"You don't know the half of it! He may be an immature asshole, but he's my immature asshole. You never gave him a chance Kane," I howled at him. His cheekbones tightened.

"Why would I? I don't know how you see yourself , Kai, but you obviously underestimating yourself. You're too beautiful. Inside and out. You love everyone without question. You're the most goofy girl I know. You're just all around perfect. It's honestly wouldn't be fair for the rest of the guys on this earth for you to be stuck with only one. Every guys deserves you. I just want my chance," He brushed his fingers through his shoulder length, black hair and chuckled slightly sarcastically.

"I know I still never got you, but you've changed me. Turned my whole life around. I look at life in away that's so different. Dammit Kai. I've never loved a girl. I don't know what I'm doing," He began pulling at his hair and pacing back and forth quickly, making the compartment rattle more than it already was.

I grinned at his nervousness. He stopped, surveyed my face, and pierced his eyes.

"Really Kai! I've never been in love with a girl. I've spent the last four years of my life taking advantage of girls I meet, but you... You make me different," He chuckled and began pacing again. I kept my lips pursed together and my hands were still grasping the bar behind me. He exhaled loudly and let his arms hand longly on the sides of his body. His eyebrows furrowed, but his cheekbones stayed strong. Leaving his face unbearable and adorably Kane-ish.

I let go of the bar and let the sides of my mouth curve up.

"Seriously Kai," He stressed. I giggled quietly and took another step towards him.

"Kane, there's not much that I can say," I announced, pulling him by his shirt. He grinned in response and caressed my chin.

"Kai, I love you. And honestly it was all unwillingly to be this deeply in love with you. I tried to stay away, but... Damn Kai. You give me butterflies and every time I see you, you put a smile on my face. If this isn't love than I don't know what love is," He exhaled again and wrapped his arms around my waist. I let him embrace my entire body while I tried to wipe the smile off my face.

I shouldn't be satisfied in any way. I love Jacob. I really, really do, but I don't see how I can be with him knowing that there's a girl who deserves his love more than I do.

Frankie and Jacob belong together. Kane and I do?

* * *

So... Kane's a good guy. I told you so. And that's all honesty. Kane's a real good guy.

Question of the Chapter: I don't count this as Kai's pay back, so who do ya'll think she should get pay back with? (:


	33. Porch O' Doom!

**Hey you guys!! How's it goin?? Haha.. This is a short chapter.. But it's pretty intense.  
Umm, I'm sorry to say this but it's gonna be a long while til I post a new chappy chap. Um, I've been busy, yo. And I'm getting even busier, yo, yo!  
Ha well. Enjoi. R&R**  


* * *

"I bet you two had fun." Vince snorted as we kept our path towards Kane's Jeep. Kane's hand was entwined in mine and Lex and Vince sensed something happened. Kane looked down and gave me a satisfied smile and turned back to Lex.

"Yeah, yeah," Kane replied to Vince's jealousy. Vince smirked and looked up at Lex. Lex looked down at me, but I didn't return the glance. I kept my sight on either Kane or Kane's Jeep in the distance.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Kane watched my sign of exhaustion and gave me another grin.

"What?" I snickered. He shook his head.

"Nothing, we should get you home. Vince, Lex, you know your way home tight?" Kane asked as we began to divide to our separate cars.

"Yeah, yeah," Lex mocked as he began walking faster to their Ford F-150, pulling his keys from his pocket, loaded with unnecessary key chains.

They waved bye, Lex even blew a kiss towards us. I couldn't tell if it was for Kane or me. So I gave him a smile and climbed into Kane's Jeep. I pulled the seatbelt over my chest and let my breath go and relaxed for the first time today.

"Phew," I muttered, wiping my forehead. I heard Kane burst into laughter and yelling bye to his friends one more time in the empty parking lot.

I laid back in my seat.

"I shouldn't call Jacob tonight," I muttered aloud to myself. My stomach began to swell, but I pushed back the unnecessary tears. Kane opened the door and fell into the driver's seat. He exhaled again and looked over at me. I furrowed my brows and glared back.

"What?" I questioned his oh so pleasant look. He inhaled and exhaled again and sat up.

"You're so beautiful," He grinned. I gave him a small smirk and turned my head back to the window. I won't be able to stance that. Kane's continuous compliments. He stuck the keys into the ignition and the car roared to life. The sound of the engine startled me, causing my hand to phase into a pillow from the past few days of crying, my others had gotten soaked.

I reacted quickly and hid the pillow hand behind my back and switched it back to my normal hand. I looked up at Kane his gaze was fixed on where my hand had phased. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the lot. I exhaled and figured he hadn't noticed.

"Why'd you bring a pillow?" He asked as we began on the beltway. My heartbeat began to race. Oh shit.

"What?" I chuckled nervously and scratched my nose with my left hand, showing him that he was seeing things.

"No. No.. I saw... A pillow."

"Pshh! You're weird Kane," I nervously chuckled again as I watched his face try to figured out an explanation for why he saw a pillow attached to my hand.

"I saw a pillow though..." He muttered and turned off the beltway into Forks.

"Maybe you're seeing things. You should see a doctor," I suggested earnestly. He bought it too. He nodded and blinked a few times.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Kane pulled into Sam's driveway and put the car in park. He watched me search for the door handle with a grin on his face.

"Kai...." He said singularly.

"What!?" I snapped, "Why can't people just let me find the handle in peace!?" I exclaimed as I pulled the lever and stepped out of the Jeep. I slammed the car door and stomped to the porch. I heard his door close and his footsteps behind me. I groaned and began walking faster. I reached the porch and began unlocking the door, trying to avoid the last part of this "date".

He caught my shoulder and turned me around while I was still rummaging with my keys.

"Kai..." He stated my bland, one syllable name. I slowly looked up at him. That same wolfish and satisfied grin occupied his strong cheekbones and Kurt Cobain hair cut. I couldn't help but grin back. I didn't want to touch him though. That was too dangerous. For all I know the entire La Push wolf pack could be inside of Sam's mansion right now. Chowing down on Emily's country fried steak and biscuits. I shuddered. What if my Jacob's in there. How could I face that adorable face? What would I say?

_Hey Jacob. Yeah, I just got back from a date with one of your enemies. Don't get jealous though. All we did was make out on a Ferris wheel. Oh.. Are you crying? Oops, sorry for being such a whore. Hey look. There's Frankie, she can take care of you._

That won't work!!

I shook my head and returned to the real world. I noticed Kane was confessing his love to me... Again.

"...I know that it's going to be hard, trying to date and trying to get over that dog, but..." Date!? What have I said to him? What could I possible have said to make him think that we're... Dating!?

"...Kai. This is hard for me also... Hello?" I began to turn into the world around my as I heard the sput-sput and saw the bouncing lights of a vehicle over the forest trees.

"Holy crap..." I muttered as the motorcycle began up the hill into the clearing.

"What?" Kane muttered from behind me. I looked up at him with the most urgent worry. He squinted at me and then his eyes finally widened in realization.

"Hide!!" I exclaimed and pushed him over the edge of the porch and into Sam's bushes. Kane fell with a thump and a moan.

"Ow..." He groaned. I giggled quietly. Jacob's motorcycle sputtered into the driveway. Oh my gosh! This is crazy!! I swear! I jinx myself!!

I turned back to the door and began searching for my house key. Oh crap! I heard the sput silence and my heart began to race.

"Kai!" I heard his voice ring. Oh... I've missed that disproportional voice. I frowned and turned to my ex-boyfriend. He was jogging to the porch in his bare chested-ness and cut off jeans. My heart fluttered and I sighed. It's the middle of November dammit! Can't he at least try to dress like a normal human? He stepped aboard the porch o' doom and I felt my blood began to electrocute. My fingers began to tingle as the blood in my hands began to shock and spark. My toes began to itch in my paint splattered Vans and the back of my neck felt like something was trying to scratch and nail out of my spine.

"Hey," He greeted in a strain voice and that cheeky grin. He stepped forward. I pressed my lips together in an awkward smile. He stuffed his hands in his pocket at my reply of a strange smile.

"How are you?" He asked earnestly. His cheeky grin immediately turned into a straight sincere face. His eyebrows were furrowed and his shoulders slummed.

Oh! He asked a question. What do I say? My breaths increased to a regular human's speed, but it was nothing, but irregular to me.

"Fine," I spat, letting out a mouthful of air. I sucked in a new batch and waited for his response.

"Oh." He stated, letting his head fall. Oh..., Oh yeah. I'm not supposed to be "fine". I'm supposed to be upstairs still crying my damn eyes out. I'm not supposed to be even standing because standing reminds me of my precious Jacob. And when my mind finds that boy those waterworks begin to process.

Ha. Pshh. Yeah...

"What about you?" I asked as I turned back to the door to attempt to unlock it again. I shoved the key into the keyhole, but it wouldn't turn. Damn. Houston key. I rotated my keychain to the second house key on the ring.

"How do you think?" He questioned. I sighed and let my eyes fall, but kept my head high.

"Terrible?" I winced. I shoved the second key into the door and twisted it to the right. My blood began to tingle in my stomach. Ugh.. Crap.

"Try suicidal," He groaned in a sincere, doleful voice. I winced again. A tear fell from my eyelash and crashed to the concrete. I felt his body resituate. I unlocked the door and let my arms fall to my sides.

"I'm sorry Kai. I didn't want to make you cry, but it's true. Losing you felt like losing my entire world. Wait no. Losing you was losing my entire world. I love you, Kai. I wish you would see that." He justified. Dammit. Why can't he see that, that is a huge role for me to play.

I heard the bushes begin to rustle

"Ow..." I heard the moan and whizzed around to face Jacob.

"What was that?" Jacob muttered as he began scoping Sam's yard.

The rustle of the bushes became louder as I saw Kane's head slowly elevate over the porch. Jacob shot a glare at me and then back at Kane. I didn't know what sort of glare it was. Some kind of anger, solemn, and sadness mix. I don't know, but it made me nervous.

"Did you have to push me?" He moaned. Jacob wasn't in Kane's sight yet so he had no idea what was going on.

Kane rolled off the bushes and onto the grass. He moaned again when he hit the ground.

I looked over to Jacob. His hands were balled into tight fists and the veins in his neck, arms, and forehead were bulging out of his skin. I reached to take his hand, but he snatched his hand away.

"Jacob, please" I pleaded. His head darted to examine my face. My worried face. Terrified. Terrified for Kane face. His eyes were stone cold and his jaw flinched as another tear began to form in my eyes.

"Fucking bastard," He muttered under his breath as he left the porch and traveled to the spot where Kane was left to moan on the ground. He lifted him up by the neck. I raced to Jacob's side. I began kicking and hitting him everywhere while I mumbled nonsense in my crying nature.

"Jacob!! Stop!" Was all you could really make out.

"Jacob, please!!!" I pleaded as I began to calm down. I began to claw at the hand that was wringing the life out of Kane, but I could hardly reach it. I watched helplessly as Kane's blood shot eyes and dangling feet flailed in midair. I tried to listen to the mutters that escaped from Jacob's mouth, but my gasps were too loud.

My nervousness began to take over my body again. My legs gave out from under me, letting myself crash to the wet ground. My breaths were at least a fourth of a second apart. My blood felt like it would spark out of my skin. My eyes began to roll back as I saw Kane kneE Jacob in the gut.

"Crazy mother fucker! You don't have fucking rights over Kai!!" Kane shouted as I heard a fist meet a face. My body began to shake starting at my hands and ending at my feet. My stomach began to swell leaving a spark of pain. I groaned at the shock and attempted to clench my stomach though I was paralyzed. My bones felt like they began to crumble in my body. My body was the equivalent to electrocuted Jell-O.

I heard a growl and more frustrated breaths and punches.

The sparks in my stomach spread into my chest, causing my breathing to go haywire all together. My heart was beating through my chest when I finally let out a yelp of excruciating pain. My hearing began to face as I closed my eyes to let my boy rest.

* * *

**So yeah... Intense eh?**

**Well Question of the Chapter: Team Jacob still? Or Team Kane?  
The people who have read my book actually have picked Team Kane.. Because of future events and past. I don't know.. I kinda have to choose Kane too. But their opinions change when the ending comes.. Muahahahah!**


	34. Intensity McTensity

**Heyyy! Did you miss Kai and Jacob? Ha.. Sorry. It's been a while. I started school last week and the weeks before I've been getting ready for school.**

**I'm my school's newspaper and yearbook editor *Phew!  
Lol.. I bet y'all are like "How is she an editor when she can't even edit her chapters?"  
Well that's because I care less (:**

**This chapter is uber short. But very filling.**

**Enjoi**.

* * *

Kai hasn't woken up yet.

Sigh.

I don't know how this all happened. Where did this all come from?

I don't think I can answer any of those questions right now. All I know is, is that I'm sitting next to Kane in the Cullen's living room at this very moment. This is ridiculous.

Damn, he asks so many questions. We just ended up telling him that Kai has severe anxiety attacks and that the doctor vampire is a long time friend and specialist.

"Do you want ice?" Alice whispered to Kane. He nodded slowly and began stretching joints.

I had hoped I broke him. I had hoped I broke him everywhere, but that face seems still pretty normal, and he's able to walk. His hands should have been first. Just to think of his hands on Kai's body. He better be happy that I'm only sparing his life because Kai would be mad if she wakes up with him dead.

Alice came back from the kitchen with two bags of ice. She handed one to Kane and attempted to hand one to me. I glared up at her with a narrowed eyebrow as I felt a scratch on my forehead heal.

"Oh right. Sorry," She apologized as she sat down gracefully in the spot between Kane and I.

We sat in silence. I kept my eyes on the clock, watching the hands tick around the circle slowly. Ten seconds passed, but it felt like ten minutes.

Alice reached for the remote and turned on the 45" television. She surfed through the channels rapidly. She probably forgot Kane was still here, but he didn't ask questions.

She settled on the Food Network. It was one of those challenges where they had a secret ingredient. Today it was pasta. I felt my stomach growl. Alice and Kane shot a glance at me.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. I didn't want to answer her, I was afraid Kane would hear and snicker that stupid snicker, just to snicker. Ugh. She sat and waited for my response though. I looked to my right.

"Yes, but I'll wait," I growled loud enough for only her ears to catch. She nodded and switched the channel to the fashion network.

"Will she be okay?" Kane whispered to Alice in a broken voice. Alice touched his free hand, the one not holding an ice pack to his mouth.

"Yes. Don't worry," Alice informed him earnestly. I snorted. Not like he's ever going to see her again anyway.

I heard a heavy door open and close. The doctor paced out into the living room looking through a clipboard of papers.

"She's stable. You may see her now," He announced. Kane and I both stood. I glared down at him with furrowed brows and glassy eyes. He groaned and sat back down.

"You know where my lab is..." Dr. Cullen nodded as he gestured me the way.

I strutted out of the living room and into the side hallway, leading me to at single door. I turned the knob, pushed it open, and began down the flight of stairs two-by-two.

She was laying on that same hospital bed that I was on. Except it seemed bigger now that her petite body was on it. I looked over to the heart monitor. For a complete thirteen seconds the line was completely straight. Her heartbeats were fourteen seconds apart. I took a step forwards when I saw her chest elevate and deflate. I took another when I noticed her foot twitch. I placed my hand on her cheek and examined her dainty face. White tear stain trails traced every which way on her cheeks like trails of emotion leading to her heart. Her eyes were puffy and her lips were red from the vigorous biting she does when she's upset.

"Kai?" I muttered. Her eyes twitched, but she didn't wake. I took her hand.

"Kai..." I attempted again as I felt my stomach swell of emotion. I tried my hardest to push back the tears that only Kai has ever unleashed from me.

"Kai.. Kai," I cried as I clenched her hand in mine. My knees gave out, and tears overflowed my face.

"I'm sorry Kai. I'm sorry for my immaturity. I really don't know why I do this to us. You can't blame me. You're so perfect. I live my life to have you. To protect you. To love you for Christ sakes. I don't see where you come off thinking I don't need you. And it's not because of the legends. If that's what you think.. I love you because I love you! Fuck Kai! Wake up! I love you. I love you so much! You're the only thing keeping me balanced on this earth. The only string left for me to dangle from. Please Kai," I pleaded. I heard the heart monitor accelerate, but only to her normal breath per five second beat. I wiped away the remaining of my tears and stood up.

Her face was different. Stressed. As if my simple monologue stirred her up. Her shoulders tensed.

"You know I was only asleep right?" Her eyes opened and she snatcher her hand from mine. I was too happy to say anything back to her snarky remark. I grinned and hugged her tiny body. She pushed me away and sat up from the hospital bed. She pushed me again and hopped down from the bed. I would have attempted to aid her but she'd probably hit me or something.

"You didn't kill him right?" SHe asked as she stood straight in front of me. Arms crossed and standing so confidently.

"I... Uh... No?" I stuttered. She snorted and began walking towards the flight of stairs.

"You leave me speechless sometimes, Jacob. No, scratch that. You leave me speechless all the time," She snapped. I snickered.

"I take that as a compliment," I snickered. Kai stopped in her place and balled her fists.

She whizzed around and marched towards me. She grabbed the straps of my undershirt and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I am absolutely tired of your childish ways. I..., I .. Wh .. Who do you think you are?!" She interrogated shaking my upper body. I tried my hardest to hold back my smile.

"Jacob Black," I responded with a smartass smile on my face. She pierced her eyes and lowered the balls of her feet, pulling me down with her.

"Well then Jacob Black. I am absolutely exhausted of your immaturity. Au revoir." She said. Though she was still clenching my shirt. I reached for her hands, she didn't attempt to move them from our contact. I pulled them away from my shirt and slid my hands up her forearms. She kept her eyes on mine. Her stressed eyes turned calm and curious as my hands traveled up her arms and to her neck. I took a step forward, closing the small gap between us, making our hips touch. My hands reached her precious face. I caressed her cheeks and appreciated her perfect skin and dark brown eyes. I snorted at her piggy nose and traced her perfectly plump lips.

"Tell me one thing," I whispered. She surprisingly nodded and seemed very attentive, "Tell me that you don't want me. Tell me that you don't love me," I interrogated. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I examined her face again. Her eyes began to wander around the room. I massaged her cheeks with my thumbs and she refocused her eyes on mine.

"Say it," I demanded. Her eyebrows arched in worry and her hands settled on my waist. Her eyes began to water and she sniffed. I shook my head. I didn't want to make her cry again. She blinked out a tear that rolled over my hands. I shut my eyes tight from her sorrowful face.

"Say it!" I ordered again. I felt another tear roll over my hand. I pulled her head to mine. Forehead to forehead.

"Say it dammit! And I'll leave! Say that you don't want me and I'll be out of your life forever!" My eyes began to water as I felt my hands soak from her tears. I bared my teeth as I felt those damn water tricklets roll down my cheeks. I held her face tighter.

"Jacob," She murmured.

"Say it!!" I demanded through my teeth.

"Jacob! I can't," She cried.

"They why do you push me away!? Why do you break me and break me continuously? Why?" I asked pulling her face to examine her wet, glassy eyes.

"I don't know!" She shouted. My teeth began to grind together and my tears came faster. The more she cried, the more I did.

"How do you not know?"

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!!" She cried, stamping her feet and pounding the air around her with her fists.

"Kai, please give me some sort of answer," I pleaded through my teeth. She began crying hysterically. Not only tears, but terrible gasps also. I checked her neck for veins, but none. Only her stressed collar bone.

"I'm scared Jacob! I'm not ready for life... I'm not ready," She cried. She wrapped her arms around my waist, most likely only for support, and buried her head in my chest. I missed that.

"Kai..." I muttered. "Shh. I'm so sorry for upsetting you. I just want you badly in my life. Kai..." I muttered as I began inching our faces closer. "I love you," I told her waiting for her eyes to open.

"I..., I love you," She proclaimed. My tears came back. She focused her eyes on mine.

I pulled her face to mine, laying my lips upon hers. She pulled my waist into hers and pressed into the kiss. I felt her hands on my neck pulling me into the kiss harder. She massaged the back of my head as I caressed her face. She pulled away and sucked in a breath.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. I love you," She cried as she hugged my waist. I embraced every curve and groove of her body. I kissed every inch of her head that was accessible.

"It's okay Kai. I'm here. I'm here," I murmured into her hair trying my hardest to calm both her and me.

Where does this take us? Does is strengthen our relationship or weaken? I just need her to realize that I need her. As a friend, a lover. I don't care. She stopped crying and began humming a turn. I recognized but couldn't put my finger on it, but it calmed her down. Her head shifted and I opened my eyes to see her calm red eyes face.

"Can we go home?" She asked with a smirk. I hugged her body one last time and nodded.

* * *

**This is like one of my favorite chapters.**

**Question of the Chapter: What's another favorite Kai and Jacob moment?  
I've asked this one... I'm not creative :(  
But you should totally answer creatively!! Like use your brain.. I love it when you guys do that :D**

**Haha..**

**Oh! And what are you involved in at school?**

**I'm in Student Council, Journalism, and I'm the mascot :D**

**So yah!**

**R&R Or I'll murder your pets. (:**


	35. Sex

Dear Readers,

I've been reading lemons lately.. *Sigh* And I would like to know your thoughts about putting up a lemon for Jacob and Kai. It'll sorta be an AU because it won't have anything to do with the Midnight Sky(light) like my Surveys with Kai thing. I don't want Jacob and Kai to "do it" yet, but this will be an exception. Even if you guys say no I'll probably do it anyway :) Hehe.. Um. Updates: Sorry. Chapter whatever will be up soon, I'm just a busy little girl (a.k.a. Lazy) It's sorta fulfilling though. I'll hop back on the wagon. I've missed Kai and Jacob.. Um. I'm writing a real book now. Not a fanfic in other words.. Um. That's about it. One more question. Where should Kai and Jacob be for their first time?


	36. Eat Up

Hehe.. How long has it been!!?? Man oh man.. I've missed you guys.  
Make sure you read my "Sex" titled chapter. It ain't a chap, but a question.  
Um.. Hm. There are a bunch of updates in there so yeah.  
p.s. I met Justin Nozuka last night (:  


* * *

I hoisted Kai off my bike and we trotted hand in hand to Sam's front door. I noticed her keys were still hanging in the keyhole undisturbed. She giggled and pulled them out of the door.

Kai turned around and held her arms out for a hug. I narrowed my eyebrows and she pouted when I didn't pull her into my chest.

"Jacob.." She whined. I smiled and shook my head.

"You don't think I'm leaving you alone do you?" I questioned reaching for the lever to the door.

"No!!" She shrieked. I covered her mouth and shushed her.

"Hush! It's like 2 in the morning. I'll sleep on the couch if you want. Either way I'm not leaving you alone," I proclaimed opening the door and pushing her tiny body inside.

Sam's house smelled wonderful. Emily must've been over. Chicken Alfredo was odorant through the entire house. My stomach grumbled and Kai turned to look at me.

"Would you like food?" She asked in an annoyed tone. I nodded and began towards the kitchen.

I sat at the bar stools and watched as she began searching the refrigerator.

"Do you want the pasta that Emily made?" She asked pulling out a large Tupperware container from the fridge. I nodded while my stomach begin to respond as well.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," She giggled. She scooped out four large spoonfuls into a bowl and popped it into the microwave.

"So... How's Frankie?" She asked. Her questioned raised my heart rate. I had completely forgot about her.

"Uh... Why do you ask?" I asked as I began playing with my thumbs the way she usually does when she's trying to look inattentive. She turned to me.

"Well just the fact that another girl is in love with my boyfriend sort of boggles my mind," She told me. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Who said I was your boyfriend?" I mocked. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at me with her head cocked.

"Don't get all smart with me." She snapped.

"You can't force me to be your boyfriend, Kai," I mocked. I even copied her voice tone. She giggled.

"I don't sound like that," She justified. The microwave beeped, but she didn't turn to retrieve it.

"I don't sound like that," I mocked. She wrinkled her nose and grinned, making her oh too adorable. I grinned and chuckled.

"Shut up!" She smiled.

"Shut up!" I mocked, wrinkling my nose. She narrowed her brows and the side of her mouth raised in disgust.

"Stop," she seized in a serious tone and stamping her feet.

"Stop," I mocked, stamping mine as well.

She turned to the microwave and added more time to the cooking. I chuckled at my victory and frowned down at her.

"I'm sorry baby," I apologized as I reached for her hand over the counter.

"I'm not an infant," She snapped pulling her hand from mine. I chuckled again and sat back in my chair. The odor of my dinner began to flourish in the entire kitchen. My stomach rumbled louder this time.

"Shouldn't my food be done by now?" I asked squinting my eyes to examine how many seconds were left on the timer.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," She growled with a devious smile. She opened the microwave and pulled out the plate with dish towels. She blew on it to cool it down and handed me a fork.

"Bon appetite," She said waiting for me to dig in. The steam was excessive. I grabbed my fork and twirled the noodles around it. I looked up at her. She had an evil smirk on her face and was staring at my fork.

I stuck the forkful in my mouth letting the flavors converse and explode in my mouth. It was slightly hot, but not too hot for a werewolf. I chewed with a smile on my face and gazed up at her. Her eyebrows were narrowed and her mouth had dropped open.

"What?" I questioned forking another mouthful of pasta.

"I had that damn pasta in the microwave for like.. Seven whole minutes! Isn't it hot??" She screeched. I looked at her and chuckled.

"You just said d--"

"I know what I said! I'm going to bed!!" She snapped. I chuckled and caught her arm.

"Please, don't leave me down here all alone. I'm afraid of the dark," I groaned jokingly. She let a smirk slide across her face and sighed.

"Fine," She hopped up onto the counter and climbed over the bar that separated us then plopped down in the seat nest to mine. I pulled her chair closer to mine so that our knees touched. She let her head rest on her fists, watching me eat not entertained.

She sighed as I took another bite of my food. I looked over at her, but she was looking the opposite way. She sighed again and slummed in her chair.

"What's wrong?" I asked after swallowing my food without chewing it. She turned to me and shook her head and sighed again.

"Nothing, nothing," She said letting out a mouthful of air. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the food on my plate.

A few seconds later before she started grunting.

"What the hell Kai?" I implored. She grinned and giggled.

"It's nothing. It's just that.. Oh nothing! Never mind," She sighed. I swalloed and looked her in the eye.

"Kai. Tell me," I demanded. She lifter her hands in surrender and opened her mouth to speak.

"It's stupid really," She acclaimed again. I stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"Okay! My birthday's coming up and I was wondering.. What.. You're gonna get me?" She bellowed. My eyes widened. I didn't forget! I just didn't remember. I knew it was coming, but... Oh shit.

She let her eyes droop and her body slummed.

"You forgot didn't you..." She crooned.

"No! I just haven't thought about it for a while. You know? I sort of lost you for a while, I didn't necessarily want you on my mind 24/7" I justified. She grinned.

"I'm gonna take that in a good way and say you think of me 24/7," She smiled. I touched her leg and chuckled.

"You betcha," I emitted. Holding in a yawn. I leaned in for a kiss, though she backed up and pushed me forward.

"Wait, wait. You didn't answer my question," She dictated.

"Technically it wasn't a question. It was only a statement telling me that you were wondering what I'm going to get you for your birthday," I justified. She narrowed her eyebrows.

"You're such a buttface," She called. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. That's a new one," I said getting up from my stool to put my dishes away.

"Well it's true," She pouted crossing her arms. I chuckled again and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

I left the kitchen and began up the stairs. I turned to the right hallway where Kai's room was located at the end of the hall. I passed the game room where Terra and Marcus were sleeping on the couch. I continued pass Delilah's room where I heard an outbreak of snoring. I chuckled and continued towards Kai's room.

"Jacob!!" I heard her whisper angrily. I pretended I didn't hear her and opened the door to her room.

"Jacob! Hey! Stop!" She miffed through her teeth. I rolled my eyes and turned to where her voice was coming from. She wasn't there.

A fly buzzed by my ear and I swatted it away.

I must be hearing things. I turned back to the door and entered her room.

Kai was shoving a pile of clothes into her closet. My brows narrowed.

"Wha.. How?"

"I'm a shifter remember? I was that fly you almost killed with your giant hands..." She told in a stressed voice while succeeding in closing the closet door.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," I nodded. She grinned and marched into her bathroom. I sat on her bed and waited while she got ready for bed.

"So Jacob, what are you getting me for my birthday?" She twitted again," I rolled my eyes and thought about it.

"It's a surprise," I covered up, justifying my lie. I heard her groan.

"Jacob, c'mon!" She moaned over the water rushing from the sink.

"Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow," I laughed. I heard the water of the shower rush. My eyes widened. I would have never thought that Kai would ever get naked within 100 feet of me. Not to mention even 10. I tried not to think about what sort of body is hidden under those skinny jeans and hoodies.

I shook my head from the thought. What I should be thinking about is her birthday present. Maybe I can take her someplace.

Hmm.. She likes to be outside. Hmm... Outside. Outside. Open or forestry. Geez. Probably open. She always complains about the trees here in Forks.

Open air. Somewhere close though. Nope. There's place here with open air. Damn.

The shower stopped and I heard the shower curtain slide over the rail. I noticed the clothes she had picked out to where were still laying on the bed.

The door opened, letting out a cloud of steam. She stepped out of the bathroom letting the lights shine off her glistening skin. Her towel covered her torso and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

"Would you hand me my clothes?" She asked, holding her towel over her body. I didn't move. I was too busy admiring her half naked body.

"Jacob?" She called, waving her hand in front of my face. She was leaning over me trying to reach for her clothes. She got them and turned back to the bathroom.

"Shit," I groaned. Sometimes I think she's teasing me. I threw my body back, crashing it onto the bed.

"Damn," I muttered. Sometimes I wish I could rip that ring off her finger and have my way with her. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

A few minutes passed when she stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of camouflage pajama pants and a black tank that stopped right below her belly button. I groaned and sat up from her bed.

She was staring at me, disgusted. Her hands on her hips and her nose flared

"What?" I questioned with a grin.

"I can read minds now Jacob," She announced and my eye widened.

"You're a dirty and perverted boy, Jacob," She accused. I couldn't help but just smile and shrug.

"It's not my fault that you were invading the mind of a seventeen year old boy who's girlfriend won't give him any," I chuckled leaning back on my elbows. She let a half smile spread across her face and her right eyebrow arched up into a sexy face.

"So you want something?" She suggested, walking towards me. I nodded slowly with a cheeky smile on my face.

She crawled on top of my lap, knees on either side of me. She pushed my chest back leaving me flat on her bed. I began caressing her legs.

She leaned down to kiss my lips and attempted to pull away, but I was holding her back down. She caressed my face and pressed her lips against mine taking my top lip in between hers. My hand moved to her neck while my other continued to massage her thigh.

I pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck and back up to her lips. My hands moved to her waist and she pulled away.

"Was that enough?" She breathed. I grinned and shook my head.

"Not nearly," I grinned sitting up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and giggled.

"Well anything else is going to have to wait," She dictated. I rolled my eyes and pulled her waist to touch mine again.

"Oh God. Don't put me down. I promise that it'll be good. Perfect night too! Make-up se--"

"Don't say it!!"

"Don't say se--?" I attempted.

"Stop!" She snapped.

"Stop saying se--?"

"Jacob!!!" "Kai!" I mocked in a high pitched voice to match hers. She pouted and crossed her arms. I grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry. It's just so easy to mess with you," I justified.

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes and attempted to roll off of my lap, but I kept her secure. She grunted.

"Really Kai, I want you," I groaned kissing her neck, "I want every inch of your beautiful, sweet caramel skin," I groaned against her neck. She caught my chin in her hand and forced me to meet her gaze.

"No," She dictated with a tiny smirk. I groaned again and began nipping at her collar bone.

"C'mon..." I begged. I began leaving kisses across her sensually soft collar bone and up her neck. She groaned and pushed me away.

"Stop Jacob,"

"No.." My hands explored her backside and wandered down her pajama pants. Her hands coiled in my hair and she moaned as my lips nipped and licked at her neck and my hands explored newer places. Her hips bucked into mine. I could tell she wanted it as bad as I did. I could feel the heat in between her legs and could even her sweet scent.

"I want you so bad, Kai" I muttered against her neck.

"You want me?" She questioned, pushing me back.

"Yes. I want you," I proclaimed reaching forward to kiss her neck.

"Wow..." She giggled, acting like she didn't feel what she feels. I looked up at her and waited for her to stop giggling though.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked pulling her waist to mine again. She shook her head and leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm serious," I bellowed after pulling from her kiss.

"Well, Jacob, I'm not. I don't want you," She announced. My mouth dropped and I pushed her from my lap and onto the bed. She was giggling again. I stood from the bed and stared at her in disbelief. She was sitting Indian style giggling her life away.

"I'm sorry Jakey," She giggled. I shook my head and stripped the shirt I was wearing off of my body.

"You don't want this?" Her giggled turned into laughter.

"Jacob.. Okay. I want you, but I don't want you right now," She justified. My mouth didn't close.

"No. No. No. You want me right now, you're just resisting it," She thought about it for a while.

"Sure," She stated. I sighed and nodded. I climbed onto the bed and crawled over to her and let my body fall on top of her.

"Jacob! You're hot!! And heavy," She muttered against my neck. I took some weight off of her and rolled to the side.

"So you do want this?" I chortled in an attempt and a husky sexy voice. She giggled, kissed my lips, and brushed her hand down my stomach.

"Of course I do," She grinned. "Now go turn off the lights. I'm tired." She pushed me towards the light switch. I hit the switch. I entered the covers from the end of the bed, pulling the covers over my head and crawling under the covers to get to the top. My nose brushed over her inner thigh where her scent still lingered, sending that feeling through my body again. I shook that off and chuckled.

I heard Kai giggle. I crawled over her body and came through the covers on top of her. She giggled and kissed my lips.

"You're so adorable," She complimented. I arched my eyebrow.

"Adorable? Naw. Sexy" I correct. She giggled again and caressed my face.

"No. Your body is sexy. Yes. But your face is so adorable. You have chubby cheeks and eyes that glow and an adorable smile that even when I was with Kane I couldn't stop thinking about." She sighed. That was sort of a bittersweet compliment. I sighed as well.

"You were.. With him?" I asked. I saw her eyebrows arch in the dark.

"Well.. Not really. We UH.." She stuttered.

"Did you kiss him?" Her face didn't move this time. Her straight face soon turned into a smile.

"No, Jacob," She smiled. I grinned in happiness and kissed her tender lips.

"Good," I acclaimed resting my head on her chest. She began brushing her fingers through my hair, the way my mom did to put me to sleep at night when I was younger. I closed my eyes and appreciated my perfect one and only. She began humming the tune from earlier tonight. I recognized it this time. It was the chorus to Bob Marley's "Is This Love"

It definitely is.

The tune became softer and softer as I began drifting to sleep. Her strokes were not as long as before. I yawned and let my body rest as I didn't feel her hands moving in my hair anymore.

* * *

HOE! It's 3:26 am! I'm tired!!!

QOTC: What should Jacob get Kai for her birthday..

I was thinking a puppy. And of course a proposal.


	37. STRANGER DANGER

**HEY YOU GUYS! How long has it been... WHAT! A year? **  
**Sorry! DON'T HIT ME! I bruise easily ^_^**

* * *

I woke up with Kai's chest still under my head. I hoped I hadn't suffocated her, but I heard her heartbeat. She was in a deep sleep. Her beats were about 10 seconds apart. It made me content that she was so content in sleeping in the same bed with me. I smiled and hugged her body.

I noticed I had never seen her sleeping before. Not this peaceful at least. Her cheeks were perfectly fluffed and her lips were pouted out the way she does when I mock her. Everything about her was absolutely peaceful this way.

I kissed her sleeping lips to wake her up. Her eyes flitted open. She stretched and her face wrinkled.

"Good morning," she greeted in her raspy voice with a smile.

"Morning beautiful," I replied. I rolled over and stretched. She rolled out of bed a grabbed a hoodie and began pulling it over her body.

"It's freezing," she chattered, holding her body. I chuckled.

"Sam turns off the heat at night," I stepped off the bed and took the hoodie from her.

"Hey!" She yawned covering her face. I embraced her body and immediately her chill bumps disappeared and her teeth silenced.

"Mmm," she mumbled, "I forgot how much your heat came in handy," She shivered. I scooped her up and left her room. She didn't kick or scream, instead she nestled her heads into my chest and closed her eyes.

I carried her down the stairs where I heard a heavy conversation taking place.

"Soo, does that mean they're back together?" I heard someone ask in a timid whisper. I set Kai down on the last stair before the wall we were hiding behind ended.

"I guess. Hahaha, I heard the shower running late last night," A more masculine voice pondered with the rest. Marcus it sounded like. Kai giggled. The busybodies broke into a quiet laughter with her.

"No! That's not at all what happened! Kai's not like that," The tiny voice defended. Kai nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, it's almost two in the afternoon. If they didn't do the dirty last night, they wouldn't be so tired," The group chuckled again, assuming the joke was made by Delilah I shook my head.

"Oh hush, stop all that gossiping and go so something with your lives," Sam declared after shutting the refrigerator door.

"Yeah! I don't even know why I'm participating in this mess," The tiny voice, Terra, echoed. Kai giggled and shook her head.

"Well, I'm just happy that they're back together," Delilah added. The group agreed

I looked down at Kai. Her arms were hugging her body again and her teeth were chattered. I scooped her up and continued down the rest of the stairs with my one and only in my arms. All five heads turned to examine us: Sam, Delilah, Mark, Terra, and Emily who must've never taken part in their gossip.

"Good afternoon," Delilah greeted. I grinned and set Kai down in an arm chair and covered her with a blanket.

"Right back at'cha," I replied. I immediately made my way into the kitchen. They didn't leave breakfast out. I assumed it was in the microwave waiting for me.

"How'd you guys sleep?" Kai yawned. I heard a slight murmur of chuckles escape from everyone but Emily's mouth.

"No greater than you two I'm sure," Delilah muttered. I shot up from scanning the refrigerator and shot her an annoyed look. Instead of returning the grimace she burst into hysterics. I growled to myself and turned back to the refrigerator.

"So Kai, we all know you're goo with dudes, but we all just want to know how you leave with one and come back with another," Delilah chuckled. I became alert. The others groaned in disagreement.

"What do you mean 'good with guys'?" I asked while popping my breakfast into the microwave. The three shifters glowered up at me. Kai was more worried than the amused faces of Terra and Delilah.

"Kai reels in guys like a Grade A fisherman," Delilah told. I narrowed my eyebrows. I have nothing to worry about. It's not like Kai would just up and leave me because another dude began to like her. I shook the thoughts from my head.

"I don't do it on purpose. It's the shifter thing. I walk, they follow," She stressed waving her hands in front of herself. I nodded.

"Yeah sure, but Delilah and I don't get guys like you do," Terra justified.

The doorbell rang.

"GOT IT!" Kai shouted. Kai hopped up from her seat and like a lightning bold was at the door in a flash. She let Quil, Embry, and Cameron into the house.

"Cam!" Delilah screeched.

I noticed Embry offering Kai a hug from the corner of my eye looking very sincere. My brows narrowed again. Instead of taking it she grinned and gestured towards me. He chuckled and waved.

"Jacob! Brotttthhhaaa!" Embry shouted. He jogged over to me and embraced me patting my back.

"It's seems like forever! Where were you? Patrols have been so boring without your cheesy thoughts of you and Kai," He chuckled and held his hand out for a low-five. I gave it to him. I saw Quil creeping a jog behind me ready to pounce my back from behind.

"Jake! I've missed you bud!" He greeted. I chuckled with them and could feel tension in the room. I looked over at Kai. Her brows were narrowed in confusion. Uh-oh. I'm in trouble.

"Okay, two questions," She interrupted holding two fingers up, "Where did you go? And what do you mean by 'boring without your thoughts of you and Kai'?" Kai pierced her eyes at me. I scrunched my face and turned away from her glare.

"Ooh! I want to answer the second one!" Embry volunteered. Quil jumped from off my back and chuckled as he elbowed me in the side and began towards the living room.

"Jacob?" Kai waited.

"I uh… I left," I said pulling my plate out of the microwave. Kai's eyes widened and she stood up.

"Mhm, where'd you go?" She asked in a broken voice. I eyed the bacon and eggs on my plate. I wasn't able to look her in the eye. Disappointing her was enough punishment.

"Just a few days until I worked up the courage to come visit you," I told. I could feel her presence in the kitchen now but I was still staring at my toes.

"Alright," she breathed, "where'd you go?" She asked. She touched her hand to my arm and I looked down at her. Her face was so sincere, I couldn't help, but wince.

"The woods," I muttered. Her eyes narrowed again, "As a wolf, it's no big deal," I added. I touched her cheek, reassuring her with a smile. She let out a breath and nodded.

"When we get married and stuff you're not just going to pack up and leave if we get into a big fight like this again right?" She whispered taking my hand from her cheek. I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I promise," I assured. Kai smirke dand moved over to Embry.

"Alright Em, your turn." Kai announced. My eyes widened at the thought of Embry spewing my Kai fantasies to everybody in the room. I shot him a glare a growled. His smile wiped away knowing I could mess him up at patrol tonight.

"Well, it's really not that entertaining Kai," He chuckled. I grinned and turned to my plate.

"I'll tell you later," I heard him whisper." I pretended not to hear that and began scarfing down the food in front of me.

The doorbell rang again. We all stared at the door waiting for someone to get and wondering who it could be if practically were already here. Kai sighed and trudged to the door. She peeked out the side window and jerked back.

"Who is it?" I asked beginning to walk towards the foyer. She was rubbing her eyes.

"It's the Cullens. Only the doctor, the perky one, and the unhappy one," She opened the door.

"May we come in?" Dr. Cullen asked in a pleasant smile. Kai nodded, continuing to rub her eyes. Edward and Alice followed in after Carlisle Cullen creating a stench of odor to make us all gag. I continued to eat though hoping the smell of my food would overcome theirs.

"What is the order of business," Sam demanded, stopping them in their tracks. "Must be an emergency," He growled.

"We have his scent. In fact it seems very strong in this house," Carlisle implied beginning to sniff the door knob.

Sam's face relaxed and he let them pass. Kai was still rubbing her eyes. Delilah and Terra were as well.

"We apologize. We just hunted. The fresh blood in our veins irritates your retina," Edward informed with an apologetic grin. He seemed happier today. I bet he kept Bella from coming today because of her sensitivity to the shifters.

"Right…" Kai sniffed. She frisked into the kitchen where I was eating. I grabbed her waist and cemented it to mine. She huffed and pouted when she tried to get away, but didn't put up a fight.

So are you saying that he's been near the house?" Delilah asked, moving into the kitchen.

"Could be likely…" The doctor said eyeing the doorknob.

"Carlisle is the only one that knows his exact scent. It's complicated," Edward implied. I watched Kai's face turn. She became pale. I caressed her hip and kissed her forehead. She gave me a fake grin and turned back to the Cullen's rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, and we've noticed he has followers. He's found out a way to transfer his blood to two others. Sort of the way you have." Carlisle informed earnestly with a faint frown. It scared them too. It probably scared them the most. Though Kai's brother will have all the strength that Kai has, it's still frightening for them. Alice stepped forward.

"I had a vision yesterday. It was of Kai and her brother," Alice grinned sincerely and walked over to face Kai, "He'll survive," Alice assured with a half -smile. The color in Kai's face returned and she reached to hug Alice.

"That's definitely something I wanted to hear," Kai thanked. Alice pulled away and grinned.

"I sort of know how it feels to want a family, Kai, and it's a great feeling to have one," Alice grinned sincerely looking back at the doctor.

"Okay! Enough of the mushy stuff! What'd you see about the fight?" Embry nodded stealing a slice of bacon from my plate. I punched him in the arm andsnatched it back tearing off a bite.

"I didn't see much since you guys were in it, but… there was one thing," Alice added. She took a breath before she continued, "I saw a blur of something. As if he… combined the two," Alice's head dropped.

"Wait! Alice you didn't say that before!" Edward shrieked.

"Shit…" Embry breathed in disbelief.

"Oh… Oh no," Kai picked up my steel fork and began bending it back and forth.

"I saw it on the way here," She confessed in a grief.

"This means we need a new plan," I suggested, "We need to all be there." Kai's fork eventually broke and she went into a deep stare.

"I need to call my mom!" Kai pulled away from my force and began towards my front door while pulling her phone from her pocket. I put my dishes into the sink and followed. Carlisle's nose twitched when Kai's hair blew past him. I shot them a glare and shut the door behind me.

She crashed into my chest, surprisingly tearless.

"I'm so scared Jacob," she confessed, "I'm so scared that I can't even cry. I'm so scared that I can't have an attack. I'm so scared that I can't keep my fingers straight long enough to even dial my mom's number," She shuddered under me and began to fidget.

"I like it better when you brag about shifters and how amazing they are. Where's that strong Kai, eh?" I lifted her chin up. "You're not weak and you know that. I know that. Your spirit is stronger than most, let it guide you," Her lip quivered into a smile.

"I don't know?" She huffed, " I thought she was here."

"She is. Let her out," She took a deep breath and pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Hey ma," She greeted. I grinned at the variance of how she talks to me and how she talks to her mother. The tone of her voice deepens and she sort of just lets loose.

"Um, can Jacob and I come over? It's pretty urgent," Kai whimpered tearlessly. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Huh? Something about dad? Tell me now," She demanded sounding concerned.

"He'll be there tonight?" She asked in a hopeful voice. I was happy to know that her mood changed so quickly.

"YAY!" She shrieked, dancing in my arms. Her happiness made me have an epiphany.

I'm going to meet her dad tonight. Kai's conversation with her mother just sounded like an explosion of shrieks and shrills. I shuddered in fright.

I'm going to meet her general of the Marine Core father. My hands began to clam as I imagined him.

"Yeah! I'm so excited, Ma! I'll see you soon," She squealed one last time and prssed the end button on her phone.

"Woot!" She shrilled again dancing the cabbage patch in the driveway, "I get to see my daddy! I get to see my daddy!"

She stopped dancing once she noticed the terror on my face of meeting her beast of a father. Standing at 6'9", he was two inches taller than me and probably just the same amount of muscle.

"Jacob?" She looked for a response.

"I think I'm going to stay home this time," I scoffed, shoving my hands into my pockets.

* * *

**The next chapter is pretty funny (:**  
**I'll have it up in about... A year. K, bye (:**


End file.
